You and Me
by bookworm03
Summary: Tony and Michelle story...post season 2...
1. Genesis

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _Hey everyone. I've ended "Winding Down" for now, but I may come back to it at a later date. I've had this story started for a while so I thought I'd try posting it. I know there are a lot of really excellent post-season 2 stories out there right now so **be honest** if you don't like it or want to read it. Hopefully this is a somewhat different take on the whole thing though…And if you do enjoy it I promise the next chapter will be longer, this is just the ice-breaker. Thanks for reading!_

Chapter One – Genesis

Michelle stepped out of CTU into the parking garage and hot, muggy L.A. air surrounded her like a vacuum. The climate only heightened the feeling of exhaustion she was now experiencing after a long 16 hour day. President Palmer was now hospitalized after the attempt on his life and everyone was working like mad processing Intel on potential culprits. The almost-full day off Michelle had received after the nuclear bomb/Cyprus recording catastrophe felt like it had been weeks ago, even though, really, it had been barely a day. Uneasiness settled in as she made her way across the parking lot. "Disappointed" didn't even begin to describe one of the emotions contributing to Michelle's fatigue. She was genuinely upset; despite the fact that she really had no right to be. Or at least, that's what that irritating conscience of hers felt the need to constantly reiterate. The truth was though, Tony's subtle, if not endearing, 'See ya tomorrow' had not amounted to anything and it was tearing her up inside.

It wasn't fair that she'd expect it to…considering the pressure he'd been under the last three days…But when she'd left CTU the last time it had been with practically youthful optimism and giddiness that maybe, just maybe, there was a chance it might work. Whatever "it" was…The hours she had lay in bed afterwards waiting for sleep to overcome her had been spent thinking of Tony; the smile he'd given her when she'd asked him about Nina, their kiss, the time spent in the holding room…Michelle had clung to the few pleasant memories she could tear from that dreadful day. Otherwise, sheer exhaustion wouldn't have been anywhere near sufficient enough to allow herself to pass out and not think anymore.

Digging through an unnecessarily large purse for her keys and walking at the same time seemed to require too much effort for Michelle at this point. So, instead, she continued to walk purposefully towards her car. Sighing when she finally reached her spot, Michelle leaned against the small black sedan and opened her purse; an action accompanied by a fresh wave a panic that consumed her when she couldn't find her keys immediately. They had to be in here. There was no way she could go back into CTU. Not after the way she'd left.

Tony had been in a briefing with Ryan Chappelle, Brad Hammond and a couple of other 'key people', including the White House reps. Relieved, realizing that the meeting was not over and her replacement had finally arrived Michelle had snuck away without telling Tony, glad she had an excuse for doing so. For once, it hadn't been the tension between them that had seemed unbearable...It had been the lack thereof. Michelle felt like Tony was avoiding her. She'd barely seen him at all. Requests had been given over the phone whenever possible and any face to face interaction had been short and to the point. No lingering looks from his end, no small jokes and crooked smiles…Strictly business. Michelle, on the other hand, had fought to keep her heart rate under control with every ounce of strength she possessed on more than one occasion. When Tony had leaned over her shoulder to check something on her computer screen the smell of his aftershave had been intoxicating. It was understated, but noticeable enough for someone who was paying attention to notice; which translated to "enough that Michelle would notice". She'd caught her breath and willed herself not to turn her head habitually when he spoke. His lips were inches from her ear and the slightest movement could put them in the kind of awkward situation they, especially Tony, did not need or seem to want.

Michelle expected _something_, anything! Tony seemed so impervious. She clearly wasn't having the same affect on him. Her stomach dropped at the thought that the kiss they'd shared might be a one shot deal. She'd made a move, the first move, which was totally uncharacteristic of her to begin with; she wasn't going to throw herself at his mercy again. Not yet anyway…she'd see how desperate she was after another week of this less than ideal treatment. Resisting the urge to wipe the thin coat of sweat from her brow and scream 'Eureka!' Michelle scooped her keys out of her purse and moved her thumb swiftly across the remote to unlock the doors. In the millisecond she hesitated before pressing down on the button she heard her name.

"Michelle!"

Spinning around quickly she saw Tony jogging towards her. The voice in her head cautioned her not to get too unnerved by this. He would simply explain that he needed her to come back to finish something, or that in the 10 minutes since she'd left the building something horrible had happened that required her presence once again. Tony finally reached her, panting slightly.

"Eileen said you left…" He rested an arm against Michelle's car, inches away from her head.

He looked so serious, and Michelle tried not to let any thought of how appealing this made him cross her mind. Words caught in her throat, and she knew she'd failed miserably. It was her embarrassing little secret. Michelle Dessler was a sucker for a man with a five-o-clock shadow. Especially when he was wearing the aftershave that had quickly become her new favorite smell…

"Yeah." She found her voice. "Rob's here now and everything was pretty much under control. I was just gonna go home and get some sleep…but if you need me back in there its no problem…you were in the briefing so…"

Tony shook his head. "No that's not it…I uh…when I said…um…" he contorted his face into something painful. Michelle furrowed her brow which caused him to hang his head in defeat. Fumbling with words wasn't something he was used to. Tony always knew how to get a point across, in some way or another. Communication with someone was never an ordeal, it came naturally to him, or so he liked to think. He had a feeling after this encounter he was going to have to eat the praises he'd mentally sung to himself about this skill on previous occasions. Being able to articulate his position in high-stress situations no longer seemed to be something Tony could boast about.

It was amazing how anxious he was at that very moment. Tony Almeida could remain totally unruffled when pinned against the most intimidating of people; whether it be high-power government officials or his commanding officer in the military. These individuals, who were virtually employed for their experience and innate ability to scare most people out of their skin, could never manage to shake him…And yet here he was, Tony Almeida, assured-leader extraordinaire, standing with an obviously debilitated woman and he could barely form a coherent thought. He looked up at Michelle and gave her an awkward grin.

_There it is…_Michelle felt her knees buckle underneath her and was thankful her car was there to support her. She prayed he hadn't noticed.

"You're better at this than I am." He said, the nervous smile never leaving his face.

Michelle felt her lips twist into a somewhat surprised smile of her own. Her reaction seemed to give Tony the little confidence boost he needed.

"So…it looks like we saved L.A. from a nuclear bomb…and war…I think that means I owe you at _least_ dinner and a movie…"

Michelle laughed.

"I guess you thought I forgot our…y'know…agreement." He paused letting the words sink in. Michelle felt her face grow flushed. "I'm sorry today was so crazy." He finished sincerely.

"It's okay." She said quietly. "I'm just…really glad you didn't."

A curl sprung out of her ponytail when Michelle nodded reassuringly and fell in front of her eyes. She made to push it back, but Tony was quicker. He shifted the hand resting on the car towards Michelle swiftly and then took his time tucking the tendril behind her ear. He steadied himself by resting his other hand next to Michelle's opposing shoulder, surrounding her in an almost-suffocating way, much like the air had done a few minutes prior, but much more inviting as far as she was concerned. A few seconds passed where neither dared breathe, let alone speak; it was Tony who finally broke the silence.

"How 'bout Friday at 8?"

Michelle's response was quick in coming. "It's a date."

Tony grinned fully this time and turned to look back towards the main building. "I guess I'd better get back. I'll…see ya tomorrow." The pause showed the words struck the same cord in Tony's brain that they did in Michelle's. He turned and started to walk back towards CTU and Michelle climbed into her car. She had a feeling if she kept smiling like this her cheeks would be sore by the time she got home.

Tony resisted the pressing urge to turn around and watch Michelle drive away. There was still work to be done. Chuckling quietly to himself as he pushed his way back into the building, he thought of how much he would suffer trying to last until Friday. At least now the theoretical "hard part" was over. The date was set, and even more importantly, they both knew how the other person felt. They'd kissed for Christ's sake! This shouldn't be _that_ nerve wracking. Should it?

Michelle was just exiting the highway when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle I was just watching the news…is everything okay?"

The distress in the caller's voice was more than obvious. After all, the person on the other end of the phone was probably the most protective of Michelle, with good reason; it'd been this way since her birth and had only elevated in the years since she took the job with D.O.D. It was her dad.

"Yeah dad everything's under control. I'm just heading home now." She reassured him.

"Well how are you doing? Danny called me this morning and told me what happened on the day…"

"I'm fine dad." She cut him off. "I can take care of myself." It got irritating that her father never eased up. She knew he was just acting like any caring father would but she was almost thirty! She could take care of herself. She always had.

Her father sighed audibly. "I know you are Michelle. I just don't like that you're all alone out there."

"I'm not. Danny's here. And I have lived here before, remember?" She said knowing immediately what her dad's response would be.

"That's not exactly reassuring…"

It was Michelle's turn to sigh. "Really dad, I'm okay. It's not like I don't know anyone…"

"I'd just feel better if you weren't three thousand miles away."

"That'd be one hell of a commute then…" she said sarcastically.

"Michelle…"

"Dad I miss you but this is my job and this is what I'm good at and it just so happens that means right now I've got to be in L.A. _You_ always said there was no where else you'd rather be…"

"I know. You're right. It's just hard since your mom…"

Michelle's eyes stung with tears but she quickly blinked them back. "I know. But I'm happy here. And I _am_ fine on my own."

"I know you are Michelle. But I guess it's my job to worry."

Michelle laughed a little now. "Look dad I've gotta go. I'm home now and I really need some sleep. It's been a long day…"

"Alright, night…" he paused for a few seconds before adding. "I love you."

Michelle smiled a sad smile and brushed back a few stray tears that managed to leak out of her eyes.

"Love you too dad."

Michelle quickly got herself under control before exiting the car and making her way towards the elevator to her apartment. That had been one of the hardest parts of moving back to L.A.; leaving her dad. They'd always been close. Especially since Michelle wasn't exactly your typical girly-girl growing up. Her mom had constantly bugged her about it but her dad had insisted they leave her alone. Now it seemed he was getting more and more like her mom. Constantly bugging her about being independent…alone…whatever way he wanted to twist the scenario. It just wasn't right that he never let up. She was more than capable of taking care of herself and her dad had advocated that more than anyone over the years. It wasn't fair that he'd changed so much. She missed how he used to be.

A few minutes later she clamored into the shower and relished in the feeling of the hot water beating against her still-tender skin. She had a few bruises from the bomb but compared to everyone else, she'd come out of the whole ordeal practically unscathed. Her traditional end-of-day shower regime was something she'd grown accustomed to. It washed away the problems that she'd encountered during the day and left her feeling rejuvenated enough to do it all over again. No matter what happened during the day, she always knew when she finally _did_ come home she could be normal for a few hours. Shower, eat dinner, watch T.V., read…regardless of what it was she could forget that her days were as "not normal" as could be.

With her hair spiraling into freshly washed curls Michelle dressed in her favorite flannel pants and a lose-fitting tank top and fell on top of her bed. She rolled over and set her alarm for the next morning before pulling the covers up to her chin. The conversation with her dad replayed in her head. _If_ something happened with Tony one definite bonus would be the fact that her dad wouldn't worry about her as much anymore, and things between them would start going back to how they used to be.

Snuggling more deeply into her pillow Michelle thought of Tony again, unable to remember the last time she'd been so excited about a first date. There clearly was a physical attraction between them but it was so much more than that. Working in close quarters with someone taught you a lot about them and from what Michelle could discern, as colleagues they definitely clicked. That might not say much about how they would do in a relationship but they got along well, they were friends more or less. Any small opportunity they had to talk about more casual things had been comfortable…there was potential, and that was all that could be expected right now. Anything else would have to wait…at least until their first date was over.


	2. Due Process

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _Alright guys I'm nervous about this next chapter…It's a lot longer than the last one, so I hope I didn't drag it out too much…I may end up going over this again in a few days and edit the whole thing and repost it…we'll see. Right now there are still a couple of parts I'm not entirely happy with but I can't seem to come up with a way to make them sound better…Thank you so much for all the reviews! I couldn't believe how many I got! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I hope this one doesn't seem too disappointing in comparison…As always any reviews, good or bad, are greatly appreciated. _

Chapter Two – Due Process

The two days of work left to get through until Friday night seemed the longest of Michelle's life. They were surprisingly uneventful, which she would've been grateful for, if it hadn't meant she couldn't stop anticipating her date with Tony. There was nothing to distract her from the incessant planning she was going through in her mind. As Friday drew to a close these now familiar thoughts came flooding through her brain at warp speed once again. She wasn't sure what to wear, or where they would be going for dinner. Tony hadn't exactly filled her in on the details, and she knew better than to ask. She'd just have to find something that would be appropriate for whatever he might choose. And then there was the movie, she wondered if they'd be able to agree on something. She wondered what they'd talk about. Would it be awkward? She hoped beyond all hope that it wouldn't be…A quick glance at the clock told her that Rob should be arriving any minute. She saw Tony working through the office window. Her thoughts couldn't stay away from him for long now. Would he kiss her goodnight? Would he expect her to invite him in afterwards? Should she? They were well past the official definition of a first date…they knew each other, they'd kissed, she'd even, (God forbid), showed emotion in front of him. The butterflies in her stomach picked up their pace. She'd been staring at Tony for the past week, knowing her eyes were drawn unintentionally towards his mouth every time he spoke to her. Any kiss from Tony was fine by her at this point, even if it was the type of kiss you gave your grandfather when you saw him at Thanksgiving…just as long as his lips touched hers…

"Michelle!" she felt someone poke her gently on the shoulder.

She shook her head and spun around. It was Rob.

"Took ya long enough…daydreaming a little?" He eyed her curiously as he tried to interpret the expression on her face. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," she pursed her lips. "Just thinking about something…"

"Well once you catch me up on the active protocols you can think about it as much as you want." Rob leaned against the desk and Michelle quickly went through what she'd been working on for the past nine hours.

"Great. I'm good to go." Michelle began furiously gathering up her belongings the second Rob spoke these words. Slightly startled at her eagerness to leave he managed a puzzled look. "Have a good weekend…" He called as Michelle scooped up her things and made her way to the locker room. "Hey ya, Tony." He added as a side note when Tony walked past him.

"Hey Rob." Tony replied submissively, looking up from the document he was carrying, and turning to Michelle who had just walked past him. He was banking on the fact that he had done so inconspicuously.

"You heading home?" He questioned with a slight hint of vehemence in his voice.

"Yeah." Michelle nodded. Tony mimicked her and glanced down at his watch quickly.

He lowered his voice when he finally did speak again. "I said 8, right?" Knowing full well he had.

Michelle fought hard to keep a straight face. "Uh huh."

Tony smiled and bit his lip. He looked like he was about to say something when Baker called his name from the other side of the bullpen. "Tony! Brad Hammond's on the phone for you."

Tony groaned and turned back to Michelle with an apologetic look. "I'm counting the seconds…"

He went to take the call, leaving Michelle standing with her mouth open unsure of what to do next. When she finally brought herself back to reality she hurried to grab her things and practically ran to her car, anxious to get started on the preparations for their big date.

In the time it took for Michelle to get home Tony had finished his phone conversation with Hammond. He was hurriedly filling out the status report for the end of the day. If he wanted everything to go as planned, (which he did…badly…), he'd have to be out of there by 6 at the absolute latest. In a lot of ways he was thankful to be working until the last possible second. He was nervous, so very nervous. Maybe that was why he'd spent the better part of the day following the bomb imagining a perfect way to ask Michelle out officially…And then grown frustrated when he couldn't think of something that would do her, and his ensuing feelings, justice.

The person he was around Michelle was totally different than who he was around everyone else. He was certain that no one would believe these two versions to be the same individual. Sure he could run CTU in the middle of a nuclear crisis and remain perfectly composed, but taking some girl on a date left him completely unhinged. It was at this train of thought that all logic fell apart. It wasn't just "some girl"…if it had been he probably wouldn't be going on this date at all. After Nina it took a lot to get him out on a date, especially with someone at work. No, this had never just been about "some girl"…it was about Michelle. He'd spent the last year avoiding any feelings he had as best he could, willing it to go away. Eventually, he'd given up. Any attempt was futile. He figured he could just admire her from a distance, prevent himself from getting hurt again. That would've been his safest bet. The irony of this all was that with Michelle he found himself throwing caution to the wind. Sure there was a good chance he'd fall too hard, too fast, once again, and dig himself into yet another hole he'd never be able to climb fully out of…but…he'd chance it. Despite the fact that in so many ways it scared the hell out of him, in so many more ways it was well worth the risk.

At last the status reports were finished and his watch read 6:01pm. Tony grabbed his briefcase and sped out the door without saying a word to anyone.

Michelle was standing, hair damp, wrapped in a towel, starring at her open closet. It was considerably cooler than it had been a few nights prior and she knew the movie theatre would be air-conditioned. She was trying to decide what her best choice for an outfit was. She pulled out a light blue sun dress she'd bought for her last vacation. It was linen and cut her off just above the knee. The straps tied at the back of the neck. She lay the dress on her bed, (knowing she'd probably freeze, but not wanting to have to bother carrying a sweater), and pulled out some dangly silver earrings and a chunky silver bracelet her parents had given her for her 19th birthday. It was her favorite bracelet because her dad had insisted that for once, he'd done the shopping. She threw the jewelry on top of the dress and turned to the mirror. Makeup was another problem. She settled on a few shades of brown on her eye and debated blush; she knew her cheeks would probably be red the whole night without it anyway. Once mascara and a rosy pink lip gloss had been applied she pulled her hair back into a low ponytail and got dressed.

Her watch read 7:55. Taking in a nervous breath, Michelle grabbed her cell phone and started to make her way out into the living room. She sat down on the couch and bounced her purse restlessly on her knees. Unable to sit still she ran to her closet and grabbed the sandals she was planning on wearing, placing them beside the door. It took all of 30 seconds. She looked around her kitchen which was clean for once, and immediately regretted doing all of the dishes on her day off. She checked her watch again. 7:57. A horrible notion occurred to her at that very instant. What if something had happened to Tony? What if he showed up late, or didn't even show up at all? Michelle knew she was being completely irrational, it wasn't even 8 yet. It was just the uneasiness that came with the first date. The words hit her like a ton of bricks. It was her first date with _Tony_. Amidst all the meticulous preparation, and attention to details, the gravity of the situation had been completely overlooked in the past 3 hours. A squeal of anxiety and excitement threatened to escape her lips when the buzzer to her apartment went. She pressed down the intercom with a trembling finger.

"Hello?"

"It's me, Michelle."

There was no need to specify who "me" was. Michelle knew that voice…Oh how well she knew that voice…

"C'mon up." She buzzed him in and quickly scrambled to throw on her shoes. She was checking her appearance once more in the hall mirror when there was a knock at the door. Choking on the breath of air she'd just drawn in Michelle made her way to answer it. When she threw it open her tentative smile gave away every emotion that coursed through her. Tony was on the other side decked out in black from head to toe, with the top few buttons of his shirt open, as always. He was smiling back.

"Hey" he practically whispered.

"Hey" she managed to puff out.

"I…uh…I thought you might like these. Its cheesy I know but…"

He pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and shrugged slightly. Michelle beamed and took them from him. God, he looked so anxious. It was as if he was emulating all of the emotions Michelle was experiencing. They both felt the innate desire for this evening to go as flawlessly as possible. Michelle didn't know what to do or say. She wanted to put him at ease. She wasn't used to seeing Tony like this. She wanted to kiss him right then and there just so he'd stop starring at her like that, with those eyes…Instead she settled for a polite, predictable response to his gift.

"Thank you. They're beautiful." She offered a smile that was more than familiar to Tony now; he virtually thrived off of it. "Come on in, I'll just get a vase…"

She moved away from the door and allowed Tony to step into her apartment, closing it behind him.

Michelle returned with the flowers in a vase and water. She placed them on the hall table and Tony inched closer to her. Michelle felt the heat radiating off of him and swallowed hard.

"Speaking of things that are beautiful…" _Smooth Almeida... _The voice in his head mocked. _Real smooth…_

It took a moment for the meaning of his words to sink in. Michelle felt her cheeks turn crimson. She tried to hide her embarrassment as she faced him now.

"You look great." He finished, in hopes of repairing any damage his not-entirely clear comment had generated.

"So do you." she fumbled, unsure of what else to say.

"Ready, then?" he asked pulling back slightly and hoping to ease the jitters for both of them.

Michelle slung her purse over her shoulder. "Yup."

They exited her apartment and made their way to Tony's car that was parked against the curb just outside the building. He opened the door for her before making his way to the driver's side and climbing in. Michelle commented on the fact that his ankle seemed a lot better; he was barely limping at all now. Tony told Michelle that he had to make sure he healed quickly; otherwise he'd never be able to look Jack Bauer in the eye for the rest of his life.

"I already made reservations somewhere for dinner." He stated immediately as they sped onto the main road. Then, added in hopes of not sounding so controlling: "I hope you don't mind…you can pick the movie I promise..."

"I don't mind…" she said interjected simply.

They drove in a slightly awkward silence the rest of the way, taking in the significance of the situation, each in deep thought. When the car finally pulled to a stop after about 20 minutes Michelle looked around. They were at the boardwalk, at a restaurant Michelle had never been to before. It was sitting at the edge of the water; one side of the building gave the impression to be jutting out perceptibly over the ocean.

Michelle followed Tony to the door, which he held open for her again and stepped inside. She couldn't help but love the way he opened doors for her. It was as though he wasn't doing it to make a good impression, or just because they were on a "date". It seemed to be something that was done naturally, without a second thought as to who it was for, or the context under which it was done. She was more than confident he would do it for anyone, and this made her heart swell. It wasn't an act; it wasn't a way to "score points". It was purely Tony.

Tony gave his name to the waiter and Michelle glanced around as they were escorted to their table. The restaurant itself was not overly extravagant. It was simple, quaint. The lighting was low and there seemed to be a lull in the amount of customers at the present time, which Michelle was grateful for. The waiter stopped at a table right beside a window looking over the water. He pulled out Michelle's chair and she thanked him and sat down. When the waiter had handed them their menus he left and Tony spoke again.

"So what do you think?" he smiled, but even in the dim lighting Michelle could see the apprehension in his face.

She beamed reassuringly. "I think it was a good choice."

They perused the menus in silence and the waiter returned a few minutes later to take their drink orders. He offered them wine and Tony turned to look at Michelle before responding. She nodded her agreement so vigilantly it made him laugh. They could both use a glass of wine at this point…or two.

"Red or white?" The waiter queried.

Tony turned to Michelle. "Red?" he asked uncertainly.

It was her turn to laugh. "Exactly what I was thinking."

Tony selected a wine from the list the waiter gave him and turned back to Michelle. The first few minutes consisted of little or no talking except the usual: "What are you gonna have?"

When the waiter came back with their wine they placed their orders. Once they'd clinked glasses in a silent toast and taken a sip there was nothing more to distract them from conversation. This would be the real experiment.

"How was your day?" Michelle tested the waters, internally scolding herself for being so unoriginal.

"Busy. Division's still on about us helping Jack…you'd think they'd let it go after everything he did but…" Tony shook his head in disgust.

"You didn't tell me that." Michelle said quietly.

He shrugged "I'm taking care of it. Don't worry…"

"But it was more me than y – " Michelle began incredulously.

"Michelle." Tony interrupted firmly but then continued in a hushed voice. "I said don't worry…just trust me on this one."

He reached over and squeezed the hand that had been thumbing her napkin neurotically.

Michelle took another sip of her wine when Tony pulled away.

"So how's your brother?"

"Fine. He's over the shock of everything I guess. He…he's not too thrilled with me right now." She smiled weakly, tracing the shape of her wine glass with her ring finger. "I guess he thinks I let him down when he showed up the other day…"

Her voice trailed off. It was the closest to mentioning the kiss either of them had come.

"Michelle about what happened…" Tony began. "I know we haven't gotten much of a chance to talk about it really but…" He clanked his fork against his plate and began restlessly brushing bread crumbs off the pristine white table cloth. Michelle's heart fluttered. Tony forced himself to look at her again, and scratched the side of his face characteristically before continuing. "But I uh…I really am glad you kissed me." He concluded as the corners of his lips inadvertently arched into a small grin.

Michelle felt herself matching his expression without a thought. She leaned forward a little over the table before speaking. "For the record…" she said acutely. "I'm really glad you kissed me back." The apples of her cheeks glowed pink as she spoke.

And then, out of nowhere, they were both sitting there, grinning like a couple of 12 year olds who had just admitted they "liked" each other. The barrier between them was gone and everything was out in the open. Michelle felt liberated. Tony wasn't sure exactly what he was feeling at the present moment…possibly because he couldn't stop starring at the person in front of him now wearing that infectious grin of hers.

By the time the food arrived they had been chatting comfortably for over half an hour about the most uncomplicated of things. At the present moment they were swapping college stories and the date almost seemed like any other date.

Neither realized the sun had set until their plates had been cleared away, forcing them to look somewhere other than each other. They declined coffee and Michelle barely had time to notice Tony slip the waiter his credit card.

"Tony!" she said warningly.

He laughed at the frown she was wearing. "What?"

"You don't have to pay for me you know…"

"I know I don't _have_ to. I _want_ to. You're my date. Plus, we both know I make more money than you anyway…"

Michelle opened her mouth to argue but stopped midway, with her lips twitching, and conceded. "I guess that's one thing you can't hide when you're out with the boss…but _still_…" she emphasized the last word, not really sure where she was going with the comment.

"If it makes you feel better you can treat next time…" Tony bargained as the waiter left to go complete the transaction.

Michelle's mind took a few seconds to register that what she had heard hadn't been her imagination playing nasty tricks on her. She knew their date was going well but… she hadn't expected a comment like _that._ Not when the date wasn't even half over yet… "There's gonna be a next time?" her voice betrayed her eagerness.

"If I'm lucky…" Tony said turning back to her seriously.

Her cheeks grew warm and she barely inclined her head in agreement, still frozen in shock. "I'd like that." She managed to spit out; glad she'd decided to forgo the blush in the end.

"C'mon. We'd better go if we want to catch a movie…"

They rose and made their way out of the restaurant. As they crossed the parking lot Tony slipped Michelle's hand into his, caressing it gently. Michelle fought the urge to turn and look at him when he did this, but the shy smile she bore told Tony all he needed to know. He squeezed her hand a little more tightly as they continued to walk.

Michelle, as previously decided, picked the movie. She settled on some romantic comedy figuring that Tony might pick up on the vibe, (not that he wasn't doing well on his own)...When they approached the box office Tony had whipped out his cash before Michelle had even reached into her purse. Seeing her mouth open in protest once again he pressed an index finger against her lips to silence them.

"Next time." He promised and handed her a ticket. Michelle felt the blood rush to her lips towards the exact spot Tony's finger had touched them, and stumbled slightly as he took her hand again and led her inside the theatre. She wondered if that action had been some pre-conceived ploy concocted to stop the discussion over who should pay for what. _Well if it was…_she told herself. _It sure as hell worked. _

They slipped quietly into the back row, as the previews had already started. When the opening credits for their movie came on screen Michelle shuddered involuntarily from the cool air that hit her. Without taking his eyes of the screen Tony reached out a hand and began rubbing her bare arm. Michelle waited a few more minutes before edging up the armrest slowly and scooting closer to Tony. Tony chewed the inside of his cheek to keep from grinning stupidly when she did this.

The movie turned out to be a good choice. The theatre, including Tony and Michelle laughed frequently and "awed" at all the appropriate places. As it continued to play Tony continued to pull Michelle in closer to him, little by little. Once the first hour of it was over Michelle was curled up securely against Tony, head resting on his chest. (Something that she wouldn't have done had Tony not decided to move his hand to the back of her head and ease it down against him…) At one particularly emotional scene Tony saw Michelle biting her lip, choking back a few small tears of her own. When one finally escaped and fell on Tony's shirt he smiled and kissed the top of her head quickly.

The movie eventually ended and they headed back to Tony's car once again, holding hands the entire way. Much too quickly for either of them, the evening was over and they were back at Michelle's apartment. Michelle grabbed her keys out of her purse and stood silently at the door. She was internally debating with herself whether or not to invite Tony in when he made the decision for her.

"So do you have plans tomorrow?"

Michelle quickly went through her day. "Not really…"

"You think we're ready for date number two?"

She laughed. "What did you have in mind?"

Tony shrugged. "Ah…whatever... Doesn't make one bit of a difference to me…we've got all day though…if you want…"

Michelle nodded. "Sounds great."

"How about…1ish I'll pick you up?"

"Alright." Michelle waited a few seconds then continued. "Listen did you want to come in for coffee…or…?"

Tony lifted her chin and eyed her sincerely. "Michelle…" he said softly. "Tomorrow..." Tony wanted to make his position clear before he kissed her (which really meant while he was still capable of verbalizing a clear position). It wasn't something to debate. As much as he didn't want to admit it he wasn't ready for anything to happen with Michelle yet. For some reason he felt like it had to be perfect…She really didn't deserve anything less, and right now he didn't think he could count on himself to make that happen. They could take their time…After all; he wasn't anticipating going anywhere.

Michelle knew Tony was probably right, that it was probably better to take things slow. As much as she wanted something to happen with Tony she decided to let him lead in this case.

"K…" Michelle said quietly. God why couldn't he just kiss her? That would be enough for now. Just one little kiss…

Tony smiled. "Good…I guess I'd better let you get some sleep then…"

"Thanks again for everything tonight Tony. I had a great time."

Tony's hand had moved and his thumb was now gliding over her cheek. "Me too."

He hesitated a second before drawing Michelle in towards him, and pressing his lips delicately against hers for a very long, sensuous second. He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. Her lips curved into a soft smile, and Tony raised his free hand to the other side of her face and brought Michelle back in slowly for a deeper kiss. Michelle leaned slightly against her door and gasped into Tony's mouth as his hands moved from her face to her hair. Her own hands, still clutching her keys, were wrapped around his neck. A minute later Tony pulled back again. This time they were both breathing noticeably.

Tony sighed twirling a few loose strands of Michelle's hair around his fingers. He kissed her once more sweetly, before finally letting go.

"Night, Michelle."

"Night."

Michelle turned, placed her keys in the door and kept her eyes on Tony until the last possible second. He waited until he heard the deadbolt slide into place before making his way back towards the elevator.

As Tony walked away he realized how relieved he was that he'd made the decision to avoid anything too serious tonight before they'd kissed. Had he waited he might not have been able to decline as easily; watching Michelle close the door with him on the other side had been torture enough. He kept telling himself it was better this way…it would be worth it in the end. _Yeah…rationalize it…_He groaned. _That makes it SO much better…_

Michelle was resting against her door; eyes closed and head tilted back. The sheer simplicity of that date had probably been the best part about it. Dinner and a movie…what a cliché…and yet it couldn't have been better. She knew she'd be glad Tony hadn't come in, at least not tonight... She'd wait it out. See how things went, desperately praying they only got better. She made her way to the bathroom and changed into pajamas before washing her face and brushing her teeth. She crawled under her covers and snuggled against her fluffy pillow. That night she fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

Behest unknown to Michelle, across the city Tony was doing the same thing.


	3. Devotion

Chapter Three - Devotion

Michelle rolled over and checked her alarm clock. It was just after nine. Groaning, she buried her face further into the pillow. She hadn't been sleeping well for the past week. Every night she lay awake, dreading those hours where she couldn't control her thoughts, where she knew she would sooner or later be woken up by some horrible nightmare. The dream was always the same; she was surrounded by the bodies of all her fallen co-workers. Last night had been no exception, but Michelle hadn't awoken this time. Slowly, the nightmare had turned into something considerably more pleasant, as her brain rattled through potential circumstances regarding her date with Tony the following afternoon. It was as if scenes had been clipped out from a movie. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened but was thankful that she wasn't waking up with tears streaming down her face and trembling like crazy.

She rolled out of bed and made her way over to the dresser, pulling out a pair of black leggings and a white workout tank. A few short minutes later Michelle had laced up her running shoes, grabbed her headphones, and was making her way out into the early Saturday morning sun.

She returned, almost an hour later, sweaty and breathing hard. The already fitted top clung to her like a second skin. After a quick check of the clock she peeled off her clothes and hopped into the shower, letting the warm water pound against her inflamed muscles. She let down her hair and stood directly under the spray, letting it saturate every inch of her skin. There was no way she'd last the three hours left until their date without going insane.

Tony had just dragged himself out the door for his own run when Michelle clamored out of the shower. The memorable jitters he'd experienced the previous night had returned the second he'd opened his eyes that morning. Hopefully the run would help eliminate them…at least until he went to go pick up Michelle. His legs pounded the pavement hard, but he felt practically weightless as his thoughts drifted back to their goodnight kiss. It was perfect, utterly perfect. Michelle's lips had molded flawlessly against his own, and were just moist enough that Tony could still feel them pressed against his when he went to bed that night. He kept running, absorbing the sights, glancing around as people walked their dogs or rode bikes. The weather was exactly right for whatever outing he and Michelle decided on for the day. Mild, breezy, and not the least bit stuffy. The time spent at the movies the previous night came back to him now. He remembered Michelle shivering. That simple action had led to her cuddled up against him resting her head on his chest. He inadvertently smirked as he wondered if Michelle would "forget" to bring a jacket again this time and that the night would be cool. Realizing he must look like a complete idiot running hard, in obvious pain, but resembling someone who had just been told a very funny joke, Tony relaxed his mouth. He just had to get through the next few hours and then he could smile to his heart's content.

Michelle did not spend the same amount of time staring into her closet that she had the night before. Instead she settled on a pair of faded jeans and a crimson v-neck t-shirt. She decided she'd leave her hair down for once. Makeup was kept simple, just moisturizer, mascara and a bit of gloss. She checked her watch. It was only 12, despite the leisurely breakfast she'd had in front of the TV. Disappointed it wasn't time yet Michelle sat down on the couch and began flicking monotonously through the channels, finding that no matter what she settled on, her mind was somewhere else.

Tony was shaving carefully in front of the mirror in the bathroom that was still full of steam from his shower. When he finished he dabbed on a bit of cologne and pulled out a pair of jeans and a moderately fitted black t-shirt. Combing his hair quickly he realized if he didn't leave soon he'd be late in picking up Michelle, something that though she might forgive, would be entirely unacceptable as far as Tony was concerned. He dressed and grabbed his wallet and keys, still struggling to tie his shoes as he toppled out the door.

When the buzzer went this time Michelle's hand wasn't trembling with nerves, but with anticipation. Now that they'd progressed past the awkward first date she wondered what would happen on their second. Plus this was two dates in two days. It didn't get much better than that. She slipped on her shoes and idled in the kitchen while she waited for Tony. A knock. Michelle quickly flattened her hair and then opened the door.

"Hi."

"Hey." Tony grabbed her hand and pecked her on the lips. He hadn't planned on doing this, it had simply happened when he saw her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine." She wasn't in the mood on elaborating on her insomnia right now. Especially since Tony had just kissed her again in such a casual way. "How about you?"

"Good."

Michelle was suddenly very aware that Tony was still squeezing her hand tightly.

"So what did you want to do today?"

Tony paused. He hadn't exactly decided himself yet.

"Well…what if we just went for a walk at the pier and then we'll see if we can think of anything better?"

Michelle's face lit up. "Sounds great." As far as she was concerned a walk around the pier with Tony was virtually as good as it got.

Tugging gently at her hand, Tony led Michelle into the hallway and refused to let go, except when he helped her into the car. Once they got driving he immediately scooped it up again, drawing circles against it with his thumb. This time when they drove they were chatting amicably about a variety of things, favorite books, songs, movies...with no end in sight.

When they reached the pier this pattern continued as the strolled comfortably together amongst the crowd. Tony had to chuckle at what an odd sight this would be if anyone from work were to see them. The lighthearted behavior was totally abnormal for both participants.

"You look gorgeous by the way." Tony whispered to Michelle when there was finally a break in the continuous babble. He spoke with his lips brushing against her ear lightly. "I like your hair like that." Cheeks growing warm again, Michelle wondered if she would continue to react this way every time Tony said something like that to her…

Soon the conversation turned to families.

"It's just me and Danny." Michelle explained. "My parents lived in L.A. until my mom died a few years ago, my dad moved in with my aunt and uncle when it happened. He was devastated. They live in DC. I don't see him as much now. I feel bad…y'know…it's hard when you want to be there but you can't…"

Tony nodded solemnly. "How old was your mom?"

"55." And then noticing Tony's surprised expression Michelle added: "Stomach cancer…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's just one of those things." Michelle shrugged it off, deciding that death had been talked about enough in the last week.

They walked silently a little further towards the water's edge before Michelle began to speak. "What about your family?"

"Three sisters; all younger. One, Rachel, lives in Boston, some big ad executive. She's married. The other two, Lisa and Amy, live in California. Amy's just finishing up school and Lisa lives with her boyfriend in Santa Carla." Tony cringed a little when he said this.

"You don't like him." It was a statement, not a question.

"She's changed since they started going out. She's not as…driven as she used to be. Keeps saying she'd be happy to just have kids, stay at home, and let him work. And I mean I'd have no problem with her thinking that if it wasn't a total 180 from how she was before. She was like Rachel…her career was the most important thing in her life. He just seems too…demeaning." Tony shrugged. "She could do better."

Michelle took a few seconds to admire his protectiveness over his sisters. It brought a smile to her face.

"What about your parents?" she probed.

"Back in Chicago. My mom finally got my dad to retire. He was a bit of a workaholic growing up. I swore I wouldn't be like that. It always felt like abandonment….and now look at me…" he laughed flatly.

The silence was a little uncomfortable after that, so Tony made his way towards the railing at the water's edge, taking Michelle with him. She propped her elbows against it. The weather was still really nice. The sun beat down gently on the back of her neck and the water glittered as they looked over it. Tony released Michelle's hand and wrapped both arms across her stomach from behind, resting his head on her shoulder.

"Any ideas?" he said softly in her ear. The warmth of his breath caused a shiver to course through Michelle's body that Tony couldn't help but notice. He squeezed her a little closer to him.

She sighed. "I'd be happy just staying like this all day."

Tony pressed his lips into Michelle's shoulder which made her tense a little before relaxing against him.

"Well then…what if we grabbed some lunch and then maybe…head home?"

Michelle's heart skipped a beat. What had happened to their whole day together?

"I mean…we could just go back to…y'know…your place or my place and keep doing…nothing?" he suggested.

"Oh." Michelle turned around in his arms with her fingers still resting on railing. "That might be a good idea…I'm still a little rundown from the week anyway."

Tony nodded and pulled her waist in towards him so that their lips were inches apart. Michelle moved her hands so they were now wrapped around the back of his neck. Tony kissed her firmly, pulling her body right up against his. When he broke the kiss he left his forehead resting on Michelle's.

"I'm not really that hungry." She told him breathlessly.

Tony laughed a little. "Me either."

He kissed her again, gently tracing the outline of her lips with his tongue. Michelle made a small noise, so Tony broke the kiss again. Taking her hand they walked quickly back to car and at once decided on Tony's apartment. It was closer.

It had to be the longest car ride of Michelle's life. She wasn't entirely sure of what was going to happen when they got indoors, but she was definitely ready to find out. Michelle's fingers gently grazed Tony's arm teasingly as he fumbled with his keys trying to put them in the lock. Finally the door opened and Michelle followed him inside. Tony went to put his keys down on the counter and Michelle took the opportunity to look around the apartment. It was definitely neglected. You could tell Tony didn't spend a lot of time there, and the time he did spend was done either sleeping or eating. Michelle was admiring the mismatched furniture, hovering in the doorway of the den, when Tony snuck up behind, placed his hands on her shoulders and began kissing her neck. Michelle smiled and touched her hand to his cheek. Eventually Tony spun her around and kissed her slowly on the mouth, pacing himself. He half-carried her back to the couch and sat down beside her. This time Michelle pulled him in for a deep kiss and made a barely audible moan when Tony pushed her lips open with his tongue. The kiss grew more passionate and Michelle leaned back on the couch, with Tony resting on top of her. Tony's lips moved from her own to her neck. Michelle gasped in some air before propping herself up again and pulling Tony back in for another kiss. His fingers were tracing the bottom of her shirt and Michelle felt her muscles spasm slightly when they finally touched her bare skin. In response she kissed him harder, running her hands across his back. Tony trailed his lips to her chin, her neck, and then her collarbone. They grazed the top of Michelle's t-shirt. Michelle lifted her hips slightly and dug her fingers into his back. Tony groaned at this and then suddenly, to Michelle's dismay, lifted his body off of hers.

"We should stop." He said, breathing erratic.

Michelle struggled to conceal her disappointment. "Why?"

"While we still can..." He kissed her neck lightly before sitting up completely. Michelle followed suit.

"I…what if I don't want to…" she said seductively.

Tony chuckled and cupped her face gently with one hand. "Maybe you don't want to right now…but later on…"

"Don't try to tell me what I want." She said coldly.

"I didn't mean it like that Michelle." He was calm.

She hung her head. "I know…but right now …I…I want you." It was a little embarrassing admitting the truth, but a couple of seconds earlier she had been convinced Tony felt the same way.

Tony frowned. "You sure about that?"

Michelle nodded. "Positive."

"We can take all the time you need…I'm in no rush."

"Obviously." She spat. "Are you sure _I'm_ the one you're worried about regretting this?"

Tony sighed, exasperated. "Trust me; I've never wanted anything more."

He said it with such genuine sincerity that Michelle's iciness melted a little.

"That's true for me too y'know." She said quietly. "Do you think it's too fast?"

Tony scratched the side of his face nervously. "I don't know…" he said taking her hands in his. "Maybe…I just don't want to screw anything up."

Michelle smiled now and kissed him softly. "I know…but…I…" Tony smiled at her uncertain response and Michelle kissed him again more passionately. Tony broke it and rested his forehead against hers.

"If you're sure, I'm sure."

Michelle nodded against his forehead. "I'm sure."

Tony kissed her again. "Okay. Let's do this right then."

He stood off the couch and took Michelle with him, leading her to the bedroom. Tony made his way to the window and drew the blinds. Michelle stood awkwardly in the center of the room. Tony walked back towards her and kissed her with all the intensity he could muster.

Michelle's head was still spinning from the contact when Tony disappeared behind her. By the time she regained her bearings and turned to see where he'd gone Tony had whipped something out from behind his back and covered Michelle's eyes with the item. It was one of only two ties that he actually owned.

"What are you doing?" The now blindfolded Michelle questioned. She heard Tony chuckle very close to her ear and felt his hands grip her shoulders firmly.

"I told you." he said with a throaty whisper. "I'm doing this right...You kinda caught me off guard here and I need a few minutes …" He then guided her by her shoulders across the room and settled her down in a chair in the far corner.

Michelle began to speak but Tony silenced her with a kiss. "Stay here…And bear with me."

The next few noises Michelle heard made her wonder what Tony had come up with so suddenly. She wasn't sure exactly what he was trying to do, but more than once he shouted "Goddamn it!", and could be heard tearing through the apartment slamming cupboards closed and banging his uninjured foot into something.

"Are you gonna be in one piece by the time I'm allowed to take this off?" She called out not entirely certain where Tony was at this point.

"Just don't take it off until I tell you to." Tony called from what sounded like the hallway. She heard a distinct snapping noise that she couldn't quite place, and then heard Tony hobble out of the room again. Next there was a faint clicking sound and Michelle felt Tony enter again. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity Tony was kneeling in front of her, in between her legs. She felt his hands resting on her knees and placed her own over them as they slid up her thighs. Tony laced his fingers gently with Michelle's and captured her soft, smooth lips in his own. Michelle tilted her head to the side a few seconds later so she could speak. Tony kept kissing her jaw.

"So do I get to see what all the fuss is about yet?" She asked, teasing.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah, hang on I'll untie it." His hands moved to the back of her head and he quickly undid the knot, ultimately letting Michelle see what he'd spent the better part of 10 minutes doing.

There were about 15 white candles situated at strategic points around the room. The lights were off completely now, save for the candles which were lit. A discarded lighter, partially hidden from view, on top of the dresser explained the clicking noise. Michelle walked over to one candle and leaned in. It smelt like vanilla. Another one, shaped differently, a few feet away, smelled like coconut. She turned around and raised her eyebrows a little, giving Tony a half smile.

"Do I even want to know why you have scented candles?"

Tony grinned. "I'll explain it to you later…" He took a few quick strides and crossed the room, gathering Michelle up in his arms again. He lifted her onto the bed and they fell back against the pillows, kissing deeply now.

"What was the snap?" Michelle asked suddenly pulling away.

Tony looked confused. "What snap?"

"I heard a snap." She said propping herself up on her elbows and looking at him seriously.

Tony thought back to what the source of the noise was. It was a few seconds before it finally came to him.

"Oh right…I uh… I changed the sheets." He said and then went to kiss her again.

"You changed the sheets?" Michelle moved her mouth out of range, looking completely shocked.

Tony smiled and kissed her quickly. "Uh huh…these ones are uh…they're supposed to be softer." He looked embarrassed.

Michelle smiled widely as she cupped his face gently and brought his lips to her own, sinking back against the bed again.

Michelle slid her hands underneath Tony's shirt as they continued to kiss. She rubbed them up and down his back a few times before moving to pull the shirt over his head. Tony sat up and assisted her, throwing it beside the bed before resting his weight back on Michelle. Michelle lifted her hips off the mattress and Tony dragged the covers out from underneath them. He planted soft, wet kisses all over Michelle's neck and when he reached her shirt this time he made to pull it off. He pressed his lips gently against her bra and continued to kiss all the way down her stomach, stopping at her jeans. She moaned as he unbuttoned them and slid them over her hips, not stopping the kisses until he reached the top of her underwear. Michelle felt her stomach muscles contract when his hands grazed the inside of her thigh. Tony sensed this and slowed himself down, moving back to her lips. Michelle relaxed now. She was undeniably nervous. Moving her hands down his sides Michelle went to work unbuttoning Tony's jeans. Tony lifted his hips off of her so that she could slide them down to his ankles. He broke the kiss and tossed them off the bed before turning back to Michelle. It was slow and precise. They weren't in a rush. Tony suckled gently on Michelle neck while she ran her fingers through his hair.

"You're right…" she mumbled distractedly feeling the back of her thighs against the sheets. "These are soft." Tony smiled a little but ignored the diversion and instead continued kissing her.

When he eventually looked up he saw Michelle leaning back on the pillows, eyes wide. He brushed his fingers over her back, hovering past the clip for her bra mischievously before finally undoing it. Michelle felt the sides of the fabric loosen around her and she sat up to let the straps fall down to her elbows. She held Tony's face and kissed him slowly before letting him pull the straps over her hands and throw the piece of clothing to the floor. Michelle felt Tony pressed against her, hard now. She moaned his name softly, moved her hands down his boxers and stroked him gently. She heard Tony's breath catch and smiled. A thin gloss of sweat covered both bodies and Tony took each of Michelle's hands in his and intertwined his fingers with her own before leaning in and kissing her again…Sweetly this time, replacing fervor with tenderness. He brushed a stray piece of hair off her forehead and then pressed his lips against her temple.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. She looked so different from how he was normally used to seeing her. Dark curls were splayed all over the pillow, contrasting with the cream colored sheets. Her eyes were soft and her lips in full pout. It was in this moment of vulnerability that Tony truly recognized the two very different sides of the woman lying beside him. Michelle was tough, strong, independent, but there, in the dim candlelight, all he saw was how much she needed him. He took a moment to take in their surroundings. Michelle's skin tasted sweet, he intended to kiss every inch of it, even if it took him forever.

With that thought playing in his head Tony slid Michelle's last remaining article of clothing off and allowed her to do the same to him. He worked his way all over her body, determined to leave no patch of skin untouched by his lips. Michelle's moans were growing louder now and she squeezed his hands a little more tightly. Tony covered her lips with his own and eased her legs apart, entering her slowly. Michelle moaned and Tony fought to control himself. Michelle felt a few beads of sweat fall down her forehead and grasped the sheets, closing her eyes. They climaxed together, and then Tony collapsed into Michelle's arms. They lay there, unmoving until their pulses slowed once again.

Tony rolled off Michelle and lay on his back, pulling her up against him. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes. Michelle nuzzled into his chest, relishing in the fact that she was lying there, with Tony, like that. It had been different with Tony. The passion was intense, which she'd had her share of before, but Michelle had never experienced it with that same tenderness, at least not simultaneously. Tony's hand moved gently across her stomach and Michelle pressed alongside him more tightly. She had felt as though she could almost sense that Tony had been taking in every movement as it occurred. That he was cherishing every touch, every sensation, the same way she was. It was this feeling of interconnectedness that told Michelle that that, above anything else, had made it perfect.

Michelle breathed in deeply taking in the scent of fresh love making that hung in the air. Words weren't necessary at that point. After a few minutes she couldn't stand it any more. She threw a leg over Tony and sat up, straddling him, and kissed him again, flecking her tongue along the brim of his lips.

"Again." she managed in between kisses.

Tony felt himself stir and buried a hand in her hair, kissing her more deeply, and flipped her over onto her back. They began to make love again and again after that, for once willing the day to never end.


	4. Suspicions

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _About the last chapter, yes I know I caved and the whole "taking things slow" concept flew out the window. It was just that when I was watching the season 2 kiss episode again I was convinced they wouldn't hold out for long…not after THAT kiss…lol. I thought it better to show the uncertainty carry through with both of them afterwards…Not sure what to say about this chapter. Definitely a good bit longer than the other ones. Hopefully it's setting up the story for some problems to come…Thank you for all your wonderful reviews as usual and I hope you enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter Four - Suspicions

Michelle awoke from her light sleep a few hours after their last "encounter". It took her a minute to take in her surroundings. The room was even darker now and she could tell that it was nighttime, though how late, she had no idea. Her stomach grumbled and it was understood instantly why she'd awoken. Smiling she fell back on the pillows and pulled the covers over her more tightly. It was then that a wave of panic swept over her. Where was Tony? The light in the bathroom across the hall was out and he was no where to be seen. She sat up quickly, letting the covers fall down, exposing the upper half of her body. The door to the bedroom swung open a little wildly and she self-consciously pulled them up over herself again. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when it became clear who the visitor was. Tony was back.

Dressed in jeans again and a faded, white t-shirt he crawled up on the bed and kissed Michelle lightly. She could feel the smile he was wearing when he did this.

"Hey gorgeous."

She ran her fingers through his hair lazily. "Hey…what time is it?"

"9:30…I made us some dinner…" he explained. "Just pasta…"

"Great. I'm starved."

This caused Tony to laugh; he fell on the bed beside her. "You should be, considering the afternoon we just had." He lifted up her hand and kissed the palm. They lay there for a few minutes saying nothing.

Realizing if he stayed like that much longer he'd be fast asleep again soon, Tony got out of bed and made his way towards the dresser. "Here…"

He tossed a way-too-big grey t-shirt in Michelle's general direction. It didn't look like much but Tony swore that it was the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned. She slid it over her head.

"This is all I get?" she said coyly.

"What else do you want?"

Michelle thought about it before leaning over to the floor and scooping up her panties. She wiggled them on underneath the covers and Tony watched with an amused grin on his face.

"On second thought…I'm good."

"Good. Let's eat." He slapped the top of her thigh tenderly before lifting her out of bed.

The shared a quiet meal, slurping up noodles once in a while just to make some noise. The conversation was kept to a minimum, replaced by the occasional touch or caress of the other person, afraid to lose contact from each other for too long so soon during the aftermath. When their plates were cleared, Tony put on coffee and scooped Michelle up in his arms, tossing her on the couch. She shrieked at the unexpectedness of this, but smiled when he tossed her a blanket and went back to the kitchen. He returned a few minutes later with full mugs for both of them.

"So I was thinking…" he began slowly. "That maybe we could just hang out here tonight?"

"All night?" she asked, baiting him.

He took a sip of his coffee, lengthening the reply. "If you want…" he tried, playing it off like it didn't really matter to him either way. Michelle saw right through it. She put the mug down on the table and leaned over, pressing her lips against his. Tony smiled and took another sip from his mug before grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. He began flicking through the channels as Michelle picked up her mug again and leaned back against his side. Tony wrapped a free arm around.

"How've you been holding up?" He asked her out of nowhere. "I mean…y'know…with everything that's been going on the last week…"

Michelle hesitated, just long enough for Tony to notice, before answering. "Fine."

Tony cocked his head to the side and forced Michelle to meet his eyes. He furrowed his brow. "Why don't I believe you?"

She offered up a defeated look. "It's nothing…Nothing I can't handle at least…"

Tony placed down his coffee again and pried Michelle's carefully from her hands. He drew her in towards his body a little more, as if to reaffirm that he was in fact there. He pinned both her arms against her sides with his own and kissed the top of her shoulder, leaving his mouth buried in the crook of her neck, before finally responding.

"Talk to me." he cooed gently, shifting one hand so that it was stroking her forearm encouragingly. Michelle felt his warm breath against her ear and sighed, tilting her head back.

"It's really not a big deal…" she said dismissively. "I just haven't been getting the greatest sleep. Same bad dream every night…" she felt embarrassed to be complaining about something so trivial. "I told you it wasn't a big deal…"

"Well sleep kind of is…" Tony joked softly.

Michelle smiled but said nothing.

"Wanna tell me what the dream is?"

"Not really," came her flat rebuttal.

Tony kissed the side of her face and closed his eyes. "K…"

Michelle's first reaction to this response was total shock. She'd experienced Tony's annoying tendency to question the living daylights out of a person first hand. The day of the nuke was a prime example; whether it was about her helping Jack, or the problem she had with Carrie he'd been implacable until Michelle had finally spilled exactly what she'd been trying to hide. "Work Tony" it was safe to assume, was incredibly different than "Non-work Tony". True, he'd been a lot more relaxed with her in the past few days and laughed more frequently…but Michelle hadn't expected his curiosity to be satiated with such ease all of a sudden.

"Really?" The tone of voice revealed her astonishment.

"Well I'm not gonna interrogate you about it Michelle…namely since the information isn't pertaining to or affecting national security."

It made sense.

"Thanks."

"But don't think that means I'm gonna just let it go…" he nudged her gently. "We'll have to figure out a way to get you a good sleep again."

"This…" she kissed one of the arms wrapped around her. "Would probably help."

Tony chuckled. "I was _hoping_ you'd say that…"

The rest of the night passed in a blur of lovemaking and blissful sleep. Michelle found that half the time she was wondering if her eyes had even closed when Tony started kissing her again. Or how long it had been since her incontrollable urge to kiss him had been satisfied. Morning came far too quickly for both of them. Michelle rolled over and checked the time. It was just before 9. Regretfully, she dragged herself out of bed and moved over to the chair she'd been blindfolded in earlier, where her clothes now lay, folded. She dressed quietly, so as not to wake Tony. Even though it was more his fault than hers they hadn't gotten that much sleep. She smiled at him as he stirred slightly in the bed, and then fished a hair elastic out of her purse, along with a comb.

Once in the bathroom Michelle brushed back her hair and splashed some cold water on her face. It was then that she noticed the little pattern of red marks all over her skin and chest. She scolded herself for not having enough common sense to bring cover up. It was for this reason, and this reason alone, that she was thankful she needed to get home.

Michelle gathered up everything in her purse quickly and then made her way back over to the bed. She leaned in over Tony and kissed him firmly on the lips. A hand was already running through her hair before Tony had even opened his eyes.

"Hey." He murmured.

"Hey handsome…" she ran her fingers through his hair now.

"What are ya doing?" he asked, noticing she was fully dressed.

"I'm gonna head home…it's still early, go back to sleep…" she kissed him again.

"You've _got_ to be kidding me…" he croaked, tightening his grip around her.

"I gotta change my clothes, get cleaned up…"

"You look perfect to me." He told her tenderly.

Michelle smiled. "Aren't you sick of me yet?"

"Again…You've gotta be kidding me."

"I can't live in the same clothes for two days…"

"Fine…how are you getting home?" Tony moved his arms down to her back and forced her to lie beside him.

"I was just about to call a cab." Michelle mumbled against his chest.

"C'mon I'll take you." He said kissing her gently.

"No really, it's fine. Go back to sleep…"

"Too late. I'm awake now. Gimme 10 minutes." Her lips parted but Tony quickly covered them with his.

"And stop arguing Michelle…Taking you home would be the highlight of my morning."

Half an hour later Tony and Michelle were standing outside her apartment, much differently than they had been two nights prior. Michelle was once again searching her purse for her keys, but doing so much less efficiently. The reason for this was that Tony had found the sensitive spot behind her earlobe and was nibbling it tenderly.

"If you don't stop doing that I'm never gonna get this door open." She informed him with a mischievous grin.

Tony grumbled something about not caring either way before relenting.

Michelle ushered him quickly inside her house and tossed her belongings on a chair in the kitchen. She turned back to Tony.

"Thanks for the ride."

Tony felt himself turn to goo when her lips kinked into smile. "So I'm thinking…" he told her as he crossed the room and encircled his arms around her waist. "That maybe you'd like to do something tonight…"

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "What did you have in mind this time?"

"Chinese food and a DVD?"

"Here?"

"Sure."

"Mhm k…" Their lips were brushing against each other's now.

"I call ya in a little while." Tony finally conjured enough energy to taint the priceless moment with words, pulling her in for one last, lingering kiss before heading out the door…

Michelle flopped down on her bed. She couldn't believe the day she'd had…they'd had. More than anything she hoped it hadn't been a mistake. It had been amazing, but Michelle couldn't shake the feeling that maybe Tony's hesitation held some weight. Maybe they shouldn't have rushed into things so quickly. Michelle shook her head firmly. No…she didn't regret one second of their night together. The fact that they'd had sex didn't have to change anything for the worse. The only thing that made Michelle nervous was that they still hadn't experienced "dating" at work. Now, if Tony was suddenly reminded of Nina and decided he couldn't handle it anymore, Michelle would be in far too deep to just forget it all. It hadn't only been just a couple of dates….or one night. She already knew she was in it for the long haul…and all that could be done was keep wishing that, come Monday, Tony still felt the same way about her.

Tony was sitting at a stop light when he suddenly felt violently ill. It was guilt. He shouldn't have done that…got involved so early on in the relationship…not to Michelle. Not when he wasn't entirely sure that he wouldn't suddenly have a panic attack and back out of the whole thing. Of course things went well when they didn't have to face work…that had always been the underlying problem. Work…work relationships…Nina…He hated himself for letting the woman have such of an impact on him. The traitor…the murderer…She shouldn't hold the influence that she did in his life. Nina shouldn't be capable of making him doubt Michelle and her intentions even in the slightest…but she did. He couldn't hurt Michelle, not because of _her_. Work was work but that didn't mean he had to give up something that really, truly made him happy. There would be a way to sort this all out. As far as Tony was concerned…there wasn't another option.

Michelle had just wrapped her bathrobe around her shoulders and decided to lie down for a little while. It was a delightfully warm cocoon, and she was so relaxed…and happy. It'd been a long time since she'd been this happy. It was at this very moment a decision was made. Work would be dealt with as it came. For now, she could enjoy being happy…everything else could wait...

Soon she was fast asleep.

A phone rang.

"Hello?" she groggily rolled over and picked it up.

"Hey, you asleep?" Tony's voice resonated in her ear.

"Not anymore." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry sweetheart."

Michelle's stomach lurched hearing the word, as much as Tony's did when it rolled off his tongue. That was another thing he hadn't planned on doing.

"No, no it's okay." she said, suddenly not feeling so irritated anymore, and doubly thankful that Tony couldn't see her face from his end of the phone.

"I just called because I wanted to see if there was a specific movie you wanted…"

"You can pick…"

"Alright…so what…an hour and a half and I'll come over?"

"Yeah that's fine…But uh…word of warning…I'm putting on my pajamas so don't expect me to look like anything special…"

Tony laughed. "Trust me sweetheart you'd be hard pressed not to …" _What the hell is wrong with you?_ _You just said it again!_

"Oh Tony…um…since we have work tomorrow maybe it would be a good idea if you brought a change of clothes…"

Tony swallowed a sigh of relief. He hadn't wanted to be the one to bring _that_ aspect of their night together up. Namely, since they were staying at her apartment this time.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." He said nonchalantly. "I'll see you in a little while."

"Okay…see ya in a bit."

On her end Michelle was still reeling over the fact that he'd called her "sweetheart"…twice. It was as if the man was trying to make it more and more difficult to accept the fact that he might end up regretting the whole weekend. The voice of optimism told Michelle that maybe Tony really wouldn't care what happened or what everyone thought when they got back to work...maybe Tony would just care about her.

Tony was home now and about ten seconds away from slamming his head against the wall. What was he trying to do here? What possessed him to say that to her? It was as if the last couple of days had been an out of body experience. Tony had tried to remain in control of it all, kept his emotions in check, but it was pointless. He would be in the middle of talking himself through a situation, lecturing himself on how it was necessary to keep his distance, and then…she would smile…or laugh…or even just look him in the eye…and Tony was instantly ready to lay out the welcome mat so she could walk all over him. He really was making it easy for her to use him, take advantage of him…all the things he was afraid of…But he just couldn't control himself. The reality of the situation was…Tony hadn't been in control of anything around Michelle from the second she'd walked into CTU.

He sighed to himself and made his way to the shower. Tony's inability to think clearly, and his instinctive desire to make Michelle nothing less than completely happy, told him it was more than just genuine affection he was experiencing. Tony had a gut-wrenching, nauseating, terrifying-as-hell suspicion, that this…was love.

The second half of the weekend past much in the same way the first half did…And before either of the pair were ready to face it, Monday had arrived.

Michelle's alarm clock began blasting the latest news reports full volume around 6 that morning. She barely had time to mindlessly hit the snooze button before an arm crept across her stomach and pulled her back into bed. Tony's eyes still weren't open but he began to speak.

"Morning sweetheart." He kissed the juncture between her shoulder blades. Michelle smiled and allowed herself to settle back against his chest. She still wasn't entirely awake either.

"Morning honey." She grumbled before dozing off again.

Nine minutes later the alarm was blaring a second time.

"Okay we _really_ do have to get up now." She squeezed the hand running up and down her side.

"Fine." Tony mumbled against her head.

"You want a shower first?" she asked as she fell out of bed and pulled a t-shirt over her head.

Tony sat up a little. "Well there is a way this could be more productive…" he advised, kissing her exposed shoulders and collarbone.

"Typical." She muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" He raised an eyebrow and leaned around to see her face.

"Nothing…" she dismissed. "C'mon then Almeida…you just better hope I'm not late for work…" Tony sniggered as Michelle dragged him out of bed and led him into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Less than an hour later Michelle was standing at her car watching Tony walk towards his own, which was still parked on the street. The nerves associated with their first date were nothing compared to the nerves she was feeling about their first day at work as a "couple". Michelle pulled into her parking spot with her thoughts on everything but what they should be. Tony's car was already there, he was probably up in his office already. She gripped the steering wheel painfully in hopes of banishing some butterflies from her stomach, before turning off her car and making her way inside.

The second Tony sat down his phone rang.

"Tony, Mr. Chappelle on line one…"

Tony picked up the phone.

"Hey, Ryan."

"Hey Tony…Just wanted to let you know that I'm heading over to CTU this afternoon. Jack Bauer got discharged from the hospital on the weekend and he's coming as well. I have something I need to discuss with the both of you."

Tony rested his head in his free hand. Ryan certainly didn't waste any time beating around the bush.

"I want a meeting scheduled for two…" he continued.

"What's this about Ryan?" Tony wasn't the type who appreciated receiving orders without having some sort of reason for them. It was probably why he and Jack had gotten off to such a rocky start in the beginning.

"Restructuring CTU... It seems a fitting time since we have so many positions that need filled. Division's been working on the blueprint for a while... That's all I can tell you right now. Just make sure you're ready at two…"

And just like that he was gone. Tony hung up the phone, running his tongue over his teeth, in a vain attempt to wipe away the distaste the conversation with Ryan had left in his mouth. He could feel his muscles tensing up now. No meeting with Ryan Chappelle was considered a good thing, especially when it was about changing the whole setup of the office. He lifted his head up and glanced down at the floor now. Michelle had just walked in. She was sitting at her system, talking to a member of the night shift. Tony couldn't remember his name. Frankly, he couldn't care less at this point. He was too busy watching Michelle tug subconsciously at the sides of the shirt he'd found in her closest that morning.

Michelle had been skeptical as to why he asked her to wear that of all things. It was a simple black button up shirt. Tony, himself, really couldn't place why it appealed to him so much. It was very plain, simple, and totally professional. Maybe that was why he liked it. She would wear it all day and then, with any luck, he'd be the one who got to take it off that night. It was, if nothing else, a physical representation of the fact that _he_ was privileged enough to see her in a different light, something most people never got to do. Either way he adored it on her.

Soon, she was alone, typing something on her computer, back to Tony. He scratched the side of his face and grinned before turning back to his own screen. The end of the day had never seemed so far away.

Michelle had a sneaking suspicion that a pair of eyes were on her, and also that she knew exactly who those eyes belonged to. Once she started a Capabilities Search that needed to be done, she decided it was time for a coffee. As gracefully as possible, in case said person's eyes were still on her, she rose from her seat and sauntered over to the break room.

She pulled down a mug for herself and poured her coffee, then, spotting Tony's sacred Cubs mug tucked away safely in the corner of a shelf, she stood on tiptoes and managed to get it down. What would someone say if they saw her getting Tony his coffee? It wasn't like she'd never done that before. Surely, no one would be able to figure out they were dating from the mere fact that she brought him a cup of coffee…at least not unless they'd already talked to Carrie or something...

True it was inevitable that people would eventually clue in…but for now Tony and Michelle agreed they would do their best to keep it secret. Especially since the whole issue with Nina was likely to make everything seem about a hundred times worse to anyone who knew the history. People finding out about them now would just open up a whole new, extremely large, can of worms.

Michelle quickly poured him a cup, and stopped at her desk to put down her own mug, before going upstairs to Tony's office. No one appeared particularly interested in the fact that she was doing so; after all, sometimes they'd end up working together the whole day. No…Michelle visiting Tony was definitely nothing out of the ordinary.

She knocked on his door, and Tony motioned her in. It felt strange to be so conscientious of every move made. Now, even closing the door and making her way to his desk felt uncomfortable. She smiled when she was finally standing in front of him.

"I was just getting a cup of coffee and I saw your mug so I figured…" She held out her peace offering. The whole ordeal was indescribable. It was as if she hadn't spent the last two nights in bed with him, or that they hadn't gone out to dinner, or for a walk, or any of the above. It was as if the person in front of her was an entirely different entity than the one she'd left that morning. The person in front of her hadn't been around for all those things. Michelle felt like she didn't know this side of Tony any better than she had on her first day at CTU.

Tony had now made his way around the desk and was leaning back against it, a mere six inches from her. Michelle made to put the coffee down beside him. The second he heard the soft clunk of ceramic against wood, he reached out and covered her hand with his. Michelle released the mug and Tony brought her hand to his mouth, gently kissing the inside of her wrist. She looked unsure of herself and he didn't like it. He wanted to verbalize that just because they were at work, his feelings were as unchanged as ever. Having no time to launch into a long winded bout of reassurances in the middle of his office, Tony settled for a less obvious approach, hoping she'd get the message. Lacing his fingers with hers, he brought her hand down from his mouth and pulled her a little more closely to him.

"Thanks." He told her gently, still not letting go of her hand.

Michelle gave him a smile, not the distorted, disappointed one she could feign, but the real one.

"Doesn't seem like there's much going on today." She commented.

Tony nodded, "Well, not for the country per se…this office on the other hand…" he looked away.

"What's happening?" The concern was evident in her voice.

"Chappelle's coming here at two, along with Jack. We're having a meeting about _restructuring_ the staff…"

Michelle was rubbing the inside of his palm gently. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

Tony shook his head. "Wouldn't tell me... Just said to make sure I was ready for two."

Seeing the vexed look on Michelle's face he continued. "Don't worry though, we'll sort it out. There's just a lot of positions that need filling, that's probably gonna be the bulk of it anyway…I'm just not sure what's going on with Jack…he wasn't even supposed to be active…" Michelle nodded, worries not alleviated in the least.

"But hey, we'll get it all sorted out."

Michelle finally voiced the cause of her distress. "Is Jack gonna get your job if he decides to become active again?"

"That's for me to worry about…not you…"

"Alright."

"Okay…" Tony stood and walked back around to the computer. "Now I need you to put together the workup of that guy Anderson for me…"

"I thought he was in jail?"

"He is, but he definitely didn't advocate Palmer getting elected, and he has a lot of supporters out there…Just see if you can dig up anything on them."

"I'm on it." Michelle spun on her heel and was out the room in a flash.

It was two before Tony even realized it. His phone rang informing him that Jack Bauer had arrived and was waiting for himself and Ryan in the Conference Room, as per Ryan's request. A few minutes later he received another phone call, this time telling him that Ryan was on his way up. At this news Tony high-tailed it to the Conference Room and had just exchanged pleasantries with Jack when Ryan Chappelle marched in.

"Tony, Jack" Ryan acknowledged when he entered, taking a seat at the head of the table.

"Ryan." The both nodded in unison.

"Let's get started." he opened up a folder. "Now Tony, you've been replacing George Mason as Director of CTU for the past week, and despite a few major slip ups, District has commented that they're pleased with the results you've produced so far."

It was as close to a compliment as you got from Ryan Chappelle. Tony said nothing.

"Now Jack," Ryan explained. "Has expressed his desire to return to the job, which means we have a golden opportunity here to make some necessary changes to the staff."

Tony's stomach churned a little. He eyed Jack across the table who met his gaze, but showed no indication of what he was thinking. Tony knew him well enough now, to know that that particular expression meant Jack was still analyzing how to not only figure out what was going on, but get at least two steps ahead of everything Ryan was saying.

"We've decided that we're going to split up CTU into two departments, a regular, internal one, and field ops. Division wants to keep you, Tony, in the position you are in right now and wants Jack to run field ops. We'd like to see how you two manage things that way…"

Tony suddenly felt about a thousand times better. He wasn't being demoted or relocated; nothing was changing for him really. He looked at Jack who leaned over the table a little to respond.

"I think that's a good idea Ryan." He said simply.

"Good. Now comes the hard part. We have to re-staff virtually half the positions and add a multiple new ones. You two can be in charge of that…start with filling Tony's old position."

Tony raised an eyebrow, finally speaking. "What do you mean? The positions already been filled."

"By who?"

Ryan was testing his patience now. "By the same person who's been doing that job, as well as their own job, all week…" he spat, emotions getting the best of him.

"Michelle doesn't have the qualifications for that kind of work." Ryan retorted.

Tony took a deep breath, to prevent himself from getting too worked up. "Of course she does Ryan, she's a huge part of the reason we've been getting such good results since the day of the bomb."

"Be that as it may, someone with more experience would be better suited for that kind of leadership role."

"Ryan listen, whoever ends up filling the position is someone I'm gonna have to work with day in and day out, Jack probably too…Michelle's been here for a year, she knows the system, knows how everything works, and things have been going smoothly the whole time. Don't you think it's better to have someone who's proven themselves, instead of someone who looks good on paper?" Tony was saying a silent prayer he sounded objective, but he wasn't going to let Michelle be overlooked like that. Not when she clearly was the best candidate.

Jack, who had been eyeing Tony carefully, piped in.

"Michelle was also the one who came to me about the Cyprus recording. If she hadn't done that we'd probably be at war right now. I agree with Tony, better her than anyone else…"

Ryan looked back and forth between the pair of them and sighed.

"Fine…" he pressed the intercom. "Send Michelle Dessler into the Conference Room."

Tony bit back the smile that threatened to spread across his face. Thirty seconds later Michelle swept into the room, looking as calm and cool as ever…or so she managed to convey. Her eyes locked with Tony's for an instant and he knew beneath it all, she was scared.

Ryan pointed to the chair beside Jack.

"Take a seat Michelle."

She sat down and crossed her legs, looking expectantly at Ryan. He said nothing for a few seconds, merely stared her down. Michelle remained unruffled by it, depicting polite curiosity. At last, Ryan launched into an explanation about the two new departments and Tony and Jack's roles in them. He told Michelle about the staffing situation, finally coming to the reason she was there.

"So we've decided to keep you in the role that Tony claims you've been filling anyway, since he's taken over for Mason."

Michelle thanked him quietly, trying not to seem too relieved.

"That being said, I'm leaving it up to you three to fill all the old positions, as well as these new ones." He handed Tony and Jack both a sheet of paper.

"Anyone you want to hire goes through me first…understood?" All three of them nodded.

"Good, then I think we're done here." Ryan rose, gathered his folder, and started to leave. He paused at the door and turned around. "I'll be in touch." He told them and exited.

"So who do I thank?" Michelle said suddenly, breaking the silence.

The men looked at each other. "Chappelle wasn't going for it until Jack agreed." Tony told her truthfully.

Jack shrugged. "Tony knows you better than I do, it was his call. I just backed him up…"

Silence.

"Alright." Tony rose. "We'd better get back to work. Jack, what about starting interviews maybe Wednesday or Thursday?"

"Yeah fine." Jack remained seated. Michelle stood.

"I'm glad you're feeling better Jack." Michelle told him as she walked towards the door.

"Thanks."

Tony was right behind Michelle. He pulled open the door for her and instinctively placed his hand in the small of her back, escorting her out of the room. When he turned to close the door behind him he saw Jack watching him with a raised eyebrow. Tony hurried back to his office, wondering if Jack would be willing to let him make the call on something else.

Jack was still sitting in the Conference Room, puzzled over what he'd just witnessed. There'd been something odd about the way they'd left the room, Tony's hand had remained on Michelle's back for a fraction longer than necessary…and he had seemed very delicate with her. And there was something about the way Tony's eyes hadn't left her the whole time Ryan was speaking, or how he'd stuck up for her so adamantly when it came down to the wire.

Jack considered the fact that maybe he was reading too much into this. Normally, his instincts were impeccable but this was Tony, Tony who had been screwed over almost as badly as he had been with Nina. He knew better than to date someone from work. He wasn't a stupid person. Jack decided that for once, maybe he was a little off, maybe the medication he was taking impaired his judgment…Whatever the reason he dismissed any suspicions. There was no way Tony would make the same mistake twice.


	5. Trust

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _I'm glad everyone seemed to like the last chapter better than the previous one. Hopefully this one goes over just as well. _

_I'm moving out on Thursday because I'm starting school next week so I wont have much time to write for a few days so my apologies in advance for ending the chapter this way. (It's my first shot at a cliffhanger ending so I hope you understand the idea I was trying to get across at the very end). I'll do my best to get something up in the next week, I promise. I won't have access to the internet again until September 10th, but I WILL write some chapters so I can start posting ASAP. Thanks for all the reviews, I'm totally obsessed with getting them now:P…Enjoy!_

Chapter Five - Trust

"Almeida." Tony flipped open his cell phone. He'd practically fallen off the bed, in a punch-drunk attempt to grab it off the nightstand before it rang again.

"Tony, it's Ryan Chappelle." The all-too familiar voice clarified.

Tony grumbled and slipped quietly out of bed. Two conversations with Ryan Chappelle in one day was not exactly his idea of fun.

"Hey Ryan, what's up?" It was 4:12am, and Michelle was sleeping curled in a tiny little ball on her side of the bed…Yes, it was her side of the bed. It had only been three days and Tony couldn't, for the life of him, imagine anyone else ever sleeping there now. Her chest was rising and falling almost bewitchingly with each breath.

"LAPD just apprehended someone on a DUI charge. We have reason to believe he has information on the assassination attempt. A couple of officer's are processing him and they're bringing him over to CTU in an hour. I want you and Jack interrogating him…"

"Both of us?' Tony raised his voice, too late in remembering Michelle was still only a few feet away. She stirred, but did not wake. He exited the bedroom as Ryan continued to talk.

"Both of you." Ryan affirmed. "I want you there by the time the prisoner arrives. Jack's already on his way…"

"Yeah, fine. I'll be there."

"Good. Make sure you keep me posted on anything you get out of him…"

Tony scratched his neck and closed his eyes. "Uh huh." He said with a yawn. "Who's running Com?"

"I'm going to call Michelle now…remember what I said…"

The phone clicked.

"See ya Ryan…" Tony muttered sarcastically to the dial tone. He returned to the bedroom on the second ring of Michelle's phone. She rolled over quickly and answered it. Tony started pulling out some clothes, while Michelle listened to Ryan. He turned around from the dresser and watched her sit up, cross-legged. She used the hand not holding her phone to pointlessly try to tame her bed-head.

"Yes Ryan I understand…I'll be there…" she looked up at Tony and rolled her eyes a little.

How Michelle managed to look so breathtakingly gorgeous while sitting like a 4-year-old in his bed, in nothing but a ratty old t-shirt, brushing tangled hair out of her eyes, was beyond Tony. And yet she managed it with such ease, that Tony found himself believing it must be one of those things that boiled down to genetics. Like some people were born with a sixth sense, Michelle was born with the ability to faultlessly encapsulate a sense of beauty, grace, innocence and vulnerability into every breath she took. It was, in Tony's mind, the best type of oxymoron: perfect imperfection.

He smirked at Michelle, before artfully crawling onto the bed and kissing her lips, careful not to make a sound, while Ryan continued to preach on. Michelle threw him a warning look when she broke the kiss but still managed a grin.

They'd spent three nights together and Michelle already couldn't believe a life existed pre-Tony. With each passing day she was finding it more and more difficult to remember how she'd got by before everything had happened with him. It all seemed so incredibly pointless now that they were together. The idea that it had only been a few days kept falling further and further from Michelle's mind. With Tony lying beside her on the bed, kissing her chest through her t-shirt…and Ryan Chappelle talking her ear off on the phone, Michelle couldn't help but think: _I could get used to this…_

Finally the phone call ended. Michelle hopped out of bed and pulled clothes out of the bag she'd brought with her. Tony was buttoning his shirt in the mirror now.

"I could've used the extra sleep…" she complained to the inside of her bag, as she dug through to find her makeup.

Michelle was in the process of zipping up the skirt she'd just pulled over her hips, when a horrible reality hit her.

"Damnit!" she froze in mid zip.

Tony walked out of the bathroom, toothbrush resting in his mouth, with a puzzled look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I don't have a car!" she reminded him. "And we don't have time to stop and get it…"

Tony realized she was right. He'd picked her up, and they'd arranged to wake up a little earlier and switch cars that morning before work.

"What are we gonna do?" she cried.

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Chappelle said Jack's already on his way and no one else will know what time he called us. We can just say you had car trouble so I picked you up on my way…" he was holding her by the shoulders now. "Good?"

Michelle smiled weakly. "Okay."

"Okay." Tony repeated and leaned in for another kiss. "Let's get going then."

Driving into the CTU parking lot in the passenger seat of Tony's car felt like a death sentence to Michelle. Tony remained completely unfazed by the whole ordeal, and it was mind-boggling. Even when he rolled down his window to talk to the security guard, Michelle had gotten the nasty feeling that she was being scrutinized very carefully.

"Mr. Almeida," said the guard politely. "Busy night?" he glanced at Michelle, who was now certain this guard was the master of double entendres, and could sense exactly what had transpired since they'd left CTU the last time.

Tony didn't seem to pick up on the guard's psychic ability. "Looks like it's about to turn into one…" he commented dully.

The guard laughed appreciatively and then took notice of Michelle, for what she believed was the second time. "Evening, Ms. Dessler," was all he said.

Michelle smiled sweetly and began sending unspoken messages to Tony, urging him to pull away. Finally, after what felt like forever, but was not really more than a few seconds, Tony drove through the gateway and pulled into a parking spot.

"He knew." Michelle stated the instant he put the car in park.

"What?"

"He _knew_" she emphasized.

"The guard?"

"Yes." She told him emphatically. "Trust me, he knows about us."

Tony shook his head, chuckling.

"It's not funny!" She whined, but started laughing anyway. "Chappelle's going to find out!"

"You're paranoid darling." Tony told her, pecking her cheek. "He doesn't know anything. Just relax okay…" he ran his fingers through her hair soothingly. "It's not a big deal, so don't make it one."

Michelle sighed.

"C'mon. We'd better get in there."

The second they entered CTU one of the people from IT, Jason, came rushing up to Tony.

"Tony, Jack Bauer's already waiting in Holding 1, and the prisoner is arriving any minute."

"Alright thanks, let's go Michelle." He started walking towards the holding rooms but stopped when he noticed Michelle was still standing in the middle of the floor, unmoving, and watching Jason very carefully as he walked away.

"Michelle!" he called. She looked up. "Let's go." Tony tried his very best to look irritated, and not amused by her reaction.

"Did he know too?" He whispered when she finally caught up.

Michelle said nothing. Instead she walked past him briskly, making an effort not to look incredibly annoyed by him.

They entered the communications part of the holding room a few seconds later. Jack was going over the procedure with Chris, one of the guys from Tech. He stood up when they both entered the room.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jack." They replied in unison.

"Michelle, we're just making sure everything's set up for the interrogation. Tony we need to go over the prisoner's file before he gets here. Chappelle just sent it to me." He indicated to the manila folder on the table.

"Alright, why don't we go to the Conference Room?"

Jack nodded and the men exited.

Michelle was in the middle of testing the earpieces Jack and Tony would each be given, when the door flung open.

"Ryan!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to make sure the interrogation went smoothly."

Michelle couldn't hide the incredulity in her voice. "You brought both Tony and Jack in here and you still don't trust them to do it right?"

"Excuse me? I don't think you're here to question my decisions Michelle." He said angrily. "And not that it's any of your business but I'm not here checking up on Tony and Jack, I'm here checking up on you. Division isn't too sure about you replacing Tony and they want me to evaluate you before its made official…so I'd watch your mouth if you'd like to keep this job…"

Michelle thought she might faint. _Good job. Now you're on Chappelle's bad side. _The phone on the desk rang and Michelle answered it.

"Fine, thank you."

She hung up.

"The prisoner is here. They're moving him in now."

"Get Jack and Tony down here."

Michelle picked up the phone again and dialed the Conference Room. It was Tony who picked up.

"Almeida."

"The prisoner's arrived." She told him formally. "Ryan wants you and Jack down here now."

"Ryan's here?" Michelle could hear the disgust in Tony's voice.

"Yes."

"Alright uh…Jack just went to take a call. He'll be back in a minute."

"I'll tell Ryan." She said looking at Chappelle who was watching her.

"You okay?" Tony asked from his end of the phone.

"Yes." She lied.

"Alright, we'll be down shortly." Tony responded, not believing her for a second. Whatever the problem was, it would have to wait.

Soon Michelle was seated extremely uncomfortably between Ryan Chappelle and a series of computer monitors and hard drives. She was enjoying the company of the computers more…

The interrogation began with Tony and Jack standing on either side of the prisoner, a Matthew Everett, who was looking equally as distressed as Michelle. Tony and Jack seemed to have worked out a "good cop-bad cop" routine, but neither was playing the part of the good-cop very effectively.

Tony left the room after a little while and entered into where Michelle and Ryan were hidden from view.

"You're not getting me anything here Almeida…" Chappelle told him, as if Tony needed reminding. Tony took a drink of water.

"We will, just give it a little time."

"We don't have time Tony. Palmer's lying incapacitated in a hospital bed and – "

"Which means he's fine…" Tony stated smoothly. "The President isn't in any immediate danger right now."

"You need to push him harder." Chappelle stated matter-of-factly.

Tony sighed and looked at the nervous face of Everett, while Jack continued to work on him. "He's just a kid Ryan…and we've been pushing him hard as is…"

"If you can't get anything out of him we're gonna have to bring in Richards…"

"No, not yet. Just wait and see."

Tony waited ten minutes before returning back to the holding room. Jack took his own break and spent the better part of it convincing Ryan they were close to breaking Everett. Jack walked back into the room just as it seemed they were finally getting somewhere.

"You know what's gonna happen if you don't tell us?" Tony asked Everett calmly.

Everett's eyes flashed quickly between Tony and Jack. "What?" he tried, intending to sound a lot less interested than he did.

"They'll call in Richards." Jack informed him, bending down so he could speak right into the prisoner's ear. "And he will cause you more pain than you could ever imagine…" he hissed.

Everett swallowed audibly; a few beads of sweat fell down his face.

"You don't want that do you Matthew? You're only 22…good looking kid. Think it through. Wouldn't you rather just go home tonight…go back to school in the morning…and put this all behind you?"

"Alright!" Everett shouted feeling Jack dangerously close to him again. "I was in contact with someone and I overheard them talking about the assassination but I wasn't supposed to! They didn't think I knew! If I tell you they'll know what I found out and kill me…" his voice shook and he was close to tears.

"If you tell us what you heard and who you were talking to I promise you that we'll protect you. We'll even get them to drop the DUI charge…" Jack told him, a lot more relaxed now.

Everett took a deep breath. "You can guarantee me that?"

Everett looked to Tony who nodded, arms crossed in front of his chest.

"Fine." His hands were shaking now. "I'll talk."

And so Tony and Jack spent the next few minutes listening to Matthew Everett explain the circumstances under which he'd come across such pertinent information. Michelle was busily scribbling down some names, and handed them off to Ryan when Everett had finally finished. Ryan hurried out of the room to place a few phone calls and ordered Michelle to find out everything she could on the individuals.

Jack left holding and Tony began making arrangements for Everett regarding his DUI charge and the promise of "protection". They agreed to move him and his girlfriend to a safe house for the time being, until the people he'd named were in custody.

Jack approached Michelle who was typing frantically at the computer, pulling up files left, right and center. He was still bothered by what had happened that afternoon during the meeting. Something wasn't right, and he wasn't chalking up the uncertainties to his medical condition anymore. Intuition couldn't be denied. He had to figure out what was going on between Tony and Michelle.

Jack didn't particularly want to admit that the whole issue with the pair had been eating away at him for the better part of the afternoon. He would've rather been able to trust that Tony wouldn't do anything of that sort again. Jack _did_ like Michelle…Her instincts had proven dead-on and she'd stuck her neck out for him more than once the day of the bomb. But then…Nina had done the same thing a few years before. Nina had probably helped him out more than anyone he'd ever known...he'd trusted her implicitly, thought he'd known everything about her, and still, she'd turned on everyone…on him. And as much as Jack sensed that Michelle was trustworthy; he had no guarantees. Neither did Tony…which meant as far as Jack was concerned, you couldn't be too careful when it came to office relationships. In their line of work, there was just too much at stake. Jack _wanted_ to be indifferent _if_ there was something between Tony and Michelle, but he couldn't. Not after everything that had happened… He _would _get to the bottom of whatever it was that was going on…

"Hey Michelle." He leaned against the desk she was working at.

"Hey Jack," He noticed her gaze shift behind him ever so slightly before meeting his eye. "What do you need?"

"What'd you find on the guys Everett named?" He questioned, knowing that it was extremely unlikely the search was through running. Jack Bauer was nothing if he wasn't direct but this was a sensitive topic…he had to be careful so it didn't result in any unfounded accusations.

"The search is still running. It'll be another 5 minutes."

_Just like clockwork…_Jack commented to himself.

"Great, thanks."

There was a slight pause, and when Michelle turned back around she was surprised to find Jack still standing there.

"Was there something else?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out that day Michelle. I know it must've been hard to go against Tony like that." He paused, trying to gauge her reaction.

Michelle merely shrugged. "I just did what I could. I owed you anyway for taking me seriously."

Jack gave a short, small laugh. "Well I'm glad it worked out between you guys."

"I'm sorry?" Jack noted that Michelle sounded a little panicky.

"Tony realized you were right…and now you've got this job because of him."

"Oh, right."

His cell phone rang. Jack picked it up and checked the caller ID. "It's my daughter." He told Michelle. "Excuse me."

Jack walked away.

Michelle started breathing normally again as soon as he did. Maybe Tony was right, maybe she really was just being paranoid.

The phone on Michelle's desk rang a few minutes later.

"Dessler."

"Hey, it's me." Tony was grinning ear-to-ear, despite the strenuous night they were having. If he could've controlled it he would've, but he couldn't. Michelle sat at her desk, hunched over slightly, starring at the computer monitor and somehow, even in that state, she managed to look unbelievable. A few stray curls tumbled over the sides of the collar of her shirt and Michelle toyed with the necklace she was wearing, twirling it in her fingers. Tony wondered if Michelle knew he was watching her, and she was doing this to drive him insane. It was working.

Michelle smiled a little despite herself. "Hey."

"Did you find anything with the names Everett gave us?"

"Yeah. Chappelle's calling Division with it now."

"So you have a minute?"

"I guess…" Michelle fought to keep her face neutral.

"Can I see you up here then?"

"Sure." She hung up the phone and rose from her seat. Tony sat patiently at his desk, and asked her to close the door when she stepped inside. He pointed to the couch and indicated for Michelle to sit, he moved beside her.

"So what happened?" he inched a little closer.

"What do you mean?"

"What happened when you called me in the Conference Room?"

"Nothing." She told him plainly.

"Michelle just talk to me, please."

"Not here…not now…"

"There's nothing else we can do until Chappelle finishes with Division anyway, and that'll take a while. Tell me what happened…"

Tony rubbed her neck, trying to kneed out some of the knots that had formed. Michelle sighed, and placed her head in her hands, visibly upset now.

"When Chappelle came in I kinda snapped at him for showing up again. He got really upset and told me he was there making sure I could do the job and that he was evaluating me. I totally screwed up. I don't know what came over me…" she told him, defeated.

Tony's hand had slid down to her back now and was gently trying to reassure her it wasn't as bad as she thought.

Downstairs Ryan Chappelle was just getting off the phone with Division. He made his way into the bullpen in search of Michelle. She was no where to be seen. He pulled one of the IT people aside as she hurried past him.

"Where's Michelle Dessler?" he questioned her.

"I don't know Mr. Chappelle. I'm sorry."

The woman left. Chappelle pulled out his phone and dialed Michelle's extension. No answer. He made his way over to her station and dialed her cell phone this time. It lay ringing on the desk in front of him. He hung up his phone. She must've gone to the washroom or something. He'd just have to wait.

Jack was sitting in one of the newly constructed offices, and was getting off the phone with Kim. She'd found his note explaining where he was and had wanted to check up on him. It was then that something had occurred to Jack about one of the names Everett had given, he knew that name, but he couldn't remember where from. He had to talk to Tony. Without another thought he headed towards his office at full-speed.

Michelle had still not returned to her desk. Chris, the guy who had been helping her set up communications, hurried over to Ryan.

"Mr. Chappelle, Claire told me you were looking for Michelle. She just went up to see Tony a few minutes ago."

"Thank you," Chappelle said exasperated and hurried over to the stairs leading to Tony's office.

Michelle was no longer upset. Somehow Tony had managed to reassure her of everything, enough to calm her down for the time being. He really should receive a medal for his consoling abilities, Michelle decided.

"Thank you." she said quietly, running her hand along his cheek. Tony smiled.

"C'mere honey." He stood and pulled her into a bear hug. He pressed his lips against Michelle's forehead, which was now buried into his chest. They stood like this for God knows how long, until something interrupted them.

"What the hell's going on here?"


	6. Resolution

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _I'm back! LOL! Finally moved in with Internet! I was jumping for joy this afternoon, and I loved having all the reviews to read:D It made my day! I wrote two chapters during the week but I'm still editing and stuff so the other should be up Sunday night or Monday. I really HOPE this chapter seems realistic and meets your expectations. I know it's something a lot of people have their own ideas about so I hope it doesn't disappoint…and I hope I managed to stay true to their characters because that's what I was particularly trying to emphasize in this chapter. Please review! I REALLY want to know what everyone thinks of this one, good or bad! Thanks so much!_

Chapter Six – Resolution

"What the hell is going on here? " Jack did not raise his voice, but there was a fierce intensity associate with each word.

Tony and Michelle quickly broke away from each other, but Tony was obviously angry.

"God damn it Jack! Learn how to knock!"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Jack was starting to yell now.

It was then that Ryan walked into Tony's office.

"Is there a problem here?" he looked at Jack, and then Tony, respectively. Jack's fists were clenched and Tony's brow was fixated into a scowl. Tony immediately looked at Jack, when Ryan asked the question, almost daring him to respond, as Tony suspected he would feel obliged to.

"No," Jack said, relaxing his hands. "No problem."

"Good." Ryan finally acknowledged the fact that Michelle was in the room. She was standing beside Tony's desk, looking more nervous than anything else.

"Michelle," Ryan continued. "I need the location of the files you found."

"11b, volume 5." She regurgitated robotically.

"Thank you." Ryan's eyes traveled between Tony and Jack again.

"Whatever the problem is, I want it settled in the next ten minutes. I'm not sticking around to baby-sit you two everyday…"

And with those words still ringing in everyone's ears, Ryan Chappelle marched out of the room.

The tension could've been cut with a knife. It was Jack who finally broke the silence, continuing as though Ryan had not interrupted them.

"What the hell are you thinking here Tony?" Jack lectured as he crossed the room in a few quick strides. As they stared each other down, Tony knew that there was no point in denying it. Jack had figured out what was going on already.

"After everything that's happened…" Jack's eyes quickly shifted to Michelle. "After _Nina_…"

"Michelle, leave." Tony ordered, refusing to argue about the differences between Michelle and Nina right in front of her.

"But…" Michelle tried, Tony cut her off.

"Leave! That's an order." He snapped.

Michelle's back stiffed and she clucked her tongue before answering. "Fine." She stalked proudly out of the room without so much as a second glance at either of them. The door slammed, signaling her exit.

"Smooth Jack…" Tony stated flatly. "Really…classy…"

"What did you expect me to do Tony? How do you expect me to react when I walk into your office and find the two of you – "

"Hugging? Because you're right, God forbid I show emotion here…" Tony shouted, exasperated.

"That's not the point and you know it."

There was another deathly silence.

"So you've been seeing each other." Jack finally declared, he need not question it anymore.

"Yeah." Tony stated, standing up a little straighter. He refused to be intimidated by Jack, not about this.

"How long?"

"Friday, but it all started the day of the bomb."

"You know what I really don't get it Tony… did you not go through enough the first time?"

"Michelle's not Nina." He felt Jack's insinuations did not merit more of a response than this…yet.

"_Nina_ wasn't Nina until we found out what she was capable of. Nina was someone we all trusted and would never have believed she could turn traitor..."

"Especially you, right Jack?"

"What?"

"Nina was someone we all trusted…especially you."

"Yes I trusted her too…"

"No, Jack, you trusted her more than you trusted anyone …and now, because she screwed you over you're not willing to accept that not everyone is going to turn out to be like Nina."

"She screwed you over too Tony." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah, and I know that. And it's humiliating and throws everything you want to believe in out the window…But god damn it Jack! At least I know that you can't let Nina stop you from getting close to anyone ever again."

"Well then you're just being selfish. There's a reason it's against protocol now Tony! You're willing to put the safety of this whole office in jeopardy because of some little…"

"Don't say it…" Tony warned. "Don't you dare say it Jack."

Neither seemed to want to be the first to break eye contact. Jack finally collapsed against the couch.

"How do you know you can trust her Tony?"

Tony sighed and fell back in his own chair. "I don't….But I do. There aren't any guarantees about this. You know that as well as I do, but I'm not going to let Nina dictate my life forever…"

The words seemed to strike a cord with Jack. His face fell into his hands. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"I really don't care."

Jack looked up at Tony. He had not said the words to be rude, but to make his position clear. There was no lead way in this decision. For once Jack wouldn't be able to persuade someone into something. Jack could accept it, or use it against him, but Tony would be unrelenting either way.

"Look Jack." Tony finally spoke after a long pause. "I respect your opinion, I do. And I know that dealing with what Nina did is about a million times harder for you than it was for me. But whether I want something to happen with Michelle is not your decision to make…This isn't between you and me, or you and Nina, or even me and Nina, it's between Michelle and me. And I'm not you, and Michelle's not her…"

"Tony this is not about you not being able to decisions in your own life. By dating someone in this office, regardless of who they are, you're compromising your objectivity in any situation…You're compromising this office more than you could possibly realize! And I'm sorry but I just can't allow it."

"So why didn't you tell Chappelle?" Tony spat.

"Because I don't want either of you to hurt your careers over this, especially when nothing's really happened…"

"You don't know that."

Jack watched Tony glance down into the bullpen, and followed his eyes to Michelle carefully.

"You slept with her didn't you?"

"How is that any of your business?" Tony spoke, his eyes unmoving.

"I need to know how deep you're in this thing…"

"Too deep to end it just because you ask me to..." Tony still had not looked at Jack. He waited a few seconds, letting the words sink in before continuing. "And just so you know, it's not because we slept together…"

"Do you love her?" Jack's words gnawed at Tony's mind. "Tony!" Jack tried to get his attention again. "Do you love her?" he emphasized each word.

"It's only been three days..." Tony told him, caught off guard.

"That wasn't what I asked."

Tony bit his lip. "Maybe…I don't know…it's just different from anything else...better…" His eyes were back on Michelle, who was sitting at her station again.

Jack gripped the chair tightly. "Fine. I won't tell Chappelle anything yet. But I still don't like this."

"Thank you."

He quickly scribbled down a name on a piece of paper. "Here, this is what I came here for. Get Michelle to dig up everything you can on this name Everett gave us, cross-reference it with everyone I've worked with, see what she comes up with."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

Jack turned and made his way towards the door. He stopped, to face Tony again before leaving.

"Oh and Tony…"

"Yeah?"

"For the record…If it was me I'd be doing the same thing you are..."

"I know."

It was around lunchtime that Tony finally got to talk to Michelle about the conversation he'd had with Jack. Chappelle had left for Division an hour earlier and Jack had locked himself in his office, refusing to be bothered by anyone, unless absolutely necessary. Considering their last conversation, Tony couldn't have been more relieved. Michelle had been avoiding him, preferring to deal with Chappelle, or even Jack, all morning. He wasn't the biggest fan of Michelle being mad at him, the days seemed unbearable enough when they _couldn't_ talk, let alone when she was chose not to talk to him.

A small grin parted his lips when he watched Michelle key in an override for Jason. She let out a small laugh at something he'd said, but Tony had no idea what, all he heard was her laugh echo through the unusually silent building. Michelle her palms on the skirt she was wearing and made her way back over to her station. It was then that Tony decided to dial her extension.

"Dessler." She sounded a little more relaxed now.

"Hey, it's me."

Michelle's voice became unusually harsh at this. "What do you need Tony?"

Tony sighed audibly into the receiver. "I need to talk to you."

"Well I'm busy; I'm in the middle of something for Chappelle."

Michelle felt Tony's eyes pouring into the back of her neck and she couldn't help but turn around and look at him. He met her eyes with a silent desperation that she'd grown quite accustomed to reading by now.

"You're a horrible liar Michelle."

Michelle sighed, knowing there was no way out of this. "Well I'm just about to go take a break then. I haven't eaten anything all day…If it doesn't turn you into some horrible person you might consider joining me…"

"Break room in 5 minutes?"

"Fine."

Michelle was already sitting at the table, nursing a rather large bottle of water, when Tony walked in.

"I thought you were hungry."

Michelle shrugged. "I guess I changed my mind."

Tony sat down in the chair beside her. She refused to take her eyes of the bottle in front of her.

"Michelle…" Tony began, inching a little more closely to her. "Look at me."

She did not. Michelle, more than anything, didn't want Tony to see the tears forming in her eyes. She'd already fallen apart in front of him once, and as far as she was concerned, that was one time too many. Especially, since, in this case, Tony was, more or less the cause of the tears.

"Michelle…" Tony reached out to cup her chin.

Michelle leaned away. "You'd better not let anyone catch you doing that…" she told him coldly.

Tony ignored her protests and forced her to look at him. His hand wandered to her cheek and rubbed it gently.

At his touch Michelle felt herself want to pretend the conversation he'd had with Jack was completely irrelevant for both of them. But she couldn't. She knew exactly what the conversation had been about and it made everything seem so different now. It was now, more than ever, apparent how she would never be able to do this without getting compared to Nina.

"So Jack knows…" Tony told her.

"Obviously."

"And he told me he didn't think it was a smart thing to be doing and he didn't approve…"

"Right…" Michelle gave only short answers; it was the safer bet considering she was losing a piece of her heart with each word spoken.

"I told him I didn't care if he thought it was a good idea or not…"

Michelle eyed him skeptically. "Why would you say that?"

"Michelle I know it hasn't been that long, but c'mon! I'd have to be crazy to end this just because Jack told me he didn't think it was a good idea. I don't care what he thinks…at least not about this…"

Michelle cringed. By "about this" Tony had meant "about you".

"I know you were worried about what would happen when we got back to work. I was too. But I really don't care anymore. I don't care if Division doesn't like it or if it's considered improper "protocol"," he paused for effect, "I care about you…"

"You were right when you said it's only been a little while Tony. I can't expect you to jeopardize your job for me…" Her lower lip was quivering.

Tony saw how close to tears she was.

"Can we please go up to my office?"

"Alright."

Michelle had been acutely aware of every move she made on the way up to Tony's office. It felt like all eyes were on her, but for some reason she didn't care. Maybe it was because in her mind, people finding out there was something between them seemed so insignificant now. Her only concern was that they might have to end it, before it even really got off the ground, and that would as good as kill her at this point. _Let them stare…_she told herself. _There might not be anything to stare at much longer anyway. _

Tony pointed to the couch and Michelle sat down.

"Why is it so hard for you to believe that I would put you before this job?"

"It's only been three days Tony. This job has been your whole life…I could never ask you to do that. If we don't work out…"

Tony placed his finger on her lips again. God, he really needed to stop doing that.

"We can't think about that. They can't fire us just because we're dating. And we always knew that people would find out eventually, it was just a little sooner than we thought. As long as Chappelle's still in the dark we have nothing to worry about. We just have to prove to everyone that it doesn't affect our work. If anything, it makes us better at it. Trust me…"

Michelle nodded, and then fell into deep thought. Tony did not disturb her. Finally she came out of her daydream.

"Do you trust me?"

Tony's neck snapped back. "What?"

"After Nina…do you trust me?"

Tony bit his lower lip, slipping into his own reverie.

"Yes, I do. I can't seem to not trust you…"

Michelle smiled, still not looking convinced. "Okay…"

Tony leaned in and met his lips with hers. "We'd better get back to work."

Michelle nodded. "Alright."

"Are we still gonna do something tonight?"

"I can't. I promised Danny I'd visit him…"

"Alright um…what about tomorrow?"

"I'll see."

"C'mon sweetheart you're killing me here." he nudged her gently in the side, relieved he was no longer concerned if anyone should see them interacting a bit more intimately than usual.

Michelle felt her lips twist, despite her attempts to contain them.

"Okay…tomorrow then…"

"Good."

Michelle was sitting alongside Danny on the couch in his home. She was tracing the rim of her coffee mug with a finger absentmindedly. They had barely spoken since she'd stepped inside. Danny had given her a hug and began sobbing uncontrollably.

"Danny! Danny what's wrong?" Michelle had shaken him gently.

"Nothing." He told her bitterly. "It's just…I was supposed to see the kids tomorrow…and now Kathleen won't let me…she found out that I went to see you and…"

"And that you had to be sedated because of how you acted."

"Yeah."

Michelle had said nothing else until he'd handed her the coffee.

"I'm sure you'll get to see them again soon." She tried.

Danny shrugged. "I guess." He then added, "It might help if you stopped by tomorrow. So I'm not alone…"

"Oh…um…" she grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry. I have plans."

"You can't cancel them for me?" he pulled away.

"I did already today…I can't do that again.

"Can't or won't?"

"Stop it Danny. I can't come running every time you snap your fingers…"

"What's so important that you'd abandon me?"

"Don't try and guilt me into this. I'm entitled to my own life; so I'm sorry if I can't be with you 24/7."

"I want to know what's so important Michelle!"

Michelle sighed; Danny would be relentless until she told him what was going on. "I have a date Danny."

"With who?" His eyes narrowed. Michelle did not speak. "With who Michelle!" he ordered.

"Tony…from work."

Danny's mouth hung open slightly. "The guy who had me drugged?"

"The guy who had you _sedated_ because you were attacking personnel…"

"You're dating him?"

"Yes." Michelle reached out her hand again and patted his knee. "And I'm happy."

"It's always about your job isn't it? Sleeping with the boss must make it that much easier."

"It's not like that. _I'm_ not like that."

"Yeah whatever…" Danny stood up and started to walk out of the room. "I'm tired. I'm going to bed. You can let yourself out." He made his way towards the bedroom, sulking the entire time.

Michelle fell back on her bed. Her night with Danny had turned into less than an hour of sheer torture. When had everything changed so much with him? When had he stopped understanding that she was entitled to be happy and have a life? Her cell phone on her nightstand rang a few minutes later.

"Dessler."

"Hey." Michelle's heart skipped a few beats.

"Hi." Tony could hear the smile in her voice.

"I'm sorry. I know you're with your brother, but I can't find part of the transcript for the interrogation of Everett, and Division wants me to send it out tonight. Do you know where it's filed?"

"Oh…no. I mean no I'm not with Danny anymore…There should be a softcopy in one of the volumes on the server though…"

"What happened?"

Michelle sat up in her bed. "What?"

"What happened with Danny?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. Listen, if you want I can come down and find it for you…"

"Nah, you don't have to. Just tell me where it is."

"No no, it's fine. I'm not entirely sure where it was saved. I'll come down."

The eagerness in Michelle's voice told Tony it was better to just concede. "Alright thanks."

"I'll see you in twenty minutes."

Michelle walked briskly through the CTU parking lot, confused as to why there were barely any cars there today. Terrorists waited for no one, not even if all their night staff simultaneously wanted a day off. Something was odd about this.

Michelle hurried into the bullpen and was even more surprised when she saw that it was empty. The light in Tony's office was on, so she made her way upstairs.

"Where is everyone?" she asked, making her way to his desk.

"Hammond called. Division decided that since the immediate threat had passed, now would be a good time to evaluate construction. He moved everyone to Division earlier so they could work from there for tonight. The engineers left a little while ago…"

"So why are you here?"

"One perk about being director…I don't _always_ have to listen to them…Plus I figured I'd get more work done alone…"

"Then there's no one here?"

Tony shook his head. "No."

"I see."

He held out a hand. "C'mere." He pulled Michelle more closely to him. "What happened with Danny?"

"It's a long story."

"We've got all night."

Michelle closed her eyes and leaned into Tony's chest. "He knows about us. I told him…" She bundled herself further into his embrace. "And he's not happy about it."

Tony sighed. Michelle broke away and sat down on the couch, head in her hands.

"Damn it! Why does this have to be so hard? It shouldn't matter what anyone else thinks, but every time we turn around someone's telling us we shouldn't be doing this."

Tony looked at her sadly. "I think I'd be more worried if this was easy…"

Michelle looked up and sniffled a little. Tony continued. "If it was easy then we wouldn't realize how big of a deal this is, or how much we both want it to happen…" he sat down beside her and lifted a hand out of her lap. He pressed the palms of their hands together, and lined up each finger with Michelle's before wrapping the tips around hers and squeezing comfortingly.

"Promise me something."

Michelle's ears perked up.

"Promise me that if this doesn't work out, it won't be because of anyone but us…because one or both of us don't want it anymore. Not because of what someone else says."

Michelle chewed her cheek a little. Tony leaned in and cupped his lips gently around hers. Michelle finally allowed her body to relax, after the day they'd both had.

"Tomorrow…I was thinking that maybe I'd make dinner." Michelle ventured giggling a little when Tony's teeth found her neck. "Since I kind of owe you a couple of meals anyway…"

"Mhm…" he leaned in to kiss her again and spoke with his lips gently brushing hers. "It's a date."


	7. Games

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _As promised, here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for all the reviews! In my opinion this is a very fluffy chapter, but then…what else is new:P…less drama though than the previous one. Hope you guys enjoy it. _

Chapter Seven - Games

Slightly stressed would've been an understatement.

Michelle was veraciously trying to prepare an even remotely editable dinner for herself and Tony that night. What had possessed her to think she should cook a meal, tonight of all nights, she was still not really sure about. Perhaps it was because she was trying to show the domesticated version of herself to Tony…even though there really wasn't one.

This was a bad idea.

Michelle had decided to make chicken. After all, everyone can make chicken. She'd gone to the grocery store that evening and found a magazine with a recipe in it, and had then bought all of the ingredients. When she was done the recipe would be filed in her 'recipe drawer', which consisted of maybe one other one for chocolate chip cookies and a whole slew of takeout menus.

She had no idea why the hell it made a difference if you stirred something slowly or quickly…She should really try doing this more often.

Or maybe, this was her pathetic attempt at trying to impress Tony. Prove to him that she was more than just work and computers and fighting terrorists. She could cook and clean and do all of those "housewife" type things that had made women so much more appealing to men for centuries.

It was a bold faced lie.

Michelle was useless, utterly useless. Her apartment was always spick and span but cooking, to Michelle, was about as enjoyable and therapeutic as trying to climb Mount Everest barefoot.

In all likelihood Tony wouldn't tell her how bad her cooking was. She knew that she'd already screwed up something more than once. The preparation time, that was supposed to only take twenty minutes, had turned into something that was a lot more like two hours. She'd had to start again from scratch more than once and if anything, the different attempts at the meal only seemed to get worse and worse as Michelle's frustration increased. _Why would you volunteer to cook? He didn't ask you to…that was the stupidest thing you could've done!_

Michelle was in the middle of whisking the marinade, (she had no idea what the hell they meant by marinade, and seeing as how she didn't have a whisk, had conceded to stirring the sauce she'd finally finished with a fork…assuming that since there was nothing else, that had to be the so-called 'marinade'). Tempted to taste test it, Michelle decided she'd better not. If it turned out horribly, she'd never be able to make something else in time anyway, and she'd promised she'd cook.

Tony very well might want to end the night right then and there once he'd tasted her cooking. It was something from a nightmare, only she was wearing clothes, thankfully…The wheels in her brain began to turn. Maybe if she _wasn't _wearing clothes Tony would forget all about dinner. Michelle laughed dryly and dismissed the idea. She wasn't that pitiful…yet.

Michelle picked up her phone on the fourth ring. Just as everything seemed to be under control…

"Hello?"

"Hey Michelle…" It was her dad again.

"Hi dad. How are you?"

"Good, good…just wanted to see how you were. How's work?"

"Fine. Look I'll call you tomorrow; I've got something on the stove right now…"

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah."

"_Why?_" he said incredulously.

"Look dad I got to go! It's bubbling over. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

Michelle hurriedly tried to remove the pot from the stove, but, forgetting to use oven mitts, burned herself many times in the process. When the pot was finally safely away from the heat Michelle stumbled into a chair and groaned.

This was going to be a long night…

Tony rang the doorbell just over an hour later. He grinned at the sight of Michelle, her hair pulled back into a messy bun. Tony leaned in to kiss her and stopped when he saw a patch of what looked like sauce, on the side of her face. He wiped it off.

"Been busy?"

Michelle blushed. "It took a little longer than I expected…I didn't have much time to clean up."

Tony smiled and caught her lips with his own. "Well I can't wait to see what all the fuss is about then."

They sat down at the table and Michelle began filling their plates. She put a piece of chicken on each and some salad. A basket of bread was already in the middle of the table.

"Great. I'm starved." Tony took his plate from her.

Michelle sat down and poured them each a glass of wine. After a couple of sips they both picked up their fork and knife and cut off a piece of chicken. Simultaneously, they raised the forks to their mouths and took a bite. As they chewed they tried to avoid each other's eye, but at the same time determine how the other person was reacting. It was more than likely the worst thing either of them had ever tasted. Michelle was wondering if she was just being overly critical, Tony was wondering if this even constituted as food. He kept chewing out of nothing but total respect for Michelle. They swallowed and Michelle suddenly couldn't stop laughing.

"What?" Tony asked her. Michelle was still laughing. Her fork fell from her hand and she stared at her plate disgusted. She indicated to the food and choked on some air. Tony followed her eyes and started laughing too.

"I'm…uh…I'm not exactly the best cook."

Tony chuckled. "I can tell."

"Were you gonna eat that?" Michelle noticed his fork was poised for another bite.

"Well…you did spend all night cooking…"

Michelle laughed. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have said…"

"You really shouldn't say you'll cook if you don't mean it…" Tony teased her, standing up and making his way towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To order a pizza…what do you want on it?" Michelle looked at him skeptically. "Sweetheart you said it was bad too. No point subjecting ourselves to that torture any longer…"

"Alright, alright. Just get whatever on it…" she crinkled her nose. "No peppers though."

Tony had dug out the phonebook and was in the process of calling for pizza when someone on the other line beeped in.

"Hey Michelle? Someone's beeping in here."

No answer.

"Michelle?"

Tony heard the toilet flush, and the sound of running water. Figuring Michelle would be out of the washroom any second he answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I must've dialed the wrong number. You'd think I'd have my own daughter on speed dial by now…"

Tony laughed politely. "Uh…What number were you trying to get?"

His stomach just about hit the floor when the man recited Michelle's number.

"What's your daughter's name?" he asked, starting to panic a little.

"Michelle. Sorry to bother – "

"No um…you might not have the wrong number after all. Hang on one second…"

Tony covered the receiver. "Michelle!"

Michelle was just emerging from the hallway. "What's wrong?"

"I _think_ I have your dad on the phone here… "

Michelle snatched the phone out of his hand. "Dad?"

"Michelle? I thought I had the wrong number…"

Michelle made her way into the other room as Tony stood there dumbfounded.

"Yeah I heard." She said, lowering her voice.

"Who was that then?"

"No one. Don't worry about it." Telling yet another person about her and Tony's pending relationship was not something she wanted to do, at least not this week.

"Boyfriend?"

"I said don't worry about it!" she told him impatiently. Reprimanding herself afterwards, it _was_ her dad after all.

"Okay, I'm sorry."

"It's just…I'm really not in the mood for a discussion about this today." She leaned back against the wall, feeling the beginnings of a migraine against her temples now. Cooking and Tony answering the phone when her dad called, all in one day, was not something she was well equipped to handle. A terrorist threat would've been preferred, as far as she was concerned. At least that was only a _threat_ of disaster to ensue, this was inevitable.

"Fine, fine." Her dad insisted. "I just called because I won't be around tomorrow. I'm going down to Raleigh to visit a friend, so in case you were trying to call me…"

"Alright, then I'll talk to you when you get back."

"Good. We'll talk when I get back."

Michelle knew that meant she'd be spilling the beans on everything in her life. "We'll talk" was never a good expression to hear parents utter, no matter how old you were.

"I guess I'd better let you get back to…whatever you're doing."

"Fine…bye."

The phone clicked without a response. Her dad was angry. She was hiding things from him, but she was entitled to her privacy. He'd just have to get over that.

Tony entered the room when he heard Michelle hang up the phone.

"What's wrong?" Michelle was rubbing her temples firmly now.

"Nothing, just a bit of a headache. Did you order the pizza?"

"No. I will now." Tony reached for the phone. He placed the order and returned to Michelle's side, sitting on the armrest of the chair. His hand slid down her back.

"It's nothing." She maintained. "I just need something to eat."

Tony exited the room and returned a minute later with a piece of bread and butter.

"Here…there's no way you could've screwed this up…"

Michelle flashed him an evil look, and snatched the bread out of his hand.

"Promise me one thing…" Tony began, as she munched on it.

"What's that?"

"Promise me you'll never, _ever_, try to do that again."

Michelle giggled and bowed her head. "Alright, I promise."

Their lips met for a brief second and Tony nibbled a little on Michelle's bottom one. There was still some butter on it, which he licked off. Feeling the kiss deepen Michelle put the uneaten half of bread on the table beside her and leaned back a little more in her chair.

The buzzer rang half an hour later, indicating the pizza had arrived. Tony groaned and lifted himself off Michelle; he went in search of his wallet while she let up the pizza.

"Tony!" Michelle said warningly. "No…no! You're not buying dinner _again_…It's my turn."

Tony kept walking towards the door that had just been knocked, pretending not to hear her.

"Tony!" Michelle ran down the hall after him. "Don't you dare Almeida, don't make me hurt you!"

Tony continued to ignore her and was a foot away from the door now. Michelle scrambled to catch up with him. She grabbed his arm and spun him around.

"You can't keep doing this…" she told him seriously now. "I mean you can't keep paying for everything."

"It was your wine." He told her simply. "You bought that, now it's my turn again."

He brushed his thumb against her cheek and then kissed the spot he'd touched. "I'm not gonna argue about this with you every time sweetheart." He told her tenderly, opening the door and standing in Michelle's way, using his body to prevent her from handing the delivery guy any money. He handed Michelle the box of pizza, forcing her into the kitchen to put it down, so her hands wouldn't be scalded. Michelle muttered something about male egos under her breath as she trudged away from the door. She threw her purse down beside the box of pizza and reeled in the frustration of the whole ordeal. It was then that she saw Tony's jacket slung over the back of a chair in the living room. Michelle could still hear him at the door, taking an exceptionally long time. She quickly fished a twenty out of her wallet and snuck over to the chair, slipping it into Tony's jacket pocket and grinning wickedly to herself.

Two could play at this game.

She emerged from the living room just as Tony was entering the kitchen.

"What are you laughing at?" He probed, taking some plates out of the cupboard.

"Nothing." She said, obviously not meaning it.

Tony eyed her suspiciously. "You know I'll find out eventually…"

"I'm counting on it…" Michelle winked as she slid into her seat and opened the box of pizza.

They were sitting at the table quietly, enjoying a comfortable silence. Comfortable silences, it seemed, were very rare to come by. Especially after no more than a week of officially "dating"…Awkward silences were a lot more common. Namely, since the difference between the two was that, in an awkward silence you're anxious for the conversation to pick up again, so that the other person's thoughts were known to you. With a comfortable silence, that wasn't cause for concern. Tony and Michelle both knew where the other person's thoughts were in this case…on them.

Michelle's legs were crossed underneath the table and she was finishing up her second slice of pizza. Popping a piece of crust into her mouth, she uncrossed her legs, accidentally banging into Tony's when she did. Tony's eyes shot upward and Michelle bit her lip to keep from smiling at his reaction. After a few seconds Tony went back to his plate. Michelle felt a foot kick her own. Tony was stifling a laugh, chewing nonchalantly. Michelle waited a few seconds and kicked his foot again, this time a little harder, and swallowed her last bite of food.

She couldn't help but laugh this time when she heard Tony yell, "Hey!" Michelle tried to look innocent.

"What?"

"You're dead, Dessler." He warned her.

Michelle shrugged. "You started it." she kicked him again, trying to inflict a little pain this time.

Tony kicked her back more forcefully.

Michelle positioned her foot and delivered one final blow to the inside of Tony's calf.

"Alright y'know what, that's it!" he cried, leaping out of his chair. "I'd run if I were you..."

In Michelle's hurry to move out of Tony's reach she fell over the leg of her chair.

"Damn it!" She screamed when she hit the floor with a dull thud. Tony knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" he said with the faintest hint of a smirk.

"Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." Tony grabbed both of her hands and pinned them over her head, using his free hand to tickle her relentlessly. Michelle squealed and shrieked with giggles.

"Stop, Tony! Stop!"

Tony laughed and released her. Michelle remained perfectly still for a few seconds, looking so beat up from the fight, that Tony was unaware of her bending one of her legs in between their bodies. Tony bent over to kiss Michelle, when her knee held him at bay, while she quickly flipped him onto his back.

"You shouldn't underestimate your opponent." She told him sweetly as she crawled onto his stomach. Tony's back was throbbing slightly from the swift contact with the floor, but the sensation of Michelle's weight on top of him seemed to make him numb to the pain. She sat there, watching him with a captivating smile that now spread across her face. He propped himself on one elbow and used the other hand to draw Michelle in for a long, calculated kiss. Somehow Michelle ended with her back against the floor once again. Her spine was digging painfully into the kitchen tiles.

"Honey…" she puffed in between kisses after a few minutes. "There's gotta be a more comfortable place to do this…"

Tony sat up on his knees and swept up Michelle with both arms, managing not to break the kiss. Michelle's arms found their way around his neck and before she knew it, they were on the bed.

There was banging against Michelle's front door that she could hear faintly from her dreamy state. She opened her eyes and listened again. More banging…Tony was snoring quietly beside her, so she decided not to wake him. Instead, she grabbed his shirt lying beside the bed and quickly covered herself. She tip-toed across the cool tiled floor, which only hours earlier she'd been lying on, and went to answer it. Whoever it was had not rung the buzzer for some reason.

"Michelle?" Tony's voice echoed down the hall as she made her way towards the door. "What the hell's going on?" He hobbled, trying to get his jeans on, a fresh t-shirt slung over one shoulder as he made his way towards Michelle.

"Someone's at the door." she told him calmly.

"It's the middle of the night! Who the hell's at the door?" He stumbled across the hallway and placed a hand protectively in front of her chest.

"If they were trying to rob or murder me I highly doubt they'd be knocking." she reminded him

Tony either did not process what she had told him, or did not care. He angled himself between Michelle and the door, seemingly trying to act like a human shield from whatever was on the other side.

"Check the peephole." Michelle ordered, still as calm as ever.

Tony felt incredibly stupid all of a sudden. He looked out into the hallway.

"It's Danny." He told her, patience waning.

Michelle pushed past Tony to open it, not particularly caring how the scene of their side of the door looked to her brother.

"Danny what the hell is wrong with you?" she dragged him quickly inside and closed the door behind her. There was a strong smell of alcohol on him, and he could barely stand on his own.

"It's the middle of the night! People are trying to sleep! How did you get in here?" Danny had still not noticed Tony, standing directly behind him.

"I dunno, some guy was leaving and he held the door open for me, so I figured I'd just come up. I was upset…"

It was then that Danny seemed to realize the significance of the situation. He noticed Michelle's attire and immediately spun around to see Tony standing, half dressed, behind him. Tony pulled the t-shirt he had dropped to the floor over himself.

"What the hell's wrong with _you_ Michelle?"

"Hey!" Tony snapped. "Don't talk to her like that!"

"Tony stay out of this…" Michelle told him firmly.

Danny was sulking again, and muttering profanities under his breath.

"Danny you need to leave. I went to see you yesterday and you walked out on me…I can't be available for you all the time. It's not fair to me."

"You used to always be around for me…" he said slowly, stringing out the words in an attempt to make her feel at fault. "Before him…"

"Danny please…" Michelle begged. "It's late, you're exhausted, you're drunk…go home."

"No! He's turned you against me!" Danny pointed a finger menacingly at Tony, waving it around wildly. "It's him who should be leaving…"

Michelle held back a few tears. This wasn't her brother, this was some rambling drunk who didn't care about anyone but himself, who blamed her for everything that was wrong with his life. She wanted him to be safe, but he was a grown man, she couldn't keep babysitting him every time he had a few too many. Michelle's hand rose to her forehead, massaging the bridge of her nose gently, in a deplorable attempt to hide the tears that had now formed. She steadied herself against the wall with her free hand and a small sigh parted her lips.

"Michelle you're my sister! I'm miserable here and it's all because of you! You're the one who introduced me to Carrie! You're the reason I've been alone all night! You can't desert me now!"

Michelle attempted to stifle a sob to no avail. Tony decided he'd looked on helplessly for too long. Enough was enough.

"Michelle asked you to leave." He told Danny, deadpanned, starting to pull open the door.

"I wasn't talking to you!" Danny shouted. "Just stay the hell out of this."

Tony grinded his teeth a little before reaching past Michelle for his car keys…Michelle felt his movement and suddenly wanted to cry harder. _Don't leave…_Michelle pleaded silently. _Not now…_

"C'mon…" Tony grasped Danny firmly by his arm. "I'll drive." Deciding it was better that neither he, nor Michelle found out how Danny had made it to her apartment in the first place in his clearly unstable stupor.

Danny struggled a little but the minimal control he had over his motor skills wasn't enough to resist Tony. He was dragged out the door, as Tony told Michelle, as gently as he could, that he'd be back soon.

"So where are we going?" Tony questioned when he'd finally managed to shove Danny into the car and lock the doors. Danny fumbled with the lock but his fingers seemed unable to hold steady long enough for him to grasp it and free himself.

"Fuck off." Danny grumbled, refusing to face Tony.

"Look…you're not staying here. And if it were up to me I'd leave you in a ditch somewhere to rot…but I'm doing this for Michelle…So I can either take you back home or drop you off on the side of the road 100 miles out of the city...You pick…"

Danny hesitated before mumbling his address. He had a feeling Tony wasn't bluffing.

Tony started the car and less than 15 minutes later pulled into the driveway of an old rundown bungalow. He unlocked the doors and moved around to get Danny, who had all but passed out in the passenger's seat.

Danny managed his tactile skills long enough to unlock the front door. Tony sat him down on the couch and watched him fall over, finally loosing consciousness. He left almost immediately, slamming the door in his wake.

Michelle had been wandering aimlessly around her apartment for the last half hour. The tears had stopped coming, but she still felt horrible. Danny hated her now; that much was apparent. He really thought he would be better off without her; and that was as good as ripping Michelle's heart out of her chest.

The front door finally opened. Tony walked in, looking drained.

"What happened?" Michelle managed to squeak out.

"He's asleep…" Tony told her, and then added. "At home...He's fine."

Michelle felt the tension abscond from her muscles; she leaned back against the couch, finally feeling calmed. Tony was watching her carefully from the doorway, not wanting to elicit any more tears from her for a while. His eyes seemed to penetrate Michelle to the very bone marrow.

"Thank you." she offered, not knowing what else to say.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked quietly, taking the initiative to cross the room now.

Michelle nodded and allowed Tony to draw her in tightly. She was still shaking like a leaf from the encounter.

"Shh…" he whispered into her hair. "He didn't mean any of that, he was just…" Tony hesitated.

"Drunk." Michelle finished sadly.

Tony hands found their way into her curls and he felt a few more tears fall against his shirt.

"Shh… Its okay." he tried again. "Just relax…I'm here..." He rubbed her back in large, soothing, circles.

This simple phrase elevated Tony fears; for his presence it seemed, did not elicit more tears, but eased them. Michelle pressed her face snugly against his chest. Tony was there. He was always there, or at least it felt like that. For as long as she'd known him, whether it be professionally or personally, he'd always come through for her in whatever way she needed him too, even if it did take a little longer than she'd have liked.

"I'm here…" he reiterated, worrying at how stiff Michelle had suddenly become. She looked at him with glassy eyes, smiled almost unnoticeably, and nodded.

"I know."

Tony rolled over, it was pouring rain outside. He turned back to the bed where Michelle's eyes were just opening, and switched off the alarm.

"Hey." He slid his arm back under the covers and pulled her over to his side of the bed.

Michelle eyes were still half-closed. "Morning."

"It's raining." Tony told her.

"Mhm…"

"Go shower…I'll make coffee." He yawned.

"Mhm…k thanks honey…"

Michelle quickly finished her shower, wrapped herself tightly in a warm bathrobe, and began flinging clothes onto the just made bed. She dressed in a skirt and blouse and made her way into the kitchen. Tony spun around when she entered and pulled a mug down from the shelf. He handed it to her and placed the milk and sugar in front of her, before kissing her lips briefly and making his way towards the bathroom for his turn at the shower.

Michelle was sitting at the table, dangling her legs carelessly, reading the paper as she finished another cup of coffee. Tony returned shortly afterwards telling her she'd better get a move on or they would be late. He smacked the back of her thigh tenderly when she stood, looked back at him, and laughed. Reminding Tony that as long as she showed up before the 'boss', she'd have nothing to worry about.

Hair and makeup done, Michelle reemerged from the bedroom to find Tony fishing through her closet and pulling out her very favourite jacket, the jacket she hadn't worn since the long-past winter months. (Whatever little bit of a 'winter' they had in LA at least). It was a rare occasion when she got to dig it out…

"It's cold." Tony informed her when she asked what he was doing, handing her the jacket. Michelle thanked him, and fluidly pulled it on, as she slipped into heels. Tony grabbed her hand and they stepped outside, Tony had been right, it was exceptionally cool out today. She shivered a little so Tony drew her in at the waist and rubbed her side, leaving his own hand to rest in her far jacket pocket. He was warm…then again; Tony was always warm. There were two things, Michelle had come to realize, that she could always rely on Tony for: his body heat and his temper. How he'd dealt with Danny the night before didn't bother her, for whatever reason. Her methods had stopped working now and Danny was probably too drunk to remember what happened anyway...and even if he did remember…so what. He'd been the one practically breaking down her door in all hours of the night. Michelle hoped he would finally get the message.

Her breath was almost noticeable in the rain filled air and it felt nice, cleansing. It didn't rain all that much and when it did Michelle loved it. She'd always loved the rain, walks in the rain in a big sweater, or curling up with a blanket while it stormed outside…as long as she was cozy, the rain was enjoyable. At that particular moment she was perfectly cozy…

When they arrived at CTU Tony resumed his previous position until they reached the inside of the building. He'd become a lot more daring about their relationship since Jack had found out and Michelle liked that, she was relieved. Being fearful of every step she took in a 100m radius of Tony at CTU was a lot of work. Division was still in the dark, there was no more Carrie to squeal on them if they were caught in another compromising position…it was still a professional relationship 95 percent of the time, but they had a little more room for error.

Tony released Michelle when they got into the elevator. He glanced at her once they'd stepped inside and immediately wanted to kiss Michelle's rosy, rain-slicked cheeks. It was all just too tempting. A security camera was situated in the back corner but Tony knew for a fact the guys watching on the other end wouldn't care either way. Tony bent down and breathed warm air against the spot his lips touched. Her skin was cool, smooth, and a little bit misty from being outside. Michelle smiled and closed her eyes when she felt the contact. The elevator beeped, indicating they'd reached their floor. They both moved away from each other and walked out of the elevator completely unconcerned to everything that was going on around them. Tony picked up his pace remembering he was supposed to meet with Jack, and reminded Michelle of their conference call at 12:30pm with NHS.

Tony was almost at the stairs when Michelle slipped her hands into her jacket pockets. She frowned a little when she felt something inside, a piece of paper. Stopping in the middle of the room she pulled it out, realizing what it was…a twenty. Michelle looked upwards and saw Tony standing halfway up the stairs watching her carefully. He shrugged a little when she saw him and covered his mouth with one hand, obscuring a grin. Michelle's jaw hung open a little and Tony quickly ran into his office, leaving Michelle utterly irritated, and realizing that two, could indeed, play at this game.


	8. Out and About

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _Alright, this one took a while. I've been SO swamped with school, but TGIF. Friday's my busiest day, which sucks… But it's over and I FINALLY finished this chapter. I don't even want to admit how many rewrites I did of this one…As always thanks for your wonderful reviews. They made my day(s) during my week from hell…Hopefully you guys will enjoy this chapter just as much as the last one…_

Chapter Eight – Out and About

A few weeks passed at CTU without event. In an emotional sense, Tony and Michelle's relationship was moving faster than either of them could've predicted. They seemed to lean on each other now, something they would've never risked with anyone else before. But with each other, it was okay. Being a little less than completely self-reliant was something they could both live with.

Jack had kept his promise and not breathed a word to anyone about their relationship. Though, as positions started to be filled, and more and more new employees came to work, it got a lot harder to keep things secret. Those who hadn't seen them interact with each other before seemed to think there was something behind it all, and those who _had_ worked with them previously knew there was. It was partially due to the fact that, when they _were_ working together, it all seemed so…intuitive, and effortless. Like they new exactly what the other person was thinking before they even spoke…No one though, save Jack, knew how things went.

Michelle's dad had called the night before, home from his trip. For once, Michelle was relieved to have to spill the beans, he hadn't talked to Danny yet and she wanted to make her position perfectly clear, before he got the chance to over exaggerate everything and make himself seem like the victim. Danny hadn't spoken to her since the night he'd showed up at her apartment and Michelle, for once, really didn't care.

Thursday night was going to be a great night. Both Tony and Michelle were finally getting off at a reasonable hour for once. Michelle's replacement was to show up at 4:30 and Tony had arranged it with Jack so he could be out of CTU by 5. They'd made reservations for an exclusive restaurant that had just opened, and decided for once, that an evening of getting all dressed up and enjoying some fine dining would be nice.

Tony was really looking forward to it, which kind of shocked him. Fancy restaurants with about 13 different kinds of forks weren't normally at the top of his list of "fun things to do"…but Michelle had seemed so excited at the thought of something different for a change. And so, Tony liked the idea because a) first, and foremost, Michelle was exceptionally happy because of it, b) he was finally going to get the opportunity to show her off as his 'girlfriend', not as a 'the-woman-who's-always-with-Tony-and-who-he-can't-stop-staring-at".

So, to say Tony hadn't been anticipating their night would've been a grave misinterpretation. In fact, by the time the end of the day rolled around, he found himself fantasizing about the entire evening.

And then, Michelle called him with news, good news from the sounds of it. She practically skipped up to his office, looking as if she might burst from giddiness. Her friend, she explained, Alicia, had been on her way back from Hawaii when her flight got delayed. She was stuck spending the night in LA and had called Michelle for dinner. Alicia lived in New York and Michelle hadn't seen her in years. Growing up they'd gone to the same high school and college and were virtually joined at the hip until Alicia took a position across the country.

"She wants to have dinner tonight!" Michelle explained, beaming from ear to ear.

"Tonight?" Tony's brow contracted in thought. Michelle simply nodded, totally oblivious to what she was missing.

"Yeah, why?"

"Aren't _we_ going out for dinner tonight?"

Michelle's smile faded immediately. The evening she'd been planning for all week had completely slipped her mind in light of Alicia's call.

"Did you forget?" Tony asked, clearly bitter.

Michelle blushed. "I'm sorry. Rain check?"

"You know we won't have a night off like this again for another couple of months…"

"I haven't seen Alicia for 3 years…" she crossed her arms defensively. "I see you every day…"

"At work…" Tony interjected.

"And night…" Michelle continued, unfazed.

"For about an hour…" the sarcasm in his voice was evident.

"Well I'm sorry you're so deprived…I must be a horrible girlfriend since it's _my_ fault we never get to do anything special…And I guess it's also my fault that I want to see my friend…"

"So go!' Tony raised his voice. "I'm not stopping you!"

"Like you could!" Michelle retorted. "I don't need your permission to go out with my friend…I just thought that maybe you wouldn't be selfish about the whole thing…but I guess I was wrong…"

Tony shook his head. "Like I said, go Michelle, no ones' gonna get in your way…even us selfish people…"

"I will." She stated coolly before marching out of the room.

The rest of the day was a blur. Michelle was fuming at her desk, unable to remember the last time she'd been so furious. Well, actually, it had probably been the day of the bomb, with Carrie, when Tony had constantly been checking up on her. But that was different, she was _technically_ at fault then, in this case she'd done nothing wrong. Tony was being completely unreasonable.

Tony sat at his desk, twirling his pen between his fingers, trying to calm down. The fact that Michelle had dismissed their long-time coming plans so easily was probably the worst part. It wasn't like they'd get another chance at a night out together for a while. Had it just been them, sitting at home all night, doing nothing, Tony would've told her to go, have fun. But this was different…

Michelle left CTU promptly at 4:30 without saying another word to Tony all day. Tony, who could barely concentrate on the work in front of him, left as planned, at 5. Maybe he'd go to the firing range…

Later that night, Michelle was sitting at a small, brightly lit table of an Italian bistro in downtown L.A. Alicia had picked it, as it was right by her hotel. Michelle felt miserable, she was even angrier with Tony for ruining her mood. Now Alicia would prod and poke her about what was wrong, and she wasn't exactly up for discussion about it. Alicia didn't really know about Tony yet, only that they'd gone out of couple of times after the bomb.

Michelle crossed her legs and played lazily with the lemon resting in her water glass. She used a finger to force it just below the surface before removing her hand and starting all over again. This had been going on for a good 5 minutes now. Michelle was still wearing her work clothes. Despite the shortened day, she felt exhausted. The skirt she had put on that morning was in dire need of an iron, as was the blouse she was wearing. It was the one Tony was constantly telling her he loved. Thinking back to that morning Michelle remembered why she'd worn it, it was her wordless thank you for him for making a big deal about their night off from work.

Michelle's face fell into her free hand. Maybe she really was a horrible girlfriend…As much as she wanted to see Alicia she wasn't in the mood for dinner and drinks in her drab, unattractive state. She'd much rather be spending way too much time on her makeup, with Tony hovering over her shoulder insisting that they would be late if she didn't hurry up, and that he didn't see the makeup as being necessary anyway…God damn it, she could hear him saying it too. And then she'd tie up her hair, and put on the dress she'd been planning on wearing; the bright red one that was silky and flared out at the knee, and straps all down the back.

And then they would stand around waiting for their table to be ready, and Tony would wrap an arm across her chest so that she could lean back against him. The lights would be dim, and the atmosphere would be quiet, not loud and flashy like the restaurant she was at now. On any other night it would've been fun, but not tonight…this wasn't supposed to be what happened tonight…

Alicia entered the bistro just as Michelle envisioned Tony slipping his jacket, and then his arm, around her, as he undoubtedly would have at the end of the evening.

"Michelle!" she grinned and Michelle stood out of her chair. They hugged tightly and then pulled back to look at one another.

"You look great!" Alicia squealed. Michelle begged to differ. It was Alicia who looked great. Her chestnut brown hair was smooth and sleek and her green eyes were perfectly made up with a combination of smoky violets and grays. She was wearing a crisp white blouse and a perfectly pressed navy pinstriped suit. A large, chunky diamond dangled at the base of her throat, gracing the little cleavage exposed by a few open buttons of the blouse. Impeccable, as always…

"So do you." Michelle insisted.

"God I can't believe how long it's been!" Alicia voiced, as she sat down. Michelle nodded.

"I know, feels like forever."

Alicia's flawless skin creased at her brow line. "What's wrong?"

Michelle shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled. "Just, kind of a tough day…"

Alicia nodded sympathetically and patted her hand.

Michelle listened to Alicia prattle on about work, her boss, the dating scene, her family…everything you could imagine, throwing in a few well-placed comments of her own now and then. Alicia sensed Michelle's "tough-day" comment wasn't the whole truth, but said nothing. It would come out eventually, it always did.

"So what's new with you?' Alicia asked as their food arrived. Michelle was finally starting to enjoy herself. Alicia seemed to have that affect on people, especially Michelle; she could never stay angry or bitter for long in her presence.

"Nothing really…I told you about the new job…it's been busy but I really do like it there. Danny saw Carrie again, I don't think I've ever seen him so depressed…he was calling me a lot and even showed up in the middle of the night once, a few weeks ago."

The memory came flooding back to Michelle. "After that he kinda backed off though…I guess he took the hint."

Alicia took a sip of her martini and picked up a few noodles off her plate, stopping midway to her mouth.

"What about that guy?"

Michelle's stomach plummeted about a thousand feet. "What guy?"

"The one you told me about, from work…Tony, right? What happened with him?"

Michelle's reaction to the question told Alicia she'd hit the nail on the head.

"We…" Michelle sighed in defeat. "We had a bit of a fight tonight…but…" she managed a smile. "But up until now it's been great…"

"What happened?"

Michelle waved a hand dismissively. "Don't worry; I'm not in the mood for talking about…"

"No I do worry because when you're mind's somewhere else I can't have nearly half the fun teasing you about it…"

Michelle laughed and indicated to her own drink. "I might need a few more of these first."

Michelle had been quiet for the rest of the night. Still not explaining the nature of the fight between herself and Tony to Alicia…They had left the restaurant a few minutes earlier and decided to go for some coffee at a small café with some tables on the patio. Michelle had just taken a sip of her latte when Alicia decided it was time to find out what had transpired between her closest friend and this guy.

"So what happened?" Alicia tried a second time.

Michelle glanced nervously around the room before turning crimson and agreeing to spill her guts.

"Tonight was the first _real_ night off we've had together in a long time…last week when we found out we made plans to go out for dinner…we were supposed to try this new restaurant…Anyway when you called this afternoon I told Tony that I hadn't seen you in years and I wanted to just postpone it. He got upset and we had a fight…" Michelle shook her head. "It was stupid…"

"Michelle you should've told me! It wasn't like we planned it – "

"No." Michelle insisted. "I haven't seen you in a long time and I see Tony everyday, he'll get over it..."

Alicia said nothing more about the matter for the rest of the time they were in the cafe.

"I'm just going to check if I have any messages at the hotel…" She told Michelle when their coffee was almost gone.

Michelle waved for Alicia to do so and decided she may as well check her answering machine at home. Once she keyed her in password the operator informed her that she had one new message. Michelle waited patiently as the connection crackled a little and it started to play. When she heard the voice on the other end she immediately regretted not waiting until she got home.

"He-hey Michelle, it's me." Tony's static voice filled her ears. "Look um…I know you're out with Alicia, but uh…if you get in and you're not busy could you call me, please? I don't care how late it is just call me…if you can…"

The message ended. Michelle's finger hovered over the '7' on the keypad, tempting her to delete it. Instead she quickly closed her phone; she'd decide what to do later.

While Michelle waited for Alicia to finish up she replayed the message in her head. Tony had sounded different, almost needy, not angry in the least, possibly even apologetic…Maybe she should call him later that night.

"No messages." Alicia hung up her phone and looked back at Michelle. Michelle's face must've given her away because Alicia immediately stated, "he called…"

Michelle nodded and launched into a play-by-play of the entire message while Alicia watched expectantly.

"Call him." Alicia picked Michelle's phone off the table.

"What?" Michelle pushed Alicia's hand back towards her body.

"Call him Michelle…"

"No, no, I'm not even sure I want to yet…I'll call him later if anything…"

Alicia obviously did not like this response. "Call him…" she told her emphatically. "Trust me, you'll regret it if you don't…"

"Now? He said when I got home..." Michelle still didn't think this was necessarily a good idea.

"Now." Alicia affirmed.

Michelle bit her lip, took the phone, and started dialing Tony's number. A few pangs of nerves shot through her stomach as it rang. Tony finally answered.

"Hi," Michelle said quietly. She could hear the relief in his voice when he spoke again.

"Hey, you're home already?" He sounded warm, not harsh like he had that afternoon.

"No, we're having coffee and I was checking my messages…"

"I'm glad you called…"

Michelle fidgeted with her sleeve. "So what's up?"

Tony paused, Michelle was still with Alicia, but luckily he had a plan. "Well um…have you ladies had dessert yet?"

Michelle, of all the things she'd been expecting Tony to say, had _not_ expected that.

"No…"

"Would you maybe want to get some ice cream with me, both of you?"

Michelle still was unsure of what the point of this was. "You want us to come out with you for ice cream?" Reiterating it so that Alicia could hear what was being discussed.

Alicia almost burst out laughing but managed to contain herself. Michelle looked at her for some sort of indication as to what the hell they should do. Alicia nodded vigorously.

"Alright…we'll meet you in half an hour?"

"Great, where?"

Michelle gave Tony the name of Alicia's hotel and agreed to meet in front of it before they hung up.

They paid the bill quickly and made there way back, lingering in front of the lobby. Fifteen minutes later, Michelle spotted Tony heading in their direction. He was incredibly nervous about the whole thing, he hoped Michelle wasn't so mad at him anymore…

"Hey," he did not smile but waited expectantly for Michelle's reaction.

"Hi."

They looked at each other seriously. Alicia held back a few seconds before announcing her presence. Tony snapped out of Michelle's gaze and immediately shook her hand. Alicia pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

"Excuse me for one minute, I just realized I have to call my boss and tell him I was delayed…"

She moved away from the pair of them and Tony immediately decided he liked Alicia very much. Eventually he worked up enough nerve to talk to Michelle…and, as brutal as it was, admit he had been at fault earlier.

"I'm sorry I flipped out…" He said so quietly Michelle had no choice but to lean in closer.

Analyzing him vigilantly she said, "Its fine." Trying to minimize the amount of emotion in her voice…

"Michelle…" Tony brushed back a piece of hair, leaned in, and grabbed a hand that hung limp at her side. "I know that you don't get a lot of chances to see Alicia," he started playing with her fingers, "and it's not your fault if it's bad timing…okay?"

Michelle eyed him again before nodding, actually meaning her assurances.

"I hate fighting with you sweetheart." He whispered, and rested his forehead against hers.

A funny feeling arose in Michelle's throat and all she could think to do was wrap her arms tightly around his neck, and squeeze him into a bear hug. Tony reciprocated and lifted her off the ground a little, using every ounce of strength he could muster to pull Michelle closer to him. His took in a deep breath as his lips and nose got buried in her hair.

"I love you, y' know?" he spoke to the side of her neck.

Michelle closed her eyes, as these words made them start to sting a little bit. "I love you too." Tony squeezed her more tightly and kissed the side of her face.

Alicia, whose fake phone call had ended ages ago, was trying to inconspicuously observe the couple in her peripheral vision. When they broke the hug Tony kissed Michelle almost unnoticeably on the lips, aware that Alicia's eyes were on them. Michelle turned to see where her friend had gone to after that and Alicia immediately took it as her cue that it was a good time to return.

Alicia grinned when she saw Michelle smiling again. This was the Michelle she was accustomed to. Tony glanced over Michelle's shoulder to Alicia.

"Did you get a hold of your boss?" Tony asked.

Alicia winked at him. "Yup, thanks."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "Subtle…" She swung her elbow into Alicia's side when she finally stood beside her.

Alicia giggled. "Well…you know me…that's not exactly one of my strong points."

Michelle laughed.

"Speaking of which," Alicia went on. "My flight leaves really early tomorrow so it looks like I won't be able to come out for ice cream after all…" Michelle raised an eyebrow. "Thanks for the invite though," Alicia turned to Tony. "It was nice to meet you." and smiled sweetly. "I'm sure I'll be seeing you again…"

Michelle felt very sad all of a sudden. Alicia was leaving.

"Alicia please, you can sleep on the plane tomorrow…" Michelle begged. She hated saying goodbye to her friend and regretted tarnishing their night over her spat with Tony.

"No, no, I really can't. I have to go to the office right after…" Alicia smiled sadly with tear-filled eyes. She pulled her in for a hug. "And I'm not 'trying anything'," she insisted. "I really do have to get some rest. You can't shake me off that easily y'know…"

Michelle felt a few of Alicia's tears fall on the shoulder of her blouse. It had hit her so suddenly and she didn't understand why. Alicia pecked her briefly on the cheek and mumbled into her ear before pulling back: "Don't do anything I wouldn't do…"

Michelle laughed and wiped Alicia's eyes. "Call me when you get home."

Alicia nodded. "Night guys…" she finally acknowledged Tony again.

"Safe flight." He responded, not really sure what else there was to say. Instead he let Michelle and Alicia have their moment.

Alicia headed for the lobby of her hotel and stopped once she was safely inside. She snuck a glance at Tony and Michelle who were walking away from the building now. The obvious gap between them was closed when Tony slid an arm around Michelle and he kissed the top of her head. Alicia smiled. Michelle was happy, it was blatantly obvious, and this made her smile. Forgoing ice cream wasn't such a bad deal after all…

They were going out for ice cream. Michelle was still wearing her "work clothes", and Tony was still carrying a loaded gun…but they were going out for ice cream. It was deliciously childlike. Michelle decided on mint chocolate chip, and Tony finally agreed to let her pay for something, his own scoop of plain vanilla. He figured that this would, hopefully, placate her without making him feel too guilty…

They had just emerged from the store and were heading down the street when Michelle took a lick. The stars were exceptionally bright that night and the weather was mild.

"How is it?" Tony asked her.

"So good!" she beamed, then looked away animatedly. "I can't remember the last time I had ice cream."

"Let me try it…" Tony leaned in for a bite.

"You have your own!" she raised her eyebrows, eyeing his cone. "Why you got vanilla is beyond me, you can have that _anytime_."

"I just want a bite…c'mon." he whined. "You have two scoops! One bite won't hurt…"

Michelle held the cone up to his mouth for him to take a lick. She laughed out loud when she jerked her hand, intentionally covering his nose, mouth and chin with ice cream.

"Good huh?" she teased, in all innocence, continuing to walk ahead of him unperturbed. Tony was a little taken aback by the gesture and the fact that Michelle's lips were on his a few seconds later didn't help. They stood there, on the side of the road, completely lost in the moment, not really caring who might drive by and see them or what would happen if someone did. Their kisses were intermingled with Michelle's ice cream, making it all that much sweeter. When Tony released her, Michelle just rested her forehead against his and closed her eyes, arms wrapped securely around his neck. Her hair smelled good…faint, but incredibly good.

It was at that very moment, with Michelle's cheek against his, her fragrant hair, and her arms snugly wound around his neck, that Tony decided he absolutely, without a doubt, wanted to marry Michelle. He loved every fiber of her with every fiber of himself. He wished he could some how bottle her "essence" and stick it in his pocket for safekeeping, if, for whatever reason, he spent a day without her. Because, at that moment, completely absorbed in her presence, Tony wasn't entirely sure how'd he be able to make it without her. He needed her with him; everything seemed so much more bearable, even enjoyable when she was there. Yes, he definitely needed Michelle, a hell of a lot more than he cared to admit out loud to anyone.

Tony pressed his lips against her forehead and released her. They started walking again; Tony kept his arm around Michelle's waist. She leaned against his shoulder.

"You smell good." Tony told her burying his face in her delightfully aromatic hair again. Michelle turned into his chest.

"So do you."

As they kept walking, Tony marveled at how much he loved Michelle. Getting too close to her was out of the question at this point. And while he did not know everything about her, he did know that regardless of what else there was left to learn, Tony would never love her more or less than he did at that instant. Getting any closer to Michelle, and loving her any less than he did already, was, impossible, he decided.

The best surprise to either of them had been when Jack came into Tony's office the following morning, whilst Tony was in the midst of sorting through some paperwork.

"Hey Jack. What's up?"

"Nothing…any new leads on that guy from LAX?"

"Not yet. We still have no idea why he thought he could walk onto a 747 carrying a bomb but it looks like he was acting on his own. Might be a little psychotic…"

"I hope that's all…" Jack sat down on the couch as Tony went back to his paperwork.

"Something else?"

"No." Jack's eyes ventured downwards towards the bullpen, where Michelle was seated at her computer.

"How's Michelle?'

Tony looked up from his paperwork. "You can ask her yourself, can't you?"

"You know what I mean."

Tony put down the document he'd been scrutinizing. "Great…we're great…"

Jack nodded. "You seem happier."

"Probably because I am…A lot happier than I've been in a long time." There was a silence, an awkward one.

"I took your advice…" Tony thought his jaw might've come unhinged at this.

"About what?"

"Nina…trusting people…I'm seeing Kate Warner tonight."

"A date?"

Jack shrugged. "Looks like it…Look Tony I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry I freaked out before. I'm happy for the both of you…"

"Thanks Jack."

"K…" Jack smiled a little and headed towards the door. "Let me know if you hear anything…"

"Yeah, sure."

Jack's back was barely turned and Tony had already picked up the phone. Michelle smiled when she answered. Tony needed her to go over the security upgrades for the airport that they were finally getting around to after the bomb.

Michelle was standing in front of him a few minutes later, trying her hardest to be professional. Tony was attempting to lead by example, but it wasn't working very well. All he could think about with her standing in front of him was the previous night.

Tony was cherishing every second before they would be interrupted. Michelle stepped in between the desk and his chair to pull something up on the computer and the ends of her ponytail brushed against his newly formed stubble. Tony scooted his chair in closer to her so that the side of his face could just barely reach the middle of her spine and let out a deep breath, warming the patch of clothing. Michelle looked over her shoulder to see his expression.

"You know you're supposed to be listening to what I'm telling you." she reminded him. Tony closed his eyes and moved in more closely, completely oblivious to Michelle's scolding.

"I want to take you somewhere." He said quietly into the back of her shirt.

Michelle smiled. "And I want to go somewhere with you but as of right now we have work to do…"

She reached a hand back without turning around completely so that his fingers could touch hers. With her free hand she kept keying away at the computer. Tony stood up and moved his palms to her hips, resting his chin against her neck so he could see the screen. It was then that the phone rang.

"Tony, its Adam…Langley's on the phone. Something about a terrorist threat on the East Coast…apparently they need to talk to you."

Tony immediately snatched up the phone, while Michelle straightened up and listened in to his side of the conversation. When the call ended Michelle looked up expectantly.

"We're looking for a Nadia Quadir…her husband died a few months ago when US Militia raided the factory he worked at in Iran. Apparently they were manufacturing bombs for a small terrorist group. DOD just apprehended a suicide bomber at a subway station in Richmond as he was trying to detonate. The only person whose name he could give was hers, and they think she's still residing in LA. I need her last known address."

"I'll brief Adam and get him started on it."

"Alright, I'm gonna go tell Jack."

The both exited the room purposefully, without so much as another glance at each other.

A few hours later virtually everyone at CTU was huddled around the bullpen, watching the live feed. Jack was leading a team into a house in Hollywood, a mansion really, the last place Quadir was seen. Satellites showed there was no one inside but they had to try to find something.

Michelle stood on the far side of the room listening intently as Jack slipped inside through a basement entrance. It was pitch black, even in the middle of the afternoon. Jack quietly made his way towards the stairs, where there was a faint ray of light sliding through the crack of the door. Outside Baker was maintaining the perimeter; Jack preferred to go in alone anyway.

Michelle glanced over at Tony who was staring at the screen fixedly, the tips of his fingers digging into both side of his cheeks.

Jack kicked down the door and aimed his weapon. He hurried through the first floor and cleared it, before calling in for backup.

"There's no one here Tony." Jack told him through the microphone he was wearing. Tony hung his head. "Damn it!"

Minutes later Jack was back on the intercom.

"I think we have something here!" he told everyone listening. "Someone from tech just managed to decrypt a file on the laptop that was in the bedroom. Whoever was in here obviously left in a hurry and forgot to take it with them. It's a got a list of emergency contact people all over the world, the highest probability one is downtown…"

Tony quickly ordered Jason to get him in contact with the closest LAPD unit and field team. Jason told him that LAPD could be at the address within the next 5 minutes but the nearest CTU personnel were at least 25 minutes away.

"We can't wait that long." Tony told them frustrated, Jack agreed.

"Whoever's there might've been warned by now; they could be leaving any second, if they haven't already…"

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out Jack."

"Alright get back to me when you decide what to do. But Tony, hurry…"

The feed went dead.

"Michelle!" Tony called across the room. He was already running towards the stairs. "Work from my office, you can facilitate the transfer of all the files that we're sharing with Division from there. You're in command until I get back…"


	9. Acceptance

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _I hope this chapter was worth the wait! I've been so swamped with school this last week that I just haven't had much time to write. Thanks everyone for their reviews! They're such a motivating factor when I'm having writer's block…This chapter is a bit of a depart from the rest of the story as far as I'm concerned…you'll see what I mean when you read it I guess…Enjoy! _

Chapter Nine - Acceptance

Michelle, who had been at Tony's heels a few seconds earlier, stopped walking; her heart beats seemed to desist in conjunction with the movement of her feet.

"You're leading a team?"

"What other choice do we have? This office is closer than any of our people." he was on the phone before Michelle could respond, organizing the departure. Michelle was thankful she didn't have to speak; her voice would've caught in her throat anyway. Tony had, naturally, left CTU before, but Michelle hadn't witnessed him going into a potentially perilous situation yet. It was the kind of thing she'd rather not have to... The day the bomb went off had been scary enough, and what was between them then was nothing compared to what there was now…

But she did not argue, for she knew he was right. There was no one else; knowing that didn't make it any easier though.

"I'll call Division and let them know the situation, Jack should be here in half an hour, but for now you'll be okay running everything…"

Michelle nodded. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Fine" wasn't even the half of it. Michelle had the sudden urge to hurl the contents of her stomach into the nearest garbage can.

"Alright. Here's my access code." He scribbled it down on a piece of paper and grabbed his jacket out of the cupboard. "I call you when the perimeter's set."

"Quadir will be well protected if she's there." Michelle reminded him, as if Tony needed reminding. "She'll be expecting something like this."

"I know," Tony affirmed. "We'll get her…"

Tony knew what she was saying but he had totally missed the point of her saying it. Michelle had wanted to tell him to be careful, but she couldn't. Now was not the time to play the 'girlfriend' card. They were at work, they were federal agents and their job was handling things like this. Michelle would not let her emotions overpower her rationale; even she killed herself in the process.

Tony wasn't overly worried about the operation. It had to be done either way. He knew it was dangerous, but then, danger wasn't something he was unaccustomed to. In fact, minus these last few years with CTU, hazardous field work was more or less the norm for him.

The look on Michelle's face when he walked out of the office was something completely foreign, though. She, on the other hand, was nervous, and Tony had a feeling it wasn't because she would have to run CTU for the next little while by herself.

She hadn't protested, for which he was grateful. After all, Michelle knew just as well as he did that this was part of the job. Her painful stare and disheartening hand gestures, on the other hand, were definitely something Tony _was_ unaccustomed too…Actions really did speak louder than words. A feeling of excruciating remorse washed over Tony as he stepped outside of CTU. A desperately disquieted look from Michelle was at least a million times worse than all the gut-wrenching wailing and persistent begging in the world. It was an incalculable plea for him to return to her at the end of the day, and he alone understood it. And _that_ was what scared Tony. The fact that he could dissect Michelle so completely, forced him to realize that the fear of loosing her greatly surpassed anything he'd ever experienced before.

"I'm sending you the Infrared images to the car." Michelle told Tony when he called later on. "We count 14 people inside the warehouse."

The building itself appeared to be a series of doors along a corridor that twisted and turned in many different directions.

"It looks as though the far room, in the south-east corner, is the most likely location for Quadir to be hiding. Namely since as far as we know she's the brains behind this whole thing..."

"Yeah I agree, all the Intel points to her. We still don't know if she was reporting to anyone else though…For all we know that could be who she's meeting." Tony paused. "I have the footage now Michelle.

"The room I was referring to has 4 people stationed around it, they haven't moved, but they've been rotating positions down the hall for the last 10 minutes."

"Guards?"

"I would assume so."

Michelle heard Tony sigh on his end of the phone. "Alright uh…I'll get back to you in a few minutes. I gotta figure out how we're gonna handle this…"

He hung up.

Michelle didn't know what to do. With every amount of Intel they continued to gather on these people, the operation was seemingly becoming more and more dangerous. Michelle was beside herself with worry. Tony shouldn't have to do this. She didn't want him to have to do this. It was Murphy's Law or something…anything that can go wrong, will go wrong. And in the case of this, or any operation CTU was involved in, _so_ many things could go wrong.

She wished she was there, more than anything else. At least if she was there she could have some sort of input as to how the whole operation went down. Her tactical experience was limited at best, but Michelle didn't care. In her mind there should only be one operational objective, everything else came second. She had a feeling Jack, Ryan, and everyone else over at Division probably weren't thinking along the same lines, their objective was definitely varied greatly from Michelle's. Tony would probably agree with them too. He would probably insist that no agent's safety was reason to let a hostile escape. But Tony didn't know what it was like to be on Michelle's side of the fence. Watching him walk out of that office had been the most agonizing thing she'd ever experienced.

The phone rang again. "Michelle, Tony's on the line for you." the voice informed her. Michelle had been staring at Tony's computer for a long time, watching files roll across the screen, indicating they were being sent to Division's server. Michelle had yet to authorize the one that remained blinking at her. She quickly sent the file before picking up the phone.

"Michelle," Tony informed her. "We've placed snipers on the roofs of adjacent buildings to the warehouse. The perimeter is set. You should be getting live audio feed over there."

"Hang on," Michelle put Tony on hold and dialed Adam's extension. "Adam, are we getting the audio feed from the warehouse?"

"Yeah Michelle it's fully functional. Let Tony know that as far as we can tell there are no sensors or booby traps on the roof of the building…but there's always a possibility they've managed to tweak its configuration so the heat signature doesn't register."

"So it's very likely they could be walking into a trap."

Adam agreed. "I'd count on it."

"Alright, thank you."

Michelle switched back to Tony's line. "Tony, Adam said the feed's fully functional."

"Ok good."

"And also, he said they aren't getting any readings on potential security measures Quadir might've put in place, but it's very possible that they've been manipulated so they don't give off a corresponding heat signature."

"Alright I'll make sure everyone takes the necessary precautions when they enter the building."

Michelle finally voiced what she was feeling. "You too, Tony…"

Tony closed his eyes to keep his face straight. "Uh huh."

Michelle steadied herself with one hand against the desk. If Michelle wanted to keep dating Tony she would have to get used to this. Michelle had no choice but to get used to this.

Jack ran inside CTU just as Tony's men were finalizing their positions. Michelle was standing in the center of the bullpen once again, waiting for the assault teams to make their move.

"Michelle!" Jack called. "What's the status?"

"Nothing's changed in the last 5 minutes." She informed him, maintaining the professionalism she knew Jack would be expecting of her. Emotions couldn't get in the way now; Tony's safety, and the safety of everyone involved in this operation was relying on Michelle's ability to remain objective and in control.

"Is Tony getting ready to move in?"

"Yeah."

Jack was watching Michelle very carefully. If their relationship was as serious as Tony suggested, this would be eating away at her.

"This is definitely risky." He spoke to the air in front of him.

"Which is why we've made sure everything's covered on our end…"

Jack had to admit, Michelle's demeanor said a lot about her. Had he not known any better he would've been convinced that there was absolutely nothing out of the ordinary between Michelle and Tony. Michelle was acting indifferent, as if it was just anyone out there. She was doing well, Jack decided.

"You okay?" He touched her arm gently and spoke so no one else could hear.

"Fine," Michelle snapped, turning briskly. "Adam put the feed on speaker."

Jack stood beside Michelle and they listened carefully to the operation. Tony's voice echoed in the uncomfortably quiet room. Michelle felt her stomach clench and unclench rhythmically. She was grateful she didn't have to type or hold anything right now. Her fingers were drumming the desk so quickly that Jack, who was noticing this, was pretty sure they had more than broken the sound barrier. He said nothing though, what could he say?

"Alright, everyone moves on my command." Tony ordered. He waited a few seconds. "Team A follow my lead…we are a go."

Michelle and Jack, and everyone else at CTU for that matter, heard the shuffling of feet as Team A quickly made its way to the front of the building.

Michelle gritted her teeth.

"Adam what's the status on the people inside the building?" Jack asked.

"Still as they were when Tony's team arrived.

"Tony did you get that?" Jack called into the microphone he was wearing.

"I copy." Tony half-whispered. "We're entering the premises now."

Seconds later a loud bang was heard on Tony's side of the feed.

"Tony! What the hell was that?" Jack yelled.

"Damn it!" Tony cursed. "Someone tripped... There was something on the floor, we can't see what it was though, its pitch black in here Jack…whoever's in the building must've heard us by now…"

"Adam what's the status on the guards?" Michelle asked quickly, her breathing was becoming uneven.

"Still maintaining position."

_That's odd_. Michelle thought. _Why wouldn't the guards come running if they heard the noise? Tony and the rest of the team were only a few meters away…_

"No more mistakes." Tony reprimanded fiercely. "Let's go."

They kept moving quietly along the corridor. Michelle was leaning over Adam's Infrared feed.

"Alright Tony you should be able to make a right down a new corridor. If you do the only guards you'll have to deal with on your way in will be those in the south-east wing. There should be some cover around the corner."

"Copy that."

"I don't see these guards Michelle," Tony told her as the stationed themselves at the far end of the hall.

"They're here Tony." Adam chimed in. "They rotated position a few seconds ago.

On Tony's side of the Comm. he motioned for his men to stay put as he inched slowly down the corridor, pressed as tightly against the wall as he could managed. He dared not breathe in fear that the guards might be as aware of his presence as he suspected. His gun was cocked and he held it tightly in front of him. Tony stopped walking when he reached a dead end.

"There's no one here!" he yelled, breathing again.

"They have to be Tony, we have them on satellite." Adam plucked furiously at his keyboard.

"Adam I'm standing right here and I guarantee you if there was someone around I'd be dead by now."

Even though she knew Tony was fine, Michelle gulped.

"What else could be giving off that heat signature?" Jack chimed in.

"Nothing. There's no way anything with a signature that strong, moving in that pattern could be anything but human…"

Jack suddenly became very quiet; the wheels in his head seemed to be turning.

"Tony…I bet they're…"

"They're underneath us?"

"Yeah. That's why they didn't hear the man fall."

Tony knelt down to the floor and felt the tiles. "How are we gonna do this in the pitch black without them knowing it?"

"How many tiles would you have to remove to fit one man through?"

Tony felt around for the edges of the tiles. "One, maybe two."

"Remove what you have to and then send one person down in a harness to do a sweep…"

Tony could be heard ordering the rest of the team to his location. They radioed to the perimeter teams to come in with a harness and a set of tools. Tony was grateful when they handed him a pair of night vision goggles, allowing him to oversee what was going on. Exactly four minutes had passed before lasers were going around the tiles carefully, allowing them to slowly be lifted out of place.

Tony had already decided on himself to do the sweep. There was no way he could order someone to do that, and it had to be done without error. As he watched the tile get placed as quietly as possible to side his thoughts turned to Michelle. He could see her now, hand hovering over her mouth, eyes wide in anticipation, and at that, Tony felt nervous.

And then he heard it. A faint beeping noise.

He continued to listen. No one else seemed to be notice right away. Then, midway of lifting out the second tile everyone stopped moving too. They could hear it as well. The beeps came closer together now, and Tony realized what it was.

"Get down!" he screamed a second too late. The bomb rigged floor was already exploding.

Michelle had the sudden urge to scream Tony's name and fall to her knees in despair. But she didn't. She held herself upright, beside Jack and quickly asked Adam what had happened to the audio feed when the bomb went off.

"It's still working." Adam informed her. "We just can't get a hold of anyone on Tony's end."

_Tony's end…_Michelle heard herself repeat. _They can't get in contact with anyone on Tony's end…_Jack's hand latched on almost painfully to Michelle's elbow, urging her to swallow hard and look straight ahead.

Tony was lying with his face in a pile of ash and charred pieces of ceramic tile. He sputtered and coughed, massaging his side as he struggled to climb out from under the debris that was digging painfully into his rib cage.

"Is everyone okay?" Tony called to the room. He heard some yelps and moans and stumbled to the source of the noises.

A few people managed to free themselves and went to work helping anyone else who couldn't.

"Is everyone alive?" Tony grabbed the man beside him.

The man gasped for breath. "Looks like it. We need medics in here now though."

"Radio them in. I've gotta get in contact with CTU."

"Jack! Michelle!" Tony called into the walkie-talkie. "Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, Tony we copy. What the hell happened?" Jack answered, for the lump in Michelle's throat had swollen to the size of a balloon.

"It was a bomb. The tiles were rigged with them. Everyone's alive but a couple of people are badly injured. The medics are on their way in now."

"Can you see anything below?"

Tony made his way to the hole in the floor. Sure enough there was another level to the warehouse. It was then that he heard a door slam and saw two dark figures dash across the basement.

"They're on the move!" Tony called in. "I'm going down."  
While anyone else would've argued at this, Jack remained silent. He would've done the same thing.

.Tony managed to lower himself down into the basement. He fell and rolled a little before jumping up and running in the direction he'd seen the figures moving, informing backup of his progress. This floor was very well-lit, in contrast to the upstairs.

Tony turned a corner and saw them both a few feet ahead. One, clearly a woman, ran clutching a briefcase, the other fired rounds over his shoulder when he heard Tony approach. Tony managed to duck out of range and fired two well-placed shots at the man's leg, and then chest while he collapsed in a heap on the ground. The woman did not fire any shots, but continued to run. Tony managed a shot to her calf and heard the woman cry out in agony before falling to the floor in a ball.

"Don't move!" Tony ordered, gun still poised. The woman sobbed. Tony grabbed her by the forearm and lifted her off the ground, handcuffing her and supporting her weight as she writhed and moaned.

When back-up arrived they took a picture and scanned the image of the woman back to CTU.

"Confirmed." Adam told Jack and Michelle. "That's Nadia Quadir."

"Tony?" Jack called. "Division wants her sent there for processing and interrogation."

Tony shoved Quadir in front of him, handing her over to backup.

"She's on her way." He told Jack.

Michelle was sitting at her station when she saw Tony make his way into CTU. His face was badly bruised and he was clutching his side. She didn't know what to do. Human instincts told Michelle to run to him, kiss him, and ask again and again if he was okay, why he didn't go to the hospital, and if there was anything he needed. Protocol told Michelle to remain at her station and continuing filling out the status report while Tony was taken down to medical. She chose the latter, knowing Tony would've definitely preferred her to do so.

Twenty minutes later the status report was finished, and Tony was still with the doctor. Rob had arrived and been briefed and Jack was on the phone with Ryan. Michelle decided she could chance a visit to medical.

Tony was sitting on an examining table, his forehead had a couple of fresh stitches and his shirt had been removed, revealing a large bruise on the left side of his body. A nurse was doting on him, insisting he take some painkillers and offering him water. Michelle's face softened when she walked inside. Tony looked up when he heard her enter and one side of his mouth curved into a slight, crooked, smile. The nurse, it seemed did not notice Tony's reaction, as she turned to Michelle almost at once.

"Hi Michelle. We're just finishing up…"

Michelle nodded. "I just need to go over the status report before I leave, it won't take long."

"Fine," the nurse swiped a few of Tony's smaller cuts with antiseptic, he cringed. "Thanks. Give us a minute please."

The nurse left and neither Michelle nor Tony seemed to know what to say to each other.

"Are-" Michelle cleared her throat. "Are you okay?" She finally sputtered out. What else could she say really? She was worried about him.

"Yeah I'm fine." She saw Tony wince when fresh wave of pain shot through him.

Michelle blinked, as she really couldn't bear to watch. "Good."

Tony glanced quickly around the room before motioning Michelle towards him. She obeyed and allowed her fingers to glide over the abrasions on his face. When Michelle's wrist was passing his mouth Tony kissed the inside. Her hand stopped moving and she looked to the ceiling, begging it to silence her tears.

"Nothing I can't handle." He told her softly.

Michelle pursed her lips together but grinned imperceptibly when she saw Tony's cocky expression. She shook her head in amusement. "I never doubted you for a second."

By the time Tony had been debriefed and Michelle had finished all the paperwork for the evening it was almost 7-o-clock. Jack left a few minutes before either of them had, on Tony's insistence. Michelle made her way back down to medical when her things had been packed up and she was getting ready to leave. Baker was on his way out the door when she arrived.

"How's Tony doing?" she asked, glancing over his shoulder.

"Just finished the debrief..." He told her. "Seems okay, a little tired but not too bad."

Michelle nodded, hovering outside until Baker left. When he did, she pushed open the door as Tony struggled to put his shirt on again; he was getting ready to leave too.

"Tony…" she chastised and stepped inside. "You don't have to do everything yourself…"

Tony shook his head. "I'm fine, why shouldn't I?"

Michelle dropped her bag and made her way to the bench, pulling the shirt over him and buttoning it at the front.

Tony grimaced. "Thanks."

Michelle allowed him to stand up of his own accord, before pulling the door open. She scooped up her bag and followed Tony's lead out of CTU, staying a pace or two behind him the whole way. When they reached the car he handed her the keys.

With her eyes never leaving the road, Michelle drove home. Tony was a bit groggy from the painkillers and did not seem to notice her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel immediately. When he finally did glance over Tony reached out a hand and pried Michelle's right one off the wheel, bring it to his lips for a brief moment.

"You okay?"

Michelle puffed and struggled with a knot in her chest. "Of course I'm okay..."   
Tony continued to stroke the back of her hand as he brought it to rest at his side. "This is gonna happen sometimes Michelle, there's nothing we can do…"

"I know," she forced herself to look at Tony. "And I know I can't freak out every time…"

Tony said nothing but squeezed tightly at the hand that was tucked away in his.

When Michelle pulled in front of Tony's building she quickly hurried to where Tony was already out of the car. He stumbled a little.

"Here." Michelle put an arm around his waist. "Better?"

Tony flinched. "Actually you're leaning against my side…Medical said it was a bruised rib."

"Sorry!" Michelle pulled back and instead held out her forearm.

"Thanks."

Once safely inside Tony's apartment Michelle settled him on the bed. She pulled out some fresh clothes and took her time helping Tony undress when he needed her to, resigning herself to watching when he insisted he do it on his own. Finally he was settled comfortably against the pillows.

"Do you need anything?"

Tony shook his head. "Just some sleep."

Michelle looked at the clock on the wall. It was only 8:30.

The hovering form of Michelle beside his bed, twiddling her thumbs, caused Tony to chuckle. "I'm not gonna break sweetheart. C'mere…"

He held out a hand and Michelle crawled onto the bed, taking care not to disrupt the mattress. Tony pulled her up against his good side and met her quivering lips with his own. Michelle's hand found his face and soon her fingers were running soothingly through his hair. She kissed the cut lightly on one side of his eye, and then the stitches that continued over his eyebrow. Tony tensed when her fingers found the bruise on his side.

"Honey, you need some rest." Michelle told him when his muscles tightened, and climbed off the bed.

"I should let you sleep." She felt guilty for being so inconsiderate now. Tony certainly didn't need her inflicting any more pain so that she could placate her own fears.

Tony conjured enough energy to grab her arm and pull her back under the covers. He wrapped the arm of his uninjured side across Michelle's collarbone, locking her firmly in place. Tony snuggled in more closely to her warm body.

"Stay with me." His breathing was raspy against Michelle's throat. Tony seemed to be shaking a little.

Michelle pulled the blanket snugly around both of them and pressed her body closer to Tony's. His breathing slowed so it was almost inaudible, and Michelle continued to stroke uninjured patches of skin until Tony was snoring quietly beside her. Michelle smiled and crawled out of bed, shutting the door on her way out.

Figuring Tony would be ravenous as soon as he woke up; Michelle made her way to a bakery across the street. She returned a few minutes later with a bag full of bagels. Placing it on the kitchen table, she wrote a quick note and left it on the counter, turning off the lights in the kitchen before heading out the door once again.

The fact that she could get up and leave was Michelle's way of showing she was okay with Tony heading out into the field, and was accepting of the fact that he might get injured sometimes. She didn't need to linger over his bedside the entire time watching him sleep, praying he was okay. Tony had to be okay; Michelle needed him to be okay. Leaving him alone was an attempt to trick her psyche into believing that it wasn't that big of a deal…

When Tony awoke in the middle of the night he was groggy. The alarm clock read 1:03. He felt around the bed for Michelle; though he'd known the instant he'd woken that she wasn't there. He stumbled out of the bedroom into the kitchen; his head was starting to spin a little. Tony flicked on the lights and saw the brown paper bag and note scribbled in Michelle's messy writing. It took his eyes a second to adjust to the light before he could read it. He smiled at the gesture, but would've much preferred her spending the night with him. He wondered if he could chance a phone call to her, or if she was already asleep. He decided against it. Michelle was almost as tired as he was, he should let her rest.

Michelle rolled over in bed; her eyes were heavy with fatigue but for some reason her brain would not slow long enough for her to doze. She hated nights like this, nights where she couldn't sleep. She used to have them a lot when her mom passed away, but once she'd moved back to LA her daily routine had consumed her; more so because the strenuous days at CTU tended to tire her out better than anything else.

She used to go for walks whenever she couldn't sleep. Deciding anything was better than lying in bed, staring into nothingness, Michelle threw on some sweats and headed out the door.

It was windy that night. Michelle loved the sensation she felt when the breeze licked the moisture from her brow, calming her. She walked slowly, enjoying the empty streets and the absence of noise and car lights. There weren't many commercial buildings by her apartment so the area was generally quiet.

As a teenager, there were many nights like this, where she couldn't sleep, causing her to slip out the door as noiselessly as possible for some air. Once in a while her dad would wake up and become frantic when Michelle wasn't in her room. He'd wait up until she returned, lecturing her on taking unnecessary risks and being completely naïve to what might have happened to a teenage girl at "all hours".

As she continued to walk her thoughts drifted back to her mom. When she'd died Michelle had spent a few weeks living with her dad again, keeping him company. Her late-night outings seemed to become more and more frequent, and as her father's protectiveness increased, Michelle got more and more frustrated that she couldn't do as she pleased. _If only he could see me now…_Michelle laughed. _He'd kill me…_

She approached an intersection and saw a woman from her building crossing the street, with an apparent boyfriend or one-night-stand in tow. Michelle acknowledged the woman and kept walking. _Tony_…was suddenly the only thought she was experiencing. She wondered how he was feeling, if he was still asleep, if she should've left him like that…She shook her head firmly, trying to snap herself out of these overly exaggerated fears. Tony would be perfectly fine in a few days. She'd have to find a way to get used to this whole ordeal…

She wondered what Tony would say if he could see her now. A woman, alone, wandering the streets of LA in the middle of the night. Despite the plain and simple fact that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, Michelle had a feeling he wouldn't be too fond of the idea if he found out.

Loosing Tony was the scariest thing that had come out of everything that had happened that day. It had shifted positions from being a disturbing nightmare to a horrible reality. Imaging having to spend a day without him, knowing he couldn't be there with her anymore was just about as close to hell as Michelle had ever come. But Tony was safe now, at home. And she would see him in a few hours. And then at night they could cuddle up on the couch together, and she could kiss his scars and bruises until he fell asleep. She would take care of him for once, she owed him that much. Yes…tomorrow would be better. Michelle would take care of Tony, and everything would turn out alright. Smiling to herself, she turned around to head back home. Maybe she was starting to feel tired after all…


	10. Bruises

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _Okay, so while I was supposed to be prepping for my lab yesterday I came up with this idea for the story and I just had to write it that minute. So not too long to wait for an update this time... Thanks so much for all your wonderful reviews as well. This chapter was kind of inspired by the idea that TM probably do experience normal drama every once in a while, instead of it always having to do with work and all that... I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! And thanks again for reading!_

Chapter Ten - Bruises

Michelle was standing outside Tony's apartment, waiting patiently for him to answer the door. They'd left work separately as she had a few errands to run. Now, there was a plastic bag in her hand, filled to the brim with products that would permit the implementing of "Operation Take Care of Tony".

She would've put money on the fact that Tony would be reluctant at first once he saw what she had in store for him…but Michelle had this wonderful little feature called the pinky finger that, whether he chose to admit it or not, Tony was invariably wrapped around when it came to things like this. He would just have to trust her.

Tony took a little longer than usual to open the door. His side was still badly swollen and he was now sporting a shiny black eye, and a few more newly discovered bruises. He was wearing track pants and a gray t-shirt that was fraying a little at the bottom. Human nature overtook everything else when Tony bit his lip and shrugged at Michelle's fretful reaction.

"Hey sweetheart," he cupped her face and met her lips with his.

Michelle laced her fingers through Tony's before leading him back inside.

"How are you feeling?" Her ring finger gently tickled his palm.

"Better than this morning…"

In the middle of the morning briefing with Jack and some of the department heads Tony's vision had suddenly grown fuzzy and he'd become very disoriented.

Michelle and Jack had simultaneously jumped from their seats and eased him into a chair, despite his protests.

"I'm fine." He'd insisted. "Just a little light-headed…"

Michelle's gaze may have wandered but her thoughts had not left Tony for the rest of the day.

"Tony, you almost collapsed in the middle of the meeting today…you were injured, you have to take it easy."

"I know what I'm doing Michelle…"

"Well I'm sorry…But I worry about you…" Her outburst was growing a little more hysterical with each word. "I know I shouldn't…I know you have to do this but I can't help it..."

Tony's eyes were fixated intently on her. "Listen to me Michelle…" he held her face in one of his hands. "Stop getting yourself all worked up…" He told her firmly and wiped away a few stray tears. I'm here, I'm fine, and people go into the field everyday…"

Michelle nodded. "I know, I'm sorry…I just…I've never had to deal with it like this…" She trailed off.

"I know…" Oh God how he knew. He was just grateful he wasn't the one stuck at CTU sitting and waiting for Michelle to return.

"But," he continued. "This is our job, and this is what we have to do…"

"You're right. I'm being silly."

Tony kissed the side of her face, sodden with tears. "So what's in the bag?"

Michelle smiled. "You'll see…after dinner though…"

Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Don't worry," Michelle insisted. "I'm not cooking…we'll order in."

His smirk said it all.

Michelle maneuvered off the couch and quickly placed an order.

"Forty minutes" she told Tony when she hung up the phone and slithered in beside him again. Her eyes met his with an adoring glance. Michelle reached out a hand and traced over the bruise on his forehead, Tony jerked instinctively when her fingers found the sensitive spot. Michelle quickly moved her right hand to the back of his neck and played with a few stray pieces of hair with her left. She titled her head and kissed the scar underneath his brow.

Tony squirmed a little on the couch, making himself more comfortable. Michelle removed her lips.

"Mhm…" Tony mumbled. "Keep doin' that…"

Michelle repositioned her mouth against his face and began to place feather light kisses all over his skin. When she made to kiss the scar on his jaw Tony moved his head at the last possible second, meeting lips on lips instead. Tony moved a hand to Michelle's face and his fingertips traced back and forth across her forehead.

"I love you." He kissed her again, a little bit more passionately.

"Lie back…" Michelle pressed against his collarbone and forced him back against the pillows on the couch. Tony's right hand remained holding the base of Michelle's neck; his left was resting in hers. He smiled at her. Tony allowed her to trail her hands through his hair for a few more seconds before reaching out his other arm and securing Michelle tightly against him on the couch, her back pressed against his chest. Once he was convinced she wasn't going anywhere he pulled a blanket off the side of the couch and wrapped it around both of them.

"I just want to lie here like this…you're not getting the chance to sneak away in the middle of the night this time."

"You needed some sleep…"

Tony kissed the patch of skin directly behind her earlobe, blowing out hot air, sending chills down Michelle's spine. "I needed you." he whispered.

They lay, for the rest of the forty minutes, like this. The only change occurring in their position was when Tony, ever so softly, pressed his lips against the front of Michelle's shoulder, or when she decided to bring his hand to her mouth and kiss every inch of it, playing with his fingers as she did so.

The food arrived and they, as starving as they both were, finished in no time at all. Michelle moved to put both their plates in the sink and started washing them. Tony was soon by her side, after spending a few seconds admiring her from a distance, not wanting to ruin the perfection in the moment as Michelle's soapy hand brushed a stray lock of hair off her face. She turned to look at him as he approached and shrugged, laughing. Tony slid in beside her and went to work drying the dishes, handing Michelle a towel when they were done.

"So do I get to see what's in the bag now?" He leaned back against the counter and pulled Michelle towards him by her hips. She stroked his face a little with the back of her hand before wiggling out of his grasp and grabbing the plastic bag out of the den. She reached in and pulled out the first item.

Tony's head cocked to the side and he moved closer so he could read the label on the bottle. He squinted when he took it out of Michelle's hand.

"Bubble bath?"

Michelle laughed at his expression. "Yes, bubble bath. It'll help you relax. And these go along with it…" she pulled out a box of candles. "In case you've run out since the last time…" she teased.

Tony shook his head, laughing. "I'm never gonna live that down am I?"

"Not until you tell me why you had them in the first place…"

Tony held up a hand in front of her mouth. "Alright we'll see how drugged up I'm feeling when I take a few more of these painkillers…"

Michelle was fishing through the bag again.

"Last one." She told him and pulled out a bottle of lotion.

"And what's this for?"

"After the bath." She explained. "You'll see…"

Tony eyes narrowed as Michelle grinned wickedly.

"Well I regret to inform you honey, but in case you haven't figured it out, I don't exactly do baths, scented candles, and lotion…"

Michelle was still grinning when she kissed him, teasingly. Tony sighed.

Michelle held Tony's chin between her thumb and the rest of her hand and moved it up and down. "I promise you'll like it…" her lips were hovering close to his and Tony slumped his shoulders.

"Fine…" he drawled.

"Strip Almeida." Michelle ordered once the tub was full of steaming water and smelled of lavender. She was lighting a few of the candles with the same lighter Tony had used on their first night together.

Tony obliged and Michelle had soon helped him ease into the tub, bubbles rising midway to his chest. Tony groaned when he tilted his head back against the towel Michelle had folded and placed on one end.

Michelle hovered on the edge of the tub, smiling. Before she pulled off her socks and rolled up the sleeves to her shirt, followed by the legs of her pants. Soon she slipped her feet into the bath and rested one on either side of Tony, placing his head in her lap. She grabbed a washcloth from the floor and dipped it in the bowl of cold water she had placed on the side, before wiping away some of the dried blood from Tony's cuts. He flinched a little at the cold but relaxed his head again soon. When Michelle leaned over to remoisten the cloth Tony lifted a hand to the back of her neck and pulled Michelle in for a kiss.

"I told you you'd like it…" Michelle whispered into his mouth.

"You know what would make me like it even more?" he probed; still holding her head in place.

Michelle did not answer.

"If you were in here with me..."

Tony had spoken the words so nonchalantly that by the time they'd been processed by Michelle, Tony had already moved his other arm to her waist and was dragging her into the water fully dressed.

"My clothes!" she complained.

When Michelle finally looked at him angrily Tony just grinned and pulled her in, tempting her lips to open as his tongue played along the brim.

"And I told _you_ I was fine."

Tony's clingy nature was totally unnatural, but Michelle found herself enjoying it for a change. After a day like yesterday, she wanted to be near him as much as possible, but didn't want to seem too overbearing. Tony wasn't the type of person to admit he required help, but his inability to let go of Michelle for an extended period of time, told her the injuries he'd been inflicted with had made more than just his body exceptionally tender.

"Alright, you win." Michelle broke the kiss. "Just let me take these clothes off."

She climbed out of the bath and peeled her soaking wet pants and shirt. She dropped them in a sopping heap on the floor and was completely naked a few minutes later. Carefully, she climbed back into the bath and leaned against Tony, making a conscious effort not to put too much weight on him. Tony forced her head back against his shoulder and he kissed her.

Tony couldn't stop staring at her. It was now an uncomfortable reality, how much of a necessitate Michelle really was. Loving her was one thing; depending on her was something else. Tony had loved before, but never like this, never in such a way that if something happened for some reason that they couldn't be together, dying of loneliness would be considered sweet relief.

Michelle absentmindedly fingered a bubble floating in front of her.

Tony wanted to tell her, to admit all of these things to her right then and there. He would've too, if he'd known how to express himself. How to make her understand _just_ how much he meant to her…But what words were there that could describe that? What words could he use to explain that a kiss from Michelle was better than a culmination of all the happiest moments in his life? That knowing she was there, that he could always count on her to accept him and his decisions, even if she didn't fully understand them, made him feel like he'd added another chamber to his heart, devoted entirely to her. That sitting with her right now, with her hair dripping down his chest, and her angelically soft skin resting against his, made him wish he had the power to stop time and to give Michelle everything she wanted, everything that made her happy, and everything she deserved.

A lump caught in his throat and tears prickled the corners of his eyes, he quickly blinked them back, not wanting to worry her more than he already had. Instead he just smiled and kissed her hair, causing her to turn around and smile back. Tony mentally berated himself when she turned away. These damn "close calls" made him so fucking emotional…

Tony felt Michelle shiver before he felt the water turn cold. He nudged her gently, telling her to get out of the bath. Michelle stumbled out, and Tony followed pulling two towels down and wrapping one around Michelle, before he did himself. He rubbed her arms up and down vigorously, trying to force out the cold.

Michelle fastened the towel securely, and turned on the light before blowing out the candles that were now pools of wax. Tony pulled the stopper out of the bath before following Michelle into the bedroom.

"Lie down." She told him when he sat on the edge of the bed. "On your stomach." She specified. Tony obliged and heard Michelle putter out of the room, returning with the bottle of lotion and closing the door behind her. She knelt on the bed, squirted a dollop into her palms, and began massaging it into Tony's stretched-far-too-tightly skin. When she reached his rib she took extra care to avoid upsetting the bruised area.

The lotion completely rubbed in, Michelle kissed the small of his back and announced that she was finished. Tony rolled over sleepily.

"Thanks honey."

They dressed in more comfortable clothes and headed back into the den.

"One more surprise…" Michelle informed him, going back to the plastic bag.

Tony imitated a look of annoyance that made Michelle laugh. "I don't even want to know…"

She pulled out a thin package, still in its plastic, and handed it to Tony. He read the title of the DVD.

"Fight Club?"

Michelle grinned. "And I'll even watch it with you tonight." She took off the covering and put the movie in the TV, reaching for the remote before she joined Tony on the couch. Tony kissed the top of her head for what felt like the millionth time that night, when she settled herself against him.

"Now you _really_ are the best…"

Michelle smirked, and simply snuggled further into his warmth.

Both Tony and Michelle had passed out on the couch in the middle of the movie when the phone started ringing. Michelle leaned over and handed it to Tony.

"Hello?" he grumbled, cursing whoever it was for disrupting his slumber.

"Tony! Thank god you're home…"

"Lisa? What's going on?" His middle sister wasn't in the habit of calling him for no reason, especially when he didn't exactly approve of her lifestyle choices.

"Oh god Tony…" she wailed into the receiver. "I don't know what to do…I…"

Michelle was sitting upright too now, her own brow creased.

"What happened? What's wrong?"

Lisa hiccupped into the phone and struggled to control her breathing before she could speak again.

"Lisa!" Tony voice was panic stricken now. "Lisa what happened?"

"I… I came home late because I was out with Dave…he's in town for the week and we wanted to meet for dinner…Anyway Matt was in Sacramento and he was supposed to come home tomorrow, but he came back early…so when I got home he was there…I didn't tell him I was seeing Dave, you know how he gets…"

Tony didn't like where this conversation was going.

"We got in this big fight!" Lisa continued to cry. "I said a bunch of horrible things and…"

Lisa was sobbing too hard now to finish her sentence.

"Lise what happened?" Tony was frantic as he had a feeling he already knew the answer to this question. He met Michelle's worried glance before he spoke again.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He…he hit me…"

Tony contained his anger for the time being, at least until he was off the phone.

"Where are you now?"

"The parking lot of this store…I can't read the name. I was on the highway before but I got off after a few minutes. I don't know if he's coming after me."

"Okay Lisa listen I need you to go to the police, okay? Go to the police and report him…"

"I can't, I can't he'll come after me…He probably knows I'll go there…"

"Okay, okay. Calm down. I'll come get you but you need to go somewhere while you wait…Where's Dave staying?" Michelle watched on helplessly as Tony gritted his teeth and dug his nails into the side of the couch.

"Just this motel…like 10 minutes away maybe…"

"Okay Lise, listen to me…I want you to call a cab and go there...don't take your car…just stay at the motel and I'll come get you…"

"Alright." Lisa had stopped crying. "I'll call the cab now…"

In the time it took Lisa to give Tony the name of the place Dave was staying, Michelle had ran into the bedroom, tossed him a pair of jeans, and started throwing on some of her own clothes. It took both of them all of five minutes before they were out the door, Michelle practically breaking into a jog to keep up, as they made their way to the car.

"That sonofabitch!" Tony yelled once they were inside. "The bastard hit her!"

Tony was fuming as he started the ignition. Michelle had not yet spoken. Tony had not said anything about her accompanying him. It was understood. He wanted her there.

"I'll kill him…" Tony continued as they sped onto the highway, well exceeding the limit. "I'll fucking kill him…"

Michelle did not say anything for a long time, letting Tony continue his rant until his voice finally leveled again. Her head was still trying to process what was going on. Tony's sister was being abused; something Michelle thankfully had never experienced herself. This boyfriend, who supposedly cared about her, was hitting her. It was something she couldn't really wrap her mind around. It was one of things no one really could unless they'd been there.

Tony's behavior was worrying Michelle. He was still starring straight ahead, muttering under his breath. She finally resided herself to having to say something, noticing they were already out of the city and had less than 50 miles to go before the reached Santa Barbara, the trip had taken less than 40 minutes according to her watch. Tony may have stopped yelling but he was still furious, she worried about how he would react when they arrived. What if Lisa's boyfriend had found her already? Michelle had no doubt in her mind what would happen if he was there when Tony walked in…She needed to calm him down somehow.

"Tony…" Michelle tried gently, reaching out a hand to touch one of his that was gripped to the wheel. Tony snapped his neck in her direction, glaring, but then realizing what he was doing, softened his expression.

"I never thought he would hit her…" Tony finally mumbled quietly. It was then that Michelle fully realized why he was so unbelievably upset, and why he was acting on pure impulse in a crisis situation, something Tony was trained not to do.

"I should've stopped it before it got this bad…" He shook his head and turned back to the road.

"Tony you couldn't have known he would do this…Lisa probably couldn't imagine him doing this until now…"

Tony shook his head again. "It's happened before. I know it has. I knew as soon as she told me…"

Michelle took his hand off the wheel and clutched it fixedly in her own. "Honey I know you're upset. But when we get there…you have to try and be calm…She'll need you to be rational…"

Tony bit his lip and returned Michelle's hand squeeze. "I know, you're right…"

"And you can't blame yourself…it's not your fault…"

Tony kissed the back of Michelle's hand firmly as he continued to drive.

Lisa called shortly afterwards, informing Tony that she was with Dave at the motel and giving him the room number.

"She's with Dave now. We should be there in another half hour."

Michelle nodded. "How'd she sound?"

"She's hanging in there…"

"She'll be okay." Michelle reassured.

Tony turned to stare at her. "How do you know?"

"She's related to you isn't she?"

The faintest hint of a grin washed over Tony's face.

Twenty-five minutes later Tony was hurrying Michelle up the stairs to Dave's motel room. He banged on the door frantically and Dave was pulling back the deadbolt a second later.

"Tony," Dave looked relieved.

"Hey Dave," Tony pushed past him. "Where is she?"

Lisa emerged from the bathroom with blotchy eyes and the remnants of mascara streaks still on her face. Her almost jet-black hair was straggly and knotted and her tank top had a large rip on one side.

But it was none of these things that Michelle or Tony noticed at first. It was the black and blue bruise covering a large portion of her left cheekbone and sharply contrasting her bloodshot eyes. Lisa ran across the room and slammed hard into Tony's side when she threw her arms around his neck, and began sobbing into his shoulder.

Michelle saw Tony stumble and his face contort in pain when Lisa did this. His rib was still sore, but he did not make any motion to shift his sister's position. Instead he just rubbed gentle circles against her back while Michelle and Dave looked on helplessly, not knowing what else they could do.

"Hey, hey…" Tony soothed her. "It okay…we'll sort this out…" He stroked the back of her head.

Finally Lisa had stopped crying. She released Tony from her grasp and wiped her eyes quickly. Tony's t-shirt was completely drenched on the shoulder from her tears. He put an arm around his little sister and kissed the top of her head.

Lisa finally noticed Michelle.

Her olive skin blushed furiously. "I'm sorry I didn't even know –"

Michelle waved away her apology. "Are you okay?"

Lisa nodded and sniffled a little. "Yeah, I'll be fine." She wiped her face again before turning back. "Michelle, right?"

Michelle nodded, and smiled gently.

Lisa laughed ironically. "Not exactly the way I thought I'd be meeting you…"

Tony chimed in, not wanting to linger any longer than necessary. "Do you have anything with you?"

Lisa shook her head. "Just my purse…"

"Alright then we should probably…"

Michelle cut him off. "Tony give us a few minutes." Michelle made her way over to the bed where Lisa was now sitting and offered her a hand leading her into the bathroom and closing the door. Tony was puzzled but said nothing; Michelle probably knew what she was doing more than he did. Tony finally remembered Dave was still in the room.

"Did she tell you anything?" Tony inquired.

Dave shook his head. "Just that Matt had hit her and she needed somewhere to go while she waited for you. She hasn't stopped crying since she got here…"

Tony sighed and rubbed his temples, wondering what on earth Michelle could possibly be doing in there.

"Here." Michelle handed Lisa a warm washcloth. Lisa accepted gratefully and dabbed her face, spending an extra amount of time trying to ease the puffiness out of her eyes.

"I'm a mess." She commented dryly.

Michelle had seen it when she walked in the room. Lisa was mortified with what had happened and she had been demeaned enough for one night. The least Michelle could do was help her clean herself up a bit.

She handed Lisa a Kleenex, who blew her nose loudly with it. Michelle examined the bruise on her face carefully, before handing her a comb buried inside her own purse. Lisa made to redo her hair but hissed when she lifted her arms. Michelle steadied her and sat her down on the toilet seat.

She looked at Lisa patiently, wondering what other injuries Matt had inflicted. Lisa seemed to interpret the look and hung her head.

"This isn't all…" she admitted, indicating to her face.

Lisa lifted up the ripped side of her shirt revealing an extremely large bruise just off-center of her belly button.

"I fell, when he hit me the first few times…" Lisa explained. "And he kicked me when I was on the floor…"

New tears were forming in her eyes again and Michelle handed her another tissue.

"Don't tell Tony." She pleaded.

Michelle hesitated before agreeing. "I won't, but it might be something serious, you should go to the doctor…"

"I will..." Lisa assured her. "I just can't deal with all of this at once…"

Michelle nodded sympathetically and squeezed her shoulder before lifting the comb off the counter and pulling Lisa's hair into a fresh ponytail. Lisa stood up and looked back in the mirror, dabbing her eyes one final time before turning to Michelle.

"I actually feel a bit better…Thanks." She finally smiled.

Michelle nodded. "No problem." She touched her arm gently. "One second…"

Michelle poked her head out the bathroom door. "Dave?" she called. "You have a sweatshirt or a jacket or something?"

Dave who had been in deep conversation with Tony jumped on cue, he hurried over to his suitcase in the far corner of the room and pulled out a Navy blue sweatshirt. He handed it to Michelle who thanked him. She met Tony's gaze before disappearing into the bathroom again.

Michelle carefully pulled the sweater over Lisa's head, helping her slip it over her frail body. The sweater was dual purposed, warmth and covering her ripped shirt and bruised abdomen.

"Ready?" Michelle touched her arm gently.

Lisa swallowed hard before allowing herself to be led out the door.

It was Tony's turn to jump when he saw the women emerge from the bathroom. Lisa was clutching Michelle's arm frantically as they moved across the room. She kept her head down the entire time, trying to avoid eye contact with anyone, especially Tony.

Dave reached over to the bedside table and handed Lisa her purse. Lisa smiled gratefully at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much." She choked out.

Dave kissed her cheek. "Let me know if you need anything else, okay?" he rubbed her back soothingly before letting her go.

"C'mon Lise…Let's getcha out of here…"

Lisa reached for Tony who put a protective arm around her shoulder. He shook Dave's hand and thanked him before making his way out the door. Michelle walked on the other side of Lisa and offered her arm a comforting squeeze when she was settled in the backseat. Lisa curled up in ball across the bench and stared at nothing in particular. Tony shot Michelle a fleeting look before they both climbed back into the car. Instinctively, Tony locked the doors before starting the ignition and heading back to the main road.

"We'll be a little while here Lise, you should try to rest."

Lisa watched her brother for a few seconds silently, before responding.

"Okay…" she paused, before continuing. "Hey, Tony?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Tony jaw tightened as an image of Matt popped into his head. "Yeah."

Lisa yawned after a little while but continued to stare at nothing in particular. She had not spoken for a long time. Michelle's head was leaning against the glass of her window following the road illuminated by the headlights. Lisa saw Tony's hand move from his side of the car, and cross over to Michelle's seat, lifting hers out of her lap bringing it to his lips in silent thanks. Michelle smiled and left her hand in his for the rest of the journey.

Lisa admired this, admired them and the way they interacted with each other. Even after what she only knew to be a month of officially "dating" words were unnecessary. They shared an unspoken agreement between each other that they knew what the other person needed, knew what to do to make each other feel better.

Already, Lisa decided, she liked Michelle. She liked how she had somehow figured out what Lisa had needed when they arrived at the motel. She liked that Tony really seemed to trust her implicitly, something Lisa was certain she'd never seen her brother do with anyone before… and she liked the way she was holding Tony's hand now, refusing to let go until he asked it of her.

It was two-o-clock in the morning when they finally arrived home. Lisa had still not managed to sleep a wink. They all got out of the car quietly and headed up to Tony's apartment. Once inside Lisa breathed a sigh of relief. Tony flicked on the lights and noticed the clothes he and Michelle had been wearing earlier askew on the floor. "Fight Club" was still paused on the TV.

"You want the spare room?" Tony asked her gently.

"Sure, thanks." Lisa looked so tired.

"I probably have something you can sleep in lying around somewhere." Michelle headed to Tony's bedroom, followed closely by Lisa. While Tony waited for them to return he got himself a glass of water and breathed normally for the first time in many hours.

When Michelle and Lisa reentered the kitchen, Lisa was still wearing Dave's sweatshirt, but had changed into a pair of Michelle's flannel pants. Her hair had been pulled out of its ponytail and hung in loose waves around her face. The bags under her eyes were becoming more prominent with each passing minute.

"You're okay by yourself?" Tony asked, handing her a glass of water.

Before Lisa could answer Michelle chimed in. "Honey maybe I should head ho-"

"No." Lisa and Tony responded simultaneously.

"Stay Michelle, please. I'd actually prefer it…" Lisa insisted.

Tony nodded his agreement and his eyes told Michelle there was more to it than that. _And I need you here…I can't do it by myself…_

"Alright..." Michelle agreed.

"I'm going to bed then." Lisa announced after taking a long sip of her water. She hugged Tony goodnight and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him once again. He mumbled something about sorting everything out the next day as she moved away. Michelle was caught off-guard when Lisa pulled her into a hug as well. Tony couldn't help but smile when he saw this. Lisa wished them both goodnight before heading down the hall to the spare room.

Tony sat down on the counter and reached for Michelle, pulling her in closely. He sighed and buried his face into her neck. Michelle kissed the top of his head.

"Thank you." he told her softly. Michelle raked her fingers down his arm comfortingly.

After a few rounds of quiet muttering and gentle terms of endearment shared between them Tony snaked his arm around Michelle's waist and pulled her into the bedroom. They both changed before collapsing, exhausted, on top of the mattress Tony draped the blankets over both of them and pulled Michelle in protectively. He kissed her lips sweetly and stroked her hair until she was fast asleep.

Tony was still awake when the alarm clock changed to 4:00am. He quietly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to pour himself another glass of water. He decided a couple of hours of mindless TV would probably be the only rest he got before they had to be at CTU again.

The TV was already playing softly when Tony walked into the den. Lisa was sitting on the couch clutching a pillow against her chest.

"Sorry," she said softly when she saw him. "Did I wake you?"

Tony shook his head. "Can't sleep either?"

Lisa's pursed her lips. "I guess I'm a little afraid to…" she admitted.

Tony crossed the floor and sat beside her on the couch. "This wasn't the first time was it?"

Lisa shook her head. "It just got really bad and I finally realized what was going on…I feel so stupid…I never thought I'd be one of _those_ people…"

Tony sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Kid," he said affectionately. "There's nothing wrong with you... You loved him, you cared about him and you just couldn't see how psychotic he really was…I didn't even think he'd go this far…I'm just sorry I couldn't stop him from hurting you…"

Lisa shook her head. "You were right the whole time…I should've listened…"

"Nah, you had to figure it out for yourself…I shouldn't have been such a jerk about it…"

They sat there quietly, with Tony stroking Lisa's hair, both staring blankly at a news report that had just come on the screen.

"Tony," she squeaked against his chest.

"Yeah?"

"I like Michelle a lot…"

Tony smirked at her. "Me too kid..."

Lisa laughed out loud. "I can tell." She elbowed him teasingly and snuggled further against him, finally closing her eyes. She yawned and Tony fingered her hair delicately while Lisa started to doze.

"You're lucky I still let you call me 'kid'…" she mumbled before sliding her head into his lap and falling asleep.

The truth of the matter was Tony hadn't called Lisa 'kid' in a very long time. Not since she'd started dating Matt, the same time she stopped calling him and urging him to pay her frequent visits. The ten year age gap between them had seemed like light years when they were younger, and that's how the whole 'kid' thing had started. Amy, the baby of the family, was the quiet one, the soft spoken, perfectly polite Almeida. Rachel was the controlling one, the hotheaded, self-reliant leader, and had been for the longest time. After getting married Rachel had softened a little around the edges, allowing herself to be taken care of every now and then.

But Lisa was the tomboy. Lisa was the one who Tony could drag outside if he needed someone to toss the ball back and forth, even if she was barely half his size. She was the one who he would tease about boys and dresses when she got ready for her first big dance at the age of 12. Who he secretly felt like he could tell anything to, and who he was always looking out for, even if he insisted he was just in the right place at the right time. For Lisa was not like Amy, she was not fragile or innocent, she did not have a thousand different people shielding her from the evils of the world and holding her hand every step of the way.

And Lisa was not like Rachel, for Rachel needed no one, Rachel was better equipped to take care of herself half the time than Tony was. Rachel did not conform to anything for anyone. Rachel really _could_ take care of herself.

Lisa was in the middle, as she had been all her life. She wasn't quite that resilient, but she also didn't want to be treated like she would break if the wind blew on her the wrong way. She was a lot like Michelle, Tony suddenly realized. A little bit more needing of comfort than anyone appreciated. And that was why Tony had always taken care of her, and it was why it had torn him up inside when she'd started avoiding him.

Tony was still wide awake on the couch when the sound of feet pattering down the hall could be heard. He looked up just in time to see Michelle creep into the den. She smiled affectionately when she saw Lisa curled up in his lap, her chest rising and falling lightly with each breath.

"She's had a long day…" Tony told Michelle quietly. Michelle walked over to the couch and rubbed the back of his neck.

"So have you…"

"I can't sleep…" he shrugged. "And she was too scared to be by herself."

Not wanting to risk waking her with their conversation, Tony slid out from under Lisa and took Michelle into the kitchen. Tony sat on a stool and pulled Michelle in between his legs. He rested his forehead against hers for a second before letting out an exhausted sigh and closing his eyes. Michelle swept back his hair tenderly.

"I always forget she's not a teenager anymore, that she's an adult with a degree and a life. I used to pretend she was still…y'know…and when she moved in with Matt I knew I couldn't pretend anymore. She's grown-up, she has her own life…and I guess I wanted to think she still needed me to take care of her every now and then."

Michelle lifted his chin. "She does need you Tony. She needed you tonight, that's why she called you before she called anyone else…she may have grown up a lot in the past few years but that doesn't mean she's completely independent. She loves you, you're her brother…" Michelle forced back down the feeling that had arisen in her throat and smiled a sad smile. "No matter how crazy you stupid brothers drive us we still love you…"

She shook his head in unison with her own and grinned. Tony mimicked her and closed the gap between their mouths.

"I love you." He brushed her lips against his.

"I love you too honey." Michelle allowed herself to be pulled into his lap. Tony rested a head on her shoulder, while Michelle wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her mouth at the top of his head. And for the first time in the entire night, Tony was calm. For Michelle possessed the innate ability to alleviate his worries and compel from within him a unique optimism Tony hadn't experienced for a long time. Tony pressed his lips into her shoulder in an airy kiss and nuzzled further into Michelle's warmth.

_Maybe we really can handle this... _


	11. Timing

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N**: _ Hey guys! I'm absolutely floored by how many reviews I've been getting since I started this story, I was just looking back over them all the other day when I was lacking motivation for my story and I wanted to say thanks again so much! I finally overcame my writer's block. This chapter is a little lacking in direction but it's necessary to wrap a few things up. I assure you I have a whole new plotline in the works for the up and coming chapters. Despite that, though, I hope you all enjoy it. No guarantees when the next one's coming but I'll do my best to have it in the next couple of days, as after Thanksgiving I have about a million tests to write…Other than that, reviews, as always, make my day…enjoy!_

Chapter Eleven – Timing

The sun was rising before either Tony or Michelle had moved again. The only shifting had been Michelle's soft kisses to the side of Tony's face, the most effective form of reassurance and encouragement she felt herself capable to offer as the night wore on. It was Lisa's entry into the kitchen that startled them both upright.

"Sorry," Lisa bit her lip apologetically. "I didn't even realize I'd fallen asleep."

Michelle moved away from Tony, who was crossing the room to her quickly.

"How you doin'?"

Lisa nodded. "Better, thanks. I think I can manage to sleep in a bed by myself now..." she let out a soft derisive laugh. "I'm so exhausted."

Tony checked the clock on the microwave. It was just before seven.

"I have to go to work soon."

Lisa nodded and patted his chest. "Go, go. I'm just gonna sleep all day anyway. I'll be fine."

"I won't be back 'til late…will you be okay on – "

"Tony, y'know my shift finishes at five. If you want I could come straight here after work and we could grab dinner." Michelle looked expectantly up at Lisa. "I mean, if you're up for it."

Lisa smiled appreciatively. "That'd be great, thanks."

Michelle turned to Tony and winked. "See, no problem."

"Have you talked to Lisa since this morning?" Michelle asked when Tony called her into his office later that afternoon. They were to go over some Intel on the terrorist group sponsoring Nadia Quadir's bombing attempt.

"Couple of minutes ago, she just woke up…I told her you should be back in another hour…"

Michelle laughed sarcastically. "God she must think we live together by now…"

"We practically do…" Tony interjected without a thought.

As though suddenly realizing what he'd insinuated his neck snapped backed and he looked at Michelle.

"I…uh…" he moved the lower half of his jaw and titled his head before grinning stupidly, embarrassed.

Michelle nodded and looked towards the ceiling to keep from laughing. Her nostrils flared and she traced her tongue over her front few teeth, still biting back a smirk.

"You know we can't without-"

"I know." Tony agreed.

"And if we could it would definitely be on the – "

"Michelle, I know." Tony chewed on his lower lip. "I shouldn't have said that…"

Michelle rested her head in one hand. "Well it's not like it's not true…"

Not sure what else there was to say, Michelle picked up the file folder on Tony's desk and headed out the room.

"I'll see you tonight." He called after her just as his phone rang.

Tony answered it dully.

"Tony, Ryan. I was informed you're moving in a bunch of new staff in a week. I'd like to go over a few things before that happens. I want a Conference Call with Jack and yourself, scheduled for 7pm tonight."

"Fine Ryan, we'll be waiting."

"Until then." The phone clicked and Tony mumbled profanities under his breath. This day just kept getting better and better…

Lisa opened the door for Michelle almost immediately. She beamed at the sight of the other woman.

"Hey" she greeted. "How was work?"

Michelle shrugged. "It was work. Nothing major today though…a lot of form filling…I'm just glad I'm not Tony right now."

Lisa laughed. "Why?"

"He's on a Conference Call with the Regional Director…who's not exactly the most fun person to be around…"

They both made their way into the apartment as Michelle asked, "How are you feeling?"

"A little stiff, nothing too bad though."

"What do you want to do for dinner?" They both leaned over the kitchen counter.

Lisa shook her head. "I'm not in the mood for anything really…"

Michelle smiled understandingly and then felt her own stomach grumble. She'd eaten nothing since lunch.

"I say we just raid the cupboards." Lisa made her way over towards the cabinet. "There's gotta be something in here…"

In a matter of seconds Lisa had pulled out an assortment of food, including a tub of peanut butter, cereal, crackers, a box of cookies, and a bag of chocolate chips.

She scooped half-of-everything up in an armful as Michelle's jaw opened in protest.

"It's the college student's diet…" she joked and grabbed some spoons out of the drawer. "C'mon Michelle, don't tell me you've never eaten peanut butter out of the jar…"

Michelle grimaced. "Well yeah, but not since I was like…"

"You can't be that old yet!" Lisa baited her. "Girls night! We'll order one of those cheesy movies off of Pay Per View and we can share the box of Kleenex…"

Michelle was still a little bit taken aback by Lisa's forwardness.

"Please Michelle…I've been thinking about this all day, I don't want to think about it anymore…"

Michelle seemed to stutter a little before she shook her head and gave a feeble giggle. She scooped up the rest of the food and motioned Lisa in front of her.

"Lead the way…"

When Tony returned from CTU that night the sight he beheld was something he'd never, in his life, witnessed. At least, not since Rachel, only a few years his junior, was about sixteen and he'd taken it upon himself to "accidentally" crash her slumber parties. That night when he opened the door to his apartment, his jaw practically hit the floor.

Lisa was sitting on the couch, cross legged, clutching a pillow tightly into her chest, blowing her nose fiercely. Michelle sat on the other end of the couch, legs tucked underneath her, dabbing her eyes, obviously embarrassed at the state they were in when Tony stepped inside. She flushed the color of a cherry when he noticed the empty container of peanut butter and half-open bag of chocolate chips littering the table.

"What the – "

"Shh!" Lisa squealed and pulled the pillow up so that it covered her nose. "It's almost over!"

Michelle laughed at this and climbed off the couch, dragging Tony into the kitchen.

"She kinda wanted a girl's night…" she explained, still blushing at the thought of her not-quite college-aged self partaking in such an event.

"She's a lot better though…a lot more relaxed."

Tony was scratching his forehead in disbelief and he eyed the empty containers scattered all over the counter as well.

"I should've taken a picture of you…" Tony bent over, forcing Michelle to inch in. "And shown it to everyone at work, they would've thought I had you drugged or something…"

"Hey!" Michelle poked him. "I can let loose too!"

"Alright well uh…while you two are 'letting loose' I'm gonna have a shower. Come find me when you feel like being my girlfriend again…" He laughed at her pouting lip and left the room.

The movie was long over when Michelle heard the shower shut off. Lisa was in the process of tossing the empty containers into the garbage and Michelle was wiping down the coffee table when Tony emerged from the bedroom.

"My turn." She told him, tossing the cloth at his chest. Tony watched her saunter off towards the bathroom and couldn't help but chuckle to himself as she did. This was definitely a side of Michelle he'd never seen before.

"What are you laughing at?" Lisa accused, when she found him in the den seconds later.

"What the hell did you do to Michelle?" He said with mock annoyance.

Lisa smiled wickedly. "I reminded her that nights like this are equally as fun, no matter what age you are…"

Tony nudged her teasingly.

"She wasn't buying into the whole 'no boys allowed' thing though…" Lisa continued.  
"I guess your bark is worse than your bite…"

"And it's my house…" Tony grabbed a pillow off the couch and smacked her playfully on the shoulder with it. Lisa laughed, but did not retaliate, choosing instead to plunk herself down.

"Alright Lise, we need to talk about what you want to do here…" The change in tone of Tony's voice signified the change in nature of the conversation.

"What do you mean?" Lisa scooted down further and made room for Tony to sit.

"What you want to do about Matt, we can't put off pressing charges any – "

"I don't want to press charges." Lisa stated flatly.

Tony stared at her, thunderstruck. "Lise he practically – "

"I know what he did Tony! I just want to put this behind me. I don't want to have to think about it anymore…"

"Not thinking about it won't make it go away."

"I know that! God damn it, don't you think I know that?" The water was threatening to spill over her lids. "It's over, I left, I'm safe, and pressing charges won't make a bit of a difference to me now, it'll just prolong everything…"

"Lise You-"

"No! Tony! Please. It's my decision not yours…"

Her eyes flashed as Tony stared her down, she would argue this to the death, he knew. Tony was definitely not the type to like decisions being taken out of his control. But, in the end, she was right. It wasn't his choice.

"Alright." He conceded, there was nothing else to do.

"Thank you."

"So then, tomorrow, how about I head back to the house and pick up all your stuff?"

"No, no I can do it – "

"No. If you don't want to press charges there's nothing I can do about it, but there's no way I'm letting you go back up there…" It was Lisa's turn to realize this decision was final.

"Fine."

"Good."

Michelle was towel drying her hair in the bedroom mirror, with another towel wrapped around her body, when Tony crept stealthily out from the shadows. His hands ran back and forth across her bare shoulders a few times before he lowered his lips to the right one.

"Hi…"

She grinned in the mirror and dropped the towel in her hand to the ground.

"Hey," her eyes closed and she leaned into his body.

"I feel like I haven't seen you all day…" he spoke barely coherently against her skin, smelling faintly of moisturizer having just been applied everywhere. His arms swiftly scooped Michelle's legs out from under her and he tossed her onto the bed, before crawling on after her.

Damp curls cascaded all over the pillow, and Michelle fussed with unkempt hair while Tony situated himself over her, watching with an amused grin on his face. Finally he reached a hand around the back of her head and lifted her mouth up to his, pausing to use his other hand to pull a stray piece of hair out of her mouth.

Michelle felt a familiar, prickling sensation beginning in the pit of her stomach and spreading to the up most layer of her skin. She whimpered softly when Tony's hands found their way under the towel and began moving across her body tenderly.

Tony felt the whimper in his mouth and pushed his tongue in further, deepening the kiss. Both of them were panting heavily now and Michelle was doing her best to pull Tony's shirt over his head without disrupting their rhythm too much.

They had just resumed their position against the mattress - Tony's shirt now tossed haphazardly across the room - when there was a knock at the door. They quickly rolled in opposite directions and Michelle scuttled into the bathroom, redoing her towel and closing the door behind her.

"Hey, what's up?" Lisa stood in front of the door dressed for bed.

Tony wiped his mouth quickly and shook his head, wondering if his breathing had leveled back to normal yet. "Nothing, what do you need?"

"Just saying goodnight….I told Sarah I'd go out for coffee with her in the morning."

Tony nodded, "Alright, night."

He was sure he was blushing furiously, partially because of the situation he was in now, partially because he was mortified at the idea that his little sister could make him feel guilty about fooling around with his girlfriend in his _own_ apartment.

Lisa seemed to notice his eagerness for her to leave and she raised an eyebrow.

"Your hair's a little messed up there…" she informed him reaching out a hand to flatten it. "And you might want to tell Michelle that I realize there are only so many places for her to be, and she's definitely not out here…"

Tony's cheeks turned a horrible hue of red, something few people in the whole world could make them do, (coincidentally two of them were in standing less than 10 feet away from each other right now).

Lisa shook her head laughing. "Keep it down, will ya?" she lectured before heading back to her own room. Tony laughed, dumbfounded, before returning to the bedroom. Michelle emerged from the bathroom with an idiotically lopsided grin on her face, having been able to make out most of the conversation with her ear pressed to the door. She groaned and sat at the edge of the bed, marveling at how trying the whole situation was.

"Well, at least now we have her permission…" Tony joked before pushing Michelle back against he comforter.

"Uh huh," Michelle looked at him skeptically as he kissed her again. "And if we didn't?"

He paused and shrugged before placing his lips on hers and starting to nibble.

"The backseat of my car's pretty roomy…"

"Oh, really?" She continued to nibble back. "And how would you know that?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I got kicked out of the – Hey!"

Michelle had just slapped him on the arm.

"What was that for?"

"I know enough details about your sordid love life to take me to my grave…" she reminded him dully.

Tony grinned and moved from her lips to her stomach. Michelle's body clenched underneath him and Tony slid a hand into the small of her back, lifting her closer to his mouth.

"I don't really know about yours…" he reminded between kisses. Michelle cupped his chin and forced him to look up from her bellybutton.

She frowned. "You want to know about…"

Tony made his way back to her mouth, silencing her as he tugged on her bottom lip. "Not tonight...It can wait…" He whispered, watching Michelle's eye close in euphoria as he worked his way down her body again…

The alarm clock had been buzzing barely three minutes earlier and Michelle was still curled under the blankets. The chilly early morning air was sufficient enough to deter her from getting out of bed to put some clothes on. Instead, Michelle just snuggled further into the blankets, listening to the muted sounds of the shower running and then tap water.

"Michelle!" Tony's voiced echoed from the bathroom. "Are you up yet? We have to leave in forty-five minutes…"

No answer.

Tony emerged, half his face coated in shaving cream, towel wrapped around his waist, and a razor in one hand.

"What happened to all my shaving cream?" Tony asked, brows narrowed.

Michelle did not say anything, feigning innocence.

"And why is the blade dull, I just changed it…"

Still no response from the mound under the covers...

"Michelle!" Tony raised his voice even more.

"Well I'm sorry," she told him calmly. "But I didn't have anything here with me and I needed to use it…"

"There was half a can left!"

"I need more than you do…"

"Now there's none for me…" Tony maintained a sulking face.

"Better you than me." Michelle stated flatly. "You didn't seem to mind last night that I shaved with your – "

"Yeah! Because I didn't realize what you'd done!"

Michelle forced herself out from underneath the covers and made her way across the room.

"Not very resourceful, are you?" she teased, and she smoothed the remaining cream over the second half of his face.

"Well I'm not sure I would say that…" Tony retorted as her hand lathered his cheek. "I got you out of bed, didn't I?"

Realization washed over Michelle and she hung her head. He kissed gently, making sure to leave some cream on her face.

"Now go shower." He slapped the back of her thigh.

"Are you sure he's not home?" Michelle asked, her voice laced with anxiety.

"He's still at work." Tony assured her. "And he won't come home for another couple of hours." He took out his keys and laughed unequivocally. "And they say we're workaholics, it's already 9:30…"

They had just left CTU for the evening and were now parked outside Matt and Lisa's Santa Barbara apartment building, armed with Lisa's keys, prepared to go in and retrieve all of her belongings.

"I guess we should get moving then." Tony pulled the handle of his door and Michelle did the same, stepping out into the dewy night air.

A chill ran down Michelle's spine. There was something nerve wracking about everything surrounding this venture. Her stomach churned a little as she followed Tony towards the entrance of the building. The sooner they packed up everything and got the out of there, the better.

Lisa had tried insisting on calling Matt beforehand, warning him of Tony and Michelle's impending visit, but Tony wouldn't hear of it. He'd been adamant that, if Lisa called, Matt would inevitably show up and try to talk them into getting Lisa to see him, or worse, follow them back to LA.

It was uncomfortably dark and quiet inside the apartment. Tony found the lights quickly and Michelle breathed a sigh of relief when her eyes adjusted to her surroundings.

"Alright, she said she just wanted her clothes, her pictures, her books and her laptop. Everything else we can leave…" Michelle nodded as Tony read off the list he'd written everything on. He handed Michelle the duffel bag.

"Why don't you go grab her clothes? The bedroom's just down the hall…" he instinctively cringed at the thought of Lisa sharing a bed with Matt. "I'll get everything else…"

The bedroom was incredibly feminine, and, considering Lisa's personality, and what she'd heard about Matt, Michelle found this odd. The comforter was off-white with a series of large, multicolored flowers scattered throughout it. The pillows matched perfectly. Nothing inside the bedroom was out of place and the carpet looked as though it had just been vacuumed and no one had stepped on it since. When Michelle pulled back the cupboard doors she noticed both occupants' halves were color-coordinated and everything, more or less, was ironed.

_Must've had a lot of time on her hands…_Michelle mused as she began throwing things into the bag she'd left sitting on the bed.

Tony was fishing through the bookcase for any of Lisa's possessions. He frowned when he found that one of the back panels jiggled violently, obviously broken. Once he'd cleared out the shelf, he pulled it out and noticed a book flattened against the very back, lodged in between the panel and the bookcase itself. Tony pulled it out and read the title. _Your Guide to Writing the LSATs_. A hand came up to his face, and he massaged the bridge of his nose, even more furious at how Lisa had been living for the past few months, resorting to hiding books in a faulty shelf.

Satisfied that he'd found everything - including the LSAT book - that was Lisa's, he went in search of Michelle.

"I'm gonna take these down to the car now." He told her, lingering in the doorway. "And then I'll come back and help you finish up in here."

Michelle motioned for him to go. "I'm almost done anyway." She told him from her knees, digging through a few drawers.

The sound of the front door closing firmly echoed into the bedroom.

Michelle was starting to feel a little nervous again. It was strangely quiet and lonely without the sound of Tony puttering around in the next room.

Michelle pushed into the bathroom to do a final sweep for any clothes that might've been discarded in there. She managed to feel for the light switch, but groaned when it flickered on for just a second, and then died. Residing herself to searching in the dark, she pulled back the curtains of the window, allowing moonlight to pour into the room and illuminate it just enough so she could see what she was grabbing at close range.

The front door opened and closed and Michelle scooped up everything she could manage in her arms and threw it in the bag on the bed, preparing to leave. Michelle's heart just about stopped when a figure materialized in the doorway. It was definitely not Tony. The figure stared back at her.

It was a scrawny man in business attire, with gelled hair and square-framed glasses. He was wearing a tailored suit jacket, and had been in the process of stripping it off, when he saw Michelle. He froze in the doorway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing in here?" He roared when he had time to take in the circumstances. Michelle straightened up and met his furious glance with a perfectly unruffled one of her own.

"I'm a friend of Lisa's." She told him, voice icy. "I came to get her stuff."

"Lisa's here?" he sounded hopeful.

"No, she gave Tony her key." Michelle burst his bubble violently, much like a pin would a balloon. The mention of Tony's name seemed to have the desired affect.

"Tony's here?"

"He's putting stuff in the car." Michelle stated coolly, trying her best not to look intimidated, in all truth she was doing a pretty effective job of it.

Matt seemed to lose his edge instantly. His voice was no longer accusatory, but desperate.

"Please," he begged Michelle crossing the room towards her. Michelle's muscles constricted and her fists clenched.

"Please," he repeated, standing disturbingly close now. "You have to talk to Lisa for me. Tell her I'm sorry…" a sob escaped his throat and he latched onto both of Michelle's wrists. "Please, I love her, tell her I didn't mean to – "

Michelle was starting to sweat. The idea that the person who had hit Lisa was stopping circulation in both her wrists scared her. Even if Michelle would never admit it to anyone later, the piteous look he gave made her hold back on any sort of retaliation, at least for a moment or two.

"Let go," Michelle ordered, trying to pry her wrists free.

"Please!" Matt raised his voice. "Please! I need to talk to Lisa, whatever she told you, you have no idea what really happened! Tell her – "   
"Go to hell." Michelle spat, completely void of any sentiment towards Matt. She tried to free her wrists again but he only squeezed harder, jerking Michelle's arm upwards and holding them at bay.

"You don't even know what the fuck you're talking about!" Matt cried, frustrated. "You have to – "

"Matt!" Tony's voice startled Matt enough that he let go of Michelle. Michelle quickly reached over and grabbed the bag, crossing the room to Tony.

"You okay?" he asked, trying to buffer the panic in his voice.

Michelle managed a reassuring, "Yeah, fine."

His eyes flashed at Matt and Michelle knew what he was thinking. Tony's teeth grinded and his fists tightened as if in preparation for some sort of action.

"C'mon," she touched his arm gently. "I'm done, let's just – "

Tony interrupted Michelle by moving her behind him.

"Tony, please!" Matt yelled across the room. "Please tell Lisa I'm – "

"No," Tony kept his voice leveled, fighting the animalistic urge to beat the living shit out of the guy standing a few feet away. He silently chastised himself for leaving Michelle alone.

"It's over. You're pathetic, look at you…you hit your girlfriend – my sister – because you're a screw up…Because you're too afraid to take it out on the person who really deserves it…" Michelle felt the tremors in his body and she traced the back of his shirt with the tips of her fingers, in gentle reminder that they should go.

"Honey please," She whispered to him. "Don't start anything…It's not worth it…" The repercussions of Tony fighting Matt in his home would definitely not be mild, especially since one of the participants was a government agent with military training.

Tony's fist felt Michelle's hand prying it open, resting her own in it. Tony sighed loudly before swinging the remaining bag over his shoulder.

"You come near her again…" Tony threatened menacingly as he followed Michelle out the door. "And I'll kill you."

And with that, Tony and Michelle left Matt shaking violently beside his bed, trying to hold himself upright, and not wanting to test how true to his word Tony was...

Tony slammed his fist violently against the dashboard once they were safely inside the car. Michelle watched him wordlessly, waiting for his outbursts to desist. Eventually, he stopped, breathing erratic. He turned to look at Michelle with his jaw locked and his scowl evident. If the behavior had worried her, the expression she wore now said nothing of it.

"If you hadn't a been there I woulda – "

"I know… but you didn't and it's over…"

Tony's face shifted from fury to concern. "You sure he didn't hurt you?"

Michelle fought the urge to rubber the finger imprints left on her wrists. "Yeah, really..."

They sat in silence for an unbearably long period of time. Michelle finally leaned over the armrest and scooted closer to Tony, rubbing the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and he leaned his head back.

"Let's go home, honey…" she tried again, her voice temperate and soft.

Tony whipped his eyes open and bit his lip. "Yeah."

_Home_. Home with Michelle. Because really, where was home these days if it wasn't with Michelle. A person's home was their sanctuary, a place to relax, to escape from the world around them and feel safe…No where, Tony decided, did a better job of that then a place with Michelle in it. She, in fact, was home…

Lisa was sprawled out on the couch under a blanket, eyes glued to the TV when Michelle and Tony returned. Tony dropped the bags in the front hall and Michelle immediately made her way to the bedroom, saying she wanted to change. Tony sat in the chair opposite Lisa, hands gripping the hidden book he'd found firmly.

He turned off the TV, much to Lisa's dismay, and threw the book on the coffee table. Lisa refused to look back at him, although she made to sneak what turned out to be a rather obvious glance at the title.

"I didn't think you'd find that." She told him, deprecated.

"Why did you hide it?"

The sheer ignorance of this comment forced Lisa to stare at Tony, bewildered. "Jesus Christ Tony, why do you think I hid it? Grad school wasn't exactly on Matt's list of things he wanted me to do with my life…It wasn't even on mine…"

Tony looked at her, puzzled. "So why even bother buying it?" he slumped back against the chair.

"I went to visit Amy and I saw this sign posted in the Student Centre about LSAT prep courses. I was curious, so we went…you know that before I always wanted to go…" the shakiness of her voice told Tony she was choking back a few tears. Of course he knew she'd always wanted to go, she'd talked about being a lawyer to no end when she was younger.

"You should go."

Lisa felt as though her eyeballs might fall out of their sockets, reeling from the suggestion.

"Seriously kid," Tony continued. "You should go. I can't think of anyone who'd be better at it than you…"

Lisa bit her lip. "If I tell you I'll think about it…will you let me watch my show again?"

Tony chuckled and flicked the TV back on; he squeezed her arm affectionately as he left the room.

Lisa waited until she heard his bedroom door shut before sitting up and grabbing the book. She flipped through it so violently; she knew she'd received a few paper cuts in the process. The practice test at the back had a large red pen mark, circled, at the top of it. Amy had had someone mark it for her but Lisa had never gotten around to checking the score, deciding that it would only depress her either way. She would either be someone with potential that would never amount to anything or someone with no potential at all. Lisa wanted to be neither of those people. Now, though, she stared at the number for a long time…178.

Michelle was brushing her hair in front of the mirror when Tony entered the room, falling on the bed in obvious exhaustion. He linked his hands behind his head and examined the crevices on the ceiling. Michelle dropped her brush and kneeled beside him.

Words seemed pointless. Michelle just sat back on her heels, hands against her thighs, smiling adoringly as Tony opened and closed his eyes methodically. She tilted her head to one shoulder, watching as he continued the regime. Finally his eyes remained open and he looked at her, matching the smile tooth for tooth.

"She's gonna be fine…" Tony stated confidently.

Michelle grinned. "I seem to remember telling you that when we went to pick her up…"

Tony grabbed Michelle and pulled her down on the bed beside him, she snuggled into his side and rested her head back against the middle of his stomach. The feeling of each rhythmic contraction of Tony's diaphragm was incredibly relaxing. Tony's hand stroked her hair and face as they continued to lie there.

Michelle's complaining stomach caused Tony to laugh. He sat up and leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I we'd better get some dinner." Michelle told him, laughing, and sliding off the bed. Tony did not move.

"And I think you'd better do it…" she pushed.

Tony nodded and climbed off after her, slipping an arm around her waist long enough to pull her in for another kiss as they left the room. As Michelle sauntered off ahead of him Tony stood back and grinned, loving her more with every step she took.

Michelle being through it all, going up with him to Santa Barbara the first night, staying with Lisa when he wasn't around, pulling him out of Matt's apartment, _asking_ him to let it go… not telling him too. All of those things, combined with the way she did them, sent the wheels in Tony's brain spinning.

"You coming?" Michelle poked her head back into the hallway. Tony nodded and made to follow her. As he did he checked the date on his watch and carefully performed a quick calculation…

With a little help and a lot of luck…he'd be able to pull this off.


	12. Plans

**A/N: **_Hey guys, here's the next chapter…word of warning it occurs over a long period of time as I didn't want to be dwelling on the characters in the same circumstances as we've seen already…hope it flows okay, took me a while to get it all right…Thanks for your wonderful reviews and I look forward to your input on this chapter:D. _

Chapter Twelve - Plans

"Tony?" Jack's voice brought him back to Earth and he immediately looked up from the pen he'd been twiddling distractedly, his eyes down on the bullpen the entire time.

Jack, true to his nature, did not comment on this. It was not his place to comment. There were about a million different things he'd like to say, but he'd keep himself in check. He had to keep himself in check.

"What's up, Jack?" Tony's expression was mild, and had neither man known any better they would've assumed Tony didn't have a care in the world.

"I was just talking to Ryan, there's a conference in three weeks in New York, everyone from all levels of government will have representatives…looks like we're Division's.' he laughed dryly.

Tony groaned. "For how long?"

"Four days he said, but then y'never know how these things go…"

"Who's gonna run CTU?"

"Ryan."

Tony nodded. "Looks like we're taking a trip…"

* * *

The voice on the other end of the phone was groggy. 

"Hello?" They grumbled, clearly not taking the time to calm the hostility in their voice.

"Alicia?"

Alicia rolled over in bed and frowned. "Who is this?"

"It's uh…its Tony Almeida, Michelle's – "

"Tony what the hell are you doing calling me? It's the middle of the night here! How'd you even get this number?"

"I know I know, I'm sorry…but I had to wait until Michelle was asleep…I kinda stole her cell phone…"

He had Alicia's attention. She sat upright in bed and rested the phone in the crevice of her neck. "What's going on?"

Tony quickly scanned the kitchen, no sign of Michelle anywhere…

A week had passed since Jack had informed Tony of the impending New York City conference. It had taken him that much time to start filling in the holes.

"I need your help…"

* * *

Lisa's entry into the kitchen just as he was hanging up the phone startled him. 

"Who was that?" she asked casually.

"Don't worry about it…"

Lisa looked at him skeptically, but said nothing more of the matter.

"Well I was gonna wait until tomorrow to say something but…I talked to mom and dad..."

Tony was jerked out of his daydream.

"They said," Lisa continued. "If I want to go they'll pay for it…"

"That's great!" Tony exclaimed with genuine enthusiasm.

"I just have to write the LSATs and then I can start applying…"

"Alright well you know you can stay here as long – "

"I know, thank you. But I'm going to Boston…to stay with Rachel."

Tony turned to her, obviously upset. "What are you talking about?"

"I want to get out of California. Away from everything…I want to go to school out east…It's just too hard being here, knowing Matt's still – "

"You said you haven't talked to Matt since the fi – "

"I know and I haven't." Lisa insisted. "I swear. But, as hard as it is for you to understand I loved him, a lot. And even though I know what he did was wrong, I still love him…"

Tony looked disgusted.

"And don't look at me like that. I can't help it y'know…he's been a big part of my life for over a year and there were some good times, he wasn't like this when we first started dating. I just need to get out of here Tony. I need to start fresh."

Tony suddenly became very interested with the phone in his hand, fingering the antenna.

"So I'm going to move out there next week…I've already made the arrangements."

"Do what you gotta do…"

Lisa pulled him into a strong hug. "I'll miss you…and Michelle. You'd better make sure you bring her out there to visit us…seeing as how we're probably gonna be related at some point – "

Tony face went white. "I don't know about that…"

Lisa grinned at him. "She told me about your 'big night' next week. You're actually off work before sunset!"

He chuckled. "She could do better, eh? Have someone who can actually take her out once in a while…"

Lisa laughed but shook her head. "She could do a lot worse…although a few weeks ago I might not have admitted it…" She made her way over to the fridge and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Tony. "How long has it been anyway?"

"Two months…give or take."

Tony was doing his best to keep a straight face but Lisa called him on it.

"You planned something didn't you? For next week…"

"Nah I didn't…I'm useless you know that…"

Lisa wasn't buying into it. "You're a liar…I know you planned something…Either that or you're cheating on her with the same person you're making mysterious phone calls to in the middle of the night…"

"I _might_ have an idea but it's not for next week…" he assured her. "It won't be for a while…"

"Will you tell me before – "

"We'll see…"

"Tony!"

"I said we'll see…now drop it…" his voice was irritated but Lisa knew better, she conceded anyway.

"Alright…"

"Thank you…"

Tony considered his position for a moment. Maybe I could use Lisa's help after all.

"Actually, uh…do you think you could help me with something before you go? I need to go shopping…"

Lisa laughed. "Now that's definitely something I can help you with…"

* * *

"Where'd you go?" Michelle asked when he crawled back into bed beside her. 

"I thought you were asleep…"

"I was."

"I went out for water…Lisa told me she's going to stay with Rachel…she wants to go to school out east."

"C'mere honey…" she patted the mattress.

Tony buried his face into her chest as Michelle stroked his hair soothingly.

"She's excited, she's happy, she said she needs to get away…and it's not like she's all alone out there…"

"But…" Michelle probed.

"But I like having her around sometimes…most times…" he admitted.

Michelle kissed the top of his head and rubbed back. Tony's stubble tickled the crook of her neck and she stifled a giggle. Sensing her sudden change in demeanor Tony swiftly flipped her underneath him and kissed her firmly before lying on his back and pulling her up against him.

Michelle had not admitted the reason she had awoken. She was a little embarrassed to admit it to Tony, even if it was the truth. Simply, she had awoken because he wasn't there anymore. She couldn't feel his comfortable weight beside her or his hot, even breath down her back. She'd yet to have a sleepless night since he'd come back from the field. She'd yet to have a reason to slip out for a walk as the feeling of Tony beside was too tempting to abandon for the dark, lonely streets.

Tony shifted his body and pulled her back against his chest. He rested his mouth against her mildly exposed shoulder and planted a barely-there kiss before leaning back against the pillows…

* * *

It was five days later and Lisa was placing her remaining clothes in a suitcase. Her flight was leaving later that evening and Michelle was helping her pack, whilst Tony put the rest of the luggage she was bringing with her into his car. 

"Excited?" Michelle asked as she folded a few shirts.

Lisa hesitated a little. "Yeah. I mean I can't wait to see Rachel, it's been forever! I'm a little nervous about leaving LA though…I mean I've been here since I was little…"

Michelle nodded, understandingly. "At least you have your sister with you."

Lisa zipped her suitcase shut and collapsed on the bed.

"I start my LSAT prep class on Monday…"

"When do you write them?" Michelle sat down beside her.

"First week of December…"

"Nervous?"

"Getting there…I'm not good at writing tests…"

"You'll be fine." Michelle assured with a comforting pat to her back. "That's almost two months away."

"Speaking of two months…are you excited for your big night next week?"

Michelle beamed uncontrollably. "Very…we haven't really gone _out_ out since our first date…"

"Ugh, Michelle that's so depressing…you've been cooped up inside a stupid apartment every night for two months…"

"Not every night!" She defended pointlessly.

Lisa gave her a look that said she couldn't imagine ever putting up with that. "Well I know you'll have fun…" She smiled mischievously.

Tony poked his head into the bedroom. "We should get going…" he informed them. Lisa nodded and picked up her last bag. She held back on closing the door, just for a second. Leaving, leaving Tony, leaving LA, leaving everything…was probably one of the most emotional moments of her life. It was for the best, but it still hurt. Maybe she'd come back in a few years, but for now…for now she had to go.

* * *

Saying goodbye at the airport was hard. As they stood outside the gate Lisa hugged Michelle tightly before turning to Tony. The look the shared encapsulated affection, respect, and heartfelt sorrow…though neither would ever confess to how touched the really were by those mere seconds. 

"You'd better miss me!" she teased, begging the tears not to come yet. Tony pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head.

"Call me when you get there…"

"Uh huh…" Lisa was stuttering now. "I promise…"

And then, the tears came…

"Hey, hey, don't do that…"

"You're right, I'm being stupid." She hugged him again and kissed his cheek. "Love you."

"Love you too kid."

Lisa wiggled out of the embrace and wiped her eyes, before scooping up her carry-on bag and heading towards the gangway. Tony watched her walk away, with a proud smile on his face.

He and Michelle lingered around the airport until the plane had taken off. When they returned home that night Michelle found Tony unwilling to let her out of his sight. They fell asleep on the couch with a movie still playing softly in the background, Tony clinging to Michelle, like he was afraid if he slackened his grip too much she'd dissipate before his very eyes. For he knew that, if that happened, nothing he did would enable him to keep his emotions in check...

* * *

"Michelle! We're gonna lose our table if you don't hurry up in there!" Tony called, having long since been kicked out of the bedroom. After spending such copious amounts of time at his apartment when Lisa was there, they'd taken to going back to Michelle's. She'd insisted she needed all of her possessions within arms reach so she could prepare for their big night out. 

"I'm almost done!" she insisted.

"You've been saying for the past fifteen – "

The door opened on Tony, standing in the hallway, and Michelle emerged. Her hair had been twisted into some 'thing', he deduced, at the base of her neck, she wore a red dress. Tony would've called it blood red, Michelle would later inform him it was raspberry. It skimmed over her body, tastefully accentuating every curve. She smiled slyly when she saw his expression. It was the same dress she'd planned on wearing the night Alicia came to town.

"You look amazing."

She beamed affectionately. "Thanks."

He drew her against him and covered her mouth with his. When Michelle pulled back, taking her turn to inform them they would be late, she wiped her lip gloss off his mouth with her thumb.

"That's not really your color…"

For once, they felt like an honest-to-goodness "normal" couple. Well, as normal as relationships can get anyway... Tony's hand found Michelle's as they walked through the parking lot and did not let go until the maitre'd had pulled out her chair. Soon the wine was on the table and Michelle took what she hoped was a very delicate sip. Having decided in advance that then was the perfect time to employ the art of the seduction. The sultriness, however, gave way to sheer glee when she began selecting courses off the menu, after being told by Tony to get whatever she wanted.

By the time dessert rolled around Tony placed a small jewelry box on the table between them. Michelle looked at him suspiciously.

"What's this?"

Tony grinned. "It's for you…for putting up with me for the last two months…now mind you two months has been done before so it's nothing mu – "

"Tony, you should've have got me anything…"

Tony pushed the case towards her. "I saw it and I thought of you…really it's nothing…"

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "When'd you see it?"

Tony suddenly became very aware his cheeks were burning. "When I went shopping with Lisa to buy you a present…"

"Tony…"

"Just open it…please."

Michelle reluctantly picked the box up off the table and pulled back the lid. She looked up at him, mouth open.

"I uh…" Her mouth hung open and her lips arched into an unruly smile. "It's beautiful. Thank you." She picked the chain out of the box and held it up so the light was reflected. It was simple, white gold; with a small round diamond pendant that sparkled just enough that it's presence across Michelle's collarbone would be known.

Tony walked around the table and Michelle lifted her hair while he did up the clasp. He kissed her cheek before walking back to his seat.

Soon afterwards the bill was paid and Michelle was feeling a bit flushed.

"I need some air."

Tony grabbed her hand after placing his credit card back in his wallet and led her out into the night. Michelle barely had time to shiver before a jacket was wrapped around her and she was swaying gently in the breeze. Tony began kissing her neck.

"Do you really have to go on Monday?" Michelle gave seduction one more try.

Tony did not respond, instead he delved a little further into her neck and sucked harder on the already red patch of skin.

"You want to head home?" He asked with a throaty whisper to her ear, convincing Michelle that she would never surpass him when it came to mastering the art.

She tried to agree using words that didn't quite exist in the English dictionary, and began hurrying to the car.

* * *

Finally, she was pushing open her front door and finally, after what seemed like an entire night devoted to self-control, lips fused together. Michelle chalked it up to the wine on both their parts; after all they managed to get through work everyday without making passionate love smack on a desk in the middle of the bullpen...Though she wasn't about to pretend the thought had never crossed her mind… 

When Tony picked her, any sort of logic about why she couldn't keep her hormones under control was forgotten. Instead she focused on the sensation coursing through her that was produced by hot, wet kisses to every reachable part of her body.

Her mind was totally blank, probably due to lack of oxygen. Had it not been for the arms supporting her, Michelle doubted very much she'd have been able to make it to the bedroom. Tony seemed to sense her raspy breathing and felt her quiver in his arms. He slowed himself when he dropped her onto the bed, summoning every ounce of self-discipline he could muster under the circumstances.

He kissed his way down her dress, palms sliding up underneath the fabric, fingers running up and down her sides. Michelle moved her hands nimbly over the buttons of Tony's shirt, undoing them quickly with the skill of a seasoned professional. Soon, it was on the floor.

"You're loosing your touch there Almeida…" she taunted, refusing to let him get away with having yet to remove a single article of her clothing.

"It's the wine." He defended as he fumbled with her zipper while she tugged on his top lip with her teeth.

"And that…" he mumbled, "You keep doing that…"

After another minute of struggling Michelle flipped him onto his back.

"You're lucky I wait around for you…" she said, legs straddling his hips, undoing the dress in one fluid motion.

She lowered her lips to his and cupped his face gently.

"Kiss me…" she gasped against his mouth.

Tony chuckled. "I thought I already was?"

"No…" she kissed him again. "No like when we were at CTU…When I said – "

Her mouth dropped to his chin and Tony brought a hand around to the back of her head and pulled Michelle hard against his mouth, spinning her over as he did so. Michelle moaned and raised her hips to meet his.

"You still think I'm loosing my touch?"

The next few hours were spent making passionate, uninhibited love to each other for what felt like the first time in far too long. Michelle fell asleep just as the clock struck three. Fully celebrating the fact that, after two months, they had a whole day off together again. She'd been trying to resist her heavy lidded eyes without success for the past fifteen minutes. Tony was stroking her hair and had wrapped both arms against her abdomen, molding her back into his chest.

"Go to sleep…"

"No…" she yawned. "I'm not tired…"

Tony laughed softly, nibbling her earlobe. "I'm teaching you to cook tomorrow…you need your strength…"

"I'm not learning to cook…"

"Yes you are…trust me…"

She was too exhausted to argue.

"Go to sleep…" Tony tried again, planting an open kiss on her shoulder.

Michelle did, the instant her body settled into Tony's perfectly.

Tony lay awake for a long time afterwards. Going through everything he had to do in the next week. It was a lot of work, a lot of planning but it would be so worth it in the end. He listened to the soft, rhythmic sound of Michelle's breathing and leaned in more closely. He couldn't get enough of her, ever. Jumping through a few hoops to make her happy meant was like paying $5 for a lotto ticket and winning the jackpot…

* * *

Michelle stumbled into the kitchen late the next morning, barely awake. She had pulled on one of Tony's t-shirts, simply because she knew how much fun it was to tease him that way… if he was forcing her to cook, she was entitled to some enjoyment of her own. Her hair was curling mutinously again and she'd pulled it back into a low ponytail, yawning as she made her way into the kitchen. 

"Morning," she grumbled, plunking herself at the counter. Tony was already sipping a mug of coffee, reading the paper.

"Here." he handed her a mug of her own, prepared to her liking.

"What time is it?" She asked, burning her tongue on the coffee.

"Ten-thirty."

Michelle smiled happily. Days off really were the best, especially when, on the rare occasion, they occurred simultaneous with Tony's. In fact, Tony had been given the full weekend off to prepare for the conference on Monday. Michelle was to return to work the following morning to go over some things with Ryan Chappelle...

"You want something to eat?"

Michelle shook her head. "I'll wait 'til lunch."

"Great, you're cooking omelets…"

She looked at him deadpanned. "Wonderful…we'll starve then…" she took another sip as Tony kissed her cheek.

The next two hours were spent curled up on the couch, enjoying the fact that they could do absolutely nothing. Michelle rested her head on Tony's chest and closed her eyes, hoping that if, maybe, she fell asleep again, he would take it upon himself to make lunch. No such luck…

"I still don't understand why I have to do this…"

"Because Michelle, you can do anything if you want to…"

Michelle groaned. "Flattery won't get you anywhere." She whisked the contents of the bowl and held it up for inspection.

"Alright, see, that wasn't so hard…" the pan was heating on the stove. Tony had promised Michelle he'd keep it simple, adding only parmesan cheese to the eggs in hopes of easing the most difficult part, the infamous "flipping".

"Now, just pour half of it into the pan."

Michelle's eyes narrowed with cat-like precision. "Okay, I can do that…"

She poured and listened to the mix sizzle. Tony smirked when he saw how relieved she looked that it actually resembled an omelet.

"Now what?" Michelle asked, spatula poised to dive in and start poking.

"Whoa, whoa, hang on there, you have to let it cook first or it'll just be a big mess…You see cooking Michelle," he preached much like a lecturer would to class of students. "Requires patience…"

"Amazing…you're a genius..." She rolled her eyes and turned back to the pan. "How long do we wait?"

"I dunno, it's hard to say exactly, you just have to know…"

"But how do you know?" Michelle asked annoyed.

"I don't know, you just do…I'll tell you when…"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of, how can you just know…you have to be able to base it on some - "

"I think…" Tony scratched the side of his face. "I'm beginning to see why you struggle with this."

Michelle continued to watch the omelet cook...refusing to dignify the comment with a response.

"Alright, now just…" Tony took her wrist in his hand. "Just kinda lift it slowly and then flip it over." He walked her through the motion.

Michelle bit her tongue and moved in for the kill. She slid the spatula between the pan and the egg and made to turn it over like Tony had demonstrated. Somehow, it was so much easier said than done. When Michelle lifted, only half the omelet seemed to want to comply. It crumbled to pieces before her eyes and left her with four, oddly shaped pieces. Tony had started laughing the instant it broke, ceasing to be able to offer any more assistance. Michelle had been left to fend for herself while he kept laughing and, in the end, produced a pile of browned scraps of what once resembled food.

"Next time, just tell me you want to do scrambled eggs…" Tony kidded as he wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes. She handed him the plate.

"This one's yours." She scowled.

"I am _not_ eating that…"

Michelle picked up a fork and broke off a piece.

"It tastes fine." She told him, dropping the fork back on the counter. "I mean, maybe a little burnt but it could be worse…"

She finished chewing and Tony grabbed her chin between his thumb and fingers. Michelle circled her arms around his waist and slid each of her hands into a back pocket, contorting her face into a shy smile as she slid her fingers back and forth…fully aware that the chances of Tony buying into the "innocent routine" were about as good as the chances of Michelle ever flipping on omelet successfully in her life.

Tony hung his head. "You're horrible…" he said without really meaning it.

Michelle grinned, full-out, now and stood on tiptoe for a kiss.

"Alright…fine…I won't try to teach you anymore…"

"Thank you."

* * *

"Michelle, do you agree?" 

Michelle was twirling a piece of hair between her fingers, staring blankly across the room. It was almost ten-o-clock on Sunday night and she was dying to get home. Her briefing with the CTU staff had taken a lot longer than anticipated, and she still had a few one-on-one things to discuss with Chappelle. In short, the night she was supposed to have with Tony before he left for New York was shot to hell…but then, ruined plans weren't exactly uncommon between them.

"Yes Ryan I agree...we need to make sure the information on Nadia Quadir's testimony gets transferred over to Langley by the end of the week. I have Adam and Rob finalizing the report. We should have a copy ready by Wednesday."

"Alright good, now what else do we need to go over?" He began leafing through a file folder.

Michelle leaned over and pulled out a document, holding it out.

"Tony had IT working on the systems upgrades. All of the new staff will be proficient in it, but we'll have to get everyone else familiar... Some programmers will be here everyday this week giving tutorials to the different shifts."

"How long will each session take?"

"Shouldn't be more than a couple of hours…Tony and I both did it last week so we'd be up to speed before he left…"

"Good plan…"

Ryan yawned and took a swig of his coffee. Michelle rubbed her own eyes.

"It's late Michelle; you should head home and get some rest. I'll need you alert tomorrow…"

"Are we done here?"

Ryan nodded. "I'm just gonna go over the briefing package one more time and then I'll head home too."

"Alright, see you in the morning." Michelle swept her things off the table and headed towards the door. The sounds of her heels clicked persistently against the tiled floor as Ryan opened up the briefing package.

He had to admit, Michelle was doing well, very well. Better than he could've anticipated…her management skills were exceptional and, had it not been for the two departments, he might've considered leaving her to run everything on her own. She had potential, Ryan decided, and he liked that. He liked that she never seemed to lose focus, that her thoughts were always where they needed to be, and that she didn't get distracted. Maybe Michelle could handle a bit more responsibility; maybe he should be challenging her more…concentrating on developing her field experience. It would certainly be something to consider once all the new staff were put in place. He would inform Tony of his impending decision when he returned with Jack. Having another agent proficient in field work could only be an advantage…

* * *

"Hey honey." Tony answered his phone. 

Michelle closed her eyes just as she slid her keys into the ignition. Today had been an exceptionally long day. She was getting a mere taste of what Tony went through all those late nights at CTU… Michelle was glad Ryan would be there for the next few days. It took some of the weight off her shoulders so she could ease into the position of "acting director" little by little. He was there because he didn't think her to be capable of handling everything by herself…Michelle knew it. But she wasn't complaining. She wasn't entirely sure if she would be able to run everything alone anyway, not yet.

"I'm just leaving now." She whipped her eyes open and started the car. "Everything took longer than we thought it would."

"What else is new…" Tony shared in her frustration, knowing exactly what she was going through.

"I should be home in half-an-hour. I'm sorry I took so – "

"I've done it to you enough times Michelle, don't be sorry." They both smiled knowingly. "I'll meet you at your place at 11 then, okay?"

"Yeah, fine, I'll see you in a bit."

* * *

"So, how was Chappelle?" Tony asked when Michelle flung back the door. 

"He was…" she paused. "He was Chappelle."

This got a laugh. "A whole week of just you and Ryan…I'm sorry I won't be around to watch."

"Keep that up Almeida and I'll make sure I don't miss you at all…"

Tony wrapped an arm around her, grinning adoringly. "Let's go sit outside…"

Soon afterwards they were situated comfortably on Michelle's balcony; Michelle curled up with a blanket on a chair, Tony sitting in the chair beside her with his eyes closed; thinking of nothing in particular. Michelle was starting to wonder how much longer she could stay awake when Tony pulled her out of the chair and into his lap.

"You'll miss me." He informed her as she settled between his legs.

Michelle reluctantly conceded. "Maybe a little…"

Tony drew her against him more tightly and rested their foreheads together.

"I know I'll miss you…"

"It's only four days…" she reminded him.

"Five, if you include flying time…"

"Alright, then." She pressed her cheek against his. "It's only _five_ days…"

"Not "only"…not when I'm used to seeing you everyday…"

Their lips met.

"Come on…" Michelle's breathing was heavy. "Let's go to bed."

* * *

"Hi," Michelle rolled over and sat up, covering herself with the sheet… Tony was fully dressed in a shirt and blazer. The room smelled of cologne, air slightly moist from the bathroom door being opened a crack during his shower. 

The packed suitcase Tony had brought over when he'd arrived was sitting closed, beside the door. He spun around at her words and moved back to Michelle, crawling over the bed and threatening to crinkle his freshly pressed clothes as he snuggled up beside her.

"I'm just leaving, go back to sleep." He pressed his lips between her jaw and her ear, slurping as he did, causing Michelle to squeal.

"Mhm…" her arms snaked around his neck. "Do you have to go right now?"

He cupped her face and ran his fingers across it gently. "Yeah, they'll kill me if I miss my flight…"

Michelle moved her head in agreement, nuzzling his cheek and neck in one fluid motion. She kissed the tip of his chin.

"What time are you back on Friday?"

"Late, after midnight, I guess I'll see you at wor – "

"I'll wait up anyway but…" Michelle sat up instantly and pushed around him, reaching into her bedside drawer. She felt around in the dark for the small, cool piece of metal she'd had made "just in case". Finally, her fingers scraped it…she looked back up at Tony.

"Here," she placed the object inside his hand and closed both hers around his fist. "Just…so when you come back you can…y'know."

Tony eyed her seriously, and even in the dark she could dissect the penetrating stare. His head cocked to the side and he touched her face with the back of his other hand.

"You sure?" There was no uncertainty as to what was now resting in his palm.

Michelle nodded, not wanting to speak for a moment.

"I'll miss you…" she admitted authentically this time. "Call me when you get there…"

"I promise," The last kiss they shared was lingering, and reluctantly broken.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	13. Separation

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters related to 24.

**A/N: **_This week has been INSANELY busy. Thankfully I only have one more midterm next week…I've spent pretty much every waking minute studying or writing an essay or something and I'm so glad I can relax a little bit and finally get this chapter up! If I have a lot of time tomorrow I might get around to writing the next one as I pretty much have an outline in mind already…so hopefully it won't be too long of a gap this time. Hope you guys like it and thanks in advance for the reviews! _

Chapter Thirteen - Separation

"Michelle? Tony's on the phone for you. He and Jack have landed at JFK."

Michelle snatched up the hand piece. "Thanks Adam, put him through."

"Hey."

"Hey, just wanted to let you know we're here. You'll tell Chappelle?"

Michelle agreed. "He's in briefing with Division."

Tony smirked on his end of the phone. "Why do you think I waited until now to call?"

Only Michelle was capable of interpreting the real meaning of these words. To anyone else, it would've just sounded like Tony was trying to avoid Ryan...

"What are you doing now?"

"Well there's nothing really going on until tonight. They have this 'social, meet-and-greet, pretend you actually want to be here' thing…"

"Where's Jack?" she questioned.

"He just walked in actually," Tony covered the receiver and turned to Jack. "Anything you need to tell Ryan?"

Jack checked his watch. "Isn't he being briefed?"

"Yeah, I've got Michelle on the phone right now."

Michelle heard the faintest hints of this conversation and was itching to see what kind of expression Jack wore on his face.

"Nope, nothing." came the barely audible response.

Tony returned back to Michelle and pointlessly repeated what Jack had just told him.

"Well I'm sure if you think of anything you can talk to Ryan when he gets out of briefing…"

"Uh huh," Tony shifted his position against the headboard and cupped his hand over his mouth to mute the rest of the exchange from Jack who was, thankfully, in the bathroom now, water running.

"I wish you were here…"

"I understand." Michelle kept her voice monotone as someone had just walked by.

"Someone around?"

"Yes."

"Alright, I'll let you know if we need anything…"

"Fine."

"Bye."

Jack reemerged, wiping a towel over his face, having just shaved.

"What'd she say?"

"So far so good, nothing to report…"

Tony hopped off the bed and started re-lacing his shoes.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm meeting someone. I promised I'd stop by while I was here and since it looks like this will be our only free day…"

"Who are you meeting?"

"A friend. I'll be back in time don't worry…"

"What friend?" Jack stood between Tony and the door.

"Jesus I didn't know I'd be getting the third degree here. Just a friend, alright? I'll be back…"

Jack seemed to consider this carefully before moving away from the door. Tony pushed past him, all the while cursing the US government for being too cheap to splurge on individual rooms.

* * *

"Michelle!" Ryan called from the conference room. Michelle hurried over to him.

"We have an active protocol. The White House just informed us that President Palmer is being released from the hospital Thursday morning…" He handed her a series of documents, which Michelle leafed through as they continued to walk.

"Get everyone working with DOD for leads to any possible unusual activity."

"Do you really think someone's going to try to get to Palmer when he's released?" She looked baffled. "I mean the security around him for his whole hospital stay has been indisputable…"

"Well it's a distinct possibility that someone is going to try to…he was surrounded by Secret Service at that press conference and they still got to him then…"

"Alright," Michelle left Ryan at the stairs. "I'll get everyone on it." She turned back to the bullpen as Ryan hurried up to the office he would be occupying for the next week.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" he heard Michelle call as the door swung shut behind him.

* * *

"You _really_ want to do this?" Alicia raised an eyebrow over her mug of coffee. "I mean, no offense but it hasn't been that long…and a lot can happen in a couple of months…it's a big commitment…"

She and Tony were sitting in a small café in Soho, a short cab ride away from her office building. Alicia's lunch break had been the only time they both were free.

Tony nodded. "I know, but I want to do it…"

"There's no backing out once the ball starts rolling…If you're in now, you're in for good." she still seemed skeptical.

"Trust me…I really want to do this."

She sighed, and shook her head grinning from ear to ear, starring at her side plate, imaging Michelle's reaction to what was soon to transpire.

"I'm sure I don't need to tell you this…but she's gonna be ecstatic."

Tony smiled and bit his lip. "That's the point."

"Well then," Alicia scooped out a pad of paper and a pen. "Let's get to work."

* * *

"Anything?" Michelle asked as she leaned over Jason's shoulder.

"No, no unusual activity with any of these cells. And none of the undercover agents have reported anything suspicious."

Ryan walked up beside both of them. "Well?" he asked expectantly.

"Nothing even remotely unusual..." Michelle informed him.

"Keep digging." Ryan ordered Jason. He then turned and pointed a finger at Michelle.

"Any new information I want reported directly to me."

"Ryan maybe we should try looking into some of the other terrorist cells...I mean what guarantees are there only these ones will target Palmer?"

"It's a waste of resources. We already have enough people on it. Plus, what reason would anyone else have to attack Palmer?"

"I'm not sure but if this is a big enough operation that we have every branch of DOD working on it don't you think -"

"No, I don't...that's it."

"I understand."

Michelle waited until Ryan was safely back upstairs before heading to the bathroom. She moved quickly into a stall and closed the door leaning against it, trying to stop her head from spinning. At least with Tony or Jack her input held some weight. Ryan didn't seem to care about anything she had to say. She felt more like low level analyst than second-in-command.

Two women came into the washroom and Michelle took a few deep breaths before leaving. This was going to be a very long week…

* * *

Tony, having just dropped Alicia off at her office, and on his way back to the hotel, decided to chance a call to Michelle's cell phone, not knowing when they'd be able to talk privately again.

"Dessler." She answered testily.

"Hey, how ya doing?"

"One second…"

Tony's smooth tones put Michelle at ease and she quickly moved out of her chair to the far corner of a corridor.

"Alright, I'm alone."

"Busy day?"

Michelle groaned and leaned back against the wall, Tony chuckled.

"Chappelle doesn't listen to a word I say." She told him, defeated. "I'm not even sure what the point of me being here is."

"Trust me, Chappelle will come around. Just keep doing what you're doing; it's probably having more of an impact than you think…"

"I just…" Michelle didn't know how to explain it. "I'm just frustrated."

"I know, but I know you're doing great, Chappelle sees that, even if he doesn't admit it…"

"Yeah…" Michelle faded away, not really sure how right he was.

"It's gonna be fine." Tony told her gently. "I promise…"

She smiled and moved her hand away from her forehead. "I know I know, just sometimes I need to hear someone else say it…"

The comment caught Tony totally off-guard. He wasn't accustomed to Michelle sounding so unsure of herself.

"I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yeah, I'd better get back. Ryan's gonna wonder where I ran off to…"

"Alright…" he hesitated before continuing. "Michelle?"

"Uh huh."

"Just...if you need me…I'm here, okay?"

"Thanks."

* * *

Tony had just finished dressing when Jack called from the doorway.

"We have to leave soon."

He grumbled something about not needing a chaperone, but left the bathroom anyway to head to the event.

Many different people were already mingling amongst each other when Tony and Jack arrived, much to both of their dismays.

"Kate's better at this." Jack commented, eyes searching the room. The remark was said so quietly, Tony wasn't quite sure if he was to comment on this or not. He definitely wasn't going to comment on Michelle...Talking about that in front of Jack was just...uncomfortable. It involved too many emotions that men didn't really care to gush over in front of each other.

"How's that goin' anyway?" he settled for a seemingly unimaginative, but carefully thought out response. It could easily ask how Jack's relationship with Kate was without raising an eyebrow. After all Jack had confided in _him_ that they were seeing each other, and he'd mentioned her name several times already since they'd gotten on the plane.

"Kim likes her."

You didn't get a more "Jack Bauer" of a response than that. So vague that one really had to peel away the layers to get at the meaning of it. It required careful dissection and consideration if you wanted to decipher it. Admitting his daughter was friendly with his girlfriend told Tony it had the potential to get serious, if it wasn't already. After all, why would Jack admit something so intimate if it wasn't going anywhere?

A few members of DOJ approached Tony and Jack, introducing themselves. Tony's thoughts turned to Michelle...This might actually be tolerable, even enjoyable, if she was standing beside him right now. She would be likely to laugh at something he said, or shoot him warning looks if he came dangerously close to saying something he shouldn't. She would probably find some way to touch his arm or brush her hair against his cheek when leaning past him, no one else being any of the wiser. And then, when it was all over, when they were safely away from the prying eyes of anyone even remotely connected to work, she could discretely place her hand in his...or plant a kiss on the spot directly between his bottom lip and chin...teasing him until they got back to the hotel.

Tony sighed and turned back to Jack who was talking to one of their counterparts at Langley. Michelle would have to wait, for he still had another 4 days of this to get through.

* * *

Michelle was just trying to remember the last time she'd worked such a long shift. With a dry, unemotional laugh she realized it was the day of the nuclear bomb. George had been there instead though. George who, as much of a pain in the ass he could be sometimes, always kept thing interesting. Whose sarcastic comments had a way of endearing you towards him, even if it was to be purely business. She missed George. It was hard to believe he'd been gone for so long. Thoughts of him that brought a smile to her face. She wondered what he would say if he knew about her and Tony...she wondered if he'd noticed more than he revealed, working in close quarters with them both individually and together for so long. George would've picked up on it, Michelle assured herself. George, whether he let on or not, seemed to be rather good with things like that.

Now, when she looked up at the newly renovated CTU Director's office it wasn't to see George. It was, inevitably to catch a glimpse of Tony. To see if _he_ could pick up on what was running through her mind. He always could; of course. He always seemed to know exactly what she was thinking.

Michelle, as pathetic as it seemed after less than a day, missed him greatly. She missed the small gestures he offered up as a subtle reminder of their relationship when words could not be used, and actions had to be carefully deliberated. She missed knowing that no matter how long the day was, there was something for her to look forward to at its end. In some ways it seemed so utterly romantic, something out of a movie that never really happened...the kind of dependency Michelle had always pitied.

"_Stuff like that doesn't really happen", she'd insisted after a night out, during which Alicia had been reduced to tears after the hero of their movie sacrificed his life for the heroine. "I mean it's not like those are actual circumstances...it's just a movie..." _

Her cynicism, essentially a little over-the-top at the time, had been her own personal mantra. Love happened, of course, but never like that. Not often anyway...her parents had always been the exception, what she'd compared every relationship she'd even been in to...Their love had run that deeply.

The thing about love was, people always made more of a deal about it than it really was. Tried to exaggerate and romanticize relationships so they sounded more passionate, more special. The whole "I'd die without you" nonsense.

Unfortunately for Michelle though, she was being proven very wrong these days. She was starting to turn into one of those people, and not by choice. She wasn't trying to make her relationship seem so perfect, or that the love shared between them was so amazing. Michelle really couldn't stand the thought of being without Tony anymore. It wasn't romanticism, it was reality. Michelle simply didn't see herself going about her life as she had before Tony, not anymore...she needed him.

Before Tony, going back to an empty house was the norm. Before Tony boyfriends would become angry if she had to work late, and even more angry when she couldn't, (whether by choice or not), tell them what was bothering her. Before Tony no relationship was worth it... After two months she would never have been able to spend so much time with someone without feeling suffocated and without them feeling intimidated, (whether _they_ cared to admit it or not). After two months she'd still be considering whether or not she trusted them enough to let her guard down...

"Michelle, I got the rest of that info you wanted." Adam appeared, acutely aware that he was intruding her thoughts. It was already late in the day and she'd arrived before everyone else that morning.

"Thank you." she picked up the folder and began leafing through it, thoughts still elsewhere.

"Are you okay?" he asked, treading water carefully. At this job most people did not question their superior's emotions.

Michelle returned his gesture with a small, appreciative smile of her own.

"Fine, just a little tired."

Adam nodded understandingly before glancing up at Tony's empty office.

"I guess it's a lot better for you when Tony's here."

Michelle hesitated before responding, analyzing the comment carefully. It seemed innocent enough...

"Yeah, I'll just be glad when he's home..."

She could've kicked herself for the error made, Adam looked taken aback but Michelle attempted to recover.

"I guess I really do work here too much..." she laughed dryly. If Adam found the comment unusual he certainly didn't show it.

"I'll let you know if I find anything else..." he told her before returning to his station.

Michelle checked her watch; it was just after five-thirty. She took a deep breath and decided exhaustion couldn't result in such carelessness anymore. Adam would not cause any problems, she knew, but at the same time, throwing around implications like that were bound to get her in trouble...especially when Tony insisted she was a horrible liar...

* * *

"Almeida." Tony snapped up his cell phone.

"Tony, it's Alicia. Can you talk?" Tuesday had come and gone in a haze of speeches, meetings, and talk of "necessary changes to the system". It was night now and Tony was relaxing in front of the TV, trying to forget the dullness of it all.

He glanced around his hotel room pointlessly. Jack had gone downstairs minutes earlier to "take care of something". Tony knew he was calling Kate.

"Take down this number. You're gonna have to call so you can arrange everything once you get the days booked off..."

Alicia recited the number while Tony copied it onto the pad of paper resting by the phone.

"How much did you tell them?"

"Enough. But they'll be expecting you to call soon to confirm the plans..."

"Alright perfect...Hey Alicia?"

"Yeah?"

"I owe you big time." Tony scratched the side of his face.

"No kidding..." Alicia tried to sound irritated, but that fell apart to her enthusiasm. "I wish I could see the look on her face..."

Tony laughed as Jack walked in the room. "Alright, I gotta go. Thanks again."

"Bye."

* * *

It was Wednesday afternoon and Tony and Jack were doing their best to make it through another round of mindless drabbles of pointless conversations with some of the different representatives.

Midway into the day they were pulled away from a crowd of people conversing angrily about the changes made to immigration policies.

"Jack Bauer." Tony spun around just in time to see Wayne Palmer extend his hand.

"Mr. Palmer. I didn't realize you'd be here."

Wayne nodded. "I assured David I'd make an appearance, since he obviously can't."

"How is the President?"

"Recovering, I'm sure you've heard he's being released from the hospital Thursday afternoon."

"Yes, our office informed us of that. Everyone's working to make sure the transition goes smoothly."

Jack seemed to finally remember that Tony was still standing beside him.

"Mr. Palmer, this is Tony Almeida, Director of CTU Los Angeles."

They shook hands.

"So Mr. Almeida, what kind of procedures is your office implementing to ensure the President's safe release...

Tony outlined some of the protocols CTU would be using to ensure a successful discharge of President Palmer, never wanting to be at home, away from all of this, more in his life...

* * *

For Michelle, Wednesday was no where near boring. Her stress levels were being elevated to unhealthy levels with each passing second. President Palmers release from the hospital was a mere twelve hours away and though she didn't show it, Michelle was coming dangerously close to her breaking point. Ryan Chapelle had been breathing down her neck for the past two days and she couldn't guarantee her ability to keep her thoughts where they belonged.

Everyone was working frantically, in hopes of ensuring that no small detail went unnoticed, and that every possible contingency was discussed. The brunt of Michelle's responsibilities had been on managing every aspect of CTU internally, while Ryan coordinated with all the other agencies based on the information their people produced.

The amount of coffee Michelle had consumed since Monday was bordering on despicable. She needed the pick-me-ups though, just enough to keep her on alert for a little while longer...at least until a fresh pot was made. Maintaining her own energy levels were one thing... _that_ she could do...but having to keep everyone else functioning at full capacity, despite obvious fatigue, that was the most draining task of all...So far she was managing it, but the worst was still to come...

It was three-o-clock on Thursday morning and Michelle had yet to stop working since the previous day. She was running around frantically trying to make sure everything that needed to be done before President Palmer was released from the hospital was covered. In just over eight hours one of the most heavily targeted Presidents in the history of the United States would be returning home after an assassination attempt. The screw-up, if it was to occur, would not be the fault of their office, she decided. Every base had to be covered and it was her job to ensure that.

"Dessler." she snatched up her cell phone and began scrutinizing the most recent updates she'd received from DOD.

"Where are you? I called your apartment..." it was Tony.

"At CTU..."

"Michelle it's 3am!"

"I know but they're releasing President Palmer in a few hours and I have to - "

"You won't do anyone much good if you can't keep your e yes open for it."

"We can't afford a mistake..." she squeaked, sounding defeated. Had it been anyone else she wouldn't have dared admitted her apprehension. It was a sign of weakness, an indication her leadership might not be as strong as it should be to survive in this job. It was something she couldn't let anyone, especially Ryan see...at least not anyone but Tony.

"Where the hell's Ryan?"

"He left; he had to go to Division before he went home."

"Listen to yourself, Chappelle's home, asleep...if anything important comes up the night shift will contact you, that's what they're there for. You're allowed to get some rest."

"There's so much to do..." she yawned; finally slowing her pace enough to take allow such a luxury.

"And it'll get done. I know how much pressure you're under but not sleeping without having any reason not to be isn't going to help. Go home, get some rest."

"Maybe you're right..." The day was starting to overcome her, and the need to do an admirable job was succumbing to her need for sleep.

"Of course I'm right. Now c'mon...go..."

"Alright I'm going. Just have to log off my system."

"Good."

"What time is it there anyway?" Michelle suddenly realized how early it must be in New York.

"Almost six."

She distinctly placed his own yawn on the other end of the line.

"I thought you didn't have anything until that luncheon."

"I don't...I just didn't...I mean...I figured you'd be home already and when you didn't pick up I wondered - "

"You don't have to worry about me..." even though Michelle was secretly pleased he did.

He gave a tired laugh. "I can't help it. It feels like I've been gone forever..."

"I know what you mean."

Five minutes later Michelle was still on her cell phone, driving out of CTU, wondering how much the bill was going to be after this call, but not really caring either way. One irresponsible phone bill in her life wasn't the be all and end all.

"Honey go back to sleep." Michelle heard Tony yawn again. "I'll be home in a few minutes."

"Nah, I'd rather talk to you..."

"I don't even think I have anything left to say..." she admitted, laughing a little.

"S'ok, just keep talking..."

For the remainder of the drive Michelle rambled on, talking about completely random things that had occurred in the past two days, not really sure what Tony was expecting her to say. He kept encouraging her to talk though, about anything. It seemed that they had grown so used to appreciating comfortable silences that a drawn out phone conversation at three-o-clock in the morning was strangely unusual. Finally Michelle was inside her bedroom, changing into pajamas, phone cradled between her chin and shoulder.

"Well, as per your orders...I'm going to go to bed."

Tony closed his own eyes and tilted his head back against the pillows. "I guess I could catch a few more hours too..."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, only one more day..."

Michelle smiled and snuggled further into her pillow. It almost felt as though Tony was right beside her, easing her to sleep. If she closed her eyes she could feel his body resting against hers, his arms around her waist, and his kisses in her hair.

"Night," she barely managed to force the words out of her throat.

"Night."

* * *

"Where are we on Palmer's release?"

Ryan was finishing up what Michelle counted to be his third cup of coffee since that morning. In less than an thirty minutes President Palmer would be escorted from the hospital with full-out police escorts and Secret Service protection. Everything appeared to be going as planned; Intel was showing no signs of unusual activity.

"Nothing's changed in the last ten minutes." Michelle reeled out the statistics robotically until Ryan assured her he was satisfied.

They retained their positions in bullpen until they received a call from Secret Service head Aaron Pierce.

"They're moving him now." Ryan told Michelle. She turned to look at the video feed. Technically the President being released from the hospital was not CTU or Division's jurisdiction, but the circumstances under which Palmer had been attacked were extenuating. The White House needed everyone on the release, analyzing it from about a million different angles.

"We're almost at the door." Pierce reported into his mouthpiece. Soon Michelle, and Ryan, and half of the people at CTU who were working on it, saw President Palmer emerge from the East Entrance - a Secret Service agent on each arm - and entering the perimeter secured by LAPD.

It appeared that the journalists had been kept in the dark; as no one was around, save for security. Michelle wasn't sure whether that was necessarily a good thing, Palmer was so much more exposed when there was barely anyone else in the vicinity...

It was then that Michelle saw it - at one of the buildings across the street - a flicker of light as the midmorning sun was reflected against something. Her chest constricted and she looked to Ryan. He appeared to not have noticed.

"Ryan that building over there...I saw something."

Ryan shook his head. "Must've been the feed, the area's secure Michelle, we've got everyone on the ground and on the roofs of the hospital.

Michelle was still uncertain.

"Ryan I think someone's on that building." instincts were all she had right now.

"If no one there can see anything what makes you think you can? The feed's not very good, it was nothing..." Ryan dismissed her concerns.

"Ryan, President Palmer is almost at his car. Is it not worth sending a few people up there to check it out?" She leaned closer to him, trying to emphasize her point.

Ryan hesitated, eyeing her carefully, but then ordered Jason to get him the LAPD officer in charge of the release. Ryan told him what Michelle had seen and the officer agreed to send two men up to the rooftop. There was a brief sound of communication between the officers and Secret Service and then...

Gunshots.

Ryan grabbed the phone out of Jason's hand and immediately started yelling into the receiver, trying to figure out what had happened. Michelle ran across the room and ordered Adam to pull up satellite feed of that area, spanning the two minutes.

Sure enough about thirty seconds into the footage a small man dressed in civilian clothing, save for the black mask he wore, slithered on his belly across the roof and began putting together a rifle. He sat crouched beside the ledge that was just high enough to hide him pulling the different pieces of metal from his clothing. The barrel of the gun caught the light and Michelle knew that was what she'd seen.

"How did no one else see this?" she questioned furiously, scared to think what might've happened if the sniper had gotten a shot off.

"I have no idea Michelle; we weren't covering the satellite..."

"Who was?"

Adam quickly pulled up something on the computer. "One of the other agencies."

Michelle leaned over and looked at the screen. Ryan was beside her again shortly.

"It was a sniper."

"I know. Adam just pulled up the satellite feed."

Ryan nodded. "They have him in custody; we're sending him over to Division for interrogation. I want your people working up anything he gives us, understood?"

Michelle was counting to ten slowly in her head, trying to hold her anger at bay. She agreed

"Alright, thank you."

Ryan was back on the phone before Michelle had a chance to say anything else. After informing everyone who was needed of their impending tasks, she returned back to her station to wait patiently for the prisoner to give up any information. She took a swig of water and stared blankly at the computer.

Looked like the day was just getting started after all...

* * *

Tony was zipping up his suitcase, getting one better look at the city outside his window. Jack was already packed, and was waiting for him in the lobby. Tony sighed and leaned against it, the cool glass felt good against his throbbing head.

It had been a week like no other. And while the work had been minimal, and the hours reasonable, Tony had despised every minute of it. There was no adrenaline associated with each day, no rush to keep his energy up. Just the relentless droning of varying government officials who had now convinced him they were all talk, no action. Why Ryan had insisted on sending himself and Jack to the conference still puzzled him. There were people meant for these kinds of things but neither was them. He just wanted to get home...

Dragging himself away from the peace and quiet he'd barely experienced a minute of all week, Tony exited the room and headed towards the elevator.

"I'll get a cab." Jack signaled while Tony handed in his room key. Mercifully, it was never an issue in New York and Tony and Jack were driving along to the airport soon afterwards.

"Flight leaves at eight, right?" he checked his ticket.

"Yeah, with any luck we'll be in LA by eleven their time..."

Tony chuckled. He clearly wasn't the only one anxious to get back.

* * *

"Michelle?" Ryan approached her station. Michelle was still keying away at some of the leads the prisoner had finally broken down and given up during interrogation. Apparently he'd been hired by one of the terrorist cells functioning out of LA, but not the one they'd originally connected to the assassination attempt on Palmer. She was trying to see if there was any sort of relationship between the two.

"The night shift is here. Why don't you head home?"

Ryan's voice was mild for a change.

"I want to get through this first." she indicated to her screen.

"I'll put someone else on it...go home...I told Division I'd try to get you a day off sometime next week."

"Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Alright, well...you did a good job this week Michelle."

The compliment got her attention. "Thank you."

Ryan nodded. "Okay..."

He was gone before Michelle could really process what he was saying. Possibly, passing out compliments to her made Ryan Chappelle uncomfortable.

* * *

An hour later Michelle was leaving CTU, thankful to be getting home before midnight for the first time since Tuesday. Tony's flight wasn't due in for a few hours yet but she was determined to wait up for him. It had been far too long of a week without him there.

Michelle poured herself a bowl of cereal and kicked off her heels before settling on the couch and flicking through the TV channels. Her eyes were starting to droop but she forced them to stay open, continuing to chew on her spoonful of Cheerios.

Her bowl was soon empty and she placed it on the coffee table, sitting up rigidly in an attempt to stay awake for Tony's arrival. It was pointless though. Soon the weariness had overcome her and she fell against the armrest...slipping from consciousness.

* * *

"Michelle…" Tony whispered, trying to rouse her awake. She'd fallen asleep curled up on one side of the couch, TV blaring, still wearing her skirt and blouse.

He chuckled and tried again. "Michelle…"

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" she bolted upright almost banging into Tony, feeling very dizzy because of the speed at which she'd done so.

Tony grinned and brushed some hair out of her eyes, cupping her face with one hand and resting his forehead against the side of hers. "Hey." he whispered into her ear

"Hi..." she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tightly. Tony pushed her back against he cushions. He kissed her slowly and sweetly on the mouth before moving away and reaching into one of his bags.

As he pulled back Michelle found herself rendered a little breathless. He hadn't _really_ kissed her like that since their first date, knowing it wasn't a means to an end but simply, a kiss. Michelle felt the impression of Tony's lips against hers as he moved away and was saddened by this. It was comforting, reassuring, it just felt right...They way they molded against her own; moist, soft, as though they alone could let her escape from reality, and make everything seem surreally perfect.

"This is for you," he handed her a Styrofoam container. "It's the best cheesecake ever…I swear."

Michelle smiled and placed it on the table, pulling Tony back on top of her. He slid between her body and the couch and drew her against him. Michelle flicked off the TV, realizing it was still on, and then rolled over to face Tony. Her hand traced his cheek, before resting against the back of his neck.

"How was your flight?"

"Fine, long, I slept most of the way."

They lay silently, entwined in each other, for a moment.

"How was your week?"

"Palmer's out of the hospital, home safe and sound…actually as I was heading out today Chappelle told me I did a good job…"

Tony looked at her seriously. "I knew he'd come around."

He squeezed her tightly against him and sighed, burying his nose into her hair.

"In case I don't get to tell you this when we get back to work…" He tilted her chin and forced her to look directly at him. "I knew you'd do great and I never doubted you for a second..."

Michelle looked up, a little misty eyed and smiled. "Thanks."

She closed her lids and rested her head on his chest. In no time at all she was fast asleep.

"Michelle?" Tony tried, feeling each rhythmic breath through his shirt. She was so tired. He watched her peacefully for a few minutes before kissing her tenderly, scooping her up in his arms and carrying her to bed. He pulled off Michelle's clothes and slipped a t-shirt over her head before tucking the blankets so they engulfed her unmoving form.

Tony changed, before slipping into bed beside Michelle and tucked his arms around her waist, much like he had the blankets, encompassing her body with his own from head to toe. He had been right about another thing too, five days was far too long.

"You have no idea…" he began quietly; fully aware she couldn't hear him. He pressed his lips into her neck, finding himself unable to let her go for too long. "How much I love you…"


	14. Karma

Chapter Fourteen - Karma

"Jack, Tony, glad you're back."

"Thanks Ryan."

They settled into the conference room, preparing to be briefed on what had transpired in their absence.

"I take it everything went well?"

They both nodded simultaneously.

"Good, now that you're here there are a few things I'd like to discuss..."

Ryan pulled out an unnaturally thick file folder and Tony inwardly groaned. Back to work it was then...

"And now, about Michelle..."

Ryan looked up at both of them. Jack frowned and Tony's eyes narrowed.

"I thought everything went well?" Jack asked.

"It did, that's what I want to talk to you about. I don't think we're utilizing Michelle to her full capacity."

Tony felt relieved. Michelle would be happy to know how well Ryan thought she'd done. "What else do you want me to put her on?" he asked, completely oblivious as to what was coming. Jack didn't seem to take this so easily, and he watched Tony carefully, trying to warn him against any outbursts about to come.

"Nothing. I want to give her some more work to do in the field. I think she could be a real - "

"Michelle's not a field agent, I need her at CTU." Tony's breaths were coming fast now.

"I agree but I think that in some cases it might be better if Jack had someone reliable to take out there with him...I want Michelle to attend a course geared towards new recruits now that your back, get her familiar with some of the procedures, refine some of her skills...I'm sure you're aware she hasn't been in the field for a long time..."

Ryan continued to babble and did not seem to notice the daggers Tony was shooting him. Jack was trying to non-verbally send messages for Tony not to lose his cool unless he wanted his relationship realized. Tony took the hint and let out an exasperated sigh. Just because Ryan wanted Michelle trained didn't mean she would be going out in the field. Tony and Jack would be the one's who decided that in the end.

"Fine, we'll get Michelle trained." Tony finally looked at Ryan directly.

"Good. I'll be in touch with details about where she needs to go, and when training starts, in the next couple of days. Inform Michelle and we'll get the process started."

Ryan was gone before Tony could say anything else. Jack scrutinized him carefully.

"You want me to tell her?"

Tony shook his head. "I'll do it."

"I'm sure we won't have to send her out there unless it's absolutely necessary."

Jack rose and made his way towards the door.

"Yeah."

Tony stood and followed.

* * *

On his way back up the stairs Tony stopped at Michelle's station. He leaned in closely as she keyed away at her computer.

"I need to talk to you when you get a second."

Michelle nodded and signaled she'd be up in a minute. True to her word, Tony had barely sat down behind his desk when Michelle glided into the room.

"What's up?"

Tony ran his tongue over his teeth before starting to speak, figuring out the best way to break the news.

"You seem to have made a good impression on Chappelle..."

Michelle beamed and tilted her head to get a better look of his face. "Really?"

Tony did not return her excitement. He knew she wouldn't be happy once she discovered what the approval of Ryan Chappelle entailed.

"He wants you to take a course that'll give you some more training in field work."

He looked up at Michelle expecting to see her horrified response. There was nothing of the sort; quite on the contrary, she still looked as excited as ever.

"You're happy about this?" Tony wasn't.

"Well it's not like I haven't done field work before Tony...and if Chappelle trusts me enough to put me in the field-"

"Chappelle doesn't put you in the field." Tony informed her furiously. "I do..."

His voice wavered and Michelle seized the opportunity.

"Chappelle's not having me trained so you can keep me at CTU...he's gonna want you to send me out there eventually. He'll be expecting you to..."

Tony was being unreasonable, he knew it. But the thought of Michelle in the field, out there, where so many things could go wrong, where he wasn't there to look out for her...he couldn't let it happen.

"Tony." Michelle tempted him to look at her, while she approached his desk and stood over him confidently.

"I'm doing this. And if they need me in the field I'm going to go...because it's _my job_." She told him firmly. Tony met her eyes.

"Okay?"

"Yeah," Tony's gaze fell to his hands in front of him. "Anyways I'd better get started on this stuff..." he indicated to the pile of paperwork on his desk.

Michelle did not say another word, but turned around and left the room.

* * *

Tony avoided Michelle for the rest of the day and it just about killed her. He was not angry with her; she knew that, he was angry with the circumstances. Deciding it was better to let him stew over this in peace, she did not push anymore.

As the end of the day neared, Michelle started to wonder what would happen when they left work. Would they go home together? Would Tony want to be by himself? After only one night back in each other's company Michelle prayed he wouldn't leave her again. She couldn't stand the thought of another night without him, not when he was only a few minutes away...Not when he was choosing not to be with her. Perhaps all would be decided when they arrived at her apartment. They had taken the same car after all.

The drive was deathly silent. Tony stared blankly at the road and Michelle wondered what he was actually seeing...

When the car stopped in front of her building she turned to look at him for some sort of response. Tony had not moved, not even to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Michelle was starting to feel like this was getting a bit ridiculous. Tony had no reason to be ignoring her because Chappelle wanted her trained. It wasn't her fault after all. Doing field work came with the territory and they both knew that. Tony had even gone out a few weeks ago, practically giving her a heart attack and she had not said a thing! She'd accepted it! His surly expression was becoming aggravating. She was no longer sympathetic towards him, she was angry. Besides, it was her choice, not his...

"Are you coming?" she asked coldly.

Tony did not respond.

"Tony look, I didn't ask for this but now that it's happened I'm not backing away from it. It's a good opportunity for me. The fact that Chappelle thinks I can do it says a lot..."

Still no response.

"It is _not_ your choice to make. If I want to go through with this training..."

"I know I know. I can't stop you if you want to do it..."

"That's right." Michelle looked back at him fiercely.

Tony ran his fingers through his hair as Michelle climbed out of the car.

"I'm going in..." she informed him.

"I think I'm gonna take a drive."

Michelle shook her head in disgust. "Fine." she slammed the door closed.

* * *

It was late and Michelle was no where near close to falling asleep. She'd had no word from Tony since he'd left her outside the building.

She continued to pace back and forth across the room, unable to stand in one spot. Maybe he had gone back to his apartment...maybe she should call him? What if he was still out?

A key in the door made Michelle stop moving. She listened carefully, the sound unfamiliar to her. Tony entered and dropped his things on the hall table, oblivious to Michelle's presence. As he turned the corner to the kitchen he saw her and stopped walking.

"I figured you'd be in bed."

She shrugged. . "Well, I'm not."

Tony toyed with the zipper on his jacket until Michelle could no longer take the silence. "Look Tony, I'm sorry I got upset...trust me I know how hard it is to - "

"Forget it..."

Michelle looked up from the fingers that were laced in front of her. Tony moved across the room and lifted her chin.

"Things have been going pretty fast..."

Michelle kinked her jaw to one side. "Yeah, they have."

"I...I just..."

"It's a little overwhelming sometimes..." Michelle told him truthfully. "But I love you...so...I guess I don't care."

"I just," Tony sighed; frustrated he couldn't verbalize his thoughts. "I just never thought...I don't..." Michelle looked at him encouragingly. "I don't like it when I'm not there to protect yo-"

"I don't need you there all the - "

"I know you don't." Tony closed his eyes and then snapped them back open, calm again. "I know you don't." he repeated in barely a whisper. "But I can't stand the thought of anything happening to you."

"Tony you're not the only person in this relationship who has to worry about things like that..." Her voice was soft but her words were firm.

"I know that too...but I also know that I never thought I'd love you...anybody... this much...and I do. So I am sorry if I..." he hung his head and scratched the back of his neck.

"Can we just go to bed?" Michelle moved a hand to his face. "Please?"

Tony nodded and drew her in, trying to soak up as much as he could of the feeling of Michelle in his arms.

* * *

On the tenth day since Chappelle had brought up the notion, Michelle was on her way to Division to attend the first part of her seminar on field work. After all her protesting and insistence that she do this, saying goodbye to Tony that morning caused a pang of anxiety to wash over her. The seminar was one offered to new recruits specializing in Field Ops; Michelle would be, more likely than not, the only person there who hadn't done anything that even remotely resembled field work in a good year. She was out of shape, she deduced, but despite lengthening her runs everyday, there was not much more she could change under such short notice.

She entered the building with the air of someone who deserved and was prepared to be there just as much as the next person. It was the half-truth. Walking to the room where the "theoretical" portion of the training was to take place took far longer than expected, elevating Michelle's nerves. Tony had mocked her when she told him about the theory lecture, saying the fieldwork wasn't something you could learn listening to some guy talk about it...

_"We'll see who has the last laugh when I'm through with you Almeida."_ she'd remarked snidely before locking herself in the bathroom for a long luxurious shower. Leaving Tony feeling as though he'd not only missed out on all the hot water, but the better part of an hour he could've been spending in there with her.

That morning though, she swore she fell in love with him all over again. As they were parting ways at their respective cars, Tony had pulled her in, grazing her ear with his lips.

"Nervous?"

Michelle had shuddered. "Of course not..." she lied.

Tony had raised an eyebrow and nuzzled her cheek.

"Alright," she sighed. "Maybe just a little."

He shook his head and hugged her tightly. "Don't be, you'll do great."

As she climbed into her car he had waved and called "I'll see ya tonight." through the open window.

And now, here she was. With a final deep breath, determined not to show anything that remotely resembled to fear to whoever was on the other side of the door, Michelle pushed it open and entered the room.

A few pairs of eyes turned to look at her and Michelle inwardly groaned. The thought had never crossed her mind but now that she was here, she realized how naive she had been for not considering it.

Of the fifty some odd people in the room, more than three-quarters of them were young, early 20-something, muscle rippling guys. Reluctantly, she situated herself between two empty chairs, as to avoid being overcome by the amount of testosterone in the room. She quickly did a scan for another female. Anything to avoid her being singled-out...There were two. A tall, lean black woman with leg muscles that easily put Michelle to shame, and an auburn-haired, short one with freckles, and hair pulled back in what Michelle could only define as an unnecessarily tight ponytail. Fumbling with her own appearance Michelle forced herself to harden her expression. It was becoming all too familiar that being on equal playing field with these people was a lot more intimidating than she remembered. She was now used to being considered management, being someone to report to... There was none of that here. No one knew or cared under who's authority she was taking the course. It was every man for himself.

A few more sets of eyes seemed to take turns shifting in her direction and Michelle couldn't help but wonder if it was her imagination, or if they were staring at her. There was no time though, for at that moment the instructor entered the room and began his obviously well prepared speech on the use of lethal force. Emphasizing that field operative agents were not trained to shoot-to-kill at all costs. There were always extenuating circumstances under which the death of hostile could destroy an investigation.

Michelle rolled her eyes. This was pointless. She knew this perfectly well, she'd more or less ran the damn office of CTU Los Angeles for a week! This was for rookies, not for someone with her hands-on experience _and_ training. She worried Tony was short-handed, that he wouldn't be able to get through everything without her assistance. It was completely irrational but she hated the idea of being kept locked up in some stupid classroom when she could be doing something useful.

* * *

She told Tony so when she called him at lunch.

"Tony, this is insane. I'm not going to spend every morning this week being barked at by some retired agent who probably hasn't worked at Division in at least ten years. It's a waste of time; I should be at CTU, doing something productive..."

"If you want to be trained for Field Ops Michelle, you have to take the course. That was Chappelle's condition."

"Chappelle would not want me here..." she insisted. "Can't you at least try to get a hold of him, see if there's another way to do it?"

Tony sighed, it was true. If Michelle wasn't learning anything worth while he'd much rather have her back at CTU.

"What's your schedule look like after lunch?"

"Practical..."

"And for the rest of the week?"

"Same thing..." she glanced around the cafeteria quickly to make sure no one was overhearing her conversation.

"Tony please...what if I just come back after lunch...at least I can be at CTU in the mornings then..."

"I'll call Chappelle, okay?"

"Thank you."

Michelle glanced around the cafeteria quickly, searching for the most unoccupied bench. A few of the recruits seemed to know each other and had formed a small clique at one table, where they roared and joked in obnoxiously loud voices.

_The 'popular table'_ Michelle laughed. She settled herself on the far end of one bench with her cup of coffee, unaware it was situated right by the trash can. Just as she was starting to wish she'd brought a laptop along to do some work, a water bottle went soaring past her ear, spraying her with its remnants and soaking the shirt she was wearing. Michelle looked up, livid. _These_ were the newest wave of government agents? How badly she wanted Jack to whip them into shape...

She picked the bottle up off the floor, seething through her teeth, while one of the better looking of the bunch shouted:

"Next time duck, sweetheart!"

Michelle scowled and took another sip of her coffee, which had thankfully not been knocked over. Never had she known agents to be like this. These people weren't equipped to work in the field; they were barely equipped to handle a knife and fork. Either that or they shifted personas about as quickly as the wind shifted direction, for during the instructor's lecture they had remained perfectly silent, some going so far as to scribble down a few notes.

Grateful that lunch was over, Michelle made her way to the separate building that housed the firing-range. A new instructor, a much more physically apt one, was ordering everyone to pick up a pair of earmuffs, a hand gun, and stand in a line beside one of the stations. Much to Michelle's dismay she found herself soon surrounded by the same recruits who had sent the water bottle sailing in her direction a few minutes earlier. Michelle covered her ears in hopes of drowning out any sort of new remarks anyone would feel necessary to share with her, and instead loaded her gun.

The first set of people stepped up to the enclosed glass and took aim. Their instructions were deliver a non-fatal shot to the target's right shoulder blade. In Michelle's group, the first shot went directly through the make-shift person's heart.

She shook her head as the guy made his way back to the line, shrugging it off as though anyone could make the same mistake. The instructor stopped everyone before the next group could get a shot off and lectured them again, much to Michelle's horror, about how important it was to be able to wound, and not kill, a hostile.

The next group of people did not do much better. The shots were still off the mark, and came way to close to causing what one would consider "fatal" damage. The third and fourth rounds of people were equally as bad.

Finally it was Michelle's turn. Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, not entirely accustomed to the weight of a loaded gun in her hand. It had been a long time..._This is why you're here_...she reminded herself as she stepped out of line.

A voice behind her called, "don't hurt yourself sweetheart!" as she entered the glass casing. Michelle ignored it and took aim, focusing on the sound of her slow, deliberate breaths. On the instructor's command she pulled the trigger, hitting her mark dead on.

It was the second time today all eyes were on her, as everyone realized someone had actually hit the right spot. As she placed the safety back on her gun and returned to the line the instructor snapped, "I want to see more of that!" at everyone else.

Michelle felt the faintest hint of a smile threaten to spread over her face. Tony would be proud.

* * *

The drill lasted a horrendously long amount of time, as far as Michelle was concerned, but she had to admit everyone seemed to be getting a lot better. Only a few people had managed to hit their target the first time round from what she could see, herself, and two or three of the guys at the other end of the room. The fact that she'd out-shot everyone in her group did not seem to invoke the kind of response Michelle would've liked. If anything it only increased the harassment she experienced for the remainder of the exercise.

Disgusted, once again, at the inappropriateness of their behavior, Michelle made her way upstairs for their second break of the day. She had just pulled out her phone to place another call to Tony when yet another snide remark was sent her way.

"Who ya callin' honey? Hot date?"

Michelle was seriously considering pulling rank, and having the next person who dared breathe a word to her arrested on the spot, when a figure appeared at her side.

"And that's why he's repeating this course for the third time...can't keep his mouth shut..." came the voice.

Michelle turned around to see who had spoken. It was one of the other recruits who she'd seen hit the target first-time around. He was tall, blonde, with a closely shaven head, and well-built. He extended a hand.

"Chase Edmunds."

Michelle was a little taken aback by his demeanor towards her. She offered her own hand. "Michelle Dessler."

"Don't worry," Chase assured her. "We're not all like that...you're just stuck being surrounded by a very outspoken minority..."

Michelle laughed. "Are you Field Ops?"

He grinned a half grin. "Not yet, but with a little luck, maybe in a few months."

Michelle smiled and Chase gestured for her to take a seat. He handed her a bottle of water, for which she was grateful.

"I take it you're not exactly new to this?"

"Not quite..." Michelle shook her head. "I work at CTU...my boss just decided he wanted me re-trained for field work..."

Chase swallowed a mouthful of his own bottle. "Who?"

"Ryan Chappelle, he's -"

"I know Chappelle." He cut her off. "Well, not personally...but everyone _knows_ him I guess...he's your boss?"

"Not directly...but it was his decision..." _That_ was definitely a gross understatement.

They each took sips of their water.

"What about you?" Michelle queried.

"I was SWAT..." Chase informed her. "I decided I needed a change though. They sent me out to LA to be trained but I'm hoping to get a job back East..."

"You live there?"

"My girlfriend's out there. We live together."

The label on Michelle's water bottle was coming undone, she fingered it delicately. "And she doesn't mind you doing a job like this?"

He chuckled. "She hates it..."

"That doesn't surprise me." Michelle smirked.

Chase then noticed the cell phone still clutched in Michelle's hand.

"Sorry, were you trying to call someone?"

"Oh!" Michelle placed the phone down beside her. "Well actually I was calling my office to see if they could get me out of that theoretical part of this, I mean I'm not really getting evaluated so I figured I'd be more useful..."

"I wish I could do the same thing..." he sighed. "I'm going insane in there..."

She nodded. "It's fine though, I call afterwards..." she checked her watch. "I think we have to get back anyway..."

* * *

The remainder of the evening passed much more enjoyably than the beginning had. If Michelle herself was not intimidating to the loudmouths of their group, Chase certainly was. As the night neared to an end she decided she'd make them wish they'd been a hell of a lot nicer to her, some day...

Finally, her first day behind her, Michelle and Chase collected their belongings and headed out into the parking lot. Michelle just about froze when she saw Tony's car parked in the front row of spots, he climbed out as soon as she emerged from the building. Chase gave her a puzzled look.

"Who's that?"

"That's uh..." Michelle didn't know how to answer the question. "That's my...boyfriend..."

Convinced she was about as believable a liar as Pinocchio, Michelle was relieved when Chase did not say anything more and instead wished her goodnight. She returned the gesture.

"Hey sweetheart." Tony smiled and Michelle immediately didn't care if Chase could see or hear anymore. After this week she would never see him again anyway, if he wanted to ask questions fine, but she needed Tony to be _her_ Tony right now, not Tony Almeida, Director of CTU. His use of the term 'sweetheart' reminded Michelle how many times she'd been called that today, albeit, in a much different manner...

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she smiled tiredly back.

"Well I was leaving work and I thought I'd swing by and see if you wanted a ride home..."

"So, how was it?" Tony grabbed the bag out of her hands and found her fingers with his as they started to walk.

"Do you remember what you were like at twenty?"

Tony grabbed her ponytail, and tilted her head back so she could see the disgusted expression on his face.

Michelle continued, "I'm in a room full of egos, none of which can keep their mouth shut long enough to figure out what the hell they're doing..."

Tony chuckled. "Well see, I wasn't like that at twenty, I _knew_ what I was doing..."

She rolled her eyes but laughed.

"Did you call Chappelle?"

"Yeah, he said you can skip the morning since you're not getting any credit for this anyway..."

"Thank god."

"How am I gonna get here tomorrow?" she asked as they climbed inside the car.

"Take one of the cars from CTU; yours'll be fine here overnight..."

Tony slid his keys into the ignition without starting the car, he turned to Michelle. "How'd you do?"

She tried to conceal her own pleased grin but Tony called her on it.

"I mean it wasn't that hard to do..." she explained after telling him the story. "But it's been a while so I mean..."

Tony kissed her cheek. "See now I know I'm rubbing off on you..."

As they continued to drive Tony continued to prod her about the experiences she'd had that day. Shaking his head when Michelle told him about the guys she was taking the class with.

"I thought we outgrew college..." she commented dully.

"_We_ did...they didn't..."

She nodded in exasperated agreement.

"There was one nice guy though. I didn't meet him until the very end of the day but he seemed smart. He was SWAT before; left to come here and get trained...anyway no one bothered me after that..."

Tony smiled casually, feeling a slight twinge of something in the pit of his stomach. He wasn't sure if it was jealously or guilt.

Tony had thought he'd played the whole thing off rather well. Not letting Michelle see that someone else looking out for her was bothering him. In fact he was convinced she would never know any better when she stopped him on the way inside his apartment.

She grabbed his hand and kissed his jaw with a loud smack, her hands ran through his hair and Tony grinned at her.

"But I'm really glad I'm going to work with you again tomorrow."

As he closed the door behind them Tony pulled Michelle into his arms and rested his forehead against hers.

"So ya want me to pay a visit tomorrow and teach those guys a thing or two? Rough 'em up a little?"

Michelle giggled and shook her head, drawing Tony in more tightly towards her.

"C'mon..." she teased. "You know I can take care of myself..."

* * *

"You're dating Tony Almeida?"

Michelle's jaw dropped and she turned to face Chase incredulously. How did he know who _Tony_ was? Chappelle yes, but Tony? The thought had never occurred to Michelle. What had she done now? What if someone else had seen them? What if someone knew who they both were?

"You know who - ?"

"He was at Division last week and one of the guys knew him..."

Chase seemed to pick up on Michelle's anxiety at this observation.

"I take it no one knows..."

Michelle blushed and nodded, covering her mouth with a hand.

"I got no one to tell." Chase assured her. "And it's none of my business anyway..."

"Thanks."

* * *

The remainder of the course passed on much more eventfully than the first day had. Michelle was actually enjoying it now. She was starting to remember why she wanted a chance to be in the field again, the rush, the adrenaline...it definitely had its appeal.

After their last set of drills on the Friday, an exhausted but happy Michelle accompanied Chase outside for the last time.

Tony had promised to pick Michelle up, insisting they at least go out for drinks in celebration of her completion of the course. Tony exited the car as soon as he saw the pair again and grinned at Michelle. As Chase made to leave Michelle held him back, insisting he at least stay and be introduced.

Tony seemed to pick up on Michelle's intent and shook Chase's hand the instant he arrived at them.

"Tony Almeida."

Chase nodded seriously. "Chase Edmunds."

They exchanged a few pleasantries and Michelle thanked Chase once again for sticking by her all week.

"See ya around Michelle." he called with a casual wave as he headed back over to his car.

As soon as she turned back to face Tony, he delicately planted his lips on hers.

"Tony..." she warned, be smiled anyway. He tugged her towards the car.

"I know I promised you a drink..."

Michelle laughed and climbed in beside him, a little surprised that he was refusing to let go of her hand, but delighted just the same.

Tony raised his bottle of beer and clinked it with Michelle's self-proclaimed 'girlie' martini. They both took a sip and Michelle closed her eyes, truly glad she would be going back to work for real the next day.

"Listen Michelle," Tony took her hand off the table and played with it gently in his fingers.

"I know I wasn't exactly thrilled when Chappelle told me he wanted you trained...and I'm still not...But..." he kissed each of her fingers consecutively, spending dubious amounts of time on each one. "I..."

Michelle leaned her head to one side and smiled as Tony blushed and bit his lip, trying to figure out how best to describe what he was thinking. Michelle cupped his cheek and forced him to look at her. She was smiling that smile that Tony really couldn't resist for the life of him. How many times had she taunted him with it at work, before the bomb? How many times had it made him feel a little queasy, ever more thankful he was sitting down? And now, he could kiss her when she did that. He didn't have to turn away and beg for her smell dissipate more quickly than the last time she'd lingered beside him...he didn't have to fight the urge to smoother her lips with his...or run his fingers all over her face...he could do it...

So he did.

* * *

As they left the bar later that night Michelle caught Tony staring at her, and looked at him curiously.

"What?" she waggled her eyebrow teasingly.

Tony looked away, ahead of them, and shrugged it off. "Nothin'..." he was starting to smirk.

"Tell me..." her fingers traced the inside of his palm, tickling it, and sending a few shivers throughout him in the process.

Tony kept walking, eyes straight ahead, lip bitten. He would not give anything away just because she did that...just because she looked at him like that...though god knows how badly he wanted to...It would be worth the wait, he promised himself. Well worth the wait...

"Tony..." she tried again, digging her nail a little more deeply into his skin as they continued to walk.

Tony stopped suddenly, holding her back and pulled her lips to his in the middle of the parking lot, rendering Michelle so breathless from the shock of it all, that what she had been probing him for was entirely forgotten.

"I was just thinking how lucky I am..." it was all he could give her right now, so she'd have to be happy with it.

She was. Michelle smiled and kept walking.

Tony couldn't shake the feeling of how badly he wanted to tell her everything, how badly he wanted to see the expression on her face... how infinitely happy Alicia had assured him she'd be...he hoped she was right.

Michelle wondered what he really was thinking about as they continued to walk, but knew not to ask again. It would come out when Tony was ready for it too, he was lucky like that. He could keep things hidden until he wanted them known. He'd been different since returning from New York, she couldn't quiet place how but something had definitely changed. Perhaps the distance had intensified his feelings; they seemed so much closer all of a sudden.

As they crawled into bed that night it was Michelle's turn to stare. Words were so horribly inadequate and she cursed herself for not being able to come up with something more original. The one time words failed her was the one time she needed them the most...Instead she simply settled for snuggling further under the blankets and against Tony's body and wrapped her hand around his as they dozed off to sleep. She sighed..._good thing actions speak louder than words anyway..._


	15. Surprises

A/N: _Glad everyone like chapter 14: )…all of the reviews, (thanks by the way), seemed to have a common theme…so without further ado, is the chapter when Tony's surprise is revealed. I had originally planned another chapter in between these two but, after reading the reviews, decided I could save it for another date…lol…Hope you guys like it and it's not like anticlimactic or anything…Enjoy!_1

Chapter Fifteen - Surprises

Exactly one month had passed since Michelle had taken the course at Division; and nothing more had been said about her going into the field since then. Tony wasn't complaining by any means. Although, there had been a few occasions when he'd been convinced Jack was going to pull Michelle out there on a whim, deciding he wanted some assistance. Thankfully, the moment had yet to arrive and Michelle remained comfortably at CTU.

During the second week of November, Tony had a day off, and Michelle was, naturally expected to work. The fateful time when he could finally reveal what had turned into relentless hours of careful planning and calculation was drawing near...

He had decided, at random, to head over to the mall. As much as he despised the relentless hustle and bustle of shoppers that never seemed to desist, there were a few things he needed to pick up for himself and that afternoon seemed like as good a day as any.

Errands run, Tony was heading back to the parking garage when he walked passed a jewelry store and something caught his eye. He paused, surprised at his own attentiveness, for, since when did he really care what was being displayed in the glass casing?

Crossing the walkway he chanced a look at the ring he'd noticed from a distance. It was...perfect. Too perfect to ignore. The fact that he even appreciated how perfect it was told Tony there was something special about it. He tried to shake the thought out of his head but couldn't. It was too early to be even considering it but...well...What if he just picked it up...for whenever? There was no harm in that, right? Sure it was expensive but he already knew he'd be doing it eventually anyway. He could just buy it, keep it somewhere safe, and then, should the occasion ever…no, _when_ the occasion presented itself, he would have one less thing to worry about...

Three and a half months.

He was buying a damn engagement ring after three and a half months with no intent on using it anytime soon, afraid of scaring Michelle off. But, he bought it. He signed the receipt and tucked it away safely in his pocket, pleased with himself and the favorable weight he felt as he walked now. When the time was right, when the subject had been broached, and he decided they were both ready, he would have one less cause for stress…

She _would _love it.

A few times Tony had been more than ready to tell Michelle everything. Usually when she had a particularly bad day and he wanted to make her feel better, this was _the_ sure fire way to do it after all. Sometimes, he even wondered if she knew. If one of the other people involved had, whether accidentally or not, let something slip. But no, if Michelle knew, he would know she knew. There was no way she'd keep quiet for long...That he was certain of. Besides, all other parties knew it was his secret to tell, they wouldn't dare ruin, although he was sure they wanted to just as badly as he did.

Alicia, of course, knew everything, every last, miserable detail, as she'd insisted that be part of the bargain, in exchange for helping Tony. He'd conceded, of course, knowing there was no way possible of doing it without her.

Lisa knew, as promised he'd let her in on his secret the last time she called. Michelle had been in the shower, and it hadn't taken much to coerce the truth out of him. Probably, because Tony thought he might just about burst if he didn't tell someone else soon. The excited squeal, and whole-hearted assurance that the surprise was far better than anything she'd imagined Tony being capable of coming up with, made him laugh.

If Lisa knew, he was willing to bet Rachel knew too. No big deal there, she wasn't in contact with Michelle anyway.

That was three.

Jack knew. Much to Tony's dismay at, firstly, having to admit something that was considered very personal, and second, asking for help in executing it. That had just made him feel awkward. Jack didn't know either of them really, not _that_ way. (Though as the months had continued to pass, the relationship between colleagues had become gradually more personal.) Tony felt hesitant when it came to revealing such an emotional side of himself. It wasn't ideal, but he'd needed Jack's help almost as much as he'd needed Alicia's. It was asking a lot, he knew, but Jack had agreed almost instantly, assuring Tony he'd be happy to do what he could.

For the rest of his life Tony would be eternally grateful, he was convinced.

Tony's cell phone rang; interrupting his mental calculation of who else was in on the secret.

"Almeida."

"Hey, it's me."

He smiled and fingered the velvet casing in his pocket. "Hey honey."

On her end of the phone, Michelle grinned as she shifted her car into drive.

"Where are you?"

"Store. I'm just leaving now, you off?"

"Yeah, everything's under control here anyway…I'm just heading home."

"Wanna meet for dinner?"

At the thoughtfulness of this, Michelle smiled even wider. "Sounds great…where?"

Tony smirked, knowing the response he would receive for this: "That Italian place by your apartment…"

Michelle groaned. "You're _horribly_ predictable, y'know that Almeida?"

Tony laughed out loud now. "And that's why you love me…" She would be eating her words soon enough anyway.

"I'll see you in a bit then." He continued, upon hearing her laugh again through the receiver.

"Yup, bye."

Tony closed the phone and continued walking towards the parking lot, wondering how much harder it was about to become to keep things to himself…

* * *

Lisa called one day two weeks later, when Tony and Michelle had just stumbled in the door after a grueling twenty hour shift involving a bomb threat to the Governor. A terrorist group had gained access to his itinerary and claimed to have a suicide bomber on the inside, who would obliterate himself and everyone within a 100m radius the second their demands were not met. It had finally ended with the capture of the leader of that particular terrorist cell, and the death of the bomber by sniper rifle. Tony was completely drained and collapsed on the couch immediately. It was Michelle who picked up the phone.

"Hey Michelle,"

Michelle smiled and covered the mouthpiece, indicating to Tony who it was, he sat up a little.

"Hey! How'd it go?"

Lisa let out a nervous laugh. "I hope okay. We won't have the results for a while yet and it's always hard to tell with these things but..."

Michelle shook her head at Lisa's anxiety over her LSATs. "I bet you aced it."

"I wish I had that confidence," she laughed dryly.

Tony indicated for Michelle to hand him the phone and she did so. Tony had pretty much the same conversation with Lisa, and they chatted about a few more inconsequential things before finally hanging up.

"She sounds so happy there…" Michelle commented as Tony sat up. He nodded his agreement.

"She's going home for Christmas, to Chicago, she wants to move out of Rachel's place as soon as she finds out if she got into law school…"

"God, some days I really miss college." She sighed. "I mean, it seemed so strenuous at the time and now it's like…"

"Nothing compared to what we do every day…" Tony agreed.

Tony grew very silent after making this comment and Michelle looked at him seriously.

"What happened in the conference this morning?"

"Nothing, it's fine…" Tony looked at the TV, but it was turned off, making it blatantly obvious he was trying to avoid conversation.

"You've been acting strange since then – "

"I said it was nothing." Tony snapped. "Alright? Just leave it…"

Michelle stared at him, clearly worried still.

"Okay."

That night, when Michelle fell into bed, Tony did not say a word. Instead he rolled away from her without so much as a glance.

"Tony…" He felt gentle fingers barely trace through the t-shirt, across his back.

He stiffened against her touch, which succeeded in sending shivers throughout him.

"Remember the video feed we saw of them torturing the undercover agents?" he finally burst out, unwilling to stay quiet any longer.

Michelle shuddered as the thought came back to her, but nodded. Under careful scrutiny of the particular terrorist group, DOD had uncovered a video, implanted into their system for a reason still unknown to them, that showed two agents being dismembered in every way possible as the interrogators tortured them for information. It had been disturbing, but nonetheless Michelle knew Tony wouldn't be acting this strangely over something like that…He'd seen worse, after all.

"Yeah…"

"Well there was more to it…" he explained. "Hammond had Jack and me watch it while you had everyone trying to trace the signal. He wanted to see if we could get any tells on where they might be from the rest of the footage…"

Michelle did not say anything, choosing instead to wait for Tony to finish.

"Somehow they figured out the identity of the agents, we're still not sure how, but they knew who they were and had their families brought in…"

A chill ran down Michelle's spine as she sensed where this was going.

"One of 'em had a daughter, looked about six, really cute too…anyway they stuck her and his wife in the room while they started grilling him for information again, still didn't say a word…so they grabbed the daughter and raped her right in front of him…"

Michelle felt nauseas as she tried to dispel the image from her mind with no success. Tony was shaking ever-so slightly, she noted, and touched his arm again, comfortingly.

"He lost it…the agent…and told them pretty much everything…after that they killed the parents and girl started screaming all over again…I dunno if they forgot the video was on, or if they new it was even being taped, but they kept raping her until she was dead…"

Michelle tried her hardest not to sniffle and instead ran her hand up and down Tony's back in a vain attempt to rub the shakes out of him.

"I mean the only reason we even knew she was dead was because she stopped screaming…" he cringed. "There was blood everywhere…"

Michelle pressed her face into the small of his back and sighed, damning herself for not knowing anything comforting to say. Normally, the tables were turned…Tony had seen so much worse than her and she was struggling to realize that no one, not even Tony or Jack or Chappelle, had seen it all…

"I mean the sickest part is it probably happens all the time and we don't even know about it…like in other countries or whatever. The poor kid was probably asleep in her bed one minute and then…"

The cracking in his voice just about killed Michelle…for she had never seen Tony this upset by something, never seem him so close to his breaking point. She'd been there, and beyond, so many times and he'd been fine, been the one who calmed her.

Now, it was her turn to hang tough. It was her turn to whisper words of assurance and gently soothe him to sleep.

Tony conceded to Michelle's touch when she tried to turn him to face her and drew him into her arms.

"I wish I knew what to say…" she admitted, feeling incredibly unhelpful.

He nestled further into her chest.

"You don't have to say anything…" he told her. "I'm used to dealing with this kinda stuff by myself anyway…"

"People do horrible things." She finally found her voice. "And at least, with our jobs, we get a chance to stop them…I guess you can never help everyone though…"

"You're right…" he squeezed back more tightly.

"And you can tell me these things …it's one of the benefits of dating someone you work with…"

She brushed back a piece of hair and kissed the top of his head as she reminded him of this, running her fingers up and down his back as he continued to lie against her. The rhythmic sound of Michelle's breathing and the feeling of her chest rising and falling underneath his cheek had soon soothed Tony into a dreamy state, quieting the video-induced images in his mind.

He wanted to tell her then.

Hell…he wanted to break out the ring then...

* * *

Exactly one week from that day Tony and Michelle returned home together, yet again, after a particularly long, but otherwise uneventful day at the office. It was well past ten when they stumbled in the door.

Tony dug a couple of pots out from his cupboards and went to work on making dinner. Michelle had expressed her craving for pasta as the stepped out of a conference call with Hammond and Wayne Palmer, President Palmer's newly appointed Chief of Staff.

After dinner Tony went to take a shower, and left Michelle flipping through a magazine she'd bought the night before, insisting Tony never had anything worth reading. She had been light, happy, she was tired and the day had been intense, but Michelle was definitely in a good mood.

This is why it was much to Tony's distress when he returned back to the den, finding Michelle in near tears sitting on the couch.

"What's wrong?" he asked, looking concerned.

She shook her head and shrugged it off, but her hands grasped the pillow in her lap tightly.

"Nothing, nothing." she patted his arm. "Just tired."

It was then that Tony noticed the cell phone clutched in her hand.

"You'd think you'd no better by now than to try that with me..." he joked.

Silence.

"Who called?"

"I called my dad. I haven't talked to him in a few days..."

Tony pulled her hands out of her lap, removing the phone, and brushed back a piece of hair.

"And...?"

"No really, it was just...nice. We actually had a decent conversation and that hasn't happened for a long time..." she lowered her eyes sadly.

Tony's fingers were now twirling a piece of hair in Michelle's ponytail around themselves.

"I mean it felt normal...like things were back to normal...I kinda missed that..."

Tony sighed and drew Michelle against him.

He wanted to tell her then too.

* * *

Two nights later Michelle was lying on her bed, curled on one side, head resting against her hands as she watched Tony change.

"What do you want for Christmas?" she asked suddenly.

Tony stopped unbuttoning his shirt and turned to face her.

"Huh?"

"For Christmas...I've been trying to think of what to get you but you're impossible to shop for y'know...so I'm gonna need some ideas..."

"Oh geeze, I dunno...I'm not big on the whole 'Christmas thing' anyway..."

Michelle hopped off the bed and made her way across the room. Her arms snaked around his waist and the tips of her fingers slid ever so slightly below the belt line of Tony's jeans. He shuddered.

"You have to want _something_..."

"Yeah..." Tony grabbed one of her arms. "You..."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You're hopeless..." she retreated back towards the bed.

Tony finished changing and crawled on after her.

"So what do you want for Christmas then?"

Michelle rolled over, and faced the wall while Tony poked her teasingly.

"Michelle!"

"I'm not saying I want 'you'…" she told him stubbornly, without turning around.

Tony chuckled and squeezed her side. "Well what do you want then?"

She lay there unmoving for a moment, considering her response carefully. Eventually she turned around to face him.

"A day off from work…" she said simply. "And you…" a blush washed across her face that Tony could decipher even in the pale bedroom light.

He grinned. "I'll have to see what I can do about that then…"

Michelle closed her eyes and cuddled up against him while Tony pulled the duvet over them, and set the alarm for the next day. Satisfied, he ran his arm up Michelle's side, smiling when she sighed gently and started to doze. She had no idea how close she really was to getting much more than what she wanted for Christmas.

* * *

One day before Tony was supposed to reveal his surprise, he was almost convinced he was going to tell all. They'd taken separate cars to work that morning, on Michelle's insistence that she had something to do afterwards.

When she'd flung herself into the apartment, a little over an hour after Tony had returned, he eyed her skeptically at the site of a shopping bag in her hand. She grinned from ear-to-ear and pulled him over to the couch.

"I was gonna wait and save this for Christmas but...I felt too guilty..."

The previous evening Michelle had pulled on one of Tony's sweatshirts, his favorite one to be precise, the one that she had appropriately deemed as the most comfortable piece of clothing he owned. He was inclined to agree since its fleece interior was particularly soft and thick. Unusually clumsy, Michelle had been curled up with the cup of hot chocolate they'd made after dinner, and ended up spilling its contents all over the immaculate white shirt, scalding herself in the process.

Tony had insisted it was not a big deal and he could always buy another sweatshirt, but Michelle, knowing how much he loved that one, felt horrible. She'd even run down to the laundry machines and spent over two hours applying liberal amounts of stain remover and washing the sweater again and again and again to no avail. The stain remained, faded, but present nonetheless.

Now Michelle pulled out a brand new, almost flawless replica of the sweater from her shopping bag, apologizing profusely for not being able to find the same exact one.

"I'll keep looking..." she assured him. "But for now I thought this would do until..."

Tony kissed her.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Michelle shrugged, "It's my fault your other one's ruined...There's a reason I avoid wearing white to work…with the coffee and all and the long days it never turns out well…" she joked before looking back up at him with genuine remorse. "I'm sorry..."

He slid an arm around her.

"C'mere..."

As he pulled her towards him, Tony placed the new sweater on the coffee table. Michelle lay down and smiled when Tony kissed the top of her head.

Pressing her body more tightly into his made Tony feel all "warm and fuzzy" inside. He was so close to telling her right then and there. So close he could taste the words in his mouth and feel them forming on his tongue and lips. But he did not breathe a word. For in less than twenty-four hours it would be the right time, and he'd already planned that moment out persistently in his head, knowing that if he waited this long, he could wait one more day...just one more day...

* * *

For Michelle Dessler, Christmas came early that year. Four days early to be exact. They came home from work on the night of December 21st, a Friday, and Tony followed Michelle onto the couch, making a point to leave his jacket hanging over the arm beside her.

She was engrossed in some news report about a recent earthquake in the Middle East, when Tony turned to her.

"Hey, uh…I want to give you your present now…"

Michelle muted the TV and turned to stare at him. "It's not even Christmas yet…"

"I know, but I gotta do it now, you'll see why…"

"No! Tony! I don't even have yours with me…you can't do it – "

"Shhh…" he grabbed her hand and placed a finger over her lips. "Just trust me, alright?"

Michelle still looked skeptical, but her curiosity got the better of her. Besides, no matter how many times he placed a finger over her lips she was convinced she would never become used to the feelings it stimulated.

"Alright."

"Okay…so part one is this…" he cleared his throat. "Starting on the 23rd you and I have three full days off from work…together."

Michelle's eyes widened. "How the hell did you manage that?"

"I talked to Chappelle like two months ago…told him I'd already promised you the days off but I needed them too…reminded him that he owes both of us a couple thousand sick days and he agreed to bring in someone else while we're gone…provided Jack's still around on the 24th…"

Michelle was grinning so widely she thought her cheeks might burst. "Three days! That's…I can't believe that…" she leaned in for a kiss.

"Hang on…you haven't even gotten to the best part yet…"

"Seriously, that's as good as it gets."

"Well, _I_ think this is better but…you can be the judge of that…it's in my coat pocket." He indicated to the jacket resting beside her now.

"Go ahead."

Michelle looked utterly confused by this. The second part of her Christmas present was in Tony's coat? She leaned over and dug through the pockets, finding nothing but a folded, manila envelope tucked away in the inside one.

She raised an eyebrow and Tony laughed.

"Open it."

The envelope was relatively heavy, the paper inside felt thick. Michelle wondered what kind of present came on a piece of thick paper. Tearing it open she dumped its contents into her lap and froze when she saw what it was immediately.

Plane tickets.

"Oh my god…" Michelle sat there staring, unsure of what to say. She looked up at Tony in complete shock, still having not touched the tickets, and having no idea of their destination.

"Wh…what did you…?" Tony was grinning now and Michelle felt her heart beats increase drastically.

Plane tickets? Why was he giving her plane tickets? What could he possibly have planned for three days that involved them going on a plane?

"Maybe you wanna see where you're going?" he suggested slyly, bring Michelle back to planet Earth.

She picked up the tickets and started at the 'Destination' line. A hand came to her mouth and she pressed her lips together tightly, succumbing to the emotions no Christmas present had ever elicited from her.

"They're to…" It was her turn to clear her throat as she started to stutter. "They're to DC?"

Somehow it came out sounding like a question, even though it said so right in front of her.

"Well I was thinking about taking ya somewhere for a while...trying to figure out a way around work and everything, where we could go...and then I just...I mean…I know how much you miss your dad so...And we can always go somewhere else another time...Since it's Christmas though I thought you might rather...y'know..."

"So you…" she sat there at a loss for words. "You talked to…"

"Yeah, I talked to him. Alicia helped me; I met with her when we were in New York and she pretty much organized the whole thing…"

Michelle's composure started to slip even further from her control.

"I don't even know what to say…I can't believe you did this…" she was shaking slightly and her limbs felt like lead. "I mean its so much money for three – "

Tony shook his head to silence her. "Not really…" he squeezed her hand. _Not when it makes you this happy…_"I wanted to do it."

Michelle dabbed her eyes with her sleeve and stared into her lap, still in disbelief.

"Thank you…" it was all she could manage.

Tony smiled and brushed his thumb down her cheek.

Michelle slid across the couch and threw her arms around his neck, fighting against her numbness to express the sheer enormity of her gratitude.

"I love you…" she breathed and squeezed tighter.

"I love you too, honey..."

After a hug that felt like it would never end, but still didn't seem quite sufficient to either of them, Michelle broke away and checked her ticket in full detail this time.

"Tomorrow night?" she exclaimed. "We're leaving tomorrow night?"

Tony laughed, "Yeah, so you might wanna start packing or something…"

Michelle leapt off the couch. "I'll have to find all my winter clothes…and I have to get all the work organized and…" she began ticking off things on her fingers as she hurried out of sight.

Tony waited a few minutes before following her into the bedroom. Michelle had already pulled out her suitcase and was fishing articles of clothing from the back of her closet, throwing them into it without really caring how they landed. Knowing she would regret not taking the time to fold later, Tony went to work doing so for her, not wanting to hinder her excitement by anything that remotely resembled common sense. She had to have common sense every day of her life...For once Michelle could be spontaneous and he wasn't about to take that away from her.

"I haven't worn this stuff in such a long time…" she called from the inside of her closet. She heard Tony laugh and emerged with a ridiculously large grin on her face, coiling a piece of hair between her fingers sheepishly. She crossed the room and grabbed and handful of the front of his shirt, planting her lips on his as she wrapped both arms around his neck.

"I'm still in shock." Her cheeks were flushed when she broke the kiss, and she felt a fresh wave of sobs threaten to overcome her.

"I mean I really can't believe you did this…I never even…you do enough, Tony."

He cupped her face in his hands and chuckled. "Anything that can make you this happy is well worth it…" he assured her gently.

Michelle's already red cheeks deepened in color.

"Plus, it does mean I get to spent three full days with you without having to work…"

She shook her head and drew him in for another hug.

"You're unbelievable…"

Tony smiled and pulled her against him more forcefully. _My thoughts exactly..._


	16. More Surprises

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I cannot believe how many reviews I got for the last chapter so thank you so much for that! This one was just about driving me up the wall and I feel like I changed things at least a dozen times before it finally started working out (at least I hope it did…). I hope you guys enjoy it and just, word of warning, there IS a horrible cliché at one point but I'm hoping it serves its purpose in this chapter…Thanks again for reading!_1

Chapter Sixteen - More Surprises

Tony felt like he was walking on air. It was the morning of the 22nd and he was relishing in the fact that in a few hours time, he and Michelle would be on a plane to Washington, almost as far away from LA and he could hope to be right now.

Michelle, every time Tony chanced a glance to her station, was grinning as widely as the Cheshire cat and it made him laugh. She had barely stopped running around the night before long enough to come to bed, where she was desperate to make love at least three times before falling asleep. Naturally, Tony had no reason to complain about that. His surprise had gone off without a hitch and if they could just get through the next eight hours, time would be theirs for three whole days.

He should've known it was too good to be true…but love, apparently, made him naively optimistic about these sorts of things.

"Tony," Chloe O'Brien, the new analyst they'd hired a few weeks back, called him.

"Yeah, what is it Chloe?" Tony sounded irritated over the phone but, in truth, he would be more than willing to put up with the antics of Chloe O'Brien for the rest of the day.

"Ryan Chappelle's on the phone for you. He said it's important."

Tony's stomach clenched and he said a silent prayer nothing had come up that would hinder his plans for the holidays. They hadn't had an active protocol in weeks, even terrorists, it seemed, were in need of a vacation.

"Hey Ryan."

"Tony we have a problem."

_Damn it..._Tony cursed.

"Is it the President?"

"No no... This is a _personal_ problem."

Gulp. "What personal problem?"

"Both you and Michelle have the next three days booked off..."

Thank god for phones, as Tony's facial expression mirrored that of a raging bull.

"That's right, I explained the situation to you in October...you said you'd get someone to fill in for a few days."

"Well I'm sorry Tony but I couldn't find anyone...the person I had is no longer with us..."

"Why not?"

"We caught them leaking information to an underground communist group in Russia..."

"Oh." Only at this job would Tony's replacement get uncovered as a mole right before his vacation.

The next words Ryan spoke almost had Tony reaching through the phone to strangle him personally.

"So I'm sorry, but I can't have both of you gone for such an extended period of time..."

_Yeah..._Tony fumed. _I'm sure you're sorry…_

"Ryan there was a reason I asked you this two months in advance...I really need these days off...I've had about two since the nuke!"

"I'm aware of that Tony but one of you is gonna have to stay here...if it's that big of a deal tell Michelle she doesn't - "

"No." He interjected. "I promised her she could have the days and I tend to _keep_ my promises..."

"_Remember_ who you're talking to Almeida..."

Tony grunted into the receiver.

"You can take a few days when Michelle gets back then..."

"Fine."

Ryan hung up the phone without another word.

_Merry fucking Christmas Ryan..._Tony grumbled to himself as he slammed down the receiver.

He spent exactly forty-nine minutes trying to figure out what to do, coming to a gut-wrenching conclusion that he had been barely able to bring himself to realize. Sighing, he dialed Michelle's extension.

"Dessler."

"Hey, can I see ya up here for a sec?"

_Damn it, why'd she have to go a smile like that? _

"Sure, I'll be right there..."

"What's up?" Michelle asked as she flounced into the room, beaming, with a distinct spring in her step.

Tony did not smile and Michelle frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Chappelle can't find a replacement...I have to stay here."

The crestfallen look on Michelle's face just about did Tony in. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer, chin resting on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry honey." he mumbled.

Her head shook underneath him. "It's not your fault..." she told him quietly, though obviously upset. She scolded herself for being so unreasonable, this was their job, and this was what happened sometimes. She should be used to it by now.

But for some reason, when Tony had handed her the tickets the day before with everything planned out, she'd been so convinced it would work out, that they would get through this last day and be heading to Washington before long. For once, she'd guaranteed herself, they would catch a break...Apparently not...

"Can you get your money back on the tickets?" she finally asked.

Tony tilted her chin. "Don't start Michelle, you're still going." He'd known that wouldn't be long in coming.

"The point of this was so we could spend Christmas together. I don't want to go without you."

"The _point_ was so you could see your dad; I'll see you when you get back, okay?"

"Tony..."

"Michelle I want you to go. Besides if you don't Chappelle will wonder why both of us ending up staying when we didn't have to..."

She nodded and leaned into the embrace. "Alright."

Tony waited a bit before continuing the speech he'd been rehearsing, banking on the fact that he could predict her reactions by now.

"And I was thinking..." Tony grabbed her hand and sat back against the desk as Michelle looked up.

"There's still an extra ticket and since I'm not gonna be needing it maybe..." his jaw shifted to one side and his brow creased.

"I was thinking maybe you should take Danny...I mean you said he doesn't have the kids so - "

"No. " Michelle told him firmly. "Tony you're not giving him that ticket..."

"C'mon Michelle I bet he hasn't seen your dad in forever either...and I know I'm not gonna use it..."

"Tony he _hates_ you..."

He managed a smirk. "Then it's a good thing I won't be there." he told her wryly.

Michelle did not seem too amused by this. "Tony I can't let you do that..."

"Someone might as well use it..." Michelle's eyes started to water. "Besides," he continued. "You know you hate flying alone..."

This got a small, sad, laugh and Michelle nodded before pulling him in for as intensely a hug as her muscles would allow, convinced that Tony had succeeded in outdoing himself yet again.

* * *

It was seven thirty that night. Michelle's suitcase was packed and sitting by the door to her apartment. She was frenetically running around looking for last minute items to throw into her carry-on bag. Stopping when her wallet, passport, and cell phone were safely inside Michelle turned towards Tony, who had taken to doing their leftover dishes from dinner while she finished.

The buzzer to the apartment rang and Michelle answered it.

"Danny's downstairs with a cab." she told him, hating herself more and more when she saw the forced smile he gave her as he picked up her suitcase and pulled open the door.

Michelle hung her head, feeling incredibly guilty and wishing she hadn't let him insist she go.

"Cheer up." Tony teased her as they stepped into the elevator. "Planes aren't that bad..."

Michelle shot him a sad, sardonic look, indicating that his little jokes weren't helping better the situation. She said nothing more as they left the building and headed to the waiting cab.

Danny emerged from the car and shook Tony's hand, thanking him redundantly as he placed Michelle's bag in the backseat. Tony smiled politely. That was one thing, at least, that made it all a little easier, he was no longer despised by Michelle's brother.

Michelle turned back to Tony as Danny quietly informed her they should be going if they wanted to make their flight.

"I wish you were..."

Tony shook his head and stroked the side of her face.

"You'll have a great time and you won't even be thinking about me."

Michelle hugged and kissed him.

"I see you in a few days." she promised as he rubbed her back and seemed reluctant to let go.

"Tony, thank you." she mumbled into his shoulder. Tony sighed and finally broke away, as Michelle followed Danny into the car.

When Michelle had gotten in the cab Tony returned back up to her apartment to retrieve his things and lock up. He entered the bedroom to turn off the lights when he saw an extravagantly decorated package sitting directly in the center of the bed.

Tony made his way across the room and read the small card attached to it, shaking his head dejectedly as he did, convinced he would never hate anyone more than he did Ryan Chappelle now...

_'Merry Christmas, Wish you were here. Love, Michelle' _

Tony'd be damned if he wasn't sure he saw some tear-induced smudging of the message. He scooped up the package and headed out the door; unable to bring himself to open it at that very moment...at least he'd have something to look forward to Christmas morning.

* * *

"Michelle?" Danny roused her gently from her sleep. "We're almost here."

It was almost six-o-clock the next day and the plane was finally pulling up to the terminal.

The knot in her stomach tightened as she heard the pilot instruct them to fasten their seat belts as they were approaching final decent. Michelle lifted her head off of the uncomfortably hard window and sat her chair upright; clutching the blanket she was holding tightly in her fists as the plane glided onto the runway.

Danny had not said much since they'd gone to the airport and she was unsure as to why. Honestly, she _was _glad Danny was going to get to spend Christmas with her dad, after all, it did mean her family together for the first time in years…but somehow she'd just become too familiar with having Tony around all the time and she'd have, (as inconsiderate and selfish as it sounded in her head,) rather had him as the pillow she was leaning on during the trip instead of the unfamiliar plate glass, especially when planes had the tendency to make her a little uneasy.

When they finally stopped moving nerves and duress gave way to butterflies. They would be at the house in a few short minutes and she couldn't help but get excited about that. Thoughts of Tony flew from her head for the time being.

* * *

As Michelle climbed out of the airport taxi into the crisp, snow-filled, Washington air she let out a sigh of invigoration. Her uncle Jim came out from inside the house with a large grin on his face and embraced both of them.

"Where's dad?" Michelle asked as soon as he pulled back.

"Inside...I told him I'd help you with your things..."

Michelle grabbed her purse and hurried into the house. Her dad, Andrew Dessler, was sitting with her aunt Grace in the living room, fire already nice and big in preparation for their arrival.

Michelle's quick breaths stopped coming when they both turned to look at her and she couldn't help but smile widely.

"Hey dad..." He rose from his chair and crossed the room quickly as Michelle pulled him into a bear hug.

"Michelle!" he kissed her cheek. "How was your flight?"

"Fine, fine." she assured him. "Danny's out front..."

Michelle blinked away the mistiness that had formed behind her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here!" Andrew exclaimed and led her to the couch. "Come...sit...you want some coffee?"

She shook her head. "No thanks, not right now."

On her way across the room Michelle pecked her aunt on her cheek.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Aunt Grace queried as she settled against the couch.

"I'm great. How are you guys?"

"Enjoying retirement..." her aunt laughed. They'd convinced her uncle to retire a few years after her dad went to live with them; her aunt had not been far behind.

Just as Michelle was about to sit herself down a new set of squeals erupted from the entrance way…

"Michelle!"

She spun around. It was Alicia.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?"

Alicia bolted across the room and they hugged.

"Did you seriously think I wasn't gonna make an appearance the one time you're out east! I can't believe you're finally here! We've been waiting around forever!"

Michelle laughed. "We took the late flight...I didn't get off work until seven"

"What else is new?" Alicia grumbled. "But you're here! I can't believe this actually worked!"

Michelle smiled and made a mental note for herself to call Tony just to emphasize how much she loved him a couple of thousand times. Really, Christmas could not have come in a more perfect way for her.

She beamed at the site of the decorated tree in the corner of the room. Even when there were no kids around to entertain they still put up the tree. Michelle had always loved the tree...it really felt like Christmas now.

Even the weather proceeded to lighten her already optimal mood. It was so nice outside, so "Christmassy"... the wet snow fell lightly adding to the layer already on the ground.

Zealous, Michelle followed Alicia into the kitchen where they decided to put on a pot of coffee for everyone and enjoy a few hours of conversation before heading back up to bed.

"So I didn't really get the full story..." Alicia began as she set the coffee percolating. "_Why_ is Danny here exactly?"

Michelle sighed in distaste. "Because Ryan Chappelle's replacement fell through and both of us couldn't take the same days off..."

"That's awful."

Michelle agreed. "I felt so bad leaving..."

Alicia sighed, "Your job sucks, y'know..."

Michelle laughed.

* * *

Tony crawled into bed that night hating the idea that he knew what he was missing and there was nothing he could do about. He had a burning desire to call up Chappelle at that very moment, tell him about Michelle and their relationship and the ring sitting in the back corner of a drawer in his night table...All that would be left after that would be to wait for himself to be fired. At least that way he'd be able to make it to DC in time for Christmas, even if it did cost him his job.

For once, he really couldn't care less about his job.

Tony was waking up to head to work at the same time Michelle was crawling into bed for a few hours of glorious, uninterrupted sleep. After a long chat with her family, Michelle had admitted to being exhausted from the flight and decided on some rest before lunch.

The room she was sleeping in, one of the guest rooms, looked pleasant enough at first glance, but as she changed and slid between the sheets she suddenly felt wide awake. The bed was lumpy, she decided, and not nearly as warm as it should be.

Happy as she was that she was there, that she had the opportunity to spend hours reminiscing with the family she hadn't seen in ages…Michelle was now wondering, once again, if she'd done the right thing in coming.

She regretted leaving Tony, especially when he was the only reason she even got to be go in the first place…Regretted that he would be all alone, at CTU, for Christmas and she would be here, wanting him with her... Alicia was right; work really did have a knack for ruining everything. This was supposed to be _their_ vacation, not just hers. It really wasn't fair at all.

Michelle couldn't resist, considering what time it was in LA she decided she could chance an early morning phone call to Tony, hoping he would have already hit the snooze button a sufficient amount of times and was up and about.

"Almeida."

The way he answered the phone, irritated but not groggy, told Michelle her sleep pattern calculations had been spot on.

"Hey honey, it's me."

His voice softened. "Hey, how was your flight?"

"Fine...great. We got here around six..."

Tony chuckled. "Are you just going to bed now?"

Michelle laughed. "Yes...I had so much energy once we got here! You didn't tell me Alicia was coming!"

It was Tony's turn to laugh. "She wanted part of the surprise too."

Michelle yawned and rested her head against her pillow.

"Are you going to work?"

"Soon..."

She grimaced and buried her face into the covers. Tony could hear her voice becoming muffled.

"Did you get your present?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, but I'm saving it for Christmas..."

A few seconds of silence bridged the way for Michelle's next comment.

"Honey," she explained softly, lifting her head up.

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

* * *

Tony's lighthearted mood from the previous day was long gone when he arrived at CTU. Jack, knowing the reason for his irritated nature, gave him a wide berth of space for most of the morning. He practically had a conniption when Chloe and Adam started arguing...again. And yelled at one of the IT people for updating their logs three minutes after they were supposed to.

Jack raised and eyebrow when he saw Tony returning up the stairs to his office and frowned. Tony took the hint, and decided to avoid taking out his anger unnecessarily on any more of his staff for the rest of the day.

* * *

Michelle made her way into the kitchen that afternoon, fully dressed in jeans and a fuzzy, knitted sweater that she always had to wear something underneath because it itched.

Everyone else was already sitting at the table nursing a beverage of some kind, and she settled herself between Alicia and her dad while her aunt placed a platter of food in front of all of them. Helping herself to a piece of chicken, Michelle listened as her aunt explained about the recipe she'd found on the Internet and how everyone she fed it too raved about the meal for days afterwards.

Cutting herself a large bite, Michelle smiled as she chewed, remembering her own cooking catastrophe and stifling a laugh. Her dad shot her a curious look but said nothing.

"How about you Michelle?" her uncle spoke from across the table. "How's work going?"

Danny had just spent the last ten minutes informing everyone of his newly acquired job and how pleased his boss was with his progress.

"Busy, as usual." Michelle told them. "I took a refresher course on fieldwork a few weeks ago."

"What?" her dad turned to her incredulously. "You never mentioned that before...I thought you were done with fieldwork? I thought that's why you took the job in LA?"

"It's just incase they're running short on manpower." she informed him easily, patting his arm. "It only makes sense to have me trained."

"Do you like your new job?" Her aunt probed, trying to relieve some of the tension.

Michelle nodded. "It's been great. It's a huge promotion for me. I've even had a few days as acting director when Tony's not around."

Andrew Dessler's neck craned upwards again as if he was about to say something else. If he was though, he seemed to change his mind.

They discussion of work quickly ended after that.

* * *

A few hours later Michelle placed all of her Christmas presents under the tree. As she was setting them each in their respective piles, admiring the neatly wrapped packages, her dad coughed slightly announcing his presence in the doorway.

She turned around and smiled gently. "Hey."

He sat down on the couch as she moved to join him.

"Talked to Tony?"

"Not since this morning before he went to work." she sighed. "It still hasn't really sunk in that I'm here...it all happened so fast."

Her dad laughed. "I think that was part of the fun of the surprise..."

Michelle smirked and nodded her agreement.

"Did you make plans for tonight?" he asked suddenly.

She raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, hanging out with everyone here!"

"Well I was hoping that maybe you and I could go out to dinner...like we used to."

Michelle grinned at the memory.

At the age of six, Danny and her mother had left one Friday night for the weekend, to go and visit her ailing grandmother in Denver. Michelle, who had been deemed too young for such an endeavor at the time, had remained at home with her father who had to work. She'd mopped around for the better part of Saturday morning, complaining that she was too young to do _anything _worthwhile until her father had whisked her away to the mall and told her that she could pick out a whole new outfit for herself, something she'd never been allowed to do before.

"Mommy always picks my clothes..." she'd stated, chewing on her lip nervously.

Her father had motioned for her to lean in closely as if about to tell a fantastic secret.

"Good thing mommy's not here then."

Michelle had giggled hysterically and climbed inside the car, taking advantage of being able to sit up front for once, as the hierarchy of the order had been disrupted for the weekend.

Once at the mall Michelle had selected and canary yellow sundress and a matching white cardigan with the help of the saleslady at a prestigious children's clothing store. Michelle adored those few hours where she could feel grown up, insisting on what she liked and refusing anything she did not.

Her favorite new acquisition though, was her deliciously shiny pair of Mary Jane buckle shoes. She'd begged her father to let her get them, promising she would take everything else back if he would just buy her those shoes.

Andrew had, of course, led his daughter into the shoe store and told her that it was her weekend to have fun and she could have whatever she wanted. He took comfort in spoiling his only daughter, for there were many days when he enjoyed her company more than anyone else in the world. The innocence and simplicity she associated with everything, and the dedication and care she invested into all she did, even at such a young age, made his heart swell with pride.

There were few people he knew he could always count on for anything, few people he trusted wholeheartedly, and he already knew his little Michelle would grow to be one of those people...

That night, Michelle had ran upstairs, insisting she could dress herself, and pulled on every new item she'd bought. Smiling at how pretty and grown up her new outfit made her feel, she had bounded down to the foyer where her dad was waiting to take her out for a nice dinner "date", (as he'd called it), like a grown-up.

It had been, and was still considered, one of the best days of Michelle's life. She had found herself fighting back yawns when they finally returned home, never wanting the day to end. With promises that if she got ready for bed she could stay up late, Michelle had quickly changed into her pajamas, hanging her clothes up to emphasize what an appreciative, good daughter she was…and had fallen asleep on the couch, sipping hot chocolate, watching the horrendously overplayed video of the Little Mermaid that she could never seem to get enough of; singing along to all the songs and laughing uncontrollably every time Sebastian crawled on screen.

From then on, Michelle and her father had shared their special "daddy-daughter" days every once in a while. As she entered high school Michelle had outgrown them, feeling embarrassed that she had no 'real dates' to go on and was reduced to spending the evening with her dad. Once she'd left for college though, Michelle had missed those days, sad that she rarely got to experience them anymore.

"Sounds great." Michelle returned back to the present and responded, smiling.

* * *

While Michelle was enjoying her outing with her father that night, Tony was sulking in his office.

It was five-thirty and the new shift had arrived for the evening. Jack had just informed Tony he was going home for the night and would see him the next morning. Biting his lip in frustration, Tony retrieved the ring he'd brought with him that day from his desk drawer, finding he needed some notion of nights with Michelle still to come to get himself through this one without her.

_You would've done it over Christmas..._The voice inside his head told him. _You would've asked her before you came back to work because face it Almeida, you can't wait much longer..._

It was then that Ryan Chappelle walked across the bullpen.

Tony's eyes practically jumped out of his head. What the_ hell _was Ryan doing here? Did the man have a death wish?

Ryan was soon climbing the stairs to the office where Tony sat, still twirling the velvet box in between his fingers, completely oblivious to the implications that would soon be drawn from it. He was more concerned with what Chappelle was doing at CTU.

"Tony?" Ryan marched into his office without knocking.

Tony was livid and all he could manage was a grunted, "Yeah." in fear that anything else would put his employment in jeopardy.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question Ryan..."

"Nothing's going on at Division so I thought I'd see if there was anything worth following up on..."

"Yeah well there's not. It's like a graveyard..." The response was relatively calm, considering that Chappelle had just admitted there was no need for either of them to be there.

"Seriously Tony...Bauer left, the night shift is here...why don't you head - "

"Since when are you the one telling me to leave early?" he spat more harshly than he'd intended.

"I'm here…I'll probably hang around for a while anyway...there's nothing going on. Go home…"

"No point. I have nowhere to be…"

Ryan eyed him carefully before, much to Tony's dismay, moving further into the room and planting himself in front of his desk.

"What's the box for?"

Tony's mouth went dry. The jewelry box. The one containing_ the_ ring was sitting right smack in the middle of his desk where he'd been playing with it.

Tony thought about how best to answer the question. Ryan, for once, seemed genuinely interested. Maybe Christmas softened him up a little bit and made him nosy about Tony's personal life.

"It was a present for someone…" Tony retorted hastily. "I was gonna see them over Christmas but well…"

He looked at Ryan, finishing the sentence without words.

"You should've had Michelle stay then, if it was that important."

Tony shook his head. "Yeah, well…I couldn't do that…she needs a break too…"

There was a long, drawn out silence.

"Look Tony, I am sorry your plans got screwed up...but that's the job…"

For some reason Tony believed him this time. "It's fine, someone had to stay here…"

Ryan eyed the box on the desk again. He indicated to it, "Can I…?"

Tony held it up for him.

Ryan snapped back the lid and stared at it intently. The diamond reflected some beams of light up onto the ceiling and Tony watched them, not wanting Ryan to see his heartbroken expression at how badly he wished he was somewhere else.

"I think we pay you too much..."

Tony's jaw hit the floor. Was that a joke? Did Ryan Chappelle just crack a joke? And a sarcastic joke at that… one that might have even been funny had Tony not been sitting where he was...The holidays must_ really_ get to Chappelle…he concluded.

Ryan closed the box and placed it back on Tony's desk. "I guess you had a pretty big Christmas in mind then…"

"You might say that…" Tony scowled to hide the emotion threatening to spread across his face.

"Y'know Tony I was married...my wife died a few years ago…"

The way Ryan told him this would eat away at Tony for the rest of his life. The way he let the words roll across his tongue so casually, the way he masked every ounce of grief it must've caused him…was almost admirable. It was, Tony decided, why Ryan was so good at his job. He really didn't let emotions get in the way of anything.

"It was hard," he continued, not sure why he was telling Tony this. He felt the sudden urge to pass on some perils of wisdom. "She never understood why I had to work all the time…I mean she pretended to at first, but after a while it just got to be too much…"

Tony shook his head. "Trust me, I don't have that problem."

"You might think that now – "

"No, really Ryan, if anyone gets it, _she_ does…"

And then, before Tony could counteract it, realization washed over Ryan Chappelle's face. He'd seen Tony glance, ever so briefly at Michelle's empty desk when he said 'she'. Tony's subtle, but emphatic reluctance to have Michelle trained for fieldwork…Carrie's accusations, the things she'd insisted she'd witnessed the day of the bomb…And now, the reason Tony had so adamantly refused to force Michelle to work when he clearly had important plans of his own, all became blatantly obvious.

"It's Michelle…"

Tony was sweating now. He felt as though his collar was choking him. He tugged at it pointlessly, as the top two buttons were left undone, as usual.

"What?" he tried a characteristic, blunt response, knowing it was pointless.

"You're going to ask Michelle to – "

"Don't be ridiculous."

"My god, Tony…I'm not an idiot…"

They stared each other down.

"Fine, Ryan. You're right. It is Michelle."

Ryan stood there, dumbfounded. Tony watched him carefully as he processed the information.

"I'm not ending anything… he interrupted as Ryan started to speak again.

Ryan paused, and sighed. "Division won't like this."

"_You're _Division Ryan; it's your choice…if you think this is a problem…if you think it's been affecting our work…"

"Who else knows?"

"Just Jack …"

Ryan was still trying to formulate his opinion on the spot. It hadn't been affecting their work, not if it had been going on since the bomb and he was only realizing it five months later. No, he couldn't justify telling them to stop seeing each other, he had no reason to. And, truthfully, the non-professional side of him didn't really want to. Maybe it was the holidays that made him all sentimental, but he found himself not really caring. The office had been as effective as ever, no harm had come from any of it…Besides, if it became a problem down the road he could always deal with it then...

And, he liked Michelle. He had always liked Michelle, knowing her by reputation when she worked over at District. He liked how, unlike most people, she could never seem to be intimidated by him. And she did a good job, always going with her gut.

Even if he disagreed with Tony on a lot of things, he couldn't disagree with him about this. They worked well together, remarkably well, and he would never have pegged there being anything but mutual respect between them, had Tony not let his guard down at that very moment.

Really, if it they were in a relationship, but continued to be professional about it, where was the problem?

"If you try to relocate one of us I'm resigning." Tony stated, interrupting his thoughts. "Don't penalize Michelle though…"

"I'm not relocating you Tony…"

Tony bit his lip. "Well then what are you gonna do?" The worst that could result was that he lose his job, and Tony didn't even care about that any more…

What happened next surprised both of them. "Nothing, except tell you to get out of here…"

Fine so he was fired. There were lots of jobs out there, he'd find one...

"Here," Tony handed Ryan his access codes.

"What are you doing?"

"I don't work here anymore, right?" Tony was still relieved Ryan hadn't started yelling.

"I'm not firing you either Tony. Go…leave…go wherever you were gonna go…I want both you and Michelle back here on Boxing Day…"

Tony sat unmoving, trying to decide whether or not he was dreaming.

"Are you serious?"

Ryan smirked. "Yeah, go…there's nothing for me to do at Division anyway. Just be reachable…I want you back here in a few hours if I call…"

"Al-alright." Tony was already out of his seat grabbing his things. Ryan moved towards the door.

"Merry Christmas." He muttered as he pulled it open.

"Yeah, uh, thanks Ryan. You too…"


	17. Then and Now

**A/N:** _Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, they make my day every time! I hope everyone likes THIS chapter, it's pretty much been a working progress since I started this story…Thanks once again and I look forward to hearing your thoughts…:)_

Chapter Seventeen – Then and Now

Michelle tip-toed over to the window that her father sitting and staring out of, clearly in deep thought…It was just after two and the rest of the family was sitting around the kitchen table enjoying a much desired cup of hot chocolate before bed. Michelle and Andrew had returned from their outing a few hours earlier and though the evening had been enjoyable, he'd retreated to the solitude of the alcove almost immediately.

Michelle leaned over and touched his shoulder gently, smiling and placing a mug in his hands.

"Hey, what are you doing over here?"

He shook his head and closed his eyes. "Nothing, just a nice night…"

Michelle took a sip of her own drink, savoring the sensation of the warm liquid in her stomach in contrast to the December breeze playing across her face.

"Everyone's getting ready for bed soon..." She informed him gently. "Aren't you tired?"

Andrew shook his head. "I think I'm just gonna sit here for a while longer."

As he continued to stare out the window Michelle lingered idly over his chair, feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Remembering her presence, her dad reached out a hand and squeezed a pajama clad knee.

"Sit with me."

Michelle obliged and plunked herself down in the chair next to him, looking out the window too now, though still unsure as to why.

The backyard of the house was large and all that could really be seen was a snowy layer covering the grass and the dark outline of a small man-made lake a couple of football field lengths away. It was frozen over and the moonlight danced across it, leaving the distinct impression of a crystal glass under a bright light.

They both continued to sit in silence, staring out the window, until Andrew finally decided to break it.

"So tell me about him..."

Michelle was slightly taken aback by this comment.

"Who, Tony?"

"Unless you've got a little fling on the side no one knows about yet..."

Her mouth hung open a little in surprise before grinning and shaking her head.

"You know everything already..."

Michelle was not, and had never been, in the habit of discussion of her love life with her family...at least not in detail. For some reason it just led to too many awkward questions that she'd much rather avoid.

Discussion about Tony though, it seemed, would be inevitable, since there was no denying how unique the relationship was for her, especially considering the fact that if it wasn't for stupid Ryan Chappelle and his lack of Christmas spirit, Tony would probably be sitting with them right now.

"No I mean...it's just...when Alicia called and told me the uh...circumstances...I have to say I was a little surprised." her father explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Well...it's just...you've never really been one to get yourself into serious relationships..."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "I _have_ been in serious relationships before y'know..."

"I think you kinda threw everyone for a loop here..."

"Because I'm dating someone and we happen to mutually care about each other?"

Andrew sighed and placed his mug on the window sill.

"You're mom always used to wonder about you...worry about you...you were always so independent..."

"It's not a crime." she retorted. "Just because I'm not like her...just because I was always fine on my own - "

"That's what I'm talking about Michelle...that's all changed..."

She shook her head, clearly upset by this.

"It hasn't all changed, I'm just...I'm still the same..." she stated calmly. "Just now...I don't know what it is but..." she shrugged and looked to her hands, cheeks burning a little. "I love him...and we understand each other...and I'm happy..."

Andrew Dessler squeezed his daughter's hand comfortingly.

"I know you are...and I'm happy for you."

After getting so worked up in the last few minutes Michelle took time to collect her thoughts before asking the question she'd been burning to.

"Mom worried?"

"Of course she did...she was your mom, how could she not?"

Michelle observed him curiously. "What'd she tell you?"

Sighing, Andrew met her gaze. "That she was convinced you hated her for always nagging you about everything...for not understanding why you weren't like her...and that she didn't blame you if you did..."

Eyes filling with tears, Michelle's bit her lip. "She thought I _hated_ her?"

"Only when she really upset you..." he smiled. "I don't think she really believed it though…you were just different...and she worried that you were making things more difficult for yourself than they had to be..."

Despite her sadness, Michelle smirked. "And look at me now..."

Andrew chuckled. "You always were a lot tougher than she was...and I think she was amazed at how you handled things she never would've been able to..." he leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"She _was_ proud of you, Michelle...even if she didn't necessarily agree with your choices most of the time..." He told her quietly.

The intensity of their conversation was soon replaced with laughter when Michelle decided to recount her most recent attempts at cooking for her dad. He laughed until the point of inducing a coughing fit, which only caused Michelle to laugh harder. She patted his back.

"You okay?" she giggled.

He nodded and signaled that he needed a second before he could respond, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Yeah," she continued. "I'm not allowed in the kitchen most days now..."

Andrew grinned, finally able to speak again. "God I should hope so...you make it more trouble than it's worth - "

His response was cut off when the sound of a muffled knock came from the front hall. Michelle stared at her dad, seeing if he'd heard it too, before checking her watch. Who the hell would be knocking on their door at three-thirty in the morning?

Both Michelle and Andrew rose from their chairs and made their way into the hall. The light in the kitchen was still on, suggesting that no one else had heard the noise. Michelle crossed the room to the door, her dad on her heels, to see who was there.

Inside her chest cavity, somewhere, Michelle swore her heart stopped. Wide eyed, she quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open to reveal Tony standing with a bag slung over his shoulder. He grinned at the site of her and brushed the snow out of his hair.

Michelle stared in wonder. "What are you - ?"

Tony had pulled her in for an enormous hug before she had time to finish her sentence. Michelle shivered inevitably as his ice-cold face found its way into her warm shoulder.

"Chappelle knows..." he mumbled, unwilling to let go of her yet. It had been the evening from hell as he scrambled to pack some things and broke at least ten laws on his way onto the plane, flashing his badge numerous times to get through security at lightening speed and catch the flight. He seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they had an audience; her father was now accompanied by Danny, Alicia, and Michelle's aunt and uncle, as they'd seemingly heard the commotion.

"Knows what?" she asked, fearing the response.

_That if I don't turn into a complete coward and you love me as much as I think you do, there'll be a ring on your finger by the time we get back to LA... _

"About us..."

Michelle finally pulled back to analyze his expression. "But how - "

Tony shook his head and ran his fingers through a few pieces of hair at the base of her neck, "I'll explain it to ya later."

Alicia's firm "ahem" brought both their attentions back to the inside of the house.

"Oh sorry..." Michelle rubbed her nose in embarrassment.

"Dad, this is Tony." she quickly introduced them.

It all happened so quickly, Michelle barely had time to be nervous. She wasn't sure she was becoming accustomed to all of these surprises.

Thankfully, both of them seemed to appreciate the slight awkwardness of the situation, and exchanged a quick round of pleasantries. Michelle then turned Tony towards her aunt and uncle to do the same thing.

"Tony you must be freezing!" Grace exclaimed after shaking his hand. "Can I get you anything?"

He shook his head, "No, thanks I'm fine, really."

Michelle turned to him expressionless, still trying to process the whole situation. You'd think, with a job like hers, she would be used to the unpredictability...and she was really, just not when it was the good kind, and certainly not when it happened to her. She certainly knew how to prepare herself for the worst but...

"How'd you even know where to go?"

Alicia laughed and blushed. "I _might've_ got a phone call about half an hour ago that I forgot to mention to you..."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

Soon they had all made their way into the family room for a much more comfortable place to continue their conversation. No one seemed to notice the first few rays of sun peaking over the horizon, until Alicia checked her watch. 

"Well," She yawned. "I'm exhausted...I think I'm gonna need a vacation after this vacation."

Everyone laughed as she made her way to bed, Danny followed soon afterwards, as did her aunt and uncle.

"So Chappelle knows?" Michelle asked, unable to wait any longer.

Tony laughed and leaned back on the couch. "He showed up near the end of the day and came up to talk to me...I don't even know what happened but he just blurted it out and told me to leave and 'be reachable'."

"I never would've thought he would just _guess_ like that..."

Tony chewed his lip nervously to hide his fib, hoping she wouldn't call him on it. "Yeah we'll y'know..."

"Who's Chappelle again?" her dad asked.

Michelle quickly reminded her father of the infamous Ryan Chappelle, leaving out the part about her being arrested from helping to drug him, (and Tony being the one _doing_ the drugging), months before.

"And you didn't think he would...err...approve?"

"He could make things difficult if he wanted to." Tony explained. "It's not uh...not exactly considered 'good protocol' to have interoffice relationships."

"So...?"

"He could've relocated one of us to screw everything up." Michelle frowned. "Which is why we hid it from everyone..." She looked at Tony, still obviously confused. "He's such a stickler from protocol I can't believe he didn't care..."

"Well I don't know if I would say _that_...but he's not gonna get in the way..."

Michelle beamed. "That's unbelievable...all this time we worried about him finding out..."

Wanting to end the conversation quickly before it could arose any more suspicions, Tony quickly changed the topic.

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?"

"Doing absolutely nothing all day..." Michelle rested against an armrest and closed her eyes, feeling the adrenaline stimulated by Tony's arrival starting to come back down again.

Andrew's gaze shifted quickly from his daughter to Tony, before announcing he was retiring for the night.

"Night," he kissed Michelle on the cheek as he passed her.

"Night, dad."

"Night, Tony" he called from the doorway.

"Night."

Once the sound of Andrew's ascending footsteps stopped, and a bedroom door could be heard closing, Michelle cupped both hands around Tony's face and pulled him towards her.

He grinned when their lips connected and Michelle moved her hands to the back of his neck.

"Hi," she gasped breathlessly, leaning her forehead against his.

"Hey," he responded into her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're-" a yawn interrupted the rest of Michelle's sentence. "I'm so glad you're here..." she finished.

"Me too sweetheart, it was worth sitting next to the old guy who kept snoring the whole flight..." Tony pulled her back against his chest and she closed her eyes, sighing happily.

Her fingers twirled a few strands of his hair around themselves and she snickered when the comment registered, eyes still closed. "You snore too..."

"No, Michelle I swear this was inhuman..."

She laughed and yawned simultaneously.

Tony kissed her. "C'mon...I'm getting tired just watching you..."

Nodding, she grabbed his hand and pulled him up the stairs towards her room.

"Uh...Michelle..." Tony stopped her before she pushed open the door.

"Can we do this? I mean...y'know...same room?"

She grinned. "Well considering we have been for about - "

"No I mean...your dad _and _Danny are down the hall and I'm sure it wouldn't take much to kill me in my sleep."

Michelle shook her head, laughing. "Good thing there's a lock on the door then..." she teased and kissed him quickly.

"Besides..." she continued as they entered the room, "It's too cold in here and there's no where else for you to go..."

He rolled his eyes. "Well I'm glad you can rationalize it..."

As the door closed Michelle pulled him into her arms again, feeling words were unnecessary anymore. She dragged him onto the bed immediately, barely allocating adequate time for him to strip down out of his clothes.

"Night," she pecked him gently on the collarbone where her face was no buried. He wrapped his fingers around hers and kissed the top of her head.

"Night, sweetheart."

* * *

The next morning Tony groaned when the sun poking through the thin curtains shook him from sleep. He'd been having a good dream, though about what he couldn't really remember. 

Michelle was still breathing quietly, curled over on her side of the bed, knees almost touching her chest. The beside clock told him it was just before nine. He considered kissing her until she woke up. It was all so tempting with the sun causing her curls and cheeks to glisten magnificently and her lips looking particularly moist and tasty at that very moment. In the end he decided against it. Instead he pressed his mouth briefly in the crook of her neck before crawling out of bed and making his way downstairs. He needed coffee…badly.

Alicia, hair pulled back into a messy bun, muttering something to herself about stupid birds outside her window that had obviously awoken her prematurely.

"I thought the stupid things flew south for the winter…" she mumbled to the ever attentive coffee pot.

Tony cleared his throat and she spun around, raising an eyebrow.

"Morning," he smirked when she rubbed her eyes and groaned.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked merely out of convention than real interest.

"Great," he told her in an optimistically sweet voice, hoping to irk her a little bit more. "How bout you?"

She scowled and pulled a second mug down from the shelf, pouring him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks," he leaned against the counter and took a sip; Alicia began adding some cream to her own cup.

"I'm going to shower…" she told him, clearly in the need of the pick-me-up. Tony nodded as she brushed past him to exit the kitchen, just as Andrew walked in.

"Morning," he smiled at her.

"Yeah, yeah…" she complained before heading up the stairs.

Andrew shook his head and chuckled.

"Morning Tony," he crossed the kitchen to fetch himself his own cup of coffee.

Tony, who had gratefully just taken a rather large sip of his own, could only raise his mug in acknowledgement. He felt his conscience urge him to do what he'd been contemplating since he'd gotten on the plane the night before…if he was going to propose while they were still on 'vacation', he really should tell her dad…Not necessarily ask his permission, but just broach the subject, as a common courtesy…it was the prospect of broaching the subject that was making Tony undeniably stressed though…

"Michelle still asleep?" Andrew asked, bringing him back to the present.

Tony nodded. "Yeah." He decided saying _anything_ was probably a good start. Why he was _so_ nervous he would never quite be sure of…

"Listen Andrew I uh…" Tony rubbed the side of his face. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about Michelle…"

Nodding, Andrew sat down at the counter across from Tony, as a way of expressing his attentiveness without words.

"I'm…I'm gonna…" Tony flecked his tongue over his teeth to buy himself some time. "I was planning on asking her to…marry me..." He finished quietly, not embarrassed, but a little shaken up by the sheer idea that he was having this conversation.

Andrew did not smile, really, but his formal nod was one of understanding and respect. He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, while Tony eyed him carefully for some sort of tell.

Andrew's lack of response only worried Tony more. I mean surely he had _something_ to say about it, even if it wasn't his decision to make.

"She's not really expecting it, is she?" Andrew looked up and raised an eyebrow.

Tony shook his head, "No, we never really talked about it." That was definitely true, though he still wasn't sure why the conversation had never come up before.

"I was gonna wait a while longer…" Tony was rambling now and he knew it. "But I really don't see the need…now that work's no longer an issue there's no reason we can't…"

He stopped talking, still waiting for Andrew to speak again, not sure what to make from his lack of commentary.

"She's tough…" Was the first thing he said.

Tony couldn't help but smirk as he swirled the contents of his mug.

Andrew looked up from his hands which he had been studying carefully, trying to take in everything that was happening.

"And she'd probably kill me for saying this...but uh…just…" It almost felt pointless to say it really, after everything he knew about Tony…but he did anyway, simply because he felt like it was his job to…especially given the circumstances.

"Take care of her for me…okay?" Andrew continued to stare at his hands, more because the stinging that he was now feeling behind his eyes than anything else.

"Yeah…" Tony assured him. "I will." Overwhelmed by sadness associated with this question…He was unsure as to what to take from that, but accepted it as a fatherly obligation to make sure his daughter would be happy.

The sound of someone descending down the stairs cut the tension between them, especially when they saw who it was…

"Hey," Michelle smiled as she entered the kitchen. She cocked her head to one side.

"What's going on?"

Andrew rose. "Nothing," he brushed it off. "There's coffee if you want some…"

He was out of the room before Michelle could question any further. She turned to Tony with raised eyebrows.

"What were you talking about?"

He shrugged. "Stuff…"

* * *

Alicia tossed a photo album into Tony's lap. 

It was a few hours later and Michelle had been coaxed into a last minute shopping trip with her dad and uncle, as both were notorious procrastinators when it came to buying presents and had decided to take advantage of her present company. They were due back any minute, as Michelle had just called from the car, explaining they would be home shortly.

Tony arched an eyebrow at Alicia, who had been making a point of keeping him company during Michelle's absence.

"These are the pictures I was telling you about. From college…"

Alicia had promised him she had at least half a dozen albums loaded with pictures, majority of which had Michelle in then from high school and college days.

Tony flipped back the cover and examined the page. The first picture was of Michelle and Alicia, with their arms around each other, grinning widely. Michelle was wearing an exceptionally baggy sweatshirt and her hair was pulled back a very messy ponytail, Alicia's attire was more or less the same.

"That was just after finals." She explained. "We had this horrible calculus exam and we'd been up all night studying…it was awful."

Tony chuckled and turned the page.

"And _that_ was the day we got our results."

A much less sleep deprived Michelle, and Alicia, and a few others were sitting at a bar obviously celebrating with a night out.

Tony studied the picture for a few seconds and was flipping the page just as the front door opened. Alicia smirked when she saw the picture, thoroughly enjoying the prospect of the conversation soon to follow. Because really, where was the fun in swapping stories if you couldn't cause a little bit of trouble at the same time…

It appeared to have been taken on the same day as the first one. It was a picture of Michelle again, but Alicia had been replaced with "some guy", in a tattered black t-shirt and faded jeans. His arm was wrapped around Michelle's shoulder and he was kissing her cheek with a big smile on his face. Michelle was laughing and a bouquet of flowers hung loosely in one hand.

Michelle appeared in the doorway just as Tony turned to Alicia to ask:

"Who's that?" as nonchalantly as he possibly could.

"That's Steve." Alicia stated loudly so she would be certain Michelle could hear. "They dated for like…"

Alicia finally acknowledged Michelle.

"Like three years, wasn't it?"

Michelle blushed as she made her way to the couch. "Two and a half..." she corrected as she sat down beside Tony. His face was directed at Alicia and she could not make out the expression.

"Right, right," Alicia grinned. "Steve was such a great guy…" she babbled on, enjoying the warning looks Michelle was shooting her.

"I remember that day too…" she prattled excitedly. "Remember what he did after the exam!"

Michelle, if possible, turned an even deeper shade of red, but grinned just the same, avoiding Tony's stare.

"Vaguely…"

Alicia turned to Tony. "It was the sweetest thing…" she informed him in a sickly 'hopeless romantic' voice. "This one over here…" she indicated to Michelle. "Was worried about the exam…so Steve met us outside when we were done and gave Michelle flowers…she was so happy!"

Seizing the opportunity to exit the room, Alicia jumped off the couch and decided to leave the couple some time to duke the conversation out without her present.

Michelle was still waiting for her cheeks to spontaneously combust when Alicia left the room saying she was going to help in preparing dinner. She smirked when Tony caught her eye and slid over a little closer to him, settling his back against his side and pulling an arm across her chest.

"So flowers, eh?" he kidded. "Should I do that next time instead?"

"It's a big deal when most guys can't even hold a conversation long enough to figure out you _have_ a test the next day." She informed him coolly.

Tony chuckled and kissed her temple. "Point taken."

He allocated a few minutes of silence before throwing in his next remark.

"Besides…you don't look as happy as you do now…" The hand she was still holding brushed the crevice in her cheek created by the smile she was wearing.

She sighed and slid an arm between Tony's back and the couch, raking her nails across his shoulder muscles gently.

"Can't argue with that…"

* * *

Dinner was an enjoyable, casual affair that had everyone seated together at the dining room table. Michelle was situated between her father and Tony and was dully aware of the fact that they kept exchanging knowing glances from their respective positions on either side of her. She decided she would bug Tony again later about what had been discussed that morning, not sure why he felt the need to be so secretive about things these days. 

That night, Tony decided to head upstairs for a shower. Michelle seized the opportunity while everyone else was crowded around the fire, for a few minutes of peace and quiet and escape from the stuffiness inside the house. Fresh air offered Michelle a much needed release from the chatter that had ceased to desist since early that morning.

She grabbed her jacket and scarf and stepped outside into the fresh air, thoroughly appreciating how perfect the weather had been since their arrival. It was snowing lightly again, big, thick snowflakes that clung to everything and simply refused to melt, no matter where they landed. Pulling her jacket a little more tightly around herself, she proceeded to the edge of the backyard and stared across the vast whiteness that ran uninterrupted until reaching the next set of houses.

Tomorrow was Christmas and then they would be going home. Danny had already decided on staying a few extra days as he was off work anyway for two weeks. While Michelle and Tony didn't have the same luxury, she really couldn't care less, three days had been more than she'd ever hoped for, and it was all she needed really…sad as she was to leave, she new in her heart she really couldn't have asked for more…

* * *

Tony stumbled downstairs and made his way into the family room. He greeted everyone as he entered but remained in the doorway, frowning, before Danny finally picked up on it. 

"She's outside."

Tony's pulse picked up without warning and he knew why, if there was ever a time to do it…it was now.

Swallowing hard he moved towards the kitchen and saw Michelle through the screen door.

_Do it…_His conscience ordered. _It's now or never…_

Tony checked his watch more out of habit than anything else and nodded when he saw the time…it _definitely _was now.

Making movements he wouldn't later remember making, Tony fished the small velvet box out of his bag and pulled on his jacket and shoes. As he headed out of the house, passed the family room, Andrew caught his eye for a split second before he was in the kitchen once again. Taking a deep breath, (in case he didn't have another chance to do so), Tony pulled back the screen door and stepped outside.

Andrew grinded his teeth when he heard the screen door close. So that was it then, he'd lost Michelle after all. He'd lost her a long time ago really; the only difference was that now it was becoming official. Sighing, he turned back to Grace who was in the midst of some story everyone else seemed to be hanging on. Tony was a good guy and Michelle would be happy…that was all that mattered and that was all he could ask for in the end.

* * *

The snow was lightly falling again and the crisp breeze bit at Michelle's nose and cheeks. She smiled to herself when she felt Tony beside her, obviously making a conscious effort not to kiss her tenderly in the middle of the backyard for fear there were still other eyes on them. 

He approached from her right side and leaned in closely, warming her ear and neck with his breath.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked casually. Michelle scooped up his hand in her own, leading him out of the backyard without another word.

They began walking towards the lake. Michelle shivered a little and used a gloved hand to readjust the buttons of her coat. Tony snaked one arm gently around her hips and locked her body snugly in position against his.

"What were you talking to my dad about this morning?" she tried again.

"Nothing really…" he assured her. "Just how happy I was I ended up making it here after all…"

Her hand was soon pulling him in for feather-light kiss. Tony smiled and continued to walk.

Out of nowhere, Michelle spoke again: "I wish I'd been there when Chappelle figured it out…" she said, barely breaking contact with his mouth, bathing his face in her breath.

She laughed when Tony stopped them and moved his arm from her waist to her fingers, spinning her around smoothly before drawing her back into his embrace.

"Trust me, no you don't, I thought I would drop dead right on the spot…" He pulled her in so that their noses were almost touching, one hand clasped hers near their chins and the other was encircled in the small of her back again, holding Michelle pressed into him.

"So what'd you tell him anyway?" she asked as they swayed gently against the breeze.

"I told him…" Tony drew out the last word while he dipped Michelle so deeply her curls grazed the top layer of snow. A few flakes found their way onto her eyelashes. She laughed while he held her there, letting the blood rush to her head. Tony leaned down to meet her halfway.

"That I love you …" he finished when he was as close as he could get to Michelle without dropping her. He snapped her back upright quickly and pressed his lips against her cheek.

"You didn't…" her mouth hung open and Tony closed it with his thumb and forefinger.

"It was implied." he told her, silencing her ensuing outbursts with a few well placed kisses. Michelle sighed contentedly, giving up on any more arguments, and slipped back in between an arm and Tony's body so they could continue to walk some more.

Neither said anything after that, for, in Michelle's case, there really was nothing to say. She was savoring the serenity of the moment, a few fluffy snowflakes clinging to her nose and coating her hair and jacket, and Tony's body holding hers' securely against him, giving Michelle the distinct impression that nothing in the world could tear them apart now.

Tony pulled her in for yet another kiss, tugging gently at her bottom lip as they continued to edge towards the lake. Michelle smiled when he pulled away and he smiled back, knowing waiting much longer was out of the question. He shifted his position, wrapping Michelle from behind in both arms and spoke to the crook of her neck, sending warmer chills down her spine.

"It's after midnight." He told her in a throaty whisper. "Merry Christmas sweetheart…"

Michelle brought a hand to the back of his neck and pulled his lips against hers. "Merry Christmas…" she agreed

Tony was working up the courage to do what he was about to do, when Michelle interrupted his thoughts, not knowing any better.

"It's gorgeous out here…" she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

Tony's nose bumped into her ear and he kissed it, as if to say "you're gorgeous".

She grinned as Tony nudged her head to one side, planting his lips on the little patch of her neck that was exposed to the cold.

"So I was uh…" Tony laced his fingers with the hand that was resting on Michelle's stomach. "I was thinking about it…and uh…"

He froze. The nerves were getting the best of him and the words weren't flowing like they should.

Michelle had not spoken again; she was waiting patiently for Tony to finish his sentence.

"I was thinking…that uh…I love you."

Michelle smiled. Surprised at how much trouble he was having saying the words. "I love you too."

"Michelle would you…" he just had to spit it out. "I mean…I guess technically it hasn't been _that_ long…so I don't need or expect an answer or anything…but I can't imagine not having you around, with me, all the time. Because you're…" he took a deep breath. "You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…"

Michelle's eyes grew a little watery, she wasn't sure if it was from the fresh burst of wind or Tony's incessant rambles, as both were equally as unnerving.

"But…would you ever…uh…marry me?"

His breath against her neck warmed Michelle to the core, but she shivered anyway, chilled by the question.

"Are you…are you asking?" she stuttered as she tried her very best to keep the conversation light.

Tony's lips and nose were buried into the side of her head. As his mouth pressed against her Michelle's eyes closed in unison.

"We just never really talked about it before…" His grip tightened, as if afraid of what kind of response she would give him.

"I don't know I mean…work makes it so much hard – "

"Michelle." Tony turned her around and tilted her chin. He definitely knew what to say to that comment.

"Look at me…I'm not asking you about work…"

"Ugh…I know…you're right I'm sorry…" she brought a hand to her temple, embarrassed at such a response, and shook her head quickly.

Tony took both her hands in his and moved his other hand back to her chin, encouraging her to look at him. She did.

"Hey…" he whispered, getting her attention. The way he said that, the way he _always_ said that, never failed to make her heart melt a little. "I was just asking what you thought…I didn't mean to get you all upset…"

"No, no I'm not." Michelle patted his chest. "I'm not really I'm just surprised…I mean I guess I never expected you to bring it up…"

Tony looked at her, confused. "So you thought we would just keep sneaking around forever?"

"I don't know what I thought…I mean…Yes, I want to get married but…" she swallowed hard. "But only to you…and if you don't want to I don't care…because however we do this…I just want to be with you…" she hadn't even realized a few tears had slid down her face as she felt it necessary to get out exactly what she was thinking at the moment. Tony contorted his jaw as he studied her and his head cocked to one side. He held her face tenderly with a hand, an icy cold hand, that shocked Michelle as much as a bolt of lightening would.

"Michelle," he pulled her back into his arms. "I love you…I want everyone else to know that…and not just because Chappelle can _weasel_ it out of me…"

Her lips curved into a delicate, barely-there smile as Tony wiped her eyes and kissed her.

"Well really then, how could I not want to marry you?" She teased.

Tony grinned. "I have absolutely no idea…which is why…" a hand moved into his pocket. "I got this, just in case…"

Michelle swore she was dreaming. This wasn't really happening. Tony hadn't really just pulled that little box out of his pocket. They weren't really standing there, arms around each other, talking about marriage. Tony wasn't asking her to marry him…

"Oh my god…" a queasy feeling overcame her.

"Now I'm asking…" he loosened his grip so he could hold out the ring. "Michelle, I love you…will you marry me?"

Michelle's eyes had not left the ring yet, and she was ever grateful Tony remained standing, giving her something to cling to. She was afraid of what would happen if she looked up at him, what she would do, what she would say. She knew what she _wanted_ to say, but the act of saying it seemed like too much at the moment. So instead she wiped her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time that week, and stared at nothing in particular, summoning some sort of cognizant thought.

Michelle knew he was waiting. That she had to say something. That she couldn't stand out there forever with her eyes fixated on nothing. It was the movement of Tony's hand against her face, though, that brought her back to reality.

A curl was in front of her eyes and she hadn't realized it. Tony's hand was tucking it behind her ear, as it had never failed to do for the past five months, as she knew it never _would_ fail to do unless she refused it. She looked up and brushed away what was left of her tears. Shaking her head like someone still in disbelief about what was actually happening, but finally beginning to piece it together, she smiled from ear to ear. Her fingers found the hand that was now cupping her cheek and finally she could move again. She grabbed his face with both her palms and kissed him hard on the mouth. When they broke apart she could speak.

"Yes…" she nodded, forehead still pressed against his.

And while it may not have been a phenomenally thought out, extravagantly planned, response, it was more than Tony would ever need to hear. Besides…it was all he had ever imagined hearing Michelle say anyway.

Thankful that it was dark enough to hide the prickling mistiness that had glazed over Tony's own eyes, he grabbed Michelle's left hand and assisted her in pulling off the glove, before shooting her an uncontainable grin and sliding the now-cold ring around her finger. Michelle let out a sound halfway between a sob and a laugh as she held it up for closer examination in the soft moonlight.

"I love you…" she gasped as she threw her arms around his neck and squeezed more tightly than she knew to be humanly possible.

"I love you too." He whispered gently and squeezed back.

They stood like this for an indeterminate amount of time, only realizing how long it had been when Michelle shivered again.

"C'mon," Tony whispered, hating himself for ruining the moment. "Let's head back."

Michelle nodded her agreement but kissed him once more, passionately, while she still had the chance to, before they started to move back towards the house…


	18. The Aftermath

1**A/N:** _A HUGE thank you to everyone who reviewed that last chapter! I appreciate it so much! So there was a slight delay with this chapter, mainly because I didn't have any of it written beforehand and about a million tests in the last few weeks…But I'm glad I did finally take a break this weekend and get down to some writing, and I hope it was worth the wait…_

Chapter Eighteen - The Aftermath

When they returned to the house that evening, reality hit them again. Not the bad kind of reality…but reality nonetheless.

The walk back had been different though. The walk back had to have been some of the most surreal minutes of either Tony or Michelle's life. It was as though, while they were still outside, while there was no one else around, the world was theirs for the taking. They could say whatever, think whatever, and be completely content with the idea that they only needed each other to be happy. That's definitely what they felt. That if everything else got taken away from them everything would be fine, as long as they could have each other. The ring on Michelle's finger symbolized the fact that they _did_ have each other. They would _always _have each other.

So, more or less, the walk back was spent trying to find new ways to make contact with the other person in two or three places at once, or new ways to cuddle up against the cold that taunted a newly discovered ticklish spot, making both of them laugh. It was spent halting their forward motion for just one more kiss, one more brushing together of noses together, one more waft of intoxicating curls or aftershave or whatever...

It ended far too quickly, and Michelle was hesitant to flounce inside the house and explode with excitement she rarely emulated, and tell them all the news...For stepping inside would mean ending this moment, and as much as she wanted the world to know, this was a moment they would never get back, a moment they only had one chance to enjoy.

Tony's hand, the one locked tightly in Michelle's, kept moving with the rest of him when he pulled open the gate and tried to step into the backyard.

She remained planted firmly on the other side, preventing him from going any further. He shot her a puzzled look and Michelle pulled him back to her.

"One more minute..." she pleaded softly, bundling herself in Tony's arms. "They won't even know..."

He nodded and wordlessly engulfed her more tightly.

"I love you so much, Tony." she whispered into his chest, warming a small patch of skin with her breath.

"I love you too, sweetheart." He managed to choke out, wondering when he'd become so emotional, and thoroughly appreciating the fact that Michelle was one of the people that could draw this out of him.

_She's marrying you Almeida..._the little voice in his head reminded him. _You never thought you'd end up with anyone for good and now **Michelle**_ _is marrying you...How lucky can you get? _

The words that had been so constrained by nerves earlier now seemed ready to come out.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." he told her hair.

She kissed his neck.

"And I don't think I've ever been so happy in my life..."

His cheeks burned when he spoke the words aloud but it was true, he hadn't been this happy, ever.

Delicately, she cupped his jaw and found his lips with her own.

The kiss ended and Michelle sighed.

"Let's go," she said with a smile.

* * *

The relentless chatter coming from the family room ended as soon as the sound of a glass door sliding shut could be heard. All eyes turned to Michelle when she appeared in the doorway, Tony right behind her.

She beamed a little, embarrassed at all the attention she was receiving and looked to the floor for a second.

Turning to Tony, she rolled her eyes. "You told them." she accused.

He shook his head. "Only your dad."

At this, Alicia bolted off the couch and threw her arms around Michelle.

"Congratulations!" she squealed

Soon afterwards, the rest of the family were on their feet, offering their own congratulations along with hugs to both parties.

Andrew embraced Michelle fully after Alicia did.

"Congratulations, Michelle." he cleared his throat and pulled back.

"Thanks," she returned, feeling a slight tingling sensation behind her eyes when she met his gaze, holding it for a second. Danny found her soon after though, and the moment was lost.

After a little bit of gushing over Michelle's ring, and far too much talk of potential wedding dates at such an early stage in their engagement, Andrew decided everyone should leave Michelle and Tony alone for the rest of the night. The celebration would continue once everyone had more time to process the news. Michelle flashed him a grateful smile when there was a mumble of agreements and one-by-one, individuals headed for the stairs.

* * *

Michelle fussed with her hair in the mirror of the bathroom the next morning. The winter air seemed to be making both that, and her skin, horribly dry. She was just at the point and retying it when Alicia poked her head inside and rapped gently at the door.

"I was wondering where you'd disappeared to."

Presents had been opened a few hours earlier. Michelle had scolded Tony for forgetting to bring the one she'd left him so he too would have something to open.

"Do you have any moisturizer with you?" Present Michelle asked when she finally looked away from the mirror.

Alicia nodded, but did not make a move to retrieve it.

"Tony's teaching your aunt how to use the computer now." Alicia burst out at random. Michelle laughed and shook her head.

"How'd that happen?"

"She was complaining no one had ever taught her how and if your dad hadn't taken pity and shown her the Internet she wouldn't even know what a mouse was. So it seemed to be unanimously decided that Tony'd have the most patience out of anyone..."

"Bad call..." Michelle informed her.

Alicia grinned, "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

"C'mon," Alicia said when Michelle was done with the bathroom. "I'll get you that moisturizer."

Michelle followed Alicia to her room and settled on the bed while Alicia flipped through her suitcase and tossed her a small green tube. Coating her face in it and rubbing a little too vigorously Michelle turned back to her friend

"So that was a nice little stunt you pulled with those pictures of yours." she stated.

Alicia laughed and her eyes rested on the diamond sparkling in the light.

"Well," she grinned. "It's not like it hurt you...besides he asked me about it..."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "You're just lucky it didn't cause problems..."

"I had a feeling I wasn't _destroying_ your relationship when I did it." she exaggerated.

Falling back against the bed Alicia faced Michelle, earnestly now.

"I know I told you this downstairs but um...congratulations."

Michelle smiled. "Thanks."

"Maybe now you can come to New York with him next time...since everyone knows."

"Maybe..."

Alicia studied Michelle's blank expression carefully.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I think it's just finally hitting me that we're going to have to tell _everyone_ at work when we get back..." she twirled the ring that had still not been sized properly yet, it spun around easily.

"I guess I'm just a little nervous...Things could start changing really quickly..."

Alicia patted her back. "You can't worry about that now...just enjoy today while you still can. It's Christmas...You're getting married..."

Michelle grinned when she heard Alicia say it out loud.

"Michelle...you're getting _married_, think about it! How are you not jumping up and down on the bed right now?"

They both laughed before exiting the room and returning downstairs.

* * *

"Michelle dear, look!" Grace exclaimed as she emerged from the small corner office that contained the only computer in the household.

"Tony set up my new cookbook program for the computer! Now I don't have to go searching through all those magazines every time I need a new recipe!"

Michelle smiled and expressed her enthusiasm at the prospect. Tony grinned and caught her eye as Grace returned to where the men were sitting, watching a football game.

"Are you gonna go hang yourself out back now Tony?" Jim joked as his wife sat down beside him. Grace's relatively slow wit when it came to everything related to computers in comparison to the rest of the family had been a long-standing joke.

Grace's rebuttal could be heard from the hallway. "Just because _some_ people don't think I can work a computer doesn't mean it's the truth." she informed them all coolly.

Michelle laughed and turned to Tony.

"I think my family likes you better than me..."

* * *

Dinner was as traditional of an endeavor as you could get, (except for the fact thatMichelle was flatly refused entry into the kitchen for the rest of the afternoon). They all crowded around the dining room table just before seven that evening. As Michelle glanced around she couldn't help but smirk at how much like a 'holiday-special' they looked crowded around the table. Shaking her head she reached for the bottle of wine and filled her glass.

They would be leaving in a few hours, and she would absorb as much of this 'family bonding' as possible...

* * *

Standing at the door, saying goodbye to everyone, almost reduced Michelle to tears. She hugged Danny and promised to see him when he returned to LA. Her aunt and uncle followed consecutively.

"It was so nice to see you Michelle," her aunt gushed. "Congratulations." She repeated to the both of them before turning to say her goodbyes to Tony.

"Take care of yourself." her uncle whispered as he kissed her cheek.

Alicia was next.

"Call me." was all she could really manage at the moment. Michelle nodded and hugged back tightly, wondering how much more of a roller coaster she would end up putting her emotions through before they got back to work.

If saying goodbye to her family was the equivalent of an amusement park ride, saying goodbye to her dad was the 100ft drop.

"I'm so glad you got to come." he whispered in her ear.

Michelle nodded. "Me too." She would later deny it when Tony informed her that her voice cracked at that point.

"Congratulations." he choked when she tried to pull back, reluctant to let go.

"Thanks."

Michelle did not know how to fill in the gap, her dad did.

"Love you."

"Love you too dad."

Finally Andrew let go of his daughter, though he had never wanted to less in his life. And while he'd known when she walked through the door that this moment would be inevitable, that he couldn't keep her with him forever...now that it had arrived, it seemed far too painful.

Andrew wondered if Michelle felt the final squeeze he gave her before releasing.

She had. And it was that which sent her to the threshold of her composure, unsure of how much longer she'd be able to hold back the sobs.

The sound of the cab driver honking his horn brought everyone back to reality.

"I'll put these in the car." Tony told her quietly, grabbing their bags, hating himself for being the one who gave Michelle this little bit of happiness, and then being the one who had to take it away. She understood, he knew, but he didn't like himself any better because of that.

Michelle idled in the hallway, avoiding meeting her dad's eye for fear of what might happen if she did. When Tony returned and regretfully announced they had to go, she quickly hugged her father one more time and walked out the door without looking back.

As the cab pulled out of the driveway Michelle realized she'd been holding her breath since they'd stepped outside. It was the most effective way she knew of to keep it together.

She hesitated before turning around for one final look at the house, and then tilted her head back against the seat.

Tony kissed her gently before easing Michelle onto his chest and stroking her hair. She found his hand resting in his lap and squeezed tightly. As much as it saddened her to leave, one thought was ever present in her mind...

They were getting married.

* * *

The plane ride back was uneventful and both Tony and Michelle were grateful for this. Michelle fell asleep against Tony's shoulder, Tony fell asleep with his neck craned downward resting on Michelle. Surrounded by the other person's warmth they were indescribably content.

A half hour before final descent, the ring caught Tony's attention and he lifted the finger up for closer examination.

"It suits you." he decided before kissing Michelle's forehead sweetly. She yawned and nuzzled further against him, burying her face into his shirt and silently begging Tony to wrap his arms around her. He obliged willingly.

When the door to her apartment closed Michelle spun around in Tony's arms and hugged him.

"Thank you," she breathed, tears threatening her again.

Tony smiled and hugged back.

A combination of air conditioning, exhaustion, and the notion that this was the first time they were _really _alone since the engagement, caused Michelle to shudder before grabbing Tony's hand and leading him to the bathroom.

"Shower..." was all she said.

Michelle turned the tap so the temperature of the water was bordering on too hot. She did not wait for Tony to finish changing before hoping in and closing her eyes, savoring in the feeling of the steam washing over her face. Tony was beside her a few seconds later, pushing Michelle further into the cascade to make room for himself.

"Hey!" she squealed when her hair got wet.

Chuckling, Tony pulled her back towards him and kissed her wet shoulder.

"Better?"

She nodded, closed her eyes and leaned back against him, while arms snaked more securely around her waist. .

"It's not fair. You're always warm."

"Stick with me sweetheart, and you'll never be cold again." He assured her.

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "That's extortion, Almeida."

Tony chuckled into her neck.

"I'll buy you a blanket instead if you want...Then you won't need me anymore..."

Michelle shook her head seriously, angling it so he could see her face.

"Don't you dare..." she whispered, making a point to keep their mouths dangerously close.

His hands were soon gripping the small of her back, holding her against him, while his lips found her neck and sucked gently, perfectly aware they were leaving a mark she would have difficultly covering up the next day.

Michelle's head rolled back and she closed her eyes, trying her best to remain aware of what was happening. She puffed when a hand pulled their bodies together even more forcibly and opened her eyes in search of something, anything, to fasten her lips to and alleviate at least part of the need that had slowly been building inside her since returning from their walk very early that morning.

Seconds later the shower stall was abandoned and Tony was feeling his way through the hall in search of the doorknob to the bedroom.

"We're getting married y'know..." she whispered as his mouth shifted from position against hers while they fell back against the mattress.

Tony grinned and readjusted his lips.

"I know," he laughed as he teased hers open a little more, feeling her tongue seek further entrance into his mouth.

Michelle whimpered when his hands gently slid their way up her legs, pulling them apart while he moved his lips down her chin and neck and then finally, her stomach. Muscles tensing with every inch lower he moved, Michelle moaned again, squirming as his hands and breath tickled the inside of her thigh.

"Tony..." she whispered and closed her eyes tightly, wondering when the sheer notion of him touching her so intimately had become enough to push her so close the edge. It took more then a few deep, laboured, breaths to bring herself back under control as his lips found their mark.

Her spasms came a little more quickly with each passing second and it wasn't long before Tony felt her climax underneath him. Pleased with himself, he worked his way back to her mouth, grinning widely while she struggled to breathe. He barely pecked her once on the lips before pulling back to stare a while longer. Her eyes opened and she smiled, rolling on top, and taunting him with her kisses the whole way down his chest.

Her tongue had barely begun its vigorous, swirling motion, when a hand seized her face and drew her back up towards his mouth. Reclaiming his original position, Tony slid into her forcefully, hearing Michelle gasp hard, and feeling her teeth nip at his earlobe as he delved a little deeper.

As they began to move, Michelle's tension built quickly, and she clung to him more tightly when his lips latched on to her neck. Tony's own muscles strained for control, holding out for as long as he could, which became more and more difficult when Michelle's hips mashed into his own harder with every pulsation. Her moans increased in frequency and it wasn't long before she was gone, encouraging Tony to follow suit.

They collapsed back on the mattress, breathing heavy.

Rolling on to her side, Michelle turned back to Tony as he leaned against the mattress, eyes closed.

"We have to tell everyone tomorrow..." she quietly reminded him after a few minutes of nothing.

Tony peered through his lids and turned onto his side to face her. "Worried?" he asked, eyeing her carefully.

Michelle blushed. "A little." she admitted.

Tony laughed softly and moved onto her pillow.

"At least they can't cause problems…" His thumb delicately traced her cheek. "We outrank pretty much everyone there..."

Michelle smiled and pushed further against him.

"I love you." she whispered, eyelids becoming heavy.

They kissed gently.

"I love _you_." he replied as his warmth eased her into a dream.

* * *

"Tony?" Jack's voice came from the door of his office. Tony looked up from the computer.

"What's up?"

Jack moved towards him. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you got the work Chappelle left...he'll probably be calling shortly but..."

Tony nodded. "Thanks, I got it."

"How was your Christmas?" Jack settled himself so he was leaning against the arm of the couch. A small smirk crossed Tony's lips but he quickly got it under control.

"Great, I uh...I ended up proposing..."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well, with Chappelle knowing I didn't really have to wait any longer..."

A strange look cropped over Jack's face and he hesitated a little before responding.

"Congratulations."

Tony grinned and nodded. "Thanks."

* * *

Everyone flooded into the conference room for the morning briefing. Michelle had situated herself at the far end of the table, ironically as far away from Tony as possible, in between Chloe and Baker.

"Alright," Tony rose and made his way to Adam who was running the computer. "Listen up..."

Heads that had been shuffling papers stopped. Jack entered the room just at that moment and took a seat next to Tony.

"Told Hammond."

"Thanks."

Michelle crossed her legs nervously and tugged at her skirt. Something was up.

"A few hours ago," Tony began. "A Vietnamese militia group took control of a warehouse in Hanoi. The warehouse is located right beside the US embassy and employs many American-born workers...Meaning we're looking at a potential terrorist attack on American citizens..."

As Tony spoke satellite images of a nighttime Vietnam sky flashed on the screen and the specific warehouse, along with the embassy were pointed out to the staff.

"I want my people processing any Intel we've got on these guys; we need to find out why they're doing this and any possible weak links in their operation."

He looked at Jack expectantly.

"My people will be working field Intel for the ground teams in place, in case they decide to take out the hostiles. Chloe I want you coordinating anything either department has with Division..."

"Michelle will get you set up with her access code." Tony chimed in.

"Understood?"

Chloe, who had been fidgeting with her pen impatiently nodded.

"Good, now get to work."

Everyone rose simultaneously and Chloe looked to Michelle.

Michelle scribbled her access code down and quickly transferred the paper into her left hand, holding it out.

"Here Chloe..." Michelle waved the paper in front of her nose. Chloe's eyes did not move from her hand.

"What's that on your finger?"

Michelle felt like she was hit with a ton of bricks. She'd stupidly forgotten to take off her ring on the way in this morning and was mentally kicking herself for being so irresponsible.

"Mind your own business." she snapped, hoping that would be enough to deter Chloe for the time being.

"Are you _engaged,_ Michelle?" She asked, leaning in for a closer look.

"I told you to mind your own business."

"Does Tony know?"

Michelle turned to face her squarely as Chloe's eyes squinted.

"How is that relevant?"

"Well seeing as that he is your boss he kinda does have a right to know if you're involved in a relationship that might be compromising your effectiveness at - "

"Get to work, Chloe."

Michelle was exiting the room before Chloe had time to respond.

* * *

"Almeida."

"It's me." Michelle breathed quietly. "Do you have a second?"

Tony checked his computer screen. "Yeah, we can't do anything until we get some more Intel...what's up?"

"Chloe saw the ring."

Tony sighed and his head fell into his hands. "What'd she say?"

Michelle, despite the seriousness of the situation, suppressed a laugh.

"Asked me if I'd told you yet..."

Tony grinned and leaned back in his chair. The look on Chloe, and everyone else's face for that matter, when they finally found out what was going on, would be priceless.

"Do you think she'll cause problems? I mean...there's so much going on today..."

Snickering, Tony covered the receiver. "What's she gonna do, _tell me_? I happen to be very understanding when it comes to these kinds of things..."

The corners of Michelle's lips twitched.

"I doubt we'll have time to tell them today, it's not important now anyway...Jack knows...let Chloe think what she wants..."

"What if she asks you about it?"

Tony considered this. "I'll just play it off like you already told me, alright?"

"Alright."

"Just leave it to me; I'll take care of Chloe..."

Michelle smiled as she knew Tony must be doing on his end of the phone too.

* * *

Two hours later Tony's phone was ringing again... Though, this time, the person on the other end left him a lot more irritated than endeared.

"Tony I need to talk to you."

Scratching the side of his face, Tony responded. "Aren't you supposed to be coordinating with Division? We just uploaded a bunch more Intel on these guys - "

"The server's synchronizing; it'll be another ten minutes. It's important or I wouldn't be asking."

"Fine..." might as well get it over with. "Come on up."

Less than a minute later Chloe was entering Tony's office and planting herself firmly across from his chair.

"What's up?"

Tony sat back, and folded his arms, trying to keep his expression and voice monotonous.

"It's Michelle." She stated unequivocally.

_No kidding..._

He nodded for her to continue.

"She's withholding information from you."

"About what?"

Chloe fingered the end of one sleeve nervously.

"After the briefing I saw her wearing a ring...an _engagement_ ring. And when I asked her about it she got really defensive and - "

"What exactly did she tell you?"

Rolling her eyes Chloe looked up from her hands. "To mind my own business." She told him bitterly.

The sheer thought of Michelle telling off Chloe almost had him in convulsions of laughter.

"So why are you here then?"

Again, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Well I thought you'd want to know!" she defended. "What if Michelle can't focus or she tries to call home or it affects her work somehow..." she said all of this very quickly, agitation growing.

"Have you noticed any problems with Michelle since you started working here...?"

"No but - "

"I already know Chloe." he cut her off. "I've known since the beginning...Next time, stay out of Michelle's business and just do your job, got it?"

Chloe was livid but she stood to leave, shaking her head.

* * *

Michelle bolted up the stairs to Tony's office, where Jack was already discussing something with him.

"Tony! Adam's got something!"

They were following Michelle towards Adam's station seconds later.

"When I cross referenced the militia group with the workers believed to be inside the factory a match showed up."

He pulled up a screen.

"Walker Marlow." Adam explained as the man's picture flashed. "American born, mother was South Vietnamese. Has had a rift with the States ever since she died when he was a kid."

"South?" Michelle raised an eyebrow.

"She went back a few years after Marlow was born to visit some sick relative. Their whole village was obliterated when guerillas attacked. Marlow blames the US government."

"What's the connection?" Jack probed.

"He's in the States somewhere, hiding. He was suspected of conspiring against the government and went underground. I don't know why he wouldn't leave the country..."

Tony sighed. "Because he knew it'd be a hell of a lot easier to trace him if he tried to cross the border. Probably wanted to bide his time."

"Well," Adam continued. "Chloe was able to analyze some cell phone signals the CIA was tracking from Hanoi to California. They were made by the commander of the militia group who went to grad school with Marlow..."

"So he's the connection in the States..." Tony turned to Jack who nodded.

"Michelle see what else you can dig up on Marlow for me, I want to know the last place he was seen."

Michelle nodded and was gone.

* * *

There was little anyone on CTU's end could do to assist the captured workers until the American forces could mobilize in Hanoi. Michelle was having virtually no luck finding any trace of Marlow. She sighed, frustrated at how little they'd been able to come up with in the last few hours.

Tony, who was on a status call with Hammond at the time, saw Michelle slump in her chair. What a day to come back to...They'd already been at it for almost twelve hours.

Jack entered his office just as he hung up.

"I just heard someone from IT talking to Chloe...something about Michelle?"

Tony's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Apparently she's acting strange...really defensive..."

"That's it..." Throwing his hands up in defeat, Tony stalked out of the room towards Michelle's station.

"Hey..." he leaned over closely while Jack approached her too, with caution.

Michelle looked up at him.

"What do you need?"

He pulled back her chair.

"C'mon...we're getting this over with..."

However reluctantly, Michelle followed him as he turned around and walked to the center of the bullpen.

"Listen up everyone, this won't take long."

Individuals who had been moving from one place to another stopped in mid-stride, everyone else looked up from their computer monitors.

"There's a lot going on today and I don't want anymore distractions. I'm telling you this now so that I hear of no more discussion or speculation for the rest of the day...understood?"

His eyes landed on Chloe when he stopped speaking. She looked irritated but intrigued at the same time. Those who had been involved in the discussion looked just as interested. Everyone else was wondering what on earth could be so important that wasn't pertaining to their current protocols.

Tony took a deep breath and he felt Michelle's arm brush against his as she came and stood beside him.

"Michelle and I are engaged. We got engaged over Christmas." He paused to let the words sink in.

The clicking of keyboards stopped immediately. You could've heard a pin drop echo throughout the whole office.

"We thought you should know…" Another pause... "Now get back to work." he finished dryly before turning on his heel and heading upstairs. Michelle took that as her cue to follow.

* * *

Hours later, everyone at CTU stood around the bullpen, watching US marines force their way into the warehouse. The hostiles, including their commander, were quickly incapacitated, thanks to the sheer difference in numbers of the two groups.

"It's over," Tony sighed and threw down his headset. He checked his watch. 2am. With any luck they'd be out of here in an hour.

"I just talked the lieutenant who led the raid." Jack informed Tony as he entered his office. "They have orders from District to send the prisoners to LA for interrogation."

"When are they getting here?"

"Tomorrow afternoon..." Jack paused. "I'm gonna head home, get some sleep before tomorrow, alright?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah, I'm gonna take Michelle home now too...there's nothing we can do anyway..."

Jack nodded and made his way down into the bullpen. Michelle was sitting at her station, scrolling through something on the computer screen. Jack veered off course towards her.

"Michelle?"

She looked up tiredly.

Jack leaned over and touched her shoulder gently.

"Congratulations."

This elicited both a blush and a grin.

"Thanks Jack."

He responded with a small, very discrete smile, and then a curt nod, before turning to leave.

Tony was down at Michelle's station a minute later.

"Hey, you ready?"

She nodded. "Just let me shut down my system."

As he leaned back against her desk to wait, Tony noticed a few pairs of eyes shift away quickly from their direction. More than a few pairs of eyes really, something a lot closer to every pair of eyes in the room...

He leaned down a little to whisper this to Michelle.

"I think we have an audience."

Pursing her lips together to mask a smile Michelle turned to him.

"I'm done." she told him quietly, before scooping up her bag. "Let's get out here, huh?"

They walked slowly across the bullpen, exhausted, eyes focused straight ahead, and fully aware they were acquiring more glances with each step they took. Michelle made a point to keep her distance as they moved, much as she would've if no one were any the wiser about their relationship. Tony noticed this, but did not do anything. When they reached the doors to the elevator, he did one final scan of the room before feeling for Michelle's hand with his fingers and subtly slipping it into his. Michelle's lips curved a little at the corners and she reaffirmed the contact with a gentle squeeze, eyes still staring ahead. A split second before they turned the corner and were about to be completely out of sight of everyone, Tony pulled the hand laced through his to his mouth and kissed the back gently.

"Ya gotta give 'em something..." he joked when they were settled inside the elevator.

Michelle grinned.

"Otherwise they'd never leave us alone…"


	19. Stress

**A/N: **_Hey guys, quick thank you to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, I really appreciate it…And I hope you enjoy this one! _

Chapter Nineteen - Stress

It was eight-o-clock the next morning and Tony was beginning to stir. Because of the length of their shift the night before, both he, Jack, and Michelle were taking the early few hours off work. They were expected in around noon, before the prisoners were to arrive.

Finally, willing himself to open his eyes, he glanced at Michelle. She was still asleep, breathing quietly, lids fluttering ever-so slightly. Sliding out from underneath the blankets, careful not to disrupt her slumber, Tony crawled out of bed and made his way into the kitchen. He had never been one to sleep for long periods of time.

He quickly threw on a pair of track pants and decided to head downstairs for a paper and maybe some breakfast, since for once they had time for more than the odd piece of toast stuffed in their mouths on the way out the door.

There was still no sign of Michelle when he returned with a paper, bag of assorted bagels and some freshly ground coffee. Michelle had forced that 'instant' stuff on him enough times in a pinch that just the thought repulsed him. It didn't even taste like coffee after all...It was fine for her, with all her milk and sugar she used, but as far as he was concerned…blah!

Half-an-hour later, his lovely little fiancé entered the kitchen with her hair sticking out from every angle, and the t-shirt she had stole from him cutting her off just above her thighs.

"Morning," she smiled as she crossed the room. Tony handed her a mug from the cupboard.

"I got bagels." he indicated to the bag sitting on the counter.

As Michelle waited for her bagel to toast a hand slid under her t-shirt and gently rolled up and down her spine. She, in turn, snaked an arm around Tony's waist and pecked him briefly on the lips.

"You still haven't opened your present..." she suddenly remembered when she went to work spreading cream cheese.

Tony leaned forward to examine her face.

"Now?"

After a quick glance at the microwave clock she nodded.

"We should have enough time."

An odd expression on his face, unsure what to the make of the comment, Tony left the kitchen to grab the package she had left him days before.

When he returned, he found Michelle leaning against the counter, sipping her coffee slowly. She tilted her head to one side.

"C'mon, open it..."

Tony laughed at her impatience before setting the package down and pulling back the ribbon. When the paper fell back, paper he'd meticulously pulled open just to irk Michelle a little more, a white box lay in front of him. He carefully lifted back the lid and frowned. A single, business card-sized piece of paper lay inside. All that was written on it was an address.

"Am I missing something here?"

Michelle smirked. "Read the back..."

He turned the paper around and chuckled as he read it out loud.

"Since I won't be here to walk you through it, show up at this address and give them your name..." he turned to Michelle "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means..." she stated clearly, before downing the rest of her coffee in one gulp. "That if we get dressed quickly we'll have time to go and pick it up before work."

Tony stared at her, dumbfounded, before re-reading the address for some sort of tell as to where they were going. He found none, except that it was in fact, a location not far from CTU.

"Let's go!" Michelle grabbed his hand and dragged him out the kitchen. They dressed quickly and were out the door, driving to the address in less than twenty minutes.

* * *

"Are you gonna tell me where we're going?"

Michelle turned away from the window to look at him.

"When I finally figured out something to get you it had to be ordered..." she explained. "I was gonna pick it up on the 23rd but then...I figured you could pick it up without me..."

"So we just have to go pick up this thing you ordered me?"

"You'll see when we get there..."

Tony knew better than to ask for more information as to _where _they were going. He sighed, not sure he liked the notion of Michelle surprising _him_.

* * *

Tony checked, and double-checked the address w hen they pulled into the parking lot of an art store.

"You got me art?" he raised an eyebrow.

Sporting a huge grin, Michelle clamored out of the car and led the way inside. A guy, somewhere between his late teens and early twenties, smiled when she walked in.

"Hi Michelle,"

She smiled. "Hey Brian, you got it?"

He nodded vigorously. "Wait until you see it, it turned out great..."

Tony looked utterly bewildered.

"Is this...?" Brian asked.

"Yes this is Tony; I think he's still in shock..."

Brian laughed. "Don't worry..." he assured Tony. "You're gonna love it. I'll just go bring it out..."

He stepped out from behind the counter and made his way to the back of the store. Tony was still staring at Michelle like she must've had a momentary lapse of sanity when she concocted this plan.

"I'm gonna love _art_?"

"You're apartment has nothing on the walls except those old Cubs posters in the spare room..." she baited him leaning in and running her hands up and down his back. "This is going to look _much_ better, trust me."

Tony had thought he trusted her, but after this adventure he might have to re-think his loyalties. The sudden image of some sort of 'abstract' disaster in which he couldn't even tell what the hell it was supposed to be hanging over his couch, while everyone else rambled on about the stupid symbolism, entered Tony's head. Who in their right mind would get _him_ art?

Brian returned carrying a large, framed canvas wrapped in parchment paper. Again Tony shot Michelle a look that said, "uh...huh?".

Careful not to bang into anything, Brian set down the 'monstrosity' in front of Tony and grinned knowingly again at Michelle.

"Are you gonna open it?" she smiled coyly.

Scrutinizing them both carefully, Tony conceded to pulling back the paper, preparing himself for whatever was revealed in its absence. His mouth hung open when he finally saw his present.

It was a painting, nonetheless, but it was not any ordinary painting. It was a black-and-white version of the 1908 World Series winning Chicago Cubs team picture. A holographic representation of Wrigley field served as the backdrop while the players remained front and center.

He turned to Michelle who was smiling at his expression.

"I thought you might like this better than your posters..." she stated easily.

He shook his head before laughing and planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I love it, thank you."

Tony examined the painting more carefully for a few minutes while Brian proceeded to point out some of the 'features' of the frame and the matting and the glass, as well as some of the 'signature characteristics' of the artist, who had in fact initialed the painting. Tony decided he had a new appreciation for art.

Michelle checked her watch.

"We have to get to CTU." she interrupted.

Tony nodded, thanked Brian, and picked up his gift. Michelle shook Brian's hand and thanked him again for his help before leading Tony back outside. When he had carefully secured the painting in the trunk of the SUV, (with the same care and devotion one would usually employ towards a small puppy), he pulled Michelle in for a _real_ kiss.

"You're the best," he told her as they climbed back into the car.

Michelle grinned.

"You should know by now that_ I _know what you like..." she teased suggestively.

He chuckled. "I'll never doubt you again."

* * *

They arrived at CTU a few minutes before eleven to find Jack was already in his office. After a few quick 'mornings' from the rest of the staff, (who seemed to feel the novelty of the engagement had worn off since the night before and did not even bother with a second glance,) Michelle and Tony parted ways and Tony headed up to inform Jack they'd arrived.

"Hey ya, Jack." he knocked and entered the office. Jack looked away from his computer.

"Prisoners should be here around two." he informed Tony. "Still no leads on the location of Marlow, but I've got Adam working on it with a couple of IT people."

Jack's face was fixated in an almost painful grimace and he stared at the phone on his desk as though it were about as appealing as a poisonous snake.

Tony watched him carefully before commenting. "You expecting a call?"

Shaking his head, Jack looked away from the phone. "Hoping for one I guess."

With a sigh, Tony took it upon himself to pull out a chair and sat down in front of the desk. He knew that, whether Jack admitted it or not, he should really spill his guts on whatever the problem was. Jack seemed to agree.

"Kate and I had a fight, and Kim refuses to talk to me." he massaged his temples and rested his head in his hands.

"She says I'm never around..."

Tony laughed dryly. "What'd you say?"

"What could I say? It's the truth..."

Tony nodded, and Jack continued.

"She's just not used to it..."He finished dejectedly.

"She'll get there..." Tony promised. "Her sister's trial is starting soon; it's probably just a lot to take."

Jack nodded, knowing he was right.

* * *

The interrogation of the prisoners proved unhelpful. Most seemed to have training in alluding torture techniques and did not respond to psychological threats, or pain. When Tony informed Hammond they still needed time, Hammond ordered that they be sent to Guantanamo. Tony insisted that, if Hammond waited a little longer, Jack would shortly be back from the field or he himself might even be able to take some time to work on them.

"Brad I'm almost done with the Interpol scan and Jack should be back any minute. One of us will be able to continue the interrogation – "

"Nothing you do there can't be done at Guantanamo. Both Bauer and yourself have more important things to be doing than interrogating low-ranking military officers who barely speak English. The matter's not pressing…have the prisoners transferred now."

Tony shook his head. Of course the matter was pressing, they were the only leads anyone had on Marlow. Whether or not Division believed him to be an immediate threat was irrelevant. Marlow was out there and as long as he was, there was a good chance he would try something else, it was just a matter of when.

"Fine…we'll move them now."

Tony failed to remind Brad that moving four hostiles would take up almost the same amount of time as interrogating them would.

Scowling, Tony hung up the phone. Brad Hammond was possibly the one person in the whole system that was worse than Chappelle.

Despite the late start this was definitely going to be a _long _day…

* * *

Something was disrupting Tony's slumber and he stirred only briefly before opening his eyes to it. Michelle had wiggled her way across his chest and was smirking wryly at him before leaning in for another barely-there kiss.

"Hi..." she whispered quickly between each contact.

"What are ya doin'?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she teased before leaning in again. This time though, he reciprocated.

"You woke me up in the middle of the night for this?" he grinned, coming up for air.

"Is that a problem?"

Tony laughed and shook his head before tilting his lips upward once more. "Nah, just trying to keep my story straight..."

"When can we stop having these separate apartments, hmm?" Tony nipped Michelle's earlobe from behind. It was even later that night and Michelle had moved onto her own bedside in a vain attempt to get back to sleep.

"Everyone knows now..." he continued

At this, she rolled back over to face him.

"I hadn't even thought about it..."

"I mean it just seems pointless to be paying for two apartments when we only use one...your lease is almost up, right?"

"February..."

Pulling the sheet over her bare shoulders a little more, Tony continued with his plan.

"So what if you just move in here and then we can look for something else closer to…y'know… the wedding?"

Michelle's large, uncontrollable smile said it all. She moved a hand into the small of her soon-to-be-but-not-quite-soon-enough husband's back and planted a kiss on his shoulder. As she snuggled into the all-consuming heat, her eyelids began to droop.

"Can we keep _my_ furniture?"

"Yes..."

"And can we pick a date soon?"

Tony chuckled. "We'd better...But not too far away, mhm'k?" He pinched the back of her thigh.

"Okay...Night, honey." she whispered in a heavy voice. She struggled to stay awake for a few seconds longer, knowing that they would both be suffering for her late-night spontaneity the next day, but not really caring.

Tony's hands trailed up and down her sides a few times before pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Night." he yawned, knowing she had since beaten him to sleep yet again.

* * *

"Any new leads are Marlow?" Tony asked as Michelle barely had time to close the door.

It was the following morning at CTU and Tony was on edge. Michelle shook her head.

"Nothing yet, he's not at any of the addresses we checked, and we have no leads."

"Damn it…" Tony grumbled and slammed his fist on the desk. "It's been three days Michelle! How can you not have anything?"

"Well we don't." She retorted calmly. "No one has anything to go on, Marlow disappeared without a trace, the prisoners still haven't given up anything at Guantanamo, and we have no way of figuring out what he plans on doing next…"

"No…" he glared back. "That's not good enough, there has to be something.'

"Maybe you should talk to Jack; Field Ops raided the locations..." _Not me..._ She thought to herself.

Tony said nothing, but stood fuming quietly, arms folded.

"Are you okay?" Michelle tried the less evasive approach.

"Of course I'm okay." he snapped. "Chappelle just wants to see results and so far there are none…I want to know why that's the case when we've had half of this office working on it for three – "

"You said that already, I told you we don't have anything to work up."

"Fine…get back to work."

Michelle eyed him carefully, waiting for him to either clue in on how unreasonable he was acting or admit that the pressure Chappelle was putting on him was taking it's toll so she at least had something to work with…Right now he was giving her nothing…

"Fine." She said quietly and turned to leave the room. Tony still didn't seem to care about how he'd acted.

* * *

When they stumbled in the door, exhausted, later that night, Michelle did so with caution. Tony had been on edge for the rest of the day and she had tried her best to avoid him. They were no closer to finding out Marlow's location but Tony, Michelle decided, was either brooding silently to himself, not feeling the need for another outburst, or stressed out over what Chappelle would say when he called the following morning with no new information.

As Michelle made to go collapse on the couch, Tony stopped her.

"C'mere..." he said quietly, pleading with her more than anything else.

Michelle turned around, trying to keep her expression blank.

"What?"

He squeezed her tightly against his body.

"I know it's not your fault...Chappelle's just pissing me off..."

"And you couldn't have told me that this morning?" she scathed.

"Probably should've..." he hung his head. "I'm sorry..."

"It's alright..."

* * *

"What are you watching?" Michelle had just emerged from the shower to find Tony sprawled out on the couch and clutching the remote to his chest.

He did not answer but motioned towards the screen as the ever-archetypal Indiana Jones plummeted into a pit of snakes.

"Raiders?"

"Yeah, wanna watch?" he moved his feet to make room as Michelle settled on the vacated cushion, and fixated her eyes on the screen.

"I love this movie…" She whispered quietly a while later. "I can't remember the last time I saw it…"

"I know…me either…I forgot how good it is…"

"It's the best of all of them."

"Definitely…no contest..."

For a reason unknown to her, Michelle was suddenly feeling very clingy. Now that Tony was back to normal she didn't want to miss out on any opportunities to be in close quarters with him. She continued to sneak glances across the couch for the rest of the movie until Tony finally noticed and turned to her.

"What's up?" he asked, meeting her gaze.

Michelle shook her head and smiled shyly, embarrassed at having been caught when she had no idea why she couldn't stop staring.

"Nothing," she assured him.

Tony turned back to the TV but reached out an arm and motioned Michelle towards him. She slid over and situated her body in the space Tony had made for her on the outer half of the couch. She laughed when one hand flattened her hair to prevent it from obscuring the vision of the warm body behind her.

When the edit credits finally rolled on screen, Tony squeezed the hand linked through his, resting against Michelle's stomach.

A sudden feeling of restlessness overcame her and Michelle could no longer sit still. She decided the hormonal imbalance she was experiencing that seemed to be playing tricks on her mind, was due to nothing more than the current time of the month that would soon be upon her.

"I'm going for a walk…" she decided aloud. "Wanna come?"

Tony nodded and waited for her to get off the couch before following her to the front door.

* * *

"Tony?" Michelle roused him from his peaceful state later that night.

"Mhmm...?" he moaned softly against the pillow where his head had been resting while she kneaded a few knots out of his back.

"Do you ever think about..." she hesitated as she pressed her palms into firmer circles across his skin. "…that day...?"

"The nuke?" he rolled over to get a better view of her face. She sat with her hands resting awkwardly on her knees and swaying slightly from side to side on the bed.

She nodded.

"Sometimes..." he admitted. "Why?"

Shrugging, Michelle flopped on her side and began twiddling with a few wisps of hair that had escaped her clip.

"Can you believe it's been this long?" She asked. "I mean so much has happened since then...so much has changed..."

Tony shifted position so he was now lying partially on his side too and propped himself up with an elbow.

"It could've just as easily have been us..." she continued, avoiding his stare. "And it's like everyone's moved on without even remembering what happened. You can't even tell CTU was bombed..."

Tony still had not said anything.

"Mason didn't even want to be there, did I ever tell you that?"

Shaking his head slightly from side to side, Tony encouraged her to continue. It had been no secret that George Mason didn't want that job, but for one reason or another Tony had never heard Michelle's version of the story. Probably because, once the first week had passed, they no longer talked about it, fearing it would be too painful for the other person, or themselves.

"He wanted to be a teacher..." she told him softly. "He ended up dying doing a job he hated and now half the people in the office don't even know who he was..."

Michelle was starting to feel like the conversation was becoming a little too one-sided.

"I'm sorry...I don't know what's wrong with me..."

"Nothing's wrong with you..." Tony interjected. "A lot's changed since then..." He inched a little closer. "And not all of it turned out badly..." A finger traced her cheek.

"It's just so goddamn hard…" she sighed and leaned back against the pillow, now staring at the ceiling.

"It's not fair…none of this is fair…"

It was the job. It was all just part of the job and Michelle knew that. It was strange though, going on like nothing had happened, like nothing had changed, like God knows how many people hadn't been affected by the events of one day.

Tony watched her carefully. She was staring into nothingness with a glazed over expression. In truth, he had been waiting for something like this to occur, not really sure when it would happen. Michelle had gone so many months without saying a word, Tony'd considered that maybe she'd had a mini-breakdown in the presence of someone else in the days following the bomb.

The fact that Michelle did this….the fact that she could completely hide any sort of emotion evoked by the circumstances was what made her affective at her job. The fact that she was _hiding _these emotions…not lacking in them was what made her affective. They were there, whether she chose to exhibit them or not. The compassion was there, the fear, the anxiety, the anger, the frustration…it was all there, just underneath her tough exterior, motivating her to do what she had to do. On the surface, she was just as much a hard ass as everyone else…underneath it all, she was human…

"Here…" he sat up on his knees and slowly flipped Michelle over onto her stomach. "You need this more than me…"

This made Michelle squeal and shriek in protest.

"No!" she pushed his hands away and curled up in the fetal position. "Tony, no! Stop! I hate massages!"

"How can you hate _massages_?" he taunted exasperatedly.

"They hurt!"

Tony shook his head, chuckling. "No they don't…not when I give 'em…" he stated confidently.

"Because I'm sure you do that to yourself all the time…" she retorted.

"Just…" he reached out for her again as she flinched and tried to lodge a pillow between them. He laughed even harder.

"Michelle…no…stop…just…" he pried the pillow from her hands, and flung it off the bed, in one swift movement. "Trust me…if it hurts I'll stop, alright?"

Having just lost her last form of defense, she conceded. "Fine…" she allowed herself to be turned over once again.

"Just…not too hard…"

Expert hands slid beneath the straps of her tank top and gently began manipulating the muscles beneath the creamy skin of her shoulders.

"How's that?" he asked, pressing a little harder.

Michelle mumbled something pleasant, but incoherent, and allowed her head to fall against the mattress while Tony continued.

"You're really tense baby…" he commented, not really expecting any sort of response as Michelle began to rest a little more heavily against the bed, clearly not so concerned with whatever had been troubling her.

She moaned a little in acknowledgement. Tony laughed and slid a little further down her back.

As the minutes wore on, Tony continued his precise movements, fully in tune with whatever his fingers decided to do. Eventually he assisted Michelle in removing her tank top and he continued to work the muscles slowly, inch-by-inch, until he finally reached the small of her back.

He ran his hands quickly up and down her skin a few times before announcing: "Done".

Michelle rolled over with a dreamy look on her face.

"Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

She shook her head and laughed. "We should do that again sometime…" she decided as she reached for a hand and urged him on top of her, his body forming an almost air-tight seal with her own.

"Don't worry…" he assured her. "I'm counting on it…"

* * *

Two days passed and CTU was still no closer to finding Marlow. Division continued bearing down on the staff to come up with something concrete, something they could use to nab the perpetrator, but they always seemed to come up short. Leads continued to end up no where and Michelle found her stress levels becoming elevated. Unfortunately, the primary reason for this was as far away from being work-related as one could get. Michelle hoped the issue would be resolved soon on its own, but the anxiety associated with it remained ever present. She tried to shake off the feeling of how badly her situation would worsen if her worries proved accurate.

_It's nothing…_she convinced herself. _You're making a big deal out of nothing…

* * *

_

New Year's came and went without event for Tony or Michelle. In fact, due to an error made by one of the people in Tech, Tony was stuck working on a status report well past midnight on the 31st. Michelle, deciding she was definitely in no mood for sitting home by herself that night, opted to stay and help in any way she could, and try to the speed up the process.

The virtually non-existent night shift seemed completely oblivious to whatever they were doing and didn't feel the need to disturb the relatively enjoyable hours they spent cooped up in Tony's office finishing the report.

When midnight rolled around those on the floor gathered around the monitors which were tuned into the news channel, broadcasting the countdown. Michelle looked up from the computer screen when she heard the familiar shouts of "TEN!...NINE!..." coming from the TV. Tony continued typing away busily, eager to get done as soon as possible. When shouts of "Happy New Year!" erupted from the floor Michelle felt a hand on the back of her head pulling her in for a quick peck.

"Happy New Year…" Tony told her robotically before turning back to the screen.

Michelle repeated the salutation and they went back to the report as if nothing had happened.

A little disappointed with, but entirely understanding of, the few seconds of intimacy they got to share at midnight, Michelle stumbled into the house, her thoughts almost entirely elsewhere.

* * *

As soon as the door closed behind them at home later that night, the same hand that had pulled her in at midnight was pulling Michelle back in for Round Two of their New Year's Eve, or lack thereof…

"This year will be better." Tony informed her simply, after kissing Michelle hard on the mouth.

He rested his forehead against hers and fingered her hair, eyes closed.

Michelle pulled him in closer and breathed heavily against his chest, wondering if he would still be thinking along the same lines if her suspicions were not assuaged shortly.

_You're over-exaggerating…_The rational part of her brain reminded her again. _It's gonna end up being nothing…_

"You okay?" he asked, feeling her body become a little rigid against his.

She nodded and smiled comfortingly.

"Just tired…" she touched his cheek. "Bed?"

An arm slid around her waist and they walked down the hall.

Michelle was still fretting over her "predicament". Logically, she shouldn't be concerned, even in a worse-case scenario there were many things she could do to deal with such a problem. Her fears, really, were fueled by thoughts of how Tony would react in said "worse-case scenario"…would he be upset? Anxious? Or even…happy? There was no way to know. This was definitely not something they'd considered, not now anyway…

Tony knew all-too well something was wrong. Michelle was worried about something but he decided not to push her. Perhaps it was one of those things he couldn't help her with, that she would deal with much more appropriately on her own…She'd tell him if she thought he should know, if she needed him to help her…That much he was certain of.

_It's nothing…_he convinced himself as the bedroom door clicked shut.


	20. Mixed Emotions

**A/N: **_One more chapter before exams start! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last one, I wouldn't be able to suffer through my chemistry review if I didn't have something to look forward to : ). Enjoy! _

Chapter Twenty - Mixed Emotions

If she was being truthful with herself, (and she wasn't, not by a long shot), this really didn't have to be that big of a deal. First of all, people dealt with things like this all the time, she definitely wasn't the first and she most certainly wouldn't be the last. A sudden image of Tony scooping her up in his arms, and kissing her passionately in the middle of the apartment entered Michelle's mile-a-minute mind. It could happen, right?

Wrong. So very, very wrong. So wrong that there should be laws against concocting such idealistic fantasies once you outgrew puberty...And Michelle was nothing if she wasn't a realist. Staying grounded was all she had...especially in a situation like this.

Trembling, she pulled the rectangular, blue box off the drug store shelf and made her way to the counter to purchase it. She cursed herself and Tony for having early on in the relationship avoided nights apart as much as possible. If there was one night she wanted to go home and lock herself in the bathroom until she was good and ready to come out, (which could, she reminded herself, be never again,) it was this night.

She couldn't though. Tony was waiting for her back at his apartment. Waiting for her to come home so they could have dinner and kick back after yet another grueling day at CTU. As she stood in line with her stupid little blue box, Michelle spotted a rather large bar of dark chocolate. Shrugging her shoulders she reached over and picked it up for herself as well. If there was ever a night for _chocolate_...this was it.

* * *

"Hey," she entered the kitchen with her purse slung over her shoulder and both of her recent purchases tucked safely out of sight.

"Hey, what'd you need?"

"Shampoo." she lied flatly.

Tony shot her a glance that suggested to Michelle he possessed x-ray vision capable of reading exactly what she was trying to hide away inside her head, and her purse. He said nothing else though.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just tired." she smiled gently. "I think I'm just gonna shower and then go to bed...I'm not that hungry."

Michelle knew that she could only convincingly lie to Tony for so long, and definitely not when they were in close quarters.

"Alright, if you're sure..."

Michelle was hurrying down the hall before Tony had even looked up again.

Quietly, Michelle unwrapped her bar of chocolate and broke off a small piece, nibbling torturously slowly on the corner. She stared at the box lying on the bed while she did so. Could she do it tonight? Should she do it tonight? Michelle debated over and over again before finally tucking the test back inside her purse. She wasn't ready for this right now...it would just have to wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Tony crawled into bed a few hours later and Michelle kept her eyes closed tightly, pretending she'd long since fallen asleep. Tony changed and slipped in beside her. He was snoring less than ten minutes later.

An hour passed and still, Michelle was not asleep.

Another hour passed and Michelle found herself twisted awkwardly in the sheets from all the tossing and turning she'd been doing in a vain attempt to tire herself out.

When the third hour passed she couldn't take it any longer. Careful not to disturb the sleeping form next to her, Michelle pulled on some clothes, laced up her running shoes, and headed out the door.

The mild, early-January air of LA was exactly what she needed. With a quiet breath, she picked up her pace, trying to concoct a plausible scenario of how the dreaded conversation might _really_ play out with Tony.

It was funny how that was her number one concern. Not how this would affect her job, not how her life would be changed by something like this, but how Tony would react to the news.

And at that very moment, Michelle thought of her mother. The last major argument she'd ever had with her mother. It had been about this, exactly. Only Michelle's whole perspective on the matter had been entirely different. She'd come home for a weekend, just over a year after she finished college, to visit her parents.

_"I'm home!" Michelle called from the hallway. She smiled when her family came out of their respective corners to greet her. _

_"Michelle!" Her dad embraced her tightly and kissed her cheek. "How are you?" _

_"Good," she told him enthusiastically. "I have news actually…" _

_She turned to her mom he was waiting patiently for them to acknowledge her. _

_"Hey mom!" Michelle moved quickly across the room and threw her arms around her mother. _

_"Hey," she pecked her cheek. "Ready for dinner?" _

_Michelle was barely given time to respond before her mother cut her off again. _

_"Michelle have you lost weight? Are you sure you're eating enough?" _

_"I'm fine mom…" Michelle told her, patience waning already. _

_Her mother prattled on. "You're not working too late are you? Are you home before – " _

_"Mom!" Michelle got her attention. "I'm fine."_

_"She's fine Erin; let her get in the door." _

_Erin Dessler blushed. "Sorry," she ushered Michelle quickly into the kitchen. _

_Michelle had hoped that, maybe this time it would be different. It was only too obvious that was a pipe dream though; her mother was the same as always. _

_"So what's this big news you have?" her dad asked once they'd settled down. _

_"I got a job." Michelle beamed. "With Department of the Defense." _

_Andrew smiled. "That's great Michelle…" _

_Erin was already frowning. "You're staying in LA aren't you?" _

_Michelle nodded, "For now…I'm just a level-one analyst but hopefully after a couple of months something better will open up…" _

_Her mom was still not happy. "What are the hours like? Long?" _

_Michelle took a sip of her drink to keep herself composed; it was always the same thing whenever she came home. _

_"I guess," she shrugged. "But there's so many more opportunities…it's actually involved with National Security, not just programming…" _

_Erin shot a quick glance at her husband, brow still creased, trying to ask the right questions without upsetting her daughter too much._

_"But I thought you liked the job you have now?" _

_Michelle sighed, exasperated. "This one's so much better though…you're actually doing something really worthwhile. I'm working for the government now!" _

_"But honey with a job like that...it's so inconvenient...don't you want to start settling down soon?" _

_Disgusted at such an insinuation, Michelle opted for a silent appeal to her father, hoping for some sort of support. _

_"I'm twenty-four mom...I love work and that's what I want to keep doing...It's not like I'm getting married next week..." _

_Andrew said nothing and Michelle's pulse slowed back to normal. She lifted her glass to her mouth for another soothing sip when Erin spoke again. _

_"Have you tried calling Steve?" _

_"Erin…" Andrew warned as Michelle, unintentionally, slammed her glass on the table. _

_"Why would I do that?" _

_"Well I mean...it's obvious you care a lot about each other and you should try to work things out…wouldn't you want to marry Steve?" _

_"He ended it...not me, remember?" _

_"If you'd just stop spending so much time focusing on work he probably wouldn't have..." _

_Andrew's eyes darted from his wife to his daughter, waiting for the outburst to come from one of them, and having a feeling he knew exactly which one it would be. _

_"I'm not gonna just throw away everything I've worked for so Steve will marry me...I want to do this job. I'm finally getting the chance to really do something worthwhile..." _

_"What I did for you and Danny wasn't worthwhile then? You think I just threw away my whole life for nothing?" _

_"I never said that mom!" Michelle was close to tears now. Why did her mother always have to take things so goddamn personally? _

_"You got to make your own choices...you chose to have kids because that's what you wanted to do...I don't want to do that...not right now anyway..." _

_"You don't want to have a family?" _

_The outburst Andrew had been waiting for finally came. _

_"Why does everything I do have to be the same as what you did?" Michelle felt her blood beginning to boil. "I don't want to get married now, I don't want to call Steve…and I don't want to forget about my life so I can feed Steve's ego and keep him happy...It's his problem if he can't accept that work is the most important thing to me right now..." _

_"Erin maybe we should save this conversation for another – " _

_"You cannot keep pretending this isn't bothering you Michelle…You were upset when Steve ended things…" _

_"I'm not pretending…I'm fine…" _

_"You're always fine…Your boyfriend breaks up with you and you're fine, your best friend moves across the country and you're still fine…You're not a robot! You're allowed to be upset by things!" Erin held her napkin tightly between fingers. _

_"Whether you admit it or not you miss Steve and the main reason you're taking this job is because with him gone now that's all you think you have left..." _

_Michelle's eyes stung with bitter tears. _

_"I worked hard all my life so that I could get the job I wanted. I killed myself through college and beat out who knows how many applicants for this job and you think I did it all because Steve broke up with me…" she took a deep breath. "I'm not going to forget about everything I worked for so Steve will take me back…" _

_"Are you gonna be alone forever then, Michelle?" _

_"I think I'd rather be…" she scathed. "If being in a relationship means giving up my whole life..." _

That whole conversation was Erin Dessler in a nutshell. To the rest of the world she was just a slightly overbearing, (especially for her way too independent daughter), but extremely caring mother. To Michelle, the way too independent daughter, she was the obstacle that stood in the way of everything she'd ever wanted to do with her life. Erin was exactly what Michelle did not want to be, not because she disagreed with her mom's lifestyle, but because the lifestyle was simply not for her.

Erin, at the age of twenty, had dropped out of school, so that she could work and bring in some money for her own parents. At the age of twenty-two, Erin had met Andrew, a well established, soon-to-be bank executive. When Erin became pregnant, she quit her job to take care of her family.

The killer point in that whole story was that Michelle respected her for that! She honestly did, but Erin had never seen it that way. Erin, because of some own personal insecurities about never being able to finish school, assumed her intelligent, ambitious daughter must look down on her for what she'd did…like she'd sold out or something...

So her mother had urged Michelle to become more like her. To become less concerned with furthering her career and focus on having a family, on making someone else happy. That wasn't Michelle though; Michelle didn't put anything before her career...

Or at least, she hadn't, until that very moment.

Now here she was, worrying not about how _her_ life would be thrown topsy-turvy by something, but how Tony would be affected, how Tony would react to such news. She had never been selfish...but she had also never considered putting her whole life on hold for someone else. And that's why she loved Tony so much. He didn't _need_ her to do that, for they were one and the same in that sense. When they were ready, they would figure things out together...at least that had been the plan...As her hand came to rest over her stomach, Michelle was more and more convinced their 'plans' were about to be, significantly, thrown out of wack. So what if her life got a little screwed up, it was what happened to _Tony_, she was concerned about now.

Under the eerie yellow light emanating from a street lamp Michelle checked her watch. It was very late, and she decided she should probably get back.

Exhaling slowly, she picked up her pace in the opposite direction.

Maybe, Michelle Dessler was a lot more like her mother than she thought.

* * *

Quietly as she could manage, Michelle unlocked the front door and slipped inside the apartment. Before she had even turned back around from sliding the deadbolt into place, Tony was charging out into the hall.

"Jesus Christ Michelle! Where the hell'd ya go? It's 4am!" he practically yelled as he made his way towards the door.

Michelle swallowed hard. "I went for a walk, I couldn't sleep." she explained in a would-be natural voice, knowing he'd be needing a lot more than that for a reason.

"C'mere!" he ordered, reaching out an arm and pulling her in quickly for careful scrutiny.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay...I told you, I just went for a walk..."

Tony's hands quickly held up Michelle's face, and then each arm, for careful inspection. Satisfied, he released her.

"Are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothing's _wrong_...I just couldn't get back to sleep..."

Tony frowned. "You said you were tired..."

"I was, but then I woke up...I just couldn't get back to sleep, it's not a big deal..." she repeated easily, forcing a smile.

Tony was still not accepting of this.

"Don't lie to me Michelle..."

"I'm not lying..." _not directly anyway... _"I just went for a walk...it helps me, I used to do it all the time..."

"Fine..." he gave up, Michelle, stubborn as she was, wouldn't be sharing anything with him until she was good and ready.

"Let's just go to bed."

* * *

The next day, at CTU, Tony found that he was having trouble focusing. Michelle was moving around the bullpen, giving orders to people, orders he had asked her to give, and more or less running the continuing search for Marlow.

She was acting completely professionally, which was why Tony knew something was wrong.

She refused to stay in the same room with him, alone, for an extended period of time, for fear that he would try to get her to tell him what was bothering her yet again...What it was that had her lying to him round the clock about where she was going and what she was doing. As much as he wanted to believe it was work related, he knew if it was, she wouldn't be trying to hide it from him. This was something else, and, he shuddered to think, maybe something bad...

And Tony could've kicked himself for the next thought that crossed his mind...

_Nina..._he was thinking about Nina. How she'd been lying about everything and he'd only taken it to mean she still had feelings for Jack...not something else. He'd known she was lying and let it go...and look what happened...

_Michelle's not Nina..._the voice in his head reminded him. The trouble was, he'd advocated that point to everyone else so many times over the past few months, he couldn't quite put his finger on why he still believed it...Especially not when Michelle was sneaking out at all hours of the night after saying she was exhausted...

The day continued with no new active protocols and no new information to go on. The prisoners at Guantanamo were still not talking and Tony felt like he had barely been given a leg to stand on; especially since Division was constantly finding a way to pester him.

To add to all of that, Tony was starting to become really worried about Michelle. She was going through the motions so efficiently that anyone else would've never known she wasn't herself.

Tony knew better though...and as the afternoon drew to a close he decided that, whether she liked it or not, he would be getting to the bottom of this.

* * *

"Dessler."

"Hey, Division just sent me the info of a new contact for Marlow..."

"I'll be right up."

When Michelle entered the office Tony handed her the file on his desk.

"That's all we've got on him for now...a couple of charges of armed robbery...nothing major. He just got paroled after a 2-year sentence. Cross-reference it with everything else we got on Marlow..."

"Which is nothing." she stated flatly.

Tony nodded and rubbed his temples. "I still don't understand how we don't have anything on him after more than a week..."

"Me either..." she pursed her lips together. "I'll let you know what I find..."

"Thanks."

Michelle was on her way out the door when Tony called her back.

"You sure you're okay?" he grabbed Michelle's hand and sat back against his desk, deciding a less confrontational approach would be more promising.

She nodded and gave him a feeble smile. "Yeah, fine."

Tony frowned and pulled her back towards him.

"You've been saying that for two days…What's wrong?"

Michelle shook her head and tried to remove her arm.

"Nothing, nothing." She patted the hand holding her gently when she couldn't pry herself free, knowing that reassuring Tony was the only way she would be allowed to leave the room.

Tony stood up straight and hovered over Michelle, eyeing her carefully. Michelle refused to meet his gaze.

"What's wrong?" he repeated, a little more firmly this time.

"We can't talk about it now." She told him breathlessly. "Believe me."

Tony glanced around through the windows, checking for spectators, and leaned in a little more closely.

"Yeah we can, you're starting to scare me here..."

She winced..._Just you wait... _

"What's wrong?" He repeated, getting really tired of saying it now.

Michelle felt ill. She wasn't sure whether it was due to the circumstances, or the cause of the circumstances, she hoped it wasn't the latter.

"I um…" she cleared her throat. "I haven't gotten…um…" Tony, god love him, had no idea what she was trying to get at.

"I didn't get my period."

He definitely understood that.

"Are…" it was his turn to clear his throat. "Are you…"

"I don't know yet."

Tony was starting to sweat a little. "But you're on the…"

"I know…but I guess there's always a chance…"

Tony hung his head and massaged his temples. "So you need to get tested or…?"

God that sounded so impersonal. He felt like such an insensitive idiot.

"I bought a test." She told him.

"At least let someone from medical do it properly– "

"It's not a big deal…let's not bring more people into this, alright?"

Tony was staring at the hand he was still holding, willing the shock to wear off so he could be useful.

"I wasn't even gonna say anything unless…"

"No, no I'm glad you told me." he insisted, grabbing her arms and rubbing them up and down supportively. "We'll figure everything out, okay? I promise."

Michelle nodded, her face ashen and sickly.

Tony pulled her in for a hug, not really caring who was watching, but knowing she needed some comfort. Michelle's arms wrapped their way around Tony's waist and he rubbed her back.

"Don't scare me like that..." he lectured the top of her head.

"I just figured I'd take the test and then figure out how to tell you aft - "

"You don't have to do this by yourself y'know…" he tilted her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"I know…" she blushed.

"You don't have to do anything by yourself anymore...ever. That's what that thing on your finger means…"

Michelle smiled for real this time and pulled out of the hug.

"Tonight, okay?" He kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, I'm almost done; I'll get the next shift to run the search...how about you?"

Tony checked his computer. "Just gimme half an hour and then we'll go…"

"Okay…"

Michelle walked out of the room feeling better, but only slightly. As tough as that had been she was glad she hadn't waited now. At least when she took the test now, she would have one less thing to worry about.

* * *

Standing in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at her own reflection, Michelle felt herself begin to shake. There was no turning back now, no postponing it. Tony was sitting outside the bathroom, on the bed, waiting for her to come out and tell him she had taken the test. He had made her promise she would come get him right away, so he could wait with her.

"It won't take long..." she insisted. "Go...relax..."

"It's half mine." he interjected, feeling insensitive once again.

"And besides..." His tone softened. "I don't like you waiting by yourself."

So now, here she was, shaking in front of the bathroom mirror, trying to work up the courage to pull a piece of plastic out of its box and take the test. It wasn't difficult, it wasn't complicated...it was probably one of the simplest things Michelle'd ever had to do in her life... which, in reality, was probably why it scared her to death... Her fate would be sealed by the colouring of the indicator on a stupid stick, and she had absolutely no control over any of it.

Leveling her breaths, Michelle opened the box...

* * *

Tony leaned back against the headboard, fingers interlocked behind his neck, staring upward. He was listening for some indication that Michelle was done with the test, but found none. The worst part about all of this was that, while Tony was freaked out beyond belief, he knew it was nothing compared to what Michelle must be going through. If only there was some way to even out the scales, or even tip them more in his direction, and put the brunt of all the mixed emotions on his shoulders...

What were they gonna do?

Did he want kids?

Yes of course, he had always wanted kids. Both of them had said they wanted kids and he was certain Michelle still did...

Did he want kids right _now_?

The timing wasn't ideal, but if Michelle were to announce to him that the test was positive, that she was in fact pregnant, would he be happy? Tony smiled to himself, of course he'd be happy, the mere notion of Michelle having_ his_ baby made him happy. The fact that it would just be yet another thing they were in on together, that they could share together...of course he would be happy.

Would Michelle be happy though?

That was an entirely different can of worms. Michelle would be the one putting her life on hold. The one who would be taking a leave of absence from work when she could no longer handle the stress of the job in conjunction with her raging hormones...the one who would be going through morning sickness, swollen ankles, backaches, headaches...labour. Tony cringed. As much as it was his baby too, he wouldn't go through any of that.

For the first time since their relationship began, Tony had absolutely no idea how Michelle would react.

* * *

"Tony?" The test had been taken and there was nothing left to be done except wait for the result to present itself.

He was standing by her side in matter of seconds. She pointed to the stick sitting on the bathroom sink that would decide her fate, _their _fate. She had to keep reminding herself she wasn't in this alone, as scared as she was she had someone there with her.

Michelle retreated into the bathroom and sat on the edge of the tub, she thought she might throw up and was growing all-too accustomed to the sensation.

Tony leaned back against the closed door.

"So…what are we hoping for here exactly?"

Michelle looked up from her hands and stared at him incredulously.

"Are you kidding?"

"I take it that's a negative then…"

"Tony we can't have a baby now, not with our jobs, you know that."

Tony nodded and bit his lip. Michelle checked her watch.

"One minute."

"All I'm saying is..." Tony burst out of nowhere. "Is that even if it's not ideal, would it be so bad if you were? I mean we're getting married, we've talked about kids before…"

He said all of this very quickly and looked at her tentatively. Michelle stood up and crossed the room, drawing him into a tight embrace.

"No it wouldn't be _bad_; I never said it would be. If I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, and I'll be so unbelievably happy that it's with you. But, I just would rather know we're ready for this…"

Tony nodded his agreement and rested his forehead against hers; they broke apart after a few seconds.

"It time yet?"

Michelle checked her watch again and felt horribly unstable. "Yeah."

"You ready?"

She brought a hand to her mouth to quench the nausea that had now risen from the pit of her stomach to the base of her throat. Tony looked on helplessly, trying to figure out something he could do to make this whole process easier on her...

He had no idea that just by standing there, he was.

"I'll check it." he kissed her brow and Michelle leaned back against the wall, eyes closed. Tony picked the box off the counter and spent a long time studying the results.

"Michelle…" his voice forced her eyes to open. She couldn't read his expression. "It's negative."

Her jaw dropped.

"What?"

"It's negative. You're not pregnant."

Michelle did not know why, but she felt herself starting to get upset and needed to get out of there, out of that bathroom, before she did. Slowly, she turned on the spot and began to walk away.

Of course she wasn't pregnant. Why had she been so convinced she was? Because her period was a few days off? Because her emotions felt a little more out of control than usual? Because -

"Are you okay?" Tony fidgeted nervously as he unknowingly interrupted her thoughts.

The back of her head nodded as she moved towards the bed. "I'm relieved...I'm...I'm fine."

The words hit a nerve.

_You're always fine..._

She was trying to be casual, but it wasn't working very well.

Tony caught her wiping her eyes and heard the sniffle she tried to mask as she left the room.

"Michelle…" he watched sadly as she stopped moving and sunk to the bed, crossing her legs underneath herself and covering her mouth with one hand, yet again.

Scratching the side of his face, a little confused by what was happening, Tony crossed the room and sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and pulling her against him.

"I don't know why I'm crying…" she whimpered, apologetically.

Tony ran his hand through her hair but said nothing. In truth, he wasn't really sure what to say. Did her tears mean Michelle, subconsciously, wanted a baby? Were they just tears for no reason?

"It's just stress then." She informed him dryly, after the tears subsided. "It's happened before I should've known better than to think..." the sobs returned. "It's just that before I never had reason to suspect I was…" she brushed back the last few tears. "It doesn't matter, I'm being silly."

"No you're not…it's confusing…" Yup…_definitely _confusing…

"I shouldn't have even mentioned it..." she apologized. "I should've known better than to assume..."

She muffled a sob, and Tony eased her head into crook of his neck and gently rocked her back and forth, nuzzling her hair. It was all he knew how to do to make her feel better, and it was the only way he knew to make up for ever doubting her..._ever_...

"We're in this together Michelle, alright?" she nodded against him. "You're stuck with me for better or for worse and part of that deal means you gotta tell me these things so I can do them with you..."

"I know..." she sighed, and the tears stopped completely as she smiled.

"And hey y'know what, you're right. It is better this way…we can plan it all out; you can read all those books we're supposed to read and then tell me what's in 'em…"

Michelle laughed softly and Tony pressed his lips to her cheek.

"And y'know, it might take a lot of practice to get this whole 'getting pregnant' thing right…We'll probably have to put in a lot of extra hours…maybe even take some time off work..." he continued to tease, imprinting a circle into the delicate skin of her inner wrist. Another laugh…

"And it won't be confusing then…" he promised her, forcing her to face him.

"It'll just be right…"

Michelle kissed him with a smile, lips still a little salty from the tears, and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you." she gasped into his ear.

Tony grinned and mentally congratulated himself for successfully handling this crisis.

"I love you too sweetheart."


	21. Connecting the Dots

Chapter Twenty-One – Connecting the Dots

The ringing of a cell phone startled Tony from sleep. He groaned and reached over Michelle to the nightstand it was resting on.

"Almeida." he drawled

"Tony, it's Jack. I just got a call from Rob. They have something on Marlow."

In a flash, Tony sat up, waking Michelle in the process. She too sat up and tried to grasp some idea of what was happening.

"A location?"

"We think so. I'm heading in now. Is Michelle with you?"

"Yeah, we're on our way."

Tony hung up and Michelle looked at him expectantly.

"We gotta go."

Without another word Michelle was on her feet, hurrying to change.

"Jack didn't say what they found?" She asked as she buttoned her blouse, voice still hoarse from being awake for less than 10 minutes.

"I don't think he knew, just said he was heading over there."

They finished dressing and quickly gathered their things before heading out into the night.

* * *

The second they entered the bullpen Jack ran down from his office.

"Downtown L.A." he showed Tony the file. "He's been under our noses the whole time."

Tony noted the pictures of Marlow coming out of a gas station

"How'd they find him?"

"Slipped up. Used one of the credit cards with a known alias. Company flagged the card and called the cops. LAPD squad car followed him back to this company building in the financial district."

Nodding, Tony turned to Michelle. "You'll coordinate comm. once tactical gets in place?"

"I'll get someone on it right now."

Jack acknowledged Baker with a nod as he walked up to them, indicating he was ready to leave.

"We're gonna get going. I'll call you when the team's set."

* * *

Half an hour later Michelle was on the phone to Jack, feeding him layout information about the building while the team moved to their respective positions. Tony was being updated on recent satellite and infrared images that had been obtained

"Tony." Michelle hurried over and handed him the phone. "Jack's about ready to move in."

"Alright, is everything set up on our end?"

She nodded and Tony called out to the rest of the staff, ordering them to their stations in preparation.

Tony paced back and forth across the room, thin sweat beginning to coat his brow.

"What the hell happened? Why aren't they on comm. anymore?"

Michelle chewed nervously on her nail, unable to do anything but wait.

"It went down as soon as the gun shots went off. Everything's working on our end. There's nothing we can do until someone tries to make contact."

As if on cue, the crackling, barely audible sounds of Jack's voice echoed over speakerphone throughout CTU.

"Marlow's not here!"

Michelle's stomach dropped.

"It was a decoy! The man at the gas station was a decoy! Marlow's ten miles east of here. One of the guards we captured gave up his location…"

Jack reeled off the address of a house.

"How do you know he's telling the truth?"

Jack hesitated. "He says Marlow blackmailed him into doing this. Threatened to hurt his family if he didn't cooperate…It was supposed to be a suicide mission. We don't have time to press him harder Tony, when no one responds here Marlow will suspect we're on to him and move…"

"I agree. Are you heading over to the address now?"

"There's a problem…Baker's hurt."

Tony snatched up the phone.

"How bad?"

"Shot…In the thigh…We're sending him to the hospital now…The bullet missed the artery, but he's still loosing blood…fast."

Michelle listened in on Tony's end of the conversation and met his gaze with a worried one of her own. Something wasn't right, that was for sure.

"Tony there's another problem…If Marlow's expecting us at all I can't take in an entire tactical team to apprehend him…but there are too many rooms in the house for me to cover by myself…If he has as many people inside as we'd expect, they'll find me before I get anywhere near him…I need someone to help me."

The perspiration Tony had been earlier experiencing ran cold as Jack continued to speak.

"With Baker out, I need Michelle."

"Find someone else Jack…" he responded immediately. "I need Michelle here to run comm."

Adam, who had been vaguely aware of the conversation, caught the last part. He looked at Michelle who was leaning over his station, acutely analyzing every word spoken.

"Chloe and Adam can handle that…and there is no one else. Michelle is the only person I trust in there right now…She knows what's at stake…"

"As does anyone else on tactical…"

Jack shook his head, not in the mood for such a pointless argument at the present moment, but knowing well enough to expect it.

"No one else on tactical has the experience Michelle has. You don't need her Tony and you know that. We can't risk loosing Marlow now, not after it's taken us this long to find him."

Knowing Michelle was listening, Tony shot her a fleeting look and knew that, as right as Jack was, there was no way he could order Michelle – _Michelle – _into the field.

"Find someone else Jack." He repeated more firmly, turning away from Michelle. "I'm not ordering her out there…"

The gentle clicking of heels alerted Tony to her presence. She pulled the phone from his hand as easily as possible, trying her best not to test his authority any more than she had to. He started at her dumbfounded when her voice rang out clearly, albeit a little less confidently than it might normally have.

"I'm on my way Jack."

Michelle handed Tony back the phone and started to walk away.

"Michelle!" he called, coming out of his daze. He stormed after her. "What the hell were you thinking?"

The rest of the employees stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at the newly discovered couple squaring off against each other defensively, from opposing sides of the room.

Tony, sensing the attention they were receiving, escorted Michelle into the nearest corridor.

"Last time I checked I was the one who ordered my employees into the field. You don't undermine my authority like that, especially not to Jack. I don't want you going for a reason."

Michelle pinched the bridge of her nose before lifting her head.

"You have no reason Tony…no good reason anyway. You can't keep me locked up in here…Jack wants me to help and you know he wouldn't be asking unless he had no other option." She paused, watching his face harden. He was masking something else, that much was obvious, but that still didn't make her feel any better.

"I've got to go get ready to leave…"

Livid, Tony finally spoke. "It's my call next time." He scolded her.

Michelle nodded and left.

Tony returned to the bullpen and began barking orders at everyone within a ten-foot radius, choosing to emphasize over and over again how crucial it was that the operation go off without a hitch. He was certain a few people suspected the underlying motivation associated with his need for everything to go perfectly…Chloe, for example, kept throwing him looks that suggested he was being entirely inappropriate about the whole matter. Adam seemed almost saddened when Michelle made her way towards the elevator without so much as a look from Tony, let alone some kind of attempt to make amends before she left. Tony didn't care what everyone else thought. He certainly didn't care if he was inappropriately, acting on emotions rather than common sense. They could report him later if they chose to do so, but at that very moment, it was moot point. And he certainly didn't care what everyone else thought of their relationship after the display they just observed. It was irrelevant, completely and utterly irrelevant. The only thing that mattered was that if Michelle was out there without him, the very least he could do was his best to keep her safe…

* * *

Michelle climbed out of the car to where Jack was. The rest of the tactical team had made their way to Marlow's hideout already to secure the area while he waited for Michelle to arrive. He needed to talk her through the logistics of the operation and go over the schematics of the building in more detail. The car ride seemed the perfect opportunity to do so. Stepping out of the vehicle, Michelle felt the weight of the handgun pressed into the small of her back shift uncomfortably. Jack pulled open the door for her before sliding into the driver's seat and starting the car. He was feeling her out, trying to see how she was dealing with the whole situation. She was probably nervous, hell, she'd be inhuman if she wasn't nervous. _He_ still got a little uneasy whenever he went into the field, of course Michelle would be. Tony being obviouslyangry couldn't be helping matters either.

"We'll enter from the east." Jack informed her. "It's more likely Marlow's in a room secluded from the main road…"

Michelle swallowed hard as he continued.

"We'll start on the main floor…If you can, avoid shooting anyone unless absolutely necessary. We don't want to draw attention until we've got a clear path to Marlow."

"Okay."

Jack waited a moment, the silence was unhealthy and he wondered what Michelle was thinking.

"You alright?"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish Tony…" she shook her head. "It's not important."

Jack patted her shoulder. "He knows you're doing the right thing…"

She was being placated, and Michelle knew that. It was Jack's way of reminding her to stay focused, to not let her emotions get in the way of her better judgment when they needed this operation to go smoothly.

He was right, Tony was upset with her and that was something they would have to deal with when they went home at the end of the day…right now though, it was strictly business.

* * *

Tony was pacing back and forth again, only this time it was at such a rate that half the staff was convinced he'd wear a hole in the floor any second. He'd just been informed that Jack and Michelle had arrived at the scene and the tactical teams were receiving last minute instructions in securing the perimeter. They would be entering the building soon. Jack and _Michelle_ would be entering the building soon. Michelle would be wandering through dark corridors, with her finger on the trigger, compelling her reflexes to remain sharper than those of anyone who might confront them. If something happened, he was on the other side of the city and there was absolutely nothing he could do. He continued his pacing regime. If anything happened to Michelle…he'd never forgive himself.

* * *

The teams were in place. Michelle was fiddling unnecessarily with the gun she was holding. She closed her eyes for a brief second and willed herself to breathe. To forget where she was and what she was about to do and to simply _breathe_.

Jack touched her arm. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

And with that, they quietly slipped their way around the far side of the house. Despite the light breeze, the night felt unbearably warm to Michelle as she pressed herself against the exterior of the building and waited for Jack to open the door. Any communication from this point onward would be purely physical and none too reassuring. But this was Jack, Jack in his element; and that thought comforted her slightly. If she had to go into the field, there really was no better person to do it with.

* * *

"Bauer and Dessler just entered the building." One of the on-site agents informed Tony. He had stopped pacing now, and was instead focused intently on the live-feed. It showed nothing of what was happening on the inside of the house, but at least would let Tony know if everyone made it out safely.

_When _she makes it out safely, he reminded himself. _She has to make it out safely…

* * *

_

As quietly as possible, Jack and Michelle slipped through the back door, guns at the ready. They moved in a few feet before meeting anyone. As they progressed further inside the house a tall man, dressed entirely in black, crossed their path. In one swift move Jack reached out and snapped his neck before he realized their presence.

Michelle let out a breath she was unaware she had been holding, and Jack nodded for them to continue. They approached the end of a long hallway to be met with a single door.

"Cover me."

Michelle was about to point out that she could barely see two feet in front of her, let alone any hostiles hiding in that room, but thought better of it. Instead she adjusted her grip on the trigger while Jack kicked the door open.

"Clear." She spoke into the microphone which caused Tony to release his own breath on the other end of the line. So far, so good.

Ten minutes later, Jack and Michelle had cleared the first floor, still not facing any more opposition. Something was wrong, it was taking too long. The longer they lingered inside the building the better the chance of Marlow catching on. They had to secure him, and they had to secure him fast.

"Have we had any confirmation he's still in this building?" Jack whispered heavily into the radio.

"Satellite footage shows someone resembling his description entering two hours ago." Tony declared. "We haven't seen him leave."

Jack glanced quickly at Michelle, trying to sum up the situation. She seemed to have relaxed a fair bit and was moving much more fluidly. Bringing in more men would only elevate the likelihood of them being spotted, but they weren't covering enough ground.

"Michelle…" he spoke quickly into her ear. "We have to split up."

Without a moment's hesitation she agreed.

"If we try to bring in anyone else they'll hear us for sure." Jack reasoned. "We can't chance that right now-"

"I know Jack, it's fine. We'll split up as soon as we get to the second floor."

Honestly, Jack didn't like doing this. He didn't like having to bring Michelle into the field in this kind of a situation. Working with a tactical team was one thing, going in alone was something entirely different.

"What's going on in there?" Tony's voice echoed and the bile in Michelle's throat thickened.

"We have to split up." Jack stated calmly.

Michelle waited for it, the outburst she was convinced Tony would begin the second Jack informed him of the plan, but it never came. Instead, all she heard was:

"Alright, stay in contact."

Her stomach felt heavy now and she used her thumb to fiddle with the ring on her finger. As much as she hated to admit it, she was beginning to feel afraid. _Suck it up…_her conscience told her. _You're a federal agent…_

Wordlessly, Jack motioned Michelle towards the stairs and indicated for her to go left once they reached the top. There were more doors on the upper level, but none had any light being emitted from them. Michelle, wiping a sweaty palm against her pants, crept out from behind a corner and began to approach the first door when she heard footsteps from down the hall. When a hand grabbed her arm, adrenaline kicked in. Michelle spun around quickly, gun poised at the unarmed man's head.

"Don't move." She hissed through clenched teeth. The man conceded and released her, holding up his hands in surrender. Just as Michelle was making to knock the man unconscious another hand came from behind and threw her to the ground. The second individual reached for a walkie-talkie.

"We found someone Marlow." He radioed in.

"How many?" Came the voice from the other end.

"Just one. A woman. Do you want us to get rid of her?"

"No…they wouldn't have sent her in alone. Bring her to me."

A disoriented Michelle was lifted to her feet and dragged across the floor for what felt like an eternity. Finally, they reached a door partially obscured by an alcove. She groaned and closed her eyes, as she was flung across the ground to the foot of a chair.

A man sat in the chair, but Michelle could not lift her head enough to see his face. Seeing this, the man quickly reached down a hand and craned her chin in his direction.

"How many more are there?" Marlow asked in a low baritone.

Michelle said nothing, so he tightened his grip.

"We know you're not in here by yourself…" he declared simply. "If you don't tell me what I need to know I have no use for you."

Michelle locked her jaw and tried to pry Marlow's fingers from her face. His hands shifted position to her shoulders and slammed her into the floor. Michelle winced and closed her eyes, her forehead was throbbing now and she could taste blood in her mouth.

It was at that moment Michelle realized they'd removed her wire, the only contact she had with Jack. He would know something had happened to her eventually, it was just a question of when.

Amidst the circumstances, Michelle couldn't help but feel like she'd let everyone down. Regardless of what about to happen to her, she'd screwed up. She'd let her guard down, got herself captured, and practically put the whole operation in jeopardy…

She heard Marlow leave his chair seconds before she felt the heel of a boot pressed firmly into her. The cold tile grated against her cheek and the arm behind her back was twisted painfully to prevent any movement.

Marlow bent over so closely Michelle could feel his breath on the back of her neck. She shuddered and struggled futilely against him.

"Talk."

When Michelle continued to remain silent he pulled her arm back more tightly and forced her harder against the floor.

"Last chance."

Nothing.

Marlow shrugged and turned to the taller of the two men.

"We don't have time for this. See if anyone else is on the floor."

The man left and Marlow turned to the second.

"Hand me my gun."

Michelle cringed internally and braced herself for the inevitable. She'd left with Tony angry at her. She and her stupid, stubborn pride had not even tried to fix things before she went into the field and now she wasn't ever going to get the chance to remedy that.

The sound of a gun being loaded snapped her back to reality and she closed her eyes, wondering what else she could do, if there were any other things she hadn't thought of, ways she could somehow escape her impending doom. The barrel of the gun was lodged in the back of her neck and despite all her attempts, Michelle's whole body began to quiver. She didn't _know_ what else to do.

It was then, that a shot reverberated across the room. The dull thud of a body falling to the floor could be heard and Michelle seized the opportunity. Marlow was distracted, he lost focus and in that split second Michelle disarmed him and flipped him onto his stomach.

"Put your hands behind your head!" she ordered mercilessly as she dug the barrel of his own weapon into his cheek. Marlow complied. She wiped some of the blood off her forehead while someone handed her a pair of handcuffs. Michelle restrained her former captor and forced him to his feet. It was then that she faced her rescuer.

"Thanks Jack."

He smirked slightly and Michelle shoved Marlow into the chair, gun still at the ready.

Jack radioed for the rest of the tactical teams and minutes later Marlow was being carted out of the house while a medic examined Michelle in what felt like everyway possible.

"You'll need stitches." He informed her. "They'll have to do them at CTU."

"Fine. I'll see medical once I get there."

Jack intervened and led Michelle out of the room. Once they were settled in the car he spoke to her directly.

"Good work."

She laughed dismally. "If it wasn't for you I'd have a bullet in my head right now."

"You still took out Marlow."

"Is he on his way to CTU?" she closed her eyes and leaned back against the headrest. The bandage that had been applied to her forehead was already beginning to leak.

"Yeah. Tony's setting up interrogation."

Michelle felt her pulse quicken. "Does he know -?"

"Tactical phoned in after we got Marlow…"

She sighed, not sure if she was relieved or worried by this. Tony knowing she made it out okay was good news, but Tony knowing how close she came to having her brains splattered across the room was not. He wouldn't be having her go into the field again any time soon, especially since she'd originally defied him to do it… After this though, Michelle was beginning to think that maybe he had a point.

* * *

The doors to CTU beeped open and Tony whipped his neck around to see them. He felt the almost irrefutable urge to utilize some of his hostility in harming this prisoner as much as possible. Not only had he alluded them for weeks and caused countless problems for the office, he had held Michelle at gunpoint…she was hurt because of him. He hated that. He hated the thought that she had been roughed up by this guy and he had come out with barely a scratch. Shaking his head violently, Tony pulled himself together. Interrogation would be starting soon. He needed to remain in control.

* * *

The instant they stepped out of the car Michelle became dizzy and struggled to gain her balance. Jack grabbed her reflexively.

"You okay?"

She whimpered, but nodded. Jack's grip remained firm on her elbow for the rest of the walk

When the doors beeped a second time, a few minutes later, Tony turned to face them again. This time, the rest of the tactical team entered the building..

As they crossed the bullpen, Michelle was dully aware of the fact that every single eye in the room was once again, on her. Most of them had sensed the tension when she'd left a few hours before, and she wondered what kind of reunion they were expecting. Tony, clearly, didn't seem to be interested in anything of the sort. He scowled as Michelle approached, still supported by Jack.

"Is she okay?"

Michelle was too drained to argue over why she was being treated as an invalid.

"Michelle's fine." Jack answered for her. "She just needs a couple of stitches."

"Adam!" Tony snapped. "Take Michelle down to medical."

"I can go myself Ton-"

Her protests were ignored.

"We're gonna start interrogation in holding one…" he told Jack.

"Tony!" Michelle stopped moving and Adam released her. "I can run comm…"

"You're injured." He finally acknowledged her. "Chloe can run comm."

Michelle was livid now. "Chloe's never done this kind of interrogation before…we can't chance anything! Not after it took us this long to get Marlow in the first place-"

"If they finish with you in time you can relieve Chloe."

"Thank you."

* * *

As Adam led Michelle down the corridor he continued to throw her apologetic glances. It was becoming quite irritating…

"What?"

He shook his head, embarrassed. "Nothing, sorry."

"Adam…"

Reluctantly, Adam voiced his concern.

"It's just…well…everything with Tony kinda…"

"We're at work." She snapped. "It's nothing."

"I know…sorry…"

* * *

Tony entered interrogation after ordering one of the other agents to debrief Jack. It had been, slightly awkward, to say the least. Michelle would be dead if it weren't for Jack and he knew he should thank him, despite the fact that it was his fault she'd been sent out there in the first place. He decided against it for the time being. Right now, he had to focus on Marlow.

The door shut and a restrained Marlow looked up. Tony threw his file against the table and leaned back, arms folded.

Just looking at the man made him angry. Knowing that he was the one who'd given Michelle those cuts, who'd held a gun to her head, who'd come so close to killing her. Really, Tony blamed himself. He should've found a way to protect her…somehow.

Marlow continued to stare at him, waiting for him to speak. Tony unclenched his teeth and bit his lip.

"So you've been busy…"

Marlow scowled.

"Conspiring against the government, orchestrating attacks on Americans from halfway around the world…_innocent _Americans…"

Marlow continued to remain stoic, although he did toy with the hole in his shirt sleeve.

"And then you took one of our agents hostage…"

Marlow smirked, which almost sent Tony flying across the room in a fit of rage.

"I barely did anything to her…" he probed, sensing the change in Tony's demeanor and knowing full well he had struck a nerve.

Tony shook his head. "You better listen carefully because this is the only deal you're gonna have a chance to cut…"

Eyes rolling back in his head, Marlow shrugged. "I'm not cutting any deal…"

"You know what you'll get for treason don't you? I'm sure you'd rather spend the rest of your miserable life somewhere other than death row."

At this, Marlow's ears perked up.

Tony continued.

"You give up everyone you've been working with over the past ten years and we'll bump it down to life with the possibility of parole."

"Some deal…" Marlow spat, and then, just to see how much he could exploit the weakness he'd witnessed earlier, added: "But throw in conjugal visits with that agent and I might reconsider. She seemed to like it rough…"

Tony's eyes flashed and Marlow grinned widely again, glad to see his tactics were working.

"You sonofabitch…" Tony mumbled before exiting the room and slamming the door behind him.

Jack approached Tony the second he stepped outside into the light. He had been observing the interrogation through the one-way.

"What the hell was that?"

"Did you hear what he just said – "

"Only because you gave him that weakness Tony! If you want to do this interrogation, or any interrogation for that matter, you cannot get so emotional…especially about Michelle."

"He almost…"

Jack shook his head. "Cool it. Otherwise you're not going back in there."

Tony took a deep breath. "Alright…"

He made to return into the room but Jack stopped him.

"Let him sweat it out for a bit…They just raised the thermostat…Why don't you go see if Michelle's ready to run comm.?"

Tony tried to, as calmly as possible, make his way down to medical. The walk seemed to take an eternity but at the same time, was over far too quickly. He didn't know what he was going to say to her, or how he was going to handle the situation. They were at odds, that was definite. Someone wasgonna have togive…

* * *

Both the doctor and Michelle looked up when Tony entered medical.

"How's she doing?"

"Fine…three stitches…she'll have to get those checked out and removed in two weeks." He turned to her. "I can do it here for you Michelle, if that makes things easier…"

"Yeah, thank you."

Tony was staring at her fixatedly, but Michelle chose not to say anything for the time being.

"Are you okay to run interrogation?"

Finally, he was talking _to_ her. Michelle had to fight to keep back the relieved expression that threatened to wash across her face.

"Yeah…I can come right now if you want me –"

"We're still not sure if she's had a concussion." The doctor continued as though uninterrupted. "To be safe…tonight you need to be woken every two hours." He glanced at Tony and then, briefly, at Michelle's left hand, making her blush.

"I take it you've got that under control, Tony?"

"Yeah." He spoke in a hushed voice, still trying to avoid Michelle's gaze.

A small grin played on the doctor's mouth but he controlled it.

"Well then you're free to leave…"

"Actually uh…" Tony finally looked to Michelle. "Can you give us a minute, please?"

"Sure." The doctor collected Michelle's file and made his way to one of the backrooms.

The silence that followed was completely uncomfortable. Tony knew he had to be the one to say something, after all he was the one who had asked for their moment alone. He was also the one who had been acting like a complete jerk since Michelle went into the field. She had been right in saying his reasons were not legitimate. She had been right about everything. At this point, really, he didn't care who had been right or wrong or what they had been fighting about. She was safe, and that was all he could really ask for.

Michelle was nervous, and she really didn't know why; possibly because Tony no longer seemed to be angry with her. He seemed concerned and that made her nervous. She had been scared, really scared, but she was keeping it together. At least, that's what she'd planned on doing until Tony had shown up. She didn't want him to say anything, to do anything, not right now. Him being indifferent was all that was stopping her from falling to pieces right then and there.

"You okay?" he asked from the other side of the room. Michelle grimaced when his voice cracked a little.

"Yeah…" she looked away. "It was only a couple of stitches…"

"That's not what I meant."

"I know."

He moved across the room and reached out a hand to touch her cheek.

"Tony please…don't…" she whispered but did not resist him. He ignored her.

"C'mere…"

Closing her eyes, Michelle sunk into the embrace and breathed deeply. It felt good. _He_ felt good against her.

"Sorry…" he told her hair and then felt it brush against his cheek in agreement.

"I'm sorry too…"

* * *

They exited medical together, and noticed that, once again, all eyes were on them. Michelle ignored them, but Tony scowled.

"Get to work!" he ordered and everyone looked away abruptly.

Tony's cell phone rang just as they reached Holding.

"One sec."

The doors to the nearest room opened the instant Tony stepped away.

"Michelle…" it was Jack. "How you feeling?"

"I'm alright, thanks. It was nothing major…"

"Good…" Jack shot a quick glance at Tony, whose back was still towards them, before pulling Michelle in.

"You have to talk to Tony."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"He's not handling this interrogation well, he's getting violent with Marlow."

"Because of – "

"Yes."

She hesitated. "Why don't you just take over then?" she asked in a whisper, checking to make sure Tony was still occupied with the phone.

"Because Tony has to learn how to deal with this…unless you want Division to decide you guys cannot work together you have to talk to him."

"Alright, I will."

Tony ended the call and turned to Jack

"What's up?"

"Getting Michelle up to speed with comm. I'll be in here when you're ready…"

She nodded and Jack went back into the room.

Tony looked confused when Michelle didn't follow; she pressed a hand against his chest.

"What'd Marlow say about me?"

"Jack shouldn't have brought you into it…" He tried to pull away.

"Tony…" her hand moved to his collar and she drew him back towards her.

"He's trying to get under your skin…"

"I know that." He said sarcastically.

She leaned in again. "Then don't let him. I'm fine…he's handcuffed to a chair…If you keep acting like this Division won't let us work together anymore…"

"Okay…" he sighed, and then brushed his thumb across her cheek with a small grin on his face.

Michelle smiled back, glad to see the small changes in Tony starting to emerge now.

"Let's go get this over with…"

After that, interrogation went off without a hitch. Michelle ran comm. with Jack, while Tony convinced Marlow to take the previously offered deal. Michelle noted, much to her annoyance, that Marlow seemed to be trying to employ the tactics he'd used earlier to throw Tony off, but this time they had no effect. Thankful their conversation had done the trick, Jack patted Michelle on the shoulder.

* * *

It was well into the afternoon when Tony, Michelle, and Jack finally got to leave CTU. Most of the other staff had already been replaced, but those three had been forced to wait around until Marlow was transferred to Federal custody.

Jack entered Tony's office.

"You heading home?" he asked, noticing the computer had now been tucked away inside Tony's bag.

"Yeah, everything's finally in place. Chappelle's happy, and the night shift is going to start working up some of the names Marlow gave us."

"Good." Jack glanced down at the bullpen to see Michelle leaning back in her chair, eyes closed. Her monitor was off.

Tony saw this too and smiled a little.

"Michelle was the one who restrained Marlow…" Jack told him.

Tony looked up.

"He had her on the floor when I entered the room and as soon as I distracted him she took him down…he would've killed her if she hadn't."

Swallowing, Tony spoke up. "I know she's an agent and I can't stop her just because I don't like it…" he bit his lip. "But…thanks for helping her."

"You knew I would…"

Tony shifted his jaw to one side and laughed a little.

"Yeah…but thanks anyway."

* * *

Michelle grinned tiredly when Tony approached her station. He offered her a hand and pulled her to her feet. Obviously, he wrapped an arm around her waist, which caused Michelle to glance around the bullpen warily.

"Tony…you shouldn't…"

"I don't care." He told her flatly, before squeezing her more tightly against him.

When they reached the car, Michelle leaned back against it while Tony loaded their things.

"Still okay?" he asked.

"Yeah…just a little dizzy…" she admitted. _And one hell of a headache…_her brain added.

"Your head hurt?"

"No…" Tony raised an eyebrow and Michelle went red. "Yes…"

"Could be worse." she grimaced a little and Tony closed the back door before returning to her side.

He pushed back some hair so he could examine the cut on her temple.

"They said it was superficial. I'm okay."

"I know ya are..." He rubbed the back of her neck. She sighed and then began to laugh softly.

Tony tilted her chin towards him.

"What's so funny?"

"Everyone kept watching us today…"

"And that's funny?"

"Well…" she grinned. "I think…according to them…we hate each other."

He laughed too.

After what it seemed what they waited all day for, Tony finally pulled her in for a kiss.

"Mhm…I needed that…" she told the side of his face.

He grinned before leaning in again. "Me too."

Michelle pulled back a second time to find a wide-eyed, slightly open-mouthed Adam standing in the middle of the parking lot, observing them. She motioned to Tony over his shoulder and he turned around, locking Michelle's hand in his, holding his smile at bay.

"I thought you went home?" he called

Adam looked nervous. "I uh…I forgot my phone." He seemed to be debating whether or not to acknowledge the fact that Michelle was there. She made the decision for him.

"Night, Adam." She spoke clearly.

"Yeah uh…night guys…"

Adam continued walking towards the building with a few ill-timed, conspicuous glances at the pair.

"You're trouble Almeida." Michelle teased as his lips met hers a third time.

Tony laughed into her mouth.

"Mhm…That's why you love me…"


	22. Dates

**A/N:** _Thanks so so much to everyone who reviewed. My apologies for the delay with the last chapter but Christmas was crazy-hectic! Hope you all enjoy this chapter!_

Chapter Twenty-Two - Dates

Michelle, determined to walk of her own accord, entered the house first that evening. Tony chuckled at her independent attitude, loving that she couldn't deny how much she needed him right now. He was worried about her, especially about her potential concussion, but at least that meant he could spend the night taking care of her. He loved that as well. Michelle forced into being coddled was, as far as Tony was concerned, the icing on top of the cake of what would've otherwise been a horrible day.

"Tony I'm perfectly fine..." Michelle chastised as he attempted to steady her while she closed the front door.

Choosing not to respond to her protests, Tony slid an arm around her waist and moved into the den, easing her onto the couch. He kissed her quickly before placing the remote on her lap and drawing a blanket over her shoulders.

"Tired?" he asked, seeing her yawn now.

"A little..." she conceded, yawning again.

He sat himself against an armrest, ensconcing Michelle in his protective embrace and shifting her into his lap. Michelle leaned against his shoulder, eyes closed, willing sleep to finally overtake her. It'd been a long night and an even longer day.

"Food first, or sleep?" he asked.

"Sleep..." she mumbled, already halfway there. Tony played with a few pieces of hair wanting to unwind after the stress of the day, and finding himself more soothed by this simple act than all the therapy in the world.

"C'mon then...let's go to bed."

Reluctantly, Michelle dragged herself off the couch and they made their way to her incredibly comfortable bed.

She changed tiredly, pulling on nothing but an oversized t-shirt, as Tony did the same. Michelle had practically dozed off by the time the alarm was set for a few hours later.

She reached for him as the weight of the mattress shifted, holding out a hand in his direction. With nothing but some quiet breathing between them, Tony nuzzled against Michelle's cheek and kissed her forehead.

"You did good, sweetheart." he sighed into her.

She hugged him firmly, reluctant to let go.

"But the next time you go out there..." he barely whispered aloud, unsure of how far from consciousness she was at this point. "Will be over my dead body..."

* * *

Two hours later, Michelle was being shaken awake. She'd heard the alarm but was reluctant to obey it.

"How do you feel?" he asked when her eyes blinked open.

"Like I got hit with a Mack truck." she complained, referring to her throbbing temples and aching muscles.

Tony chuckled and re-adjusted his position so their bodies were molded together once again, as they had been while she slept.

"Food now?" he whined, rumbling stomach giving away his desires.

"Mhm k..." she mumbled and snuggled on top of him once more.

Laughing a little, Tony shifted her off of him. "I gotta get up then..."

He slid himself from the covers and repositioned them over Michelle, promising whatever he was making would be ready in a few minutes.

Michelle groaned and rolled over the second the door closed, it was probably best she get up for a little while anyway.

"What are you making?" she called to Tony's back as he faced the stove.

"Soup."

With a small sigh, Michelle slipped her arm around his waist and leaned into his chest. Tony ran his fingers up and down her back a few times.

"I think I changed my mind..." she mumbled, tickling his skin through the t-shirt with her warm breaths. "Can we just do this all night instead?"

"That reminds me..." Tony stirred the soup and Michelle leaned over to look at him.

"We have a day off together soon."

"How'd you swing that?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I scheduled it and Chappelle said nothing...I think he figures he's gonna have to start giving us them eventually...and not just by unfortunate coincidence..."

Michelle beamed, excited at the prospect of an entire day to themselves...together.

"What day?"

"A week Saturday..."

She cuddled against him, feeling what might be deemed as a little too clingy, but rather enjoying it. No matter how things had looked to everyone else, Michelle had been scared...With the day beginning to wind down, and what was left of the adrenaline beginning to wear off, Michelle had that allowance. Nauseous, shaken up, and still quite terrified, she was completely absorbed in the secure feeling of Tony's arms around her. She felt safe.

As she wrapped her second arm around him, Michelle planted a few light kisses against Tony's shoulder blade. Fingers trailed up and down her legs, making Michelle rock back and forth, in sync with the movements, and close her eyes. A minute or two later a bowl was nudged into her hands and Tony sent her back to the couch, promising to join her in a minute.

"So you wanna talk about what happened?" Tony hesitated to ask as soon as he'd returned their bowls to the dishwasher and was seated beside Michelle once again.

She winced, the memory coming back to her.

"It's not a big deal..." she decided.

Tony frowned and confirmedhis grip with relaxed, circular caresses, willing the gestures to abscond the tension from her body.

"You're cold..." he arbitrarily commented.

"I'm always cold..." She told him blandly, sidestepping the reference he was making to her goosebumps. She wasn't cold this time.

Tony chuckled softly before pulling a blanket over them, placing her head against his chest.

"It's scary..." he stated easily as his fingers moved to trace Michelle's cheeks. She looked up and blushed.

"No matter how many times you do it...it's still a weird feeling...A million things can happen and you can't control any of it, all you can do is react." he squeezed her reassuringly, suggesting that was exactly what worried him when she went out there.

Michelle picked up on that. "I guess I was scared..." she admitted, pulling his arms around her even more tightly.

"I mean...when Marlow had that gun on me...I didn't know what to do...I couldn't think of anything and I..." she trailed off, the emotion apparent in her voice.

"It's not what you're used to...Jack shouldn't have put you in that situation..."

"I kept thinking I screwed up...We've been working on catching Marlow for weeks and it could've been my mistake that made us - "

"But it wasn't..." Tony cut her off, tilting her chin upward. "Everything worked out anyway and even if it hadn't...I'm just glad you're alright."

The lay silently for a few minutes, Michelle enjoying the feeling of Tony's chest moving up and down with each breath, and allowing herself to be soothed into a dreamy state by it.

"Michelle..." Tony brought her back to reality. "I know I overreacted when I was with - "

"I would've been the same..." she assured him, kissing the back of his hand and closing her eyes again. "It's worse when it's not you...I mean when you went to the warehouse...I was a mess." she gave a pathetic smile and Tony laughed quietly as he ran his fingers through her hair, glad to feel her starting to relax against him.

Tony, as tired as he was, did not take Michelle back to bed after she fell back asleep so he too could rest. Instead, he set the alarm on his cell phone for two hours and readjusted his grip on his beloved fiancé, enveloping himself in the soft sensation of her engulfed in, and sheltered by him.

Her hair brushed across his nose when she moved a little. The shampoo she had used was his favourite. The scent bathed his face and Tony buried even further into a few loose curls, luxuriating in the fact that he could still do this and worried about what might happen to him if he allowed his mind to wander and effectively analyze how close he had come to losing her.

_I was scared out of my mind sweetheart..._he wordlessly conveyed to her sleeping form as he took the time to examine and caress every contour of her face. Her cheeks were slightly warm and she was a little flushed from the heat caused by the close quarters. Tony was grateful for this. The pinkish hue indicated that she was still his to protect in every way he knew how...that he could still hold her like this while her soft breaths resonated against his bare arm.

_Never again..._he promised her with conviction, reaffirming his grip.

* * *

It was Friday night two weeks later and Tony had sent Michelle into her bedroom to get changed.

"What am I getting changed for?" she asked with a hint of amusement. She had a feeling there was some sort of outing planned since they had the entire next day off.

He placed a hand on each shoulder, gently steering her in the direction of the bedroom.

"We're going out." he stated blatantly, confirming Michelle's suspicions.

"Where?" she asked, head cocked slightly to one side, a small smirk playing across her mouth.

"Dinner and a movie..." he began sifting through the pile of mail they'd picked up on the way back to her apartment, trying to remain casual.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Michelle's face light up, and her smile widen, as she realized the significance of such an event.

"Why?" The mere prospect of an entire night out was something Michelle would never question, but she asked it anyway.

He shrugged, still not meeting her excited gaze.

"Just because..."

She bit her lip before skidding down the hall to get ready while Tony chuckles followed her the entire way.

Soon afterwards, the couple was seated at an overcrowded steakhouse a few blocks away from the theater. Michelle wiped her palms against the back her jeans as the hostess led them to a table. Tony glanced around as they settled in their booth, waiting to be served.

"Not exactly romantic..." he rolled his eyes, referring to the loud, ear-splitting guitar riff that echoed through the room, and the cheap, wooden tables and benches covered in graffiti. Not to mention the peanut shell laden floor, and the fact that Tony was pretty sure he'd seen one of the waitresses on a street corner late one night, dressed much more promiscuously. The poor lighting bathed Michelle in a dull, orange colouring that, in his opinion, did not do justice to how gorgeous she really looked.

She smiled at his comment, grabbing one hand as she leaned in for a kiss, assuring him that she was quite content with wherever they went.

A waitress approached just as they broke apart. The waitress, a young woman somewhere in her early 20s, shot Michelle an irritated look as though they had kept her waiting for hours instead of a couple of seconds.

"Can I get you something to drink?" she asked in an obviously fake sweet voice.

The woman clicked her heel impatiently while they ordered, insinuating she had somewhere better to be, before heading off towards the bar.

Michelle snapped her menu open briskly.

"There goes her tip..." she scathed, causing Tony to smirk and shake his head.

"This is fun..." Michelle smiled as their meals arrived.

"Yeah well...I'm trying not to think about Monday..." Tony complained, suddenly remembering his week's worth of breakfast meetings at District that were to start.

Michelle took his hand, smoothing circles in his palm gently.

"So don't...Relax...we still have tomorrow off..."

"That's true." Tony smirked as he took a sip of his drink. "And in case you're wondering, I'm planning on holding you prisoner in bed all day..."

Michelle laughed, enthralled at the prospect, but decided to tease him for a little longer.

"I have things to do sweetheart..."

"I'm sure you do..." Tony told her seriously. "But I'm prepared to use force if you try to resist..."

She laughed again, feeling as if she'd died and gone to heaven. Tony like this...joking, sweet, relaxed, and considerate was as close to perfect as he would ever come. Either way, he was perfect for her, and Michelle couldn't help but feel a new burst of giddiness every time she glanced at the ring on her hand. She loved him...so very very much, and hoped he knew that. He reached for her finger to toy with the golden band, as if knowing what she'd been thinking about. Michelle had a sinking suspicion he did.

* * *

Check paid, Tony laced an arm around her waist as they walked outside.

"I love nights like this." she commented as they broke the embrace and crossed the street towards the movies. Tony found her hand and squeezed.

"Me too." He agreed as they headed inside towards the box office line. As they tried to decide on a movie, fingertips glided every so slightly under the t-shirt Michelle had on. Grinning, she leaned in further against Tony as he kissed the top of her head. Chin now resting against his shoulder, Michelle glanced behind them, scanning the crowd for nothing in particular. Her eyes widened with familiarity when Jack walked through the entrance way.

He smiled, noticing her immediately and Michelle smiled back as he made his way over towards them, accompanied by none other than Kate Warner.

"Hey guys," Tony turned around and loosened his hold on Michelle.

"Hey Jack... Ms. Warner..."

Michelle found this whole situation entertaining as she watched both Tony and Jack fumble with the awkwardness of seeing each other outside of work, both in such vulnerable positions. Kate was smiling politely between them all, clinging to Jack's hand reflexively and running her fingers up and down his arm.

"Kate...please." she corrected, extending her free hand to Tony. The situation was definitely unusual. Neither could remember the last time someone they'd been investigating had been seen outside of work.

Kate, with the perfect understanding of social convention and propriety, turned to Michelle and once again extended her hand.

"Michelle Dessler." Michelle returned the formality. "I don't think we were ever introduced when you were at CTU."

Kate laughed. "There definitely wasn't much time for that...It's nice to meet you."

Jack and Tony looked on, bewildered at how easily the women managed to converse after just meeting.

"Tony..." Michelle turned back to him after a few minutes of small talk. "If you're just waiting in line I'm going to the washroom now..."

"I'll go with you." Kate decided and the women headed off together.

Tony had no idea what the hell he was supposed to talk to Jack about for the entire time Michelle was gone. The odd comment here or there in the office was one thing, but an actual conversation about nothing work related didn't exactly fly with either of them.

"Taking advantage of your day off?"

Tony chuckled ironically, releasing some of the awkwardness as he did. "Yeah...while we can..."

Jack laughed and there was an eerie silence.

They'd succeeded in killing an entire five seconds.

"What are you guys seeing?" Tony asked, staring at the light-up board with all the show times.

"We were still trying to decide in the car." Jack finished lamely. "What about you?"

"Michelle left it up to me..."

More silence.

"Kim doing alright?"

"Yeah, she's taking some college classes now. She loves it...and well...it takes her mind off of everything that's happened in the past couple of years."

Again, silence.

Finally, Tony came up with a brilliant idea.

"Did you see the new budgets for CTU?"

Jack shook his head. "I was gonna go over them tomorrow, why?"

"They're pretty much cutting out any money we could've used for the new systems upgrades. It takes long enough to configure the satellite imagery as is..."

Scowling, Jack shook his heads. "After all the results the office produces you'd think DOD could spare a little extra cash..."

Tony nodded, bitter at the prospect of the poor budget, but secretly relieved at the same time. Now _this_ was something they had in common.

* * *

"So how are the plans going?" Kate asked, reaching across Michelle to the soap and inclining her head towards the diamond glittering in the fluorescent lights of the bathroom.

Michelle laughed as she rinsed her hands under the tap.

"What plans?" she rolled her eyes dryly.

Kate smiled. "Not much time for that I guess..."

"Not really...When we get home from work we're too exhausted to even think about it...and days off don't exactly leave us with much time..."

"It definitely gets crazy..." Kate agreed. "And I'm sure it's even worse for you two..."

Michelle shrugged as reached for a paper towel, drying her hands before slipping her ring back in place.

"You should think about hiring someone..." Kate suggested as she dried her own hands. "It'd probably make everything a lot easier."

"I was thinking about that actually...It's expensive but there just really aren't enough hours in the day for us to do this by ourselves..."

Kate smiled and fumbled in her purse for a small pot of cream, lathering it over her hands before offering some to Michelle.

"I could give you the name of someone." Kate offered.

Michelle hesitated, knowing someone the Warner family could afford wasn't likely to be in their price range.

"A friend from school..." she explained. "She could probably work something out for you if you'd like. She's always insisting she owes me favours anyway."

Michelle smiled.

"I could look into it for you..."

A little floored by Kate's friendliness, considering the circumstances under which their paths had crossed, Michelle beamed.

"I'd really appreciate it."

Kate laughed. "After seeing the days your office has...I'm sure you would."

Michelle laughed too and Kate dug into her purse once again.

"I'll call her on Monday and let you know." She took out her cell phone. "Why don't you give me your number...?"

Information exchanged, the women left the washroom with Kate promising to give Michelle a call on Monday night.

"Ready?" Tony asked as Michelle and Kate returned. Michelle nodded.

"I guess I'll see you at District then Jack..."

"Yeah, enjoy your night guys..."

"Take care, Kate."

"You too...I'll talk to you soon Michelle..."

"Night."

* * *

"Kate mentioned hiring a wedding planner..." Michelle ventured once they'd settled inside the theater. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"A what?"

Michelle giggled a little at how clueless he was.

"They plan weddings..."

Eyes rolling, he smirked. "Yeah I picked up on that much...It sounds expensive."

"I know but we've barely even thought about anything...At this rate we'll be fifty before we even get married! This way someone organizes everything -"

"And I just have to show up?"

Michelle grinned. "Something like that. Kate said she'd call me when she talked to her friend...I have some money saved anyway and I'm sure my dad can help a bit and -"

Tony silenced her with a gentle hand squeeze.

"Whatever you want, sweetheart."

"We have to pick a date." Michelle decided after a few minutes. "Otherwise nothing's going to get done -"

"Shh, Michelle...the movie's starting."

She frowned at the rapid change of subject and Tony caught it before the lights dimmed.

"We'll figure it out tomorrow; we've got all day, alright?"

"Okay..." she turned her eyes back towards the screen.

He leaned in and kissed her cheek, forcing Michelle to smile unconvincingly as the previews began to play.

Tony glanced over again about fifteen minutes into the movie. Michelle was sitting legs crossed, nibbling on the end of her nail. Her foot was tapping continually against the vacant chair in front of them.

He leaned in to whisper in her ear. "For someone who's been working 14 hour shifts for the past week...you've sure got a lot of energy."

She threw him an exasperated look as he took her hand away from her mouth and tucked it away nicely in his.

"You alright?"

"Mhm..." she nodded, indicating back to the screen but her thoughts really elsewhere.

The idea of beginning preparations for the wedding had been brought up so suddenly Michelle was now feeling a little overwhelmed by it. Maybe she'd never been one of those people who'd been debating every last detail of the event since they were twelve...but it was still her _wedding_ after all...She was entitled to a little neurosis, girly-girl or not.

In truth, it worried her that she'd been so ignorant of how much went into a wedding, that she'd waited a month before even considering any such preparations, and probably still wouldn't have, had Kate not mentioned it to her. Was the idea of puffy dresses and flowers by the barrel so disdainful that Michelle would refuse to allow herself to enjoy these conventions for one day?

"Hey," Tony whispered again, regaining her attention.

She looked at him blankly.

He kissed her. "Listen to your own advice...Relax...it's our night off..." He pushed back the armrest separating them and pulled Michelle against his shoulder.

They watched the rest of the movie comfortably, making not to concern themselves with anything but each other...At least for the night anyway.

* * *

Morning dawned in a crisp, uneventful manner. Some dew clung to blades of grass in the early hours and the sun basked the entire city in its mid-winters light.

Michelle and Tony knew none of this; they were both still fast asleep.

At nine, Michelle awoke, feeling as if she'd slept away most of the day by the simple fact that the sun had now almost fully risen in the sky and she wasn't creeping into the shower in the dull light of early dawn. With a sigh, she flopped back on her pillow and glanced over at Tony, laughing at how his half-open mouth was partially smushed by his own.

She debated waking Tony, or showering first, and in the end decided on the latter. He'd probably try to coerce her into a joint shower once he was awake and Michelle wasn't sure how much she felt like that right now.

The last night had been entirely enjoyable, and when they finally did fall asleep she was completely content, to say the least. Just now, she wanted a little time to herself, and hoped she was right in assuming he wouldn't take the notion too personally. They had all day together anyway.

Michelle stripped down to nothing and jumped underneath the hot water cascade that had begun steaming up the bathroom already. It felt good and she found herself truly relaxed once again, wondering how she had become so irrational about the wedding the night before.

The thing that had been beginning to concern her was that Tony didn't exactly seem interested in getting the preparations underway. Sure, they joked about it now and again but he always seemed to avoid any of the actual planning in some way, shape, or form. Perhaps he was beginning to have doubts, or maybe even rethink everything - .

No, _never_.

Tony didn't do something unless he was sure.

Maybe it was she who was unsure - .

_No_. She shook her head vigorously from side to side, splattering shampoo over the tiled walls. She berated herself for being so silly. Pre-marital nerves were one, thing but actually considering that she might be reevaluating her decision was entirely different.

She wasn't having doubts. She loved him too much.

When she emerged from the bathroom to change, Tony was still asleep. Hoping he stayed that way for at least a few more minutes, she decided to capitalize on such a rare opportunity of being awake first.

She would make him breakfast.

Well, not breakfast, just coffee. But she would make him the coffee _he_ liked for a change. The really strong kind that made Michelle crinkle her nose in disgust. The first time he noticed, she hadn't even realized she'd done so. Tony had laughed and put on a fresh pot, insisting that as cute as she was when she made that face, he couldn't allow her to jeopardize a good breakfast for the sake of his coffee.

She'd find him a paper too...to go with the coffee. He never had a moment to read everything he wanted to in the mornings, and would sacrifice his alone time with the sports section without hesitation if it meant a little more conversation with herself.

She really did love him.

Who wouldn't, after all?

Perhaps there would be a game on today he'd like to watch...Maybe she could watch it with him...

He'd like that too...In fact he'd probably love it. Tony deserved a chance to unwind. While both their shifts were equally grueling, Michelle never had to put up with the extra hours of office politics or deal with the rest of the chain of command.

Giddy now, as her plan began to formulate, Michelle bounded downstairs for a paper and began setting to work on making the coffee. Not even the smell had roused Tony and she smiled contentedly to herself, knowing how much he needed a day like today.

Michelle poured an exceptionally large mug and a smaller, sugar-filled one for her, and tucked the paper neatly under her arm before returning to the bedroom. She placed everything on the bedside table and crawled on top of him.

"Mmph..." Tony groaned when he felt her weight settle against him.

"Hi honey," she snaked both arms underneath his waist and planted a few feathery kisses against everywhere she could reach before leaning on his chest.

"Morning..." He mumbled eyes still barely open. His hand began running up and down her back and Michelle sighed, momentarily forgetting what she was there for.

"How'd you sleep?"

He yawned and returned the embrace.

"Like a log..." his lids peeled back to reveal a glazed expression.

She tilted her lips downward again and kissed the tip of his nose before wiggling onto the floor and holding out the piping hot mug that was starting become a little too warm for her hands.

"I made your coffee."

Tony propped his pillow up against the headboard and sat up before reaching to relieve her of the mug. As the exchange took place, Tony's unoccupied fingers locked around Michelle's extended wrist and pulled her towards him.

Their mouths met in what Michelle expected to be a brief kiss, only to find herself pleasantly surprised when Tony's tongue tapped her bottom lip open and deepened the contact.

"Mhmm..." she pulled back after a few seconds. "Drink your coffee before it gets cold..."

Tony grinned. "They invented microwaves for a reason..." he slyly teased, whilst encircling an arm around her hips and dragging her across the bed before rolling on top.

"You smell like coffee..." he mumbled, sucking hard on her neck

"I told you that stuff was strong..."

A minute passed where all forms of intelligible conversation stopped.

"C'mon sweetheart..." Michelle finally gasped. "I slaved over a hot stove and-"

This made Tony prop himself against his elbows so he could stare at Michelle, starting to smirk.

"I'm sorry, you what?"

"Fine..." she rolled her eyes. "I poured water in a machine and added coffee beans to a filter...it's the thought that counts anyway."

Laughing, Tony sat them both up and reached for their "breakfast" while Michelle adjusted the height of her pillow.

Tony had just unrolled the newspaper and was getting comfortable when he remembered something. He glanced over at Michelle who sat, legs crossed, sipping her coffee, watching patiently for him to hand her the sections he had no desire to read.

She eyed him curiously when he stopped moving.

"What's wrong?"

Tony shook his head and let the paper fall from his hands.

"First things first..." he told her, reaching into the bedside table and retrieving a pen and pad of paper.

"So what day were you thinking?" he asked seriously, poised to write.

Michelle beamed.

* * *

"August is still eight months away Michelle, that's plenty of time...If we push it back to September Lisa and Amy will both be in school and it'll be that much harder to get everyone to LA..."

"Alright...you're right. August gives us plenty of time."

"So...August 25th..."

Michelle grinned. "Yeah."

Tony's expression mirrored hers.

"It's a date."

Suddenly, Michelle was embarrassed...Embarrassed that she, even for one second, doubted Tony and his commitment to her. While the mental pep-talk she'd given herself in the shower assuaged any such worries, she still felt silly for even _thinking_ things like that. It was _Tony_ after all...

"You done?" she asked, lifting his now cold mug from his lap. Tony nodded and she set both, along with the paper, on the night stand, placed each of her own legs snugly against each of Tony's thighs and cupped his face in both hands.

"I love you so much." she told him before fusing their lips together and sliding them further down the bed.

Tony groaned deeply when her hands carefully pressed their way against his naked chest before returning back to the centre and starting all over again. Each time they circled back they trailed a little bit lower and dug in a little more firmly, increasing the volume and frequency of the sounds they both now made.

* * *

The morning wore on, and neither found reason to abandon the cozy confines of the bedroom. Tony, for the life of him, couldn't recall the last time they'd spent an entire morning devoted to nothing but sex, cuddling, and a few carefree conversations about anything and everything but that which was work related. At one point he dozed off again for an early afternoon catnap, making Michelle laugh. She drew the blankets over any exposed areas of skin, before resting her cheek against him and holding his body tightly while her own lids began to droop.

Days off really were the best.


	23. Past Tense

Chapter Twenty-Three - Past Tense

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Something's wrong..."

"_Nothing_ is wrong."

Tony frowned. "You're just ignoring me for no reason then?"

"I'm not ignoring you." Michelle snapped, stepping further inside the apartment, eyes narrowed.

"Fine." Tony pushed past her. "If you're not gonna tell me, I'm gonna keep acting like nothing's wrong."

"Nothing _is_ wrong." she reiterated.

"Good."

Tony stumbled into the bathroom scowling. There were still a fair number of boxes tossed haphazardly from when Michelle had moved out of her apartment a few days before. She'd been acting strangely ever since. Tony knew exactly what was wrong with her. It had been more than obvious that his reaction to the news she broke to him was not what she'd been hoping for, (or expecting of), from him…he was just trying to get her to admit it. Regardless, it wasn't his fault. Any red-blooded, testosterone driven, male would feel the same way. He was not, in any way, being territorial or possessive...He wouldn't even be considered human if he didn't get a little put-off by the situation...

He wasn't jealous either, though he knew she might insist otherwise. This wasn't about jealousy...Or at least, that was what he told himself.

Michelle collapsed against the couch, irritated at his insistent knowledge that he knew her so unbelievably well. Tony was being completely irrational anyway. He had absolutely no business being angry with her because she was meeting a friend for dinner.

Okay well..._maybe _that was a lie. She could see why the idea might make him uncomfortable. She too would definitely be made uncomfortable by it, but she would be sure to make a point of never _telling_ him that. Dinner was dinner and that was all there was to it. He was supposed to trust _her_. It shouldn't matter who else she was with.

"I'm going to the store." Tony reemerged and informed the back of her head that was now fixedly flipping through a magazine, as if making a direct attempt to look distracted and deter him from any conversation he might try to make.

"Fine." Michelle turned the page without so much as a glance in his direction.

Michelle sighed as she looked up in time to see the door slam close. Perhaps she should've been more considerate when she sprung the news on him like that. It had been nights before, when they were packing boxes in her apartment to move the next day. The furniture transfer had already been completed and Michelle's bedroom was looking barer by the second.

"Are those the same pictures Alicia showed me?" he'd asked as Michelle tossed an identical in everything but colour photo album into her box of personal effects.

"Yeah, we pulled all our stuff together one summer and made them. Before she moved to New York..."

Tony said nothing as he removed it from the box and casually leafed through the first couple of pages, his eyes fixating on the numerous pictures of Michelle with Steve.

"What happened anyway...with Steve?" Curiosity finally overpowered him. Tony was dying to know what had compelled the ruination of an obviously serious relationship.

She shrugged. "After we graduated we decided we wanted different things."

Michelle hadn't forgotten about the conversation she'd had earlier that afternoon…she was just still trying to concoct a way to broach that subject that would result in the least amount of collateral damage...There was no avoiding it now though, she had to tell him.

"Actually uh...he called me."

Eyes widened slightly, Tony looked up.

"Steve?"

"Yeah, when I went to go get lunch." Earlier in the day Tony, Jack, and Michelle had spent the better part of the afternoon organizing staffing changes and trying to figure out potential promotions after they lost a fair amount of analysts to Division. Michelle had taken it upon herself to run out for some much need nourishment when three-o-clock rolled around.

"He's in LA." she nonchalantly explained. "And wants to get together."

"Oh..." Tony seemed unnerved by this, but said nothing.

"It's kinda strange isn't it?" he continued after a few minutes, his eyes inclined towards the open box on a chair, but his thoughts entirely elsewhere. "I mean...when was the last time you saw him?"

"He's been in Tallahassee...It's not exactly a hop, skip, and a jump away."

Tony said nothing while he, apparently satisfied with the amount that had been packed, closed the flaps and taped up the box they'd been working on.

"I'll take these ones to the car now." he lifted a few into his arms and exited the room.

When he returned Tony did not speak a word.

"What is it Tony?" Michelle asked, becoming a little annoyed with his determination to internalize each and everything thing that managed to get under his skin.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Tony..." she tried again, knowing if she didn't he would explode before he told her anything.

"Just well..." He ventured carefully. "Was it...y'know...serious?"

Michelle had known the conversation would rear its ugly head eventually, she was just hoping it might be one of those things that could be discussed via e-mail from entirely different continents, as opposed to face-to-face.

"Well um..." she sat down on the bed feeling her body temperature rising as it attempted to sweat out of the nerves that had formed in the pit of her stomach.

Tony's head was cocked to one side, and his jaw kinked off center, as if trying to ease her mind with the suggestion that he too found this conversation awkward, as much as it was necessary.

And it _was_ necessary. Managing to avoid it for six months did not say anything about how important the conversation was and Michelle knew this. He had to understand what had effectively devastated her, whether she had allowed anyone to realize it at the time or not. That Steve had been the reason practically every relationship since then had been short-lived, or void of any real emotional intimacy with the other person.

With Tony...the walls she'd spent so many years building up had come crashing down before Michelle even had time to man her battle stations and prepare a good defense. With Tony, she found it worth risking whatever it was she was trying to protect against...

Heartbreak.

Her mother had been right...about that at least. Steve had, with the greatest of ease, broken Michelle's heart. First loves, (first _real_ loves anyway), had a tendency to do that. Young, naive, and vulnerable, she hadn't been wary of trusting him. He gave her attention like no one ever had before. He told her she was beautiful in a way that actually made her believe he thought _she_ was beautiful; not that an outfit looked particularly good one night, or her makeup was exceptionally well done...but that she, Michelle, was beautiful. Something she'd never truly comprehended until she heard Steve say it aloud. The insecurities associated with adolescence seemed to vanish little by little, and it was as though he was something substantial, that she would never have cause to doubt.

It had taken years for Michelle to realize that the purpose of that relationship was, in the end, to cause her pain. To teach her a lesson about the difference between a runaway, head-in-the-clouds romance, and one that was real.

Steve would always be the one who had performed countless little gestures each and every day to get a laugh or a smile out of her…Who came up with extravagantly planned outings and whispered things she'd only read about in those cheesy romance novels that no one ever believed they'd really live to hear…

But Michelle didn't know how to make Tony understand that. It was complicated. Steve was the one who'd set the bar for how she deserved to be treated by the men that came in and out of her life from then on. Michelle struggled to find a way to verbalize that the _reason_ she could love Tony as much as she did was due, in a large part, to Steve.

"We dated through college." she told Tony flatly. "After that I started working a lot and...well...he got transferred and wanted us to get married so I could move with him. I didn't want to leave my job..."

Tony did not say anything, so Michelle continued.

"I told him..." she took a deep breath. "I told him I couldn't do that and I didn't think I'd ever be able to...So he ended it. He said waiting for me to be ready when it might never happen was too hard..."

Tony glanced upwards, gritting his teeth a little bit as he asked the next question.

"So he was um...the first person you ever...y'know..."

Michelle turned crimson, but remained unwavering as she faced Tony head on. Ultimately, it was a fact of life. And as much as she loved Tony to death, there were still the few select occasions when she couldn't help but think back on her "first time" _ever_, with Steve, and smile. He had been so wonderful throughout the whole thing, asking again and again if she was alright, and telling her it was okay to be nervous and promising he was right there with her. He'd done everything he could to make her comfortable, and to make it special. Her remembering moments like that in affection said nothing of how she cared for him

"Yes."

At this, Tony flinched enough for Michelle to notice.

"Believe it or not..." she stated, a little more defensively than she'd intended. "I have slept with other people..."

He cringed inwardly this time, wondering why he was becoming so unhinged at the notion of this now. Surely he'd realized that before…He didn't want to think about Michelle with someone else though. He didn't want to think about her being touched and kissed by anyone other than him. The image of Michelle curled up against someone else; her skin pressed against theirs...just about sent Tony through the roof. Whoever it was probably wouldn't have realized that she, as independent as she appeared to be, shivered if the blankets weren't covering her completely. Or that she always slept best with her cheek resting in the crook of his neck and his arms ensconcing her body at every angle...That she liked to feel safe and protected and have nothing to worry about…for a little while anyway.

No one else would understand. No one else could possibly appreciate how lucky they were that they could do those things...especially not people who had been the ones to end the relationship because Michelle's job was too important for her to forget...It meant they didn't understand her, and that was simply unforgivable.

"I know," he spoke sourly, avoiding her wary looks.

"So I'm meeting him for dinner next Thursday."

"Alright," he turned away. "I'll make sure your workload gets transferred to the night shift by five. Early enough?"

"Oh...yeah, thank you."

It hadn't bothered Michelle then but it did now. Why was he acting like that? The abrupt change of subject meant he was obviously uncomfortable, but adamantly refused to tell her. She hated when he did this, internalized things...He, after all, always told her off for doing the same thing. That annoyed her.

* * *

"Hey, I'm back."

"Alright."

"Michelle..." he moved across the room and touched her arm. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe you should be asking yourself the same thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I did have a life before you." she crisply reminded him.

Tony's eyes narrowed, finally catching her meaning.

"Tony please...just tell me..."

"It's not a big-"

"Tony!" Michelle warned, becoming agitated now.

"Fine. I don't like it."

Michelle, although relieved he was at least talking to her now, was upset by this.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You honestly think it's a coincidence he's showing up now?"

She stood, walking towards the window.

"He didn't even know I was engaged."

"And he does now?" Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Of course." she snapped, bursting his bubble of what he could potentially use to prove his point. "You can't possibly think he's trying to make something happen. It's been years, and he broke up with me, remember?"

Tony sat silently brooding.

"He's my friend Tony; I'll always care about him..."

"I'm not trying to tell you ya shouldn't go." he stated finally, allowing his thoughts to slow down long enough for him to speak.

"I'm just saying to be careful."

"Steve's not a bad guy."

"I sure as hell hope not...for his sake..." he admonished as he rose to his feet, forcing Michelle to bite her tongue to keep from pointing out how incredibly overdramatic he was being.

"But just the same..." He softened, brushing an errant curl behind her ear. "Be careful."

* * *

"What time's he picking you up?" Tony asked, coming in from work just as Michelle was applying the finishing touches to her outfit. Apparently they were going to a recently opened restaurant that Steve had heard about from a friend. The dress she wore was black with a square-cut neckline that clung to Michelle's every curve. Her hair was loose, framing her face, but she'd done something to it. It was smoother, and a lot less curly. Tony wasn't sure how much he liked that. It looked different; in general, Michelle looked different. Her lips were a glossy red, making them look particularly plump and lush, and her lashes had been curled to emphasizes just how perfectly almond shaped her eyes really were. She was more...glamorous. He vaguely remembered ever seeing her wear that much makeup, and wondered why this occasion seemed to merit the sudden change.

Michelle checked her watch. "About ten minutes." she informed in a light, airy voice, as she applied a quick dusting of bronzer to the apples of her cheeks, forehead, and collarbone.

"You're home early." She broke the silence, noticing him inspecting her every motion through the reflection in the mirror.

"Haven't been any new active protocols since last week." he reminded her. "Not much of a status report to work up."

"What time's your reservation?" he asked, arms folded as he leaned back against the bed.

"Eight-thirty." She glanced at him over her shoulder. "Can you pass me my shoes?" indicating to the lone pair of pointy-toed black heels that rested by the door. Michelle slipped them on as she began to fill her small clutch with a few assorted items.

Tony continued to stare with a creased brow as she did the clasp on a small diamond pendant necklace.

She spun around to face Tony, finally calling him on the facial expressions he was giving her.

"What's wrong?" she asked, frowning back. "The dress?"

Tony shook his head. "No... I mean...You look gorgeous."

She smiled slightly but then remembered what she'd been prying at in the first place.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

The buzzer to the apartment could be heard through the open bedroom door and uncomfortable silence echoed throughout the room.

"Don't worry..." he insisted, moving towards the hall. "It's nothing."

Michelle pressed a freshly manicured fingernail onto the intercom button.

"Hey Michelle!" it was Steve, the excitement apparent in his voice.

"Hey um...come on up." she shot a nervous glance at Tony, not sure if he in his present mood, and Steve in the same room would be the best combination.

"I'm taking a shower anyway." he told her blandly.

She kissed him quickly before he left; causing the corners of his lips to twitch slightly against his will as she brushed the tip of her nose against his.

"Have a good time."

"Michelle!" Steve exclaimed the instant he saw her, throwing his arms around her and pulling her into a firm embrace. That made her uncomfortable for some reason. He seemed to hold on a good bit longer than necessary and she wasn't sure what to attribute to that.

"I can't believe how long it's been."

She smiled courteously, slightly relieved she had been released and beginning to wonder what in the world had made her possibly think this was a good idea. The memories seem to come back at warp speed and Michelle was reminded of exactly what had happened the last time they _had_ seen each other. Steve had been in LA a couple of years ago and coincidentally, was at the same bar she ventured to with Alicia one night. They'd walked in to find him sitting at the far corner, nursing a rum and coke, (his drink), with his hands all over some girl.

"I know I know..." she responded in a daze, doing a quick scan of the apartment and partially wishing her cell phone would ring, or Tony would come out announcing there was some imminent threat at CTU that required their immediate attention, relieving her of any obligation to spend a whole night with Steve.

She cared for Steve of course; it was inevitable that she do so. But seeing him again was starting to feel a lot like salt in an open wound.

"So where's this boyfriend of yours?"

"Fiancé," she corrected before she could stop herself and watched Steve's eyes travel conspicuously over the diamond she bore on the hand clutching her purse.

"Right, right," he brushed it off. "You ready to go?"

She accepted the arm he offered her and closed the door from behind.

Tony heard the door close and waited a few minutes before reemerging. He flopped back on the couch and flipped on ESPN, hoping there was something to take his mind off the whole ordeal until she came back home.

* * *

"So how's work?" she asked once they'd been seated.

"Great..." Steve was a structural engineer for a firm back in New York. The project he was working on now had transferred him to Florida for the time being.

"I miss LA though."

Michelle laughed. He'd always been, as far as Michelle was concerned, the stereotypical California boy. She had no idea how he'd survived when he substituted the beach and lazy summer nights year-round, for the frigid winters and cutthroat business world of Manhattan. Alicia yes...Steve...not in a million years.

"You look great by the way." he gently interrupted her.

She blushed. "Thanks."

"How's work anyway? Alicia told me you got promoted."

"Good...busy, but what else is new?"

"What does uh...?"

"Tony?"

"Yeah... What does he do?"

"We work together."

Steve smirked. "For you?"

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "No...He's my boss."

The conversation was a little awkward after that, but Steve persevered, embarrassed by the insensitivity of his comment.

"I'm sorry Michelle; I didn't mean anything by that."

She waved it off. "It's not a big deal, don't worry."

* * *

"Got a sec?" Tony pleaded silently to the person on the other end of the phone. She heard the hint of anxiety mixed with a mild lament in his voice.

Lisa laughed. "What's on your mind?"

He sighed, lowering his voice so Lisa had to strain to hear.

"Michelle..." he muttered under his breath.

"What happened?" she asked, slightly exasperated.

"She's out right now...with this guy she dated a few years ago..."

"And you're not happy because...?"

"I dunno...I guess I shouldn't care but she didn't exactly want to break up..."

"And you're worried he's showing up now to sweep Michelle off her feet and confess his undying love for her?"

"No." He shot down her statement, although it was a lot closer to the truth than he cared to admit.

Lisa giggled. "Lies. You wouldn't be calling if..."

On Lisa's end of the phone, someone called her name.

"I'm talking to Tony!" she called back in a muted voice, having covered the receiver to avoid bursting his eardrum.

The person responded.

"No it's not that...Michelle's having dinner with an ex-boyfriend..."

"Hey!" Tony snapped, getting Lisa's attention back. "Who the hell are ya telling? This isn't exactly something I want the world knowing."

"Relax..." she laughed easily. "It's just Rach."

"That's worse..." he grumbled, smirking a little in light of the situation. The witty back and forth banter he was about to be subjected to from his sisters never failed to ease his mood.

"Hey Tony," Rachel's voice came on the line. "I'm here to offer you my perils of wisdom."

"It's not a big deal; I just wanted to talk to Lise."

"What am I? Chopped liver?"

Tony said nothing, knowing nothing he said would silence Rachel when she had a point to make...as well as a few carefully catalogued sarcastic remarks she'd saved for just such an occasion.

"So..." she began, giving fair warning that the sarcasm would be making its appearance first. "Is Tony Almeida, former Marine and Federal Agent extraordinaire feeling threatened?" she taunted.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this so if ya have a point, make it..." he retorted, feigning a lot more irritation than he actually felt, and knowing full well Rachel would be able to see right through it.

"From what I've heard," she began, her tone leveling to one that was professional and direct. "Michelle doesn't seem the type to get caught up in anything with some guy she dated eons ago...no matter who he is."

"Definitely not." Lisa chimed in. "She adores you."

Tony blushed; very glad the conversation was not occurring in person.

"It's not that simple. He wanted to get married...she refused to leave her job and he ended it."

Saying the words aloud made Tony even more bitter towards Steve. He obviously hadn't understood Michelle like he damn well was supposed to have.

"Tony..." Rachel smiled softly on her end of the line. "Everyone has past relationships...And regardless of what happened, they still mean something. You should know that better than anyone."

"Exactly. And no matter what this guy wants to see her for...what does it matter?" Lisa gently reminded him. "You trust her."

"Of course I do."

"Then don't worry about it. She'll be home in a few hours and it'll be exactly the same as it was when she left."

"Yeah." he leaned back against the armrest. "You're right..._both_ of you..."

"Of course we're right." Rachel retorted, voice laced with sarcasm once again. "We're always right...you should know that by now."

Tony laughed.

* * *

Both Steve and Michelle seemed to relax a little after a few sips of alcohol and by the time the dinner orders had been placed on the table the evening had become much more enjoyable.

"How's your dad?"

"Great actually." she smiled. "We went to DC to visit at Christmas."

They both took a bite of food.

"What about your parents?"

"Good. My dad had a bit of a spell last year, but he's doing fine now."

"Say hello for me."

Steve chuckled a little. "I'm sure that would make their day. They still talk about you..."

Her cheeks grew warm and she smiled politely. "Really?"

"Oh yeah." he agreed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "They loved you; still think I was on drugs when...y'know...we broke up."

"Well then definitely tell them I say hi." she grinned.

Steve reached for the bottle of wine on the table and poured the last few mouthfuls into her glass.

Michelle was beginning to feel flushed and she fanned her burning cheeks while Steve downed the rest of his own glass. She chanced a quick glance to her watch and noted it was already ten-thirty. Where in the world had the night gone?

* * *

"Anyway Tony I'm beat. I'm gonna go to bed-" Lisa was in the process of hanging up the phone when Rachel stopped her.

"Did you even tell him yet?"

"Tell me what?"

"No...I haven't even told mom and dad..."

"Tell me what?"

"C'mon Lise! You have to tell Tony..."

"Tell me what?" he shouted for the first time, knowing it was the only way he'd get a word in edge-wise.

"Lisa got her LSATs back."

"You did?" The excitement and anxiety levels rose in Tony's voice. "How'd you do?"

"One-eighty." Lisa quietly informed him, a little embarrassed at the fuss Rachel had been making, and would continue to make for the next few weeks.

"I believe that's what they consider a high score, Ms. Almeida. Don't be so modest."

"That's great Kid." Tony gently congratulated her. "I knew you'd do great..."

Lisa smiled, grateful to receive nothing more than a simple congratulations, instead of what felt like an exaggerated declaration to everyone Rachel had spoken to from the moment the results had been opened. Lisa didn't want anyone making a big deal, and she loved Tony for knowing that.

"Thanks."

After another quick round of goodbyes and goodnights shared between the siblings, Tony hung up the phone and turned on the TV once again. He might not have thought this when he was younger...but sister's really were good for something.

* * *

"Do you remember..." Steve began, leaning in a little across the table. "When we drove to Palm Springs that one weekend?"

Michelle laughed. "Of course, how could I forget?"

"Every time that song comes on the radio I think of it."

"Oh my god…I can't believe I forgot about that!" she groaned in embarrassment as the memory came back. "That um...damn I can't even remember the name. It was something like..." she hummed the first few bars and felt her cheeks redden yet again when Steve smiled.

"Yeah, you kept replaying it the entire drive..."

"You never complained." she defended.

"Why would I? I loved it when you got like that..."

He continued to stare at her with a slight smirk on his lips, causing Michelle's stomach to twist uncomfortably as she broke his gaze.

"That _was _a great weekend."

He nodded. "I don't think anything's ever come close."

Michelle pressed her lips together, begging to differ but not telling him so.

"Michelle," Steve reached across the table and grabbed her hand that was resting against it. More taken aback than she let on by the gesture, Michelle kept her face neutral, hoping it was nothing more than a platonic hand squeeze.

"I know I'm a few years late in realizing this but...I miss you."

The words hung in the air while Michelle tried to collect her thoughts. It took a minute before she could finally speak again.

"I'm..." her voice cracked. "I'm not sure what you want me to say."

Steve shook his head. "No, no. You don't have to say anything...I know this is probably the worst timing ever and I have no right to tell you now but I just...had to let you know."

She continued to stare, wide-eyed.

"And um...I know I gave you a hard time when everything started happening...But I had no right to ask you to leave your job. You're good at what you do, and nothing ever justified me getting in the way."

Michelle felt herself tearing up at little at Steve's newfound understanding and respect for what she did…and for her. She couldn't help but think he was being genuine, despite all the warning signs her conscience, (and Tony's voice), were shooting her.

"Thanks." she smiled softly.

"Anyway look...I've had this since we went on that trip and I was gonna give it to you on your birthday...but since we missed that..." he placed a small velvet box on the table

"You kept it this long?"

He shrugged. "I still cared about you Michelle. That wasn't why we broke up. I wanted you to have this no matter what happened between us." He hesitated before adding the next comment.

"I was gonna give it to you at the funeral but that didn't exactly seem like the best time..."

Swallowing hard, another memory flooded over Michelle…a much more painful one. When her mother had died everyone had become dependent on her for one thing or another. Steve, on a whim, had flown to LA with Alicia in an attempt to help her sort out all the preparations.

Carefully, she lifted back the lid and sniffled a little when she realized what it was.

"That bracelet your parents gave you...The one you always used to wear…I don't know if you still have it, but I thought if you did you might have room for one more charm."

It was a small, silver palm tree, with a tiny diamond stud in the center of the foliage.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

"C'mon then..." Steve pulled out her chair and offered a hand. "I'd better get you home before they kick us out of the restaurant."

When the nighttime air hit them, Steve draped his jacket over Michelle's shoulders. The thought had not occurred to her before that night, but the parallels between Steve and Tony really were undeniable. Both seemed to have acquired, over the time she'd spent with them, the ability to anticipate what she needed them to do.

The boundaries between them were becoming a little fuzzier and as she slid inside the cab, it became a little more unclear as to what it was about Tony she knew Steve would've never, even if he tried, be able to mimic.

It was her wordlessly reminiscing over their relationship as they walked towards the elevator, that made Michelle realized what it was that set them so very much apart from one another... at least in her mind.

Steve, in all his "grand gestures", had never found a way to keep it simple. To profess whatever it was he felt about her through something that would otherwise be incredibly plain, and incredibly boring. His agenda consisted of things any woman in the world would adore, not necessarily just her. Steve had never actually understood _her_...

Tony did though.

Tony knew rubbing her aching back after an unbearably long day was just as good as buying flowers and whisking her away to the beach...and that making sure the cupboards were stocked with Cheerios was better than all the boxes of chocolate in the world...

Michelle dug out her keys and pulled off the jacket before turning to face Steve.

"Thanks for everything; I had a lot of fun."

He nodded, looking a little sad now. "Me too."

"And thank you for my charm."

"I'm glad I got to see you again." he pulled her into a bear hug and kissed her cheek.

"And I hope Tony knows how lucky he is..."

Michelle wiped her eyes. As much as she respected Steve, she had never been more convinced of anything in her entire life...she knew how lucky _she_ was.

"Bye Michelle."

She wiped her eyes again quickly before pushing the door open.

"Bye."

* * *

The TV was still on when Michelle stepped inside the apartment, but Tony was zonked out on the couch, obviously having fallen asleep awaiting her return. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her belongings in an empty chair, and crawled on beside him.

"Hey," she smiled as he stirred and opened his eyes.

Vision still a little blurry from sleep, Tony adjusted her against him, shifting his weight to make himself more comfortable.

"Hey sweetheart." he yawned. "How was it?"

"Fun." she closed her own eyes.

They sat silently for a few moments, Tony's hand tracing past the hemline of Michelle's dress and his thumb running gently across her bare leg. He twirled a few pieces of hair round her fingers in an attempt to revive the curls that had been lost when Michelle had done whatever it was she did to them before going out.

Michelle was completely overwhelmed by the motions and gestures Tony was making as she rested back against his shoulder, relishing in the silent declaration he was offering up of how much he really did love her.

His gentle caresses gradually decreased in frequency as his heavy lidded eyes fell shut again and his head rolled against the back of the couch.

"Tony?"

"Mhm…" he groaned, barely conscious now.

Michelle giggled softly before brushing back a few stray pieces of hair and kissing his cheek.

"I love you."

As they stumbled into bed that night and Tony slid up against her, Michelle sighed to herself. A couple of fingers trailed underneath her t-shirt and she kissed them firmly before linking them with her own and settling the now conjoined hands against her stomach. In the blissful, late-night quiet, the entire evening played out in Michelle's mind. Tony's breathing soon slowed and he nuzzled against her neck, scratching the delicate skin with a stubbly cheek. The night had resulted in a lot of things and one, most importantly, had been something she'd been trying to achieve in it's entirety for what seemed like her entire adult life. And it was because of the man sleeping beside her that she could finally do this…Michelle, with confidence, knew she would never again wonder what would've happened if she'd given into Steve's request and went with him. It didn't matter now, and it hadn't mattered for six months, because she could never be as happy as she was at that very moment…with Tony. Finally, after years of denial, Michelle Dessler could admit that she, undoubtedly, had closure.


	24. Disclosure

**A/N: **_Hey everyone. My apologies for the delay with this chapter, I had planned on a posting last week but things just weren't working and I had to pretty much start from scratch. I was also trying to figure out at exactly what point I'm going to end this story, and it looks as if I'll probably continue for another six chapters or so (after this one). Everything AFTER the wedding will be written in an entirely separate story. That being said, if you guys have any ideas for things I could include in future chapters, no matter how small, (even if it's just like…Tony and Michelle paint the kitchen…), I'd really like to hear it. I've been trying to incorporate as many of your suggestions as I could (without deviating from the plot and outline I laid out too much) and I'd really appreciate the input)... _

_Okay, so I'll stop rambling now… Thanks a million for all the reviews; you guys are the best. Enjoy…_

Chapter Twenty-Four – Disclosure

Tony had never been big on the whole 'Valentine's Day scam". What man was really? It was an excuse for Hallmark to sell a couple of million cards promising a life of eternal love and romance that would be in the trash can two weeks later...

Besides, he didn't need a card to promise him that. He had the real deal.

Which was why, on Saturday, February 14th, Tony's one and only entire day to himself for at least another two weeks, he'd braved the hoards of forgetful husbands and boyfriends despite his better judgment to buy groceries and make dinner for his fiancé.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary; Michelle would be hungry when she came home from work. That he'd decided to prepare a nice, exceptional meal for her on his day off when there were a thousand other things he could and probably should be doing... was simply coincidence. Even if it _did_ fall on Valentine's day…

_Yeah, tell yourself that if it makes you feel better…_his conscience grumbled as he grabbed a bag of shrimp and tossed it in the buggy.

_You just wanna see how excited she gets when she comes home tonight. There's no difference between you, and every other guy here…_

He smirked slightly pushing past the isle of cards and watching frantic man after frantic man reach past each other.

_At least she doesn't expect it…

* * *

_

Michelle leaned forward in her chair and crossed her legs, a hand resting lightly underneath her chin in polite attentiveness. Jack sat beside her, arms folded, eyes fixated on the monitor in front of them where the liaison from Langley spoke. Every few minutes though, his gaze would shift slightly towards Michelle, before turning back to the screen. A few times she caught him; but said nothing. Finally when the conference call had ended, his eyes met hers one final time and she raised a puzzled eyebrow.

"Jack…Is everything okay?"

His brow furrowed slightly.

"Actually I need your help with something."

She looked a little confused.

"Sure…what do you need?"

"Just uh…I'm just working on that paperwork for Division; come up when you have a sec." he was fumbling a little with the documents he was holding, and there was an awkwardness present that Michelle had never seen before.

She nodded, still a little confused, and gave him a half smile.

"No problem."

* * *

Legs throbbing, Tony continued to the pound the pavement hard as he ran through the slightly empty streets in the fading light. Michelle would be home in a few hours; and he was glad for this. He'd missed her. Michelle at CTU all day without him seemed like an eternity. More than anything he loved working with her. Even on days when he was convinced he'd never last, he managed to tap into some reservoir of unknown motivation, simply because she always seemed to find a way to make it to the end.

Tony bit his lip as he reminded himself he was probably as much of the reason _she_ made it to the end of the day as well. And despite the odd spat or argument that made an appearance every now and then; Tony wouldn't trade days in the office with her for anything. He loved it.

After returning home he managed the finishing touches on the dinner before making his way into the shower...Michelle had forgotten; he was convinced of this now. Terrorist activity in different cells around the globe had spiked in the last few days and the threat level had been elevated. Nothing had amounted from any of it, but CTU had been processing Intel without much time for a breather. Everyone was stressed; Jack had led numerous field operations in hopes of apprehending various suspects, and Tony had been present at more interrogations than he cared to count with each new prisoner brought in. That, of course, left Michelle running everything on the floor between both Field Ops and Tactical. They were all stressed and truth be told, if today hadn't been Tony's day off he too would've forgotten the significance of the occasion. There was no way Michelle had remembered and he was glad for this; her face when she finally did come home would be priceless.

* * *

"Jack..." Michelle rapped lightly on his door before entering.

He looked irritated.

"Have a seat Michelle; I'm just going over these case files." he indicated to the hoards of paper overcrowding his desk.

"Did you want me to work something up?" she asked, leaning over the documents.

Jack shook his head.

"No actually, everything's back to normal from the looks of it...This is about something else."

He rose from his chair and pulled out a rather large shopping back from the cupboard. Michelle's eyes widened slightly and he massaged his brow sheepishly.

"My daughter went away with friends for the weekend and I wasn't sure who else to ask..."

He placed the bag on the desk and removed two plush articles. One, a light blue knit sweater, the other a pale pink two-piece cardigan set.

Michelle chewed on the corner of her mouth to keep from grinning.

"It's for Kate." he stated obviously. "Normally I'd ask Kim but well...I thought maybe you could help."

Michelle picked up each article and examined it closely for a few seconds, before re-folding it and placing it back on Jack's desk.

"I got this necklace too..." he said, pulling out a small velvet box, leaving her to examine that as well.

Carefully, Michelle held up the jewelry and compared them again.

"Which one do you like?" she asked, studying them carefully.

Jack shrugged. "I always liked blue."

She smiled, and rested the necklace against the sweater. "Go with the blue."

He looked relieved.

"Thanks...I've always been uh...pretty bad at shopping..." he began putting everything away, and Michelle laughed.

"Kate's birthday?"

Jack looked a little puzzled. "No it's uh...it's Valentine's day..."

Michelle's face fell at the mention of the holiday.

"Right...that's today…"

With a quick glance at her watch, Michelle's felt even more sickened. It was already well past five, not nearly enough time for her to cut out early to go shopping or even plan something.

"Listen Jack I'm gonna get back to those updates Langley sent us..." she stuttered, and fumbled out of the chair.

"Yeah, sure...you alright?"

She waved it off.

"Oh yeah; fine…Just um...let me know if Kate likes it."

"Okay." he nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks again, Michelle."

"No problem." she swallowed hard and gave him a feeble smile that looked a lot more like a wince, before flouncing out the door.

* * *

Tony pulled on a fresh shirt, buttoning it over his jeans, before running his fingers through his slightly damp hair. Her favourite shirt; combined with her favourite cologne, (the one he always caught her closing eyes and sighing at when she hugged him); were part of his plan in simultaneously worshiping and seducing his lovely fiancé after a day in the office without him.

Michelle's was sitting at a red light, panicking slightly at what might happen when she got home; when her phone rang.

"Dessler."

"Hey, what's up?"

Michelle almost let out a gasp of relief before congratulating Alicia on her impeccable sense of timing.

"Just got off work. I'm heading home now."

Alicia heard the anxiety in her voice.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I just..." saying the words out loud made her feel even worse. "I forgot it was Valentine's day..."

"Oh Michelle..." Alicia laughed. "How do you _forget_ Valentine's day?"

"I don't even know...I mean it's not a big deal I guess but I can't believe I forgot..." she groaned.

"Well look on the bright side...If you forgot, Tony probably did too..."

Michelle groaned even louder.

"Yeah…right..."

"Well then...put on something cute, light a few candles, spritz on a little perfume...he won't even know the difference."

Michelle laughed and relaxed a little. She had an excuse for forgetting anyway; they'd both been working like dogs since the beginning of the month. She'd absolutely murder Tony if he spent his long overdue day off planning something for them..._for you_; her conscience decided to emphasize, and elevate the potential guilt she'd be feeling even more.

"I have a date." Alicia spat out suddenly.

Michelle's ears perked up. "Oh _really_...does that mean I get to tease you now?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way...Although my story's not quite as juicy as yours was..."

"Alright, let's have it."

Alicia erupted into a long-winded tale of a client she'd met a few months earlier. Alicia proudly affirmed that she had been insistent on not mixing business with pleasure. Therefore, when the business part of their relationship had ended, he'd called her up, asking for a date.

"That's sweet." Michelle decided as she parked the car.

"We'll see what happens..."

"Feeling lucky?" she joked, grabbing her purse and entering the building.

"Always..." Alicia giggled. "I'll let you know how it goes."

"Have fun."

Tony heard the door close as he placed the now-chilled bottle of wine on the table that had just been set. The clicking of heels echoed from the hallway and grew more prominent, and then stopped suddenly.

Tony turned around in time to see Michelle cover her mouth in embarrassment at the site before her.

"I'm sorry." She said when he grinned knowingly.

"I completely forgot …"

He laughed.

"Forgot what? I just made us dinner…" he teased in all-seriousness, pretending to be completely unaware as to what she was referring to.

"I'm sorry." She tried again, wondering if there had ever been an occasion in the history of the holiday when the woman was the one who ended up overlooking it.

He shook his head, still grinning, and reached out an arm, wrapping it around her waist and pulling their bodies close together.

"I had a day to kill."

"You shouldn't have spent it doing this..."

"Mhm...You'll make it worth my while..." He assured her lips, before smothering them.

Smiling back, she brought a hand to his cheek, running the back of her finger across it gently.

"I will, huh?" she teased with a soft giggle, relishing in the subtle scent of _her_ cologne and breathing deeply…

He chuckled and nuzzled against her neck.

"Uh huh..." he mumbled against her skin; capturing her lips one more time before seating her at the table.

Michelle delighted in complimenting him over and over again on how good everything was; and began feeling a little flushed when, just before the last dishes has been cleared away, he scooped up her hand and kissed it firmly; his eyes clouded with salacity, affection and all of the above. She found herself trying to look away as she got up to make tea, unnerved, and little shy of the look he wore while she did so. It was the look that left no doubt as to its meaning, and she knew that…The butterflies in the pit of her stomach began to stir as she turned her back to him for the time being, already feverously anticipating what the rest of the night had in store.

"Thank you for dinner." She said, scooting beside him on the couch and leaning in for a brief kiss. As she settled back against the armrest, teacup in hand, he draped her legs across his lap.

While Michelle finished her tea, they gently conversed over the state of affairs CTU had been in at the end of the day. Eventually, she placed her emptied mug on the table and edged a little closer to Tony, tugging at the front of his shirt and pulling his mouth towards her again. His free arm snaked around her hips, lifting her further into his lap, while his lips trailed across her cheek and downwards towards her neck. The hand that had been gently rubbing her legs maneuvered its way underneath her skirt, back up the bared skin of her inner thigh, tickling the already sensitive regions; before coming to rest against the smooth satin barrier separating his fingers from her with mere millimeters of fabric.

"Damn it, Tony..." she wheezed, as he continued taunt her, running the tips of his fingers mercilessly slowly across the seamless impediment. Her pulse had long since surpassed normal, and her cheeks were already beginning to feel hot. Adjusting her weight, Michelle wrapped a leg around either side of his hips, clenching and releasing as she moved up and down against him. The arm that had been locked tightly around her own waist, slid up the back of her blouse, thoroughly caressing her stomach and shoulders and every inch of skin in between.

The tension associate with the moment was suddenly eased when he began speckling kisses against her slightly exposed collarbone. She squealed with laughter.

"Stop...Tony..." she giggled; forgetting her gentle grindings and rolling over on the couch.

He pinched her side, relishing in the increased frequency of her meager protests and involuntary shrieks

"Stop!" she tried swatting his hand away pointlessly, watching both arms encircle her tightly, before moving them quickly down the hall.

He finally returned her to the ground, pressing her up against the wall and grinning. Her breathing leveled and she adjusted her twisted blouse before brushing hair out of her face. Tony laughed softly before leaning in for another kiss.

"I told you you'd make it worth my while."

She laughed again as he steered them into the bedroom.

The minutes flew by leaving the current world behind; and playful teasing and gestures, transformed into soft endearments and painstakingly slow touches to every intimate cranny and crevice. Moans and heavy breathing soon replaced coherent phrases and laughter as each seemed to be devoting as much time as possible to steering the other closer and closer to sweet release.

All went quiet as he entered her, save for the sharp gasp Michelle elicited at the point of contact. Tony's voice caught in his own throat at this, feeling both his muscles and hers clench as they began to move and nails raked gently across his shoulders.

She was close, he could feel it.

"Oh god…" she sputtered, making him groan even louder as the thrusts became harder and her nails dug deeper.

Her lips latched on to his neck as his hands held her body tightly against his, increasing her awareness of every movement that much more.

"Almost…" she assured, finding his mouth again, and knowing he'd probably figured as much out by the way she kept shivering and her eyes closed in a combination of pain and ecstasy.

He grunted before leaning down and brushing his lips across her flushed forehead, slowing the pace for a few seconds in an attempt to make the moment last as long as he possibly could.

Michelle beamed up at him with a slightly-lopsided punch drunk smile; knowing exactly what his intentions were and sealing her lips around his once more as they resumed their rhythm and finally tumbled over the edge together.

His head remained nuzzled in her chest for a few moments while caring fingers ran through his sweaty hair and over heated cheeks. Finally, breath caught, he disengaged himself and rolled back over to his side of the bed.

At that moment, he wanted to tell her everything. He wanted to pour out every tiny little detail that he adored about her and explain exactly how much he treasured each and every second they spent together…And that he loved that she still drove him absolutely crazy with the subtlest gestures, and that her lips and skin still tasted as sweet and addictive as they had the very first time; and he could barely contain himself from touching every inch of her at least a thousand times a day.

"You alright?" she asked, catching him watching her carefully. He rolled over on his side and scooted closer, tipping her chin back towards his.

"You're gorgeous." He told her, before planting a tender kiss against her mouth, cheeks, and forehead.

She sighed happily, feeling slightly drugged from the intense lovemaking and grateful she had no reason to get out of bed for the time being; convinced her muscles wouldn't support her either way.

She kissed him again, lightly, before moving towards his neck and kissing the same familiar spots over and over again.

Her teeth nibbled the spot behind his ear whilst whispering sweet nothings into the wet mark left by her lips and tongue.

They lay kissing for a long time afterwards, entirely too content to think of anything but the here and now.

It was just over an hour later when Michelle scooped up Tony's shirt and buttoned it over herself. He could fight her for it back in the morning; tonight it was hers for the taking. She sauntered into the bathroom, cheeks still pink from exertion, and began brushing her teeth.

By the time she was finished washing her face, Tony had reappeared in the doorway, his arms folded. Through the mirror, Michelle caught him starring at her.

"What's your problem Almeida?" she snapped briskly, in such a good imitation of Chappelle that Tony practically jumped.

With a chuckle, followed by a small smirk, he closed the space between them and linking his arms over her hips, burrowing his nose into her shoulder and groaning a little at the silky softness.

"I forgot to tell you something..." he ventured, refusing to remove his mouth from the position against her warm skin.

"What?"

The muscles of his jaw clenched against her as he hesitated.

"What, Tony?" she repeated, pulling away slightly, forcing his cheek to break contact.

"My parents are coming to visit." he sighed heavily, squeezing her hand.

Michelle's eyes widened of their own accord and she squirmed out of his embrace, turning to face him head on.

"When?" she asked, a hell of a lot more nervously than she cared to sound.

"Couple weeks. They wanted to see Amy; she has a break soon. And…y'know…they wanted to meet you."

Michelle leaned back against the counter, crossing her arms defensively around her chest, and fiddled with a few pieces of stray hair.

"So I don't know what you'd rather do…we could go out for dinner or they could come here or-" Tony rambled, knowing full well she was less than pleased at how he'd chosen to break the news to her. Obviously _he_ would never see it as a big deal, but he should know enough to assume that Michelle would. It was a big deal for her.

He did get points for telling her now instead of a couple of days before, Michelle decided with a frown. Really though, there had to be a better way to deliver such a fatal blow.

"Doesn't matter." She told him quickly, not sure which possibility would do the best job of alleviating the stitches of alarm that were already becoming present. Technically, she really shouldn't be worried; all forms of logic told her so. It wasn't as if Tony would suddenly decide to break off the engagement because his parents weren't her biggest fans…but still. It was important that they like her, she would be related to them soon…

"It's not a big deal Michelle." Tony assured her lamely.

"I know…but…"

He reached out a hand and brushed his thumb back and forth across her cheek a few times.

She smiled half-heartedly.

"You're gonna have to do this eventually."

She remained silent, for many minutes, while Tony's fingers continued to toy with curls. She stared at the wall, completely oblivious to what was happening.

"Michelle?" he tried again softly.

She turned back and swallowed a few times before speaking.

"Whatever you want to do, honey." she told him, greatly subdued by the conversation.

Tony kissed her forehead and squeezed tightly before leading them both back to bed.

* * *

Two weeks and two days later, Michelle was leaning over the same sink once again, applying her makeup for the evening with Tony's parents. After a few dozen strokes with three different kinds of brushes across her eyes, she curled her lashes and applied mascara over an inordinately slow period of time. She wasn't exactly sure how she wanted to look, and seemed to be aiming for something midway between the unruffled, poised professional she was at the office, and the lighthearted, carefree self she revealed at home. Certainly, she didn't want to come off as icy; as she had a tendency to do in situations where her nerves were getting the best of her. That kind of attitude could very well put Tony's parents off from the get-go.

Plus, they were his parents. Parents worried. _Mothers_ in particular worried; especially when their sons had been tormented at the thought of having been involved with a double-agent whose picture ended up on every news station in the country. His parents' expectations would no doubt, be high. There had been no gradual introduction to one another over a few months time either...she and Tony were engaged. They were meeting Michelle for the first time as the woman he was going to _marry_. Whatever happened would have a significant impact on any sort of relationship she might have with them from here on in.

"Don't be nervous..." Tony was beginning to sound like a broken record after the number of times he'd said that today.

She shrugged, changed her blouse and hurried across the room to her jewelry box. As she brushed past Tony, he stopped her, grabbing her shoulders.

"Michelle...relax." he told her flustered complexion.

"It's not that big of a deal."

"I just...want everything to go well."

"And it will." he punctuated his point with a firm squeeze. "Trust me."

She pursed her lips together. "'Kay..."

"Good." Tony released her.

"Is this okay?" she asked a few minutes later, still looking uncomfortable.

Tony chuckled as she continued to smooth out her blouse unnecessarily.

"Great..." he assured her, as he pulled on his own shirt and crossed the room. "You look great; and they're gonna love you."

She gave a small, but genuine smile this time, before reaching out and buttoning up his open shirt.

"I love you." she said, placing a slight emphasis on the last word as she coated his neck with light kisses, her fingers smoothing back the collar.

Her smile grew and Tony was glad for it. She was starting to seem more at ease.

The car ride to the restaurant was the longest of Michelle's life; Tony's shabby attempts to lighten the mood by talking about something that had happened on the phone with Hammond failed.

Michelle commented on it, agreeing with Tony's proclamation that Hammond was entirely out of line; (he was also the person who was probably the least accepting of the fact that they were engaged and had broached the subject with Tony many times).

Tony must've sensed her returning nerves as they pulled into the parking lot, because he reached out for her hand, offering a gentle clutch of reassurance, before exiting the car. His hand found hers again as they began to walk towards the entrance. Michelle almost let out a hallow laugh when the hostess told them the rest of their party hadn't arrived yet. Now they had absolutely nothing to do but sit and wait.

Less than five minutes later Tony's voice trailed off midway through his story and his eyes fixated on the doorway. Michelle's stomach plummeted at the next words he spoke.

"They're here." he said, in a vain attempt to keep the mood light.

Michelle straightened her posture, pointlessly tucked her hair behind her ears one more time, and wiped moist palms on the front of her skirt, preparing for the introduction.

This was going to be one hell of a night...


	25. Introductions

**A/N: **_Finally got this chapter up…lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty-Five – Introductions

Tony saw the colour drain from Michelle's cheeks; replacing her rosy undertone with a washed-out pasty expression. His mother met his gaze as they were escorted towards the table, before he had time to offer any sort of reassurance. Instead he gave Michelle a small smile, hoping she picked up on the hint he was trying to lay down.

He knew his parents could be difficult. He knew his mother _would _be difficult. At the first mention of this "new woman" she'd interrogated Tony to his wit's end with her own personal rendition of 'twenty questions', (although in this case, it turned out to be a lot more like 'one hundred questions'). It seemed she would not be satisfied with the nature of Michelle's intentions until she had the opportunity to grill her personally.

That plan took a fatal blow when they announced their engagement. The fact that he hadn't even _consulted_ with his parents, (the nerve!), before proposing to a girlfriend they'd never even spoken to was enough to send his mother to an early grave. Forget the fact that he was a hell of a lot closer to forty than he cared to admit; age didn't play any role in matters of the heart, even his own, it would seem.

_"Don't you think you're rushing into things a little, Tony? You know how... err…absorbed...you become in these relationships. You really could use an outsider's perspective on everything ..." _

_"I don't need your opinion, Mom. And I really don't care if you think we're rushing into this..."_

_"I'm just saying you should've given it some more time; there's no harm in getting to know each other better before you get engaged. You know what I mean?" _

_"Yeah...I know what you mean...And that's not something you should be concerning yourself with...so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop finding a way to slip it into every conversation we have from here on in...I'm getting married; either congratulate me, or put dad on the phone..." _

He probably should've mentioned his mother's reservations to Michelle; given her fair warning about how his mother might be inclined to act...but she was worried enough as it was. Besides, Michelle was smart, she'd pick up on it right away.

He'd warned his mom to be good. Insisted that she lay off his fiancé...but Margaret Almeida was still hurting more from his last relationship than he was. That was what mother's did. They hurt when you hurt, they cried when you were upset, they felt guilty when they couldn't help you or when things were out of their control…She was just being a loving, caring, parent and Tony couldn't blame her for it. He just didn't want her to judge too quickly simply because Michelle and Nina had by coincidence worked the same job.

If she gave Michelle a chance, she would love her. Tony was certain of this, and he hoped his mom would recognize a good thing when she saw one...and most importantly recognize that _he_ loved Michelle and _he_ was happy.

Tony rose to his feet and Michelle followed, turning around quickly to face the oncoming party.

His mother reached them first, one eye on Michelle while she gently embraced Tony. She wasn't exactly sure what she was watching the younger woman for, but she watched anyway, convinced her behaviour would reveal something before they'd even spoken a word to each other.

Michelle waited patiently for them to finish, Tony's father lagging behind by a significant enough interval for her to have nothing else to do.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Michelle." His mother spoke as she pulled away and extended her hand. "I'm Margaret."

"Nice to meet you." Michelle smiled. "I've heard so much about you."

Tony's mother smiled grimly in response, suggesting that she couldn't exactly say the same thing, and Tony felt himself getting antsy.

_That's not her fault, Ma. Give her a break. _

Thankfully at that moment Tony's dad arrived, pulling Tony in for a quick hug before turning to the women.

Michelle took advantage of the opportunity to look somewhere other than the pair of hard eyes fixated on her.

"John Almeida." Tony's dad extended his own hand. "How are you Michelle?"

"Fine, thanks." her stomach unclenched in consolation that John seemed like something she could handle. He wasn't scrutinizing her and Michelle was relieved. She had a feeling she could only successfully endure a night of interrogation from one Almeida at a time, especially if they were anything like their son.

John released Michelle's hand and held out the chair for his wife, eyeing her expectantly. Margaret made to sit down and the others did the same.

The waiter materialized and they ordered a bottle of wine. Michelle was tempted to down the whole thing in one fell swig just to see if it made this night any easier to process.

"How's work?" John asked, after allocating sufficient time for Michelle to have a few sips of her drink. His wife, as much as he loved her, did have a tendency to get under people's skin; especially, in this case, his future daughter-in-law's.

"Busy," Tony answered for them. "But what else is new?"

"I hope he hasn't been working you too hard Michelle..." John asked her directly.

Michelle laughed. "Not quite...Some nights I have to be dragged away from the computer..."

John laughed too. He liked Michelle's laugh, it wasn't over the top or forced and that seemed to make it all the more contagious. She was very pretty too; in a natural, low key sort of way, and there was this air about her... John couldn't quite put his finger on what it was; possibly it had to do with the perfect compilation of femininity and professionalism she seemed to exude as if it was as natural of an activity as breathing. He liked that too. He'd worked with enough career driven, up and coming women executive types to know a combination of that sort was rare to come by.

"Tony told me you retired recently." Michele ventured.

John nodded. "Just over a year ago now...Half the time I'm bored out of my mind."

"That's not true!" Margaret finally piped in. "We took that vacation a few months ago..."

"Yes dear, and it was the best two weeks I've had in a long time...but it's really not enough..." he turned back to Michelle with a subtle eye roll. "I still need to find something to keep myself entertained. I've never exactly been one to sit still..."

"Yeah my dad had the same problem when he retired...I think he's attempting to read every novel ever written."

"Ah..." John shook his head in dismay. "I've never been much of a reader...Tony takes after me..."

Michelle giggled and looked to Tony.

"Hey! I read!"

John raised an eyebrow. "I seem to remember you coming to me one night when you were about...oh...thirteen...and telling me you had a book report due the next day and you didn't understand the book."

"That doesn't mean I never read it, y' know." Tony defended pointlessly, glad to see Michelle starting to come out of her shell, but still confused as to why his mother was being so silent.

"You never read the book...I ended up skimming it and writing the whole thing after you fell asleep in my office..." he grinned at Michelle. "That was hell I tell you; trying to write the damn thing and making it sound like a thirteen-year-old had come up with it..."

Michelle laughed again and Tony was just about out of his chair to snatch his father into a bear hug for easing the tension, and apparently having had his own word with his wife about her behaviour before they'd arrived.

"So your dad lives in Washington, Michelle?" Margaret finally spoke.

Michelle nodded. "He moved there after my mom passed away. I hadn't seen him in a couple of years so..."

"Well it was good you got to visit over the holidays...I can't even remember the last time Tony came home...He always uses work as an excuse but well..." her eyes locked on the engagement ring.

It took every ounce of strength he possessed to prevent Tony from strangling Margaret right then and there. He would've actually, if he hadn't caught the stern warning look his father shot her from across the table.

"I'm sure your Christmas was a thousand times more exciting than ours..." John declared flatly. "Besides, we had the girls come and visit..."

"Maybe we'll be able to manage some time off again this year..." Michelle tried miserably, not sure what else to say.

Margaret nodded. "That would be nice."

At that moment the waiter returned and they placed their orders.

"So when did you start working at CTU?" Margaret continued to probe Michelle.

"I guess about..." she turned to Tony for confirmation. "Not quite two years ago..."

He nodded as one half of his face arched into a grin. How well he remembered that day.

_"Eileen do you know what Mason's doing up there?" Tony scratched the side of his face clearly irritated. George had been adamant about him finishing the proposal for the internal systems security upgrades by 11:30; but when Tony had called up to inform him the proposal was ready, George had insisted he was busy at the moment and would come down when he was done. _

_"I think he's interviewing for your replacement..." Eileen glanced up at the glass walls. "He's been with this person for over an hour though, I have no idea what's taking so long..." _

_Tony frowned. Wondering why this particular interview seemed to be lasting forever. Mason never, ever, hired anyone on the spot; that was a well known fact. In most cases he could barely tolerate a candidate for ten minutes, even if he did end up hiring them a few days later. _

_"Do you know who it is?" _

_Eileen shook her head. "I can check to see who signed in with security though...Hang on, I'll do it now..." _

_Tony leaned back against the desk, arms folded, waiting to uncover the identity of this mysterious individual who had seemingly done the impossible in managing to attract George Mason's interest in a matter of minutes. _

_"Michelle Dessler." Eileen informed him. "Works at District now...here's her file..." Tony leaned over her shoulder. She looked puzzled as they scanned through the document. _

_"That guy he interviewed this morning has more experience..." _

_Tony nodded. "Mason thought he was a prick though..." _

_"And she's pretty..." Eileen commented nonchalantly as Tony's eyes zoned in on the straight faced photo of the woman. _

_He bit his lip to keep from commenting. She was pretty, really pretty and those ID card pictures did no one justice..._

_"I guess they're done." Eileen motioned to Mason's door from which he and the newly identified Michelle Dessler emerged. _

_She was wearing a black skirt with matching blazer and a dark red blouse, and her hair was pulled back loosely. George said something, sarcastic no doubt, and she smiled. Afraid they would look in his direction and see him staring, Tony turned away quickly. _

_"Tony..." George called him and Tony's stomach clenched. He took his time crossing the bullpen to where the pair was waiting, biting back a goofy smile that threatened to spread across his face when Ms. Dessler locked eyes with him. _

_"This is Michelle Dessler." he introduced. "Michelle, this is Tony Almeida; any problems, you go to him." _

_Tony frowned at George slightly, while he extended his hand to Michelle. Hoping his obvious confusion would mask the jolt of...whatever...that passed through him the second her hand touched his. _

_"Michelle's the new IPM." George explained. "Effective immediately. Show her around, get her clearance level set up, and explain the protocols we've been working on since this morning." _

_Tony nodded. "Fine. I sent that proposal to your system...when did you wanna-"_

_George rolled his eyes and shook his head, annoyed. _

_"I'll look it over now...you just make sure Michelle gets taken care of..._"

_He was heading back up the stairs before Tony had time to respond. With Mason gone all he could do was turn to face the new employee. _

_"C'mon, I'll show you to your station." _

_She pressed her lips together a little. "Thanks." _

_"I'm sure you know how all of this stuff works..." he leaned over and booted up the system. _

"_I'll just get you set up with the clearance..." _

_Much too quickly for Tony's liking, that task was completed. He explained the Intel majority of the staff had been working on, and started her on creating a profile for the newest connection to a recently uncovered terrorist cell; an individual no agency had any prior knowledge on. _

_"No problem." Michelle began keying away frantically. Tony was reluctantly beginning to head towards the stairs when she called him back. _

_"Oh um...Mr. Almeida..." _

_Tony blushed furiously and turned around. _

_"Tony..." he corrected her. _

_This made Michelle blush. _

_"Right um...do you want me to see if Interpol has anything as well..." _

_He raised a puzzled eyebrow; that was standard procedure and he was certain anyone George decided to hire would know this. _

_"Yeah, just let me know when you're done." he decided against pointing out the obvious. Perhaps she was nervous...She'd seemed relaxed with Mason a few minutes before and he was clearly the more intimidating of the two; he was the CTU Director after all...Michelle didn't seem the type to get nervous, or intimidated for that matter either. Tony dismissed her blunder anyway, deciding whatever reason she had for committing it was probably justifiable. _

_"Sure." Michelle went crimson again and turned back towards the screen quickly. _

_Tony continued to observe her as he proceeded up the stairs to converse with George, intrigued in every way possible by the woman and desperately hoping this changed with time. _

_He was doing it again, and it had to stop before it got out of control. Less than six months ago Nina Myers had been arrested and he was already teetering on the edge of falling into another trap with a woman he worked with. _

_She was just pretty anyway. Lots of women at the office were pretty; that meant nothing. In a few days he'd become used to her and everything would be as it was before. By the time Tony had arrived in Mason's office he'd convinced himself that by the end of the week Michelle Dessler wouldn't be occupying his thoughts anymore than the rest of CTU. _

_It was later that afternoon and Tony had made his way into the break room for coffee. Today was a slow day, and slow days were the worst; they meant having nothing to do. He hadn't counted on Michelle being in there as well though..._

_He approached the counter. _

_"Hey," he reached past her for his mug. Michelle gasped and jumped and she turned to Tony a little wide-eyed. _

_"You uh..." she swallowed, cursing herself for being so obviously unprofessional; something she'd never had a problem with before. "You scared me..."_

_"Sorry..." he reached for the coffee pot and filled his mug, while Michelle added milk to her own. _

_"I finished that profile. It should be on your system now." _

_Tony snuck a quick glance at his watch, noting how quickly the task had been completed. _

_"Thanks." _

_She spun around abruptly, catching Tony off guard before he could move out of the way and landing herself in between his arms. His mouth went bone dry as a few fingers brushed against his bicep, while her other hand rested within reaching distance of his against the counter. She frowned, noticing his own tormented expression, and pulled away quickly, her eyes wide. _

_"Oh um..." she cleared her throat. "Sorry..." _

_His mouth twisted a little and he relaxed his face. "S'okay..." he stuttered, trying desperately to reestablish some of the moisture on the roof of his mouth. _

_The smallest semblance of a smile played across her lips as she grabbed her mug and made to turn out of the room. _

_His mind, it seemed, had been wiped clean of potential cognizable, friendly remarks and he could only stare as she moved away from him. _

_"I'll just go update those logs then...let me know if you need anything else..." _

_As her echoing footsteps became quieter Tony's breathing returned. He wasn't quite sure what the hell that was, but it definitely wasn't good. Annoyed with his ignorance of the fact that he knew better, he grabbed his own coffee and headed back towards his station. _

_Let me know if you need anything else...he repeated the words to himself. God she really had no idea, did she? He needed a hell of a lot more than anyone would ever be able to give him; more than a couple thousand sessions of intense therapy would ever be able to help with. First off, he needed everyone to just leave him alone, especially about what had happened before with..**.her** ...And he needed a reason to trust people again; women in particular, and highly doubted anyone would be able to fill the destructive void the last woman had left in her wake...And he needed someone to make him feel whole again, before he died a bitter, lonely guy with no emotional investment in anyone...And he needed to stop being tempted by the women he worked with, who, for some reason or another, seemed to be the only ones on the planet capable of driving him completely insane in the best kind of way possible..._

_Well..._present day Tony glanced across the table at the lovely Ms. Michelle Dessler whom he was now engaged to.._.Three out of four wasn't too bad_.

"I was working in our District office before but it was just...time for a change...I transferred to CTU a couple of months after the assassination attempts on President Palmer…just before he became President actually..."

Tony's mind began whirling as Michelle finished her sentence. He hadn't seen it coming until now, but he knew where the conversation was leading. He was trying desperately to come up with a plan to cut his mom off at the pass, before she could ask the question she'd been burning to ask since he informed her that Michelle was someone he worked with.

"So did you know that woman um..." she looked to Tony. "Nina, right?" Livid, Tony gritted his teeth. She knew damn well that was her name and was just beating around the bush for the fun of it.

Michelle, if possible, went even whiter, and her mouth opened slightly.

"No..." she managed, her voice unwavering. "Only by reputation..."

Margaret nodded. "Just horrible really...you think you know a person..."

"That's enough Maggie." John's eyes narrowed on her before Tony could spit out the profanity-filled repertoire that flew through his head.

"I was just saying how awful it must've been for everyone...I'm sure Michelle agrees with me..."

Michelle forced herself to smile, all the while wondering what in the hell she'd gotten herself into. It seemed this way every time she was introduced to someone else; she was taking the bullet for Nina. As Margaret met her eyes again Michelle had the sudden urge to run to the washroom and lock herself in a stall until everyone went away. Her body ripe with nerves, she rubbed sweaty palms against her knees, hoping the questioning would be over soon, and wondering if anything she said would make the least bit of a difference. People believed what they wanted to believe and there was no way Michelle could prove herself before the meal was over.

Tony's mind was still working rapidly as he watched Michelle beginning to lose the battle with anxiety. He had to do something; the only problem was he couldn't very well say everything he wanted to say with Michelle there without making her feel inferior. Careful not to attract any attention, he slid his hand inside his pockets and felt around for the button on the side of his cell phone.

When it rang he almost laughed aloud before flipping it open, ignoring the puzzled looks Michelle was shooting him.

"Sorry..." he grumbled, excusing himself from the table and moving to the far side of the restaurant. No one said anything the entire time he was gone, instead they glanced around, awkwardly awaiting his return. Michelle was concerned with the call. Perhaps a new threat had emerged since they'd left CTU and they were being brought in. In a lot of ways she hoped that was the case. The night wasn't exactly turning into one she'd be calling anyone to boast about…

Finally, Tony returned.

"Everything okay?" she asked, poised to jump out of her seat the second he informed her they had to leave.

To her dismay, he pulled out his chair again.

"It was Adam. He's having trouble switching the reference frame of the satellite and was trying to get a hold of you."

"But my phone didn't..."

"You must've left it in the car." he handed her his keys.

Michelle frowned. There were so many things wrong with that sentence she didn't know where to start. Firstly, Tony could've easily solved the problem himself. Secondly, she was pretty sure Adam wasn't even working the late shift... And then there was the fact that whoever it was had tried to contact her...and she knew with complete certainty her cell phone was sitting in her purse under the table... His eyes narrowed just enough for Michelle to notice and she understood his meaning.

"I'm sorry..." she turned to his parents as she rose. "This shouldn't take too long..."

"Take your time..."

When Michelle had exited the restaurant Tony leaned back in his chair and sighed exasperatedly.

"What are you tryin' to do?" he asked his mother, massaging his brow while he did.

"I'm asking questions, trying to get to know Michelle before we don't see her again until the..." she placed an exaggerated emphasis on the next word. "…_wedding..."_

"Geeze Mom, you make it sound like we've known each other for two weeks...I know what I'm doing, so just lay off Michelle..."

"But Tony-"

"It's different with her..." he looked to his father as he made this final appeal. "Just...give her a break and you'll see..."

"Tony-"

"I don't wanna hear it…"

Margaret stared at him icily, and then to her husband in hopes he might say something in her defense. When he didn't she looked to her hands and decided that if nothing else, she would trust her son and give Michelle the benefit of the doubt for the time being. Further discussion of the matter could be reserved for another time…

Michelle leaned back against the side of the car, letting the faint breeze lick the sweat from her brow, and gearing herself up for the return to the restaurant. This couldn't possibly be going worse, and she had no idea what to do to remedy that. Tony's mother hated her for something she had no control over; surely Margaret must realize that. Everyone just..._assumed_ she was going to wind up hurting Tony in some way or another, when all she wanted to do was the exact opposite of that. She could never intentionally hurt him; she loved him. The sheer notion of doing anything even remotely connected to what Margaret thought her capable of practically made Michelle sick. But, for some reason, his mother didn't want to believe that. She'd rather believe the worst about Michelle so she could continue to be angry for whatever reason she subconsciously wanted to be.

Hands folded across her chest defensively, Michelle returned to the restaurant, hoping that the night would at least go a little bit more quickly from there on in.

"Sorry..." she sat down again and eyed Tony carefully, mentally conditioning herself for the questions to come.

Quite on the contrary, any conversation about CTU or Nina Myers desisted after that and Michelle answered the usual run of the mill queries about wedding arrangements, her family, and the last good movie she saw.

Under the table, Tony's foot tapped hers insisting that everything was going fine; and a few minutes after that his hand reached down long enough to rub some gentle assurances into her knee.

Despite the fact that the hostility had dissipated, Michelle knew the tension was still there, if not as entirely present as it had been before. Margaret asked a lot of the inconsequential sorts of things, but it was obvious that Michelle - if not through bouts of serious interrogation - was still being analyzed very carefully.

Tony seemed to have given up though, either that or he didn't realize what his mother was doing now, and by the time the night was over everyone seemed to be on edge.

After John fought Tony for the bill and they'd all risen from their chairs, both parties made their way to the door.

"We're having dinner with Amy next Wednesday..." John declared as they proceeded outside. "You should come." He gave Michelle's hand an encouraging pat.

She smiled, despite her reservations at spending any more time with the Almeidas than she had to. The evening could not possibly have gone any worse.

"Amy's dying to meet you." John told her gently, still having not let go of her hand.

Michelle smiled meekly. "We'll try," she promised.

Tony was occupied with his mother, a stern look on his face as she kissed his cheek. All Michelle received from Margaret was a curt head nod.

"Perhaps we'll see you Wednesday then."

The entire ride home, Michelle did not say a word, and Tony did not feel the need to pressure her otherwise. Honestly, he didn't know what he could possibly say; he wasn't blind to what had transpired during the latter part of the night. His mom would have to come around in her own time; and until she was ready Michelle was just going to have to put up with it all as best she could.

"Your mom hates me." She finally stated when they made their way into the kitchen.

Tony sighed. "She doesn't hate you…she's just-"

"She just thinks I'm using you…" Michelle cut him off.

"No she doesn't-"

"Then what was all that about?

There was a distinct edge to her voice that made Tony raise an eyebrow.

"She's cautious. It won't last forever."

"She acted like I'm some criminal!" Michelle declared, a shrillness in her voice Tony had never heard before.

"It's not my fault y'know…I tried talking to her when you went out to the car."

"Well it did a lot of good, didn't it?" she snapped sarcastically.

"Taking it out on me isn't gonna change anything!" he yelled back.

"Fine." Her heels clicked her disapproval as she headed down the hall.

Tony winced when he heard the bathroom door slam shut, followed by the sound of water cascading into the tub. She had every reason to be angry. He didn't like sitting there, watching her be treated like she'd committed a felony; paying for someone else's mistakes. But really, what else could he have done?

Michelle leaned her temple against the tiled wall, fighting back the tears stinging the corners of her eyes. Her track record when it came to amicable relationships with other women wasn't exactly stellar...Alicia was probably the one and only exception. And now, Tony's mother, her future _mother-in-law_, was no different than any of the others. It hurt her worse than she'd anticipated; possibly because a small part of her had been hoping for some sort of motherly figure that could fill the void left by her own. Someone who, as childish as it sounded, might help her organize some of the finer details of the wedding just for the fun of it, or even just someone who would enjoy a nice, long chat every now and then… Michelle, for the first time in her life, had _really_ cared whether or not she was liked, enough so that it almost made her want to change whatever it was she had to about herself to make Margaret Almeida like her, even love her, if she could.

The water beat down on the back of her neck and Michelle sniffled underneath the continual stream. Desperately praying Tony wouldn't walk past the bathroom and hear anything of the sort, and fairly confident her ploy of taking a shower would ensure otherwise. More than likely, he wouldn't want to be anywhere near her right now. She'd yelled at him for absolutely no reason; simply because she wanted to yell, and he just happened to be the closest thing.

That upset her too. If there was anything she didn't need right now it was Tony angry with her, and if he _was_ mad it was _because_ of her. She'd screwed up…extensively, and that made her feel even worse.

Fifteen minutes later the shower was still going strong and Tony didn't even want to think about how upset Michelle must be. Resided to being ignored when she finally did come out, he headed to the bedroom for his pillow, and then back to the den, preparing a makeshift bed on the couch. There was no way Michelle would want to sleep anywhere in his vicinity, so he chose a night of news reports and sports updates that he really wouldn't be listening to, whilst he decided how best to make it up to her.

When Michelle emerged from the shower she saw the lights in the kitchen and hallway turned off. Assuming Tony, tired from a hectic day at CTU combined with the dinner fiasco, had gone to sleep; she secured her towel and headed into the bedroom. Her heart sunk when she noticed his absent pillow and the small throw missing from the foot of the bed. So he was angry at her, she'd expected as much. And Tony – being Tony – would of course make the executive decision to sleep on the couch. She wasn't about to stop him. He obviously didn't want to share a bed with her tonight and she deserved it…

An hour later Michelle still wasn't asleep. She felt guilty. Of all the nights to want to be right, this was not one of them. Tony hadn't even _done_ anything. He'd done everything he could really…she didn't mean to take it out on him…And she'd acted horribly. Tony was doing everything he could in a situation that was more or less entirely out of his control.

With a sigh, she rolled out of bed, convinced there was no way she'd be getting to sleep without making it up to him. She owed him an apology, a big one…

The TV was still on, but Tony had conked out, his head resting awkwardly on his folded pillow. The blanket barely covered his chest and his neck was craned uncomfortably in an attempt to squish his entire body onto the too-short couch. His bare legs dangled over the side and he stirred.

"Tony…" she whispered softly, stroking his face and kneeling down beside him.

His lids fluttered.

"Tony…" she tried again, running the back of her hand across his cheek.

His eyes opened and she smiled, head leaning to one side.

"Hey…" he rolled over.

"Hey…listen um…"

"I'm sorry."

This caught Michelle off guard.

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have let that get so out of hand…"

She shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong, I was just frustrated and I didn't have anyone to blame…"

He brushed her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm sorry sweetheart…" she kissed him gently.

He bit his lip and pulled her onto the couch, delighting in the fact that she laughed quietly when he did. The anxiety she had been feeling over the night seemed to have eased significantly in the last few minutes.

"My dad loved you…"

"Yeah, I've never seemed to have a problem with dads…" she told him sadly, her cheeks burning as she readjusted her weight.

Tony, finally understanding what had been so upsetting for her, wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.

"I guess I kind of hoped that…" she flushed. "It's silly."

"Give it some time Michelle, she'll come around…"

She nodded, dabbing her eyes on the back of her sleeve.

A hand pulled their heads together.

"Trust me okay…"

"Yeah…" she pressed her lips against his cheek before climbing off the couch and offering a hand.

"C'mon honey."

She "ugh-ed" excessively as she pulled him off the couch and he laughed; leaning his chin against her shoulder with a yawn as they headed to bed…

Somehow, everything would work out…eventually.


	26. Bonding

**A/N: **_As soon as tonight's episode ended I went straight to work on this chapter. Hopefully this will provided some **much** needed therapy for everyone… Really sorry about the delay with the chapter in general, I'm in my last round of tests before exams start and it's been absolute hell. Thanks to everyone as usual for your wonderful reviews…_

Chapter Twenty-Six – Bonding

It couldn't go any worse than it already had, that much Michelle was certain about. In a way, the feeling of inadequacy, knowing she would probably never in her life be considered "good enough" by Tony's mother made the whole thing easier. It was a lie she told herself that had saved her a week's worth of agony and kept her sanity in tact as she anticipated the night to come.

John, Margaret, and Amy Almeida were stopping off at the apartment after dinner. Tony and Michelle's presence at CTU had been required longer than anticipated. Upon learning this Tony had, much to Michelle's horror, suggested a post-dinner get together hoping something good would come out of it so Michelle wouldn't have to suffer for nothing. In a way, he knew he was putting more pressure on her; but Tony was beyond convinced that once the air was cleared and things started to become normal, everything would be fine.

Since they'd come home from work Michelle had spent an almost unhealthy amount of time in the bathroom. In fact, Tony was about at the point where he would break down the door just to make sure she was still alive in there, when it swung open revealing her perfectly made-up face and tamed locks. She would never tell him the reason for the time she spent getting ready. It more or less just gave her something to do while minutes ticked by and the moment when the apartment buzzer would be going came fast upon them.

Tony watched for a moment as she fumbled with the clasp on her bracelet, the frustration with her inability to complete the simple task rising. Her cheeks were turning pink and she was becoming more and more flustered as each second past.

"Michelle..." he began, taking hold of her wrist and running his thumb across the inside gently before assisting her with the bracelet.

"I'm fine." she snapped callously, not wanting to hear any assurances about how well everything would go, he'd offered those up the previous week and she was not about to forget that anytime soon.

Tony sighed, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere in the time they had left, especially with the attitude she was carrying around with her now. Instead, his hands came to rest firmly across her hips, rocking her back and forth in the embrace.

He heard her exasperated sigh and kissed her cheek as her chin dipped forward and a hand came to her brow.

He stopped moving.

"It's my fault honey." he tried to comfort her.

In some sort of pathetic attempt to gallantly profess his love for Michelle and prove it was nobody's business but theirs, he'd screwed up. Tony had honestly believed he was doing the right thing; acting as though he didn't care what his mom thought and refusing to give her more control over the situation by consulting with her in the first place. He knew now what a huge mistake that had been. He had never meant for Michelle to suffer because of his determination to prove his parent's had no say whatsoever in the matter.

The buzzer went, cutting off Tony's train of thought, and he gave Michelle's arm a quick pat before heading out of the bedroom.

Michelle shook her head. "Let's just get this over with."

They both idled in the hallway, Michelle seemingly rooted to the floor, Tony attempting to casually pace back and forth.

He had barely pulled back the door when a petite being came rushing through it, dark hair flying everywhere as she squealed happily and pulled Michelle into an embrace. Michelle sputtered for air, feeling as if she'd gotten the wind knocked out of her and still not entirely sure what she was hugging. Tony chuckled at her expression and turned to his parents, leaving Michelle standing in the middle of the room utterly taken aback.

Amy Almeida, the kind of person who hugs everyone when a situation becomes uncomfortable and who was absolutely _thrilled_ at the prospect of her brother getting married; especially to such a pretty woman with ringlets she'd kill for and flawless skin that almost looked porcelain-esque.

"It's _so_ great to finally meet you Michelle!" she exclaimed happily, pulling out of the embrace and giving Michelle a good look at her appearance. She was definitely unique compared to the rest of the family. For starters, she was wearing a perfectly pressed, pale pink sundress and soft, white cardigan, (most likely cashmere). Her tan was flawless; as though achieved through hours of carefully coordinated sunbathing, and her makeup complimented her complexion and outfit so well that it was if she'd stepped of the pages of In Style.

She beamed at Michelle, her curled lashes peeling back far enough to reveal deep green eyes.

"Contacts." she explained with a soft smile. "I wanted to be different."

'Different' she certainly was. Amy, probably from having been the youngest and wanting to exert her independence, seemed vastly unlike the rest of the Almeidas Michelle had met or heard about.

"I kept trying to organize something with Tony but my schedule has been hectic like you wouldn't believe...and you guys are _always_ working..." She prattled on excitedly.

At this point Tony appeared at their side, pulling his sister into a hug.

"How you doin'?" he asked, lifting her against him.

She grinned. "Great...I got a B+ on my poli sci paper..."

"Everything okay?" he inquired as he released her so no one else would hear. "You okay? You need anything?"

Amy shook her head. "I'm fine; don't worry..."

Tony eyed her carefully.

"And I'd tell you if I wasn't..." she added with a laugh.

Once Michelle had offered her greeting to his parents they all headed into the den. She offered to get drinks for everyone, feeling any reason to show herself as being nice and sweet and thoughtful was an opportunity to be seized; desperate or not.

"I'll help..." Tony offered.

She shook her head. "No, it's fine."

A few minutes later she returned midst a conversation and handed everyone their respective glass. It was then that Amy cleared some space between her mother and herself, urging for Michelle to sit down. It was a little patronizing; trying to be made to feel comfortable by Tony's younger sister, but at that point she'd taking anything she could get. Besides, Amy really did not seem like she was _trying_ to be patronizing, she was just friendly...

"Michelle I _love_ your hair." Amy stated excitedly when she sat down. "I wish mine would curl like that. All it does is this stupid frizzy thing." she twisted a lock around her finger with an exasperated look on her face. "I always had mom put curlers in for picture days when I was little..."

Michelle laughed politely. "Trust me it gets old pretty fast...I just never get a chance to do anything to it..."

Tony snorted and leaned back in his chair.

"I love your hair."

Michelle rolled her eyes. "That's because you don't know what I go through every morning."

"I always felt bad for you Tony." John chimed in, smirking at his daughter. "The girls always had the run of the house..."

Michelle smiled and relaxed against the back of the couch. Margaret was quiet yet again, but her demeanor had changed greatly. For one thing, she was smiling pleasantly as Amy reminisced over tales from their childhood; and she too seemed a lot more at ease with the whole situation. It was even becoming, dare she say, comfortable, Michelle realized.

Tony glanced at her briefly from across the room, glad to see tension starting to ease up. He had spent the better part of the last week hoping Amy would be able to work her magic when they finally all did get together. Somehow, she could turn a completely awkward and less than ideal situation into one that made everyone comfortable...Something he'd noticed for the first time when, in the middle of a monstrous fight between himself and his parents where they'd all sat fuming on opposite ends of the couch, she'd crawled into each one of their laps for a hug...just because.

Amy was in the process of regaling tales of her most revered professor, the one that had the nasty habit of wandering through the rows of students and putting them on the spot to answer a confusing, not entirely worded properly question; a method that had driven half the class out the front door within the first week.

"I mean none of my classes are really that big anymore..." she explained to Michelle who was listening to the story with an amused look on her face.

"Most of the professors ask the students questions, but this guy just...Half the time I don't even _understand _what he's asking and then you feel like an idiot in front of everyone and-"

Tony's cell phone rang, cutting her off.

He sighed and excused himself before heading into the kitchen to take the call.

Less than a minute later he returned, his face serious now.

"Michelle..." his bit his lip reluctantly, scanning his family quickly. "Could I uh...talk to you for sec?"

Michelle practically jumped to her feet, and crossed the room to the doorway, while he inched them ever so slightly into the hall, his parents and sister never leaving his peripheral.

"I have to go check out a lead for Chappelle." he explained quietly.

She frowned. "Why you?"

"I'm closer than Jack or any of the Tac teams, and he's afraid this guy'll get spooked and try to leave before we can get a hold of him."

Michelle bit her lip, feeling sick at the prospect of Tony checking up on this person; on his own nonetheless.

"But they can't make you go in without backup." she pressed, her stomach twisting uncomfortably.

"They're sending a team out now; they'll meet me there...We just can't lose this guy."

"Can't LAPD pick him up?" she tried to argue, grasping for straws.

Tony shook his head. "He's unstable...we run the risk of spooking him if LAPD goes in; they're setting up the perimeter."

She nodded, tugging at the edges of her sleeve and her eyes falling on Amy watching them anxiously.

"I'll go with you then-"

"No."

"It's the only thing that makes sense... I'm here, you might as well-"

"You're not going." he told her flatly, raising his voice louder than he'd intended.

John, who had been trying to carry on the conversation, continued to ignore them; having a sinking suspicion he knew exactly what their muted argument was about.

"Tony I could-"

"No, Michelle. You're not coming with me, understood?" he rejected loudly, allowing the rest of them to catch the statement. Margaret's eyes widened at the change in his tone.

Michelle didn't say anything to this and her brow creased as if debating how to best argue her point and searching for some sort of loophole she could use. There wasn't one though; this wasn't CTU and Tony did not have to justify his reasoning to their superiors. So, knowing anything she said couldn't make one bit of a difference now, she looked on dejectedly, admitting defeat.

"Fine."

He left Michelle standing in the doorframe as he reentered the den and explained the situation in a would-be nonchalant manner to his family.

"I'll be back soon." he promised, lifting his wallet off the coffee table.

Amy looked nervously to her mother as her skin turned a nasty pale hue.

"Maybe we should go-" John began, his own eyes narrowed at the prospect.

Tony waved it off. "Nah, It shouldn't take long." he insisted casually. "I'll call if anything changes."

Margaret was watching Michelle carefully, her arms wrapped across her stomach as she tried to smile convincingly at them all. A hand briefly came to her nose, pinching the bridge quickly. Only she knew the true nature of the operation and could fully appreciate how risky it could potentially become; which was why Tony had explained it to her privately before telling everyone else.

Margaret, however, noticed her pallor complexion and the way she incessantly fidgeted with anything her fingers could latch on to without being overly conspicuous. Clearly, she was worried...afraid even, for his safety. Michelle continued to smile reassuringly though, as if it was nothing to get excited over.

Amy, on the other hand, looked close to tears.

"Tony, be careful..." she pleaded as the paper napkin latched between her fingers was ripped apart piece by piece.

"Don't worry." he waved it off, heading back towards the hall.

Seeing Michelle's blank expression he grabbed her elbow gently, leaning in so no one else would hear.

"I'll be fine, sweetheart." he whispered in a low voice.

She did not respond.

Tony sighed, feeling more than a little bad for having to deny her request and seeing her look at him like that…

Chappelle had asked where Michelle was when he'd called; probably wanting the same thing Michelle wanted now. She was right. They didn't, if ever, elect to send someone on a mission alone. He'd lied though. He'd told Ryan she was spending the evening with a friend and would not have been able to make it to the location in time. She'd probably kill him if she found out too…but there was no way in hell he was taking her out there; he protected her in whatever way he had to...

"I'll see ya in a bit…"

She nodded halfheartedly as he kissed her temple before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

After a few seconds, Michelle sat back down on the couch, trying to keep her expression pleasantly neutral.

No one spoke immediately, and when Amy finally broke the silence there was a distinct quiver in her voice.

"Does um...does this happen a lot?" she asked carefully, her eyes slightly glazed.

Michelle hesitated. "Not really..." she assured. "Once in a while, but Tony's not Field Ops so..."

Margaret cleared her throat. "Once is one time too many." she spat angrily at no one in particular.

Michelle sighed. "I'm sure he'll be back shortly..."

Everyone's attention seemed to be devoted to their own thoughts until Michelle finally sprang to her feet and offered to put on a pot of coffee. This was the worst possible situation she could imagine; sitting around with absolutely nothing to distract her or his family from the fact that Tony was out…in the field….trying to obtain some hostile.

She was in the process of placing mugs for everyone on a tray when Margaret entered the kitchen.

"Need some help?" she asked gently.

"Oh no...Thanks..." Michelle toyed with the lid of the sugar bowl.

Margaret made her way to the fridge anyway, pulling out the milk and cream.

"I feel like I'm always worrying about him." she admitted, as she came to stand against the counter.

"First the Marines; now this... I just keep waiting for something to happen..."

She hung her head weakly, taking in the silence that followed the statement.

"I owe you an apology." she confessed suddenly, making Michelle's mouth form a small 'o' of surprise.

"For last week," she continued. "It's nothing against you Michelle, believe me...and I shouldn't have acted that way."

"Oh no..." Michelle exclaimed, obviously taken aback. "You don't have to apologize it's not-"

"Yes I do." Margaret insisted; reminding Michelle uncannily of Tony in that instant. "There was no excuse for how I behaved and I guess with everything that's been going on tonight I'm seeing how much you…" she trailed off, eyes brimming with tears.

"I appreciate that...thank you."

"Well..." Margaret blinked back and sniffled before lifting the tray into her arms. "I'll just bring this in then..."

Michelle leaned against the doorway as Margaret placed the tray on the table and handed Amy one of the mugs. Amy was chewing her cuticles and had been more or less since Tony walked out the door.

"C'mon sweetie..." John urged, crossing the couch to sit beside her. "Try and relax..."

Amy nodded, taking the coffee from her mother and sipping it slowly, the warm liquid failing to alleviate her distress.

"I hate this..." she stated through a shaky murmur, eyeing Michelle who had finally taken a seat in the chair opposite the couch. She leaned forward, her head resting in her hand.

"Yeah...me too..." There was no point trying to make light of the situation, Tony's family was obviously traumatized by the notion of him in the field, and she honestly wasn't doing that much better.

Any dismal attempts made at small talk were quickly shot down. Apparently no one wanted to talk, they all wanted to sit on the edge of their seats watching the clock tick away, and waiting for the phone to ring.

Finally, it did.

John snatched up the receiver and handed it to Michelle, who did her best to answer it without showing any of the reluctance she felt.

She smiled softly when she heard his voice.

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah..." he gently assured her. "Suspect's in custody. They're taking him to Division for processing."

"Good..." she leaned back against the chair and felt her shoulders rest, the tension gone.

"Everything okay over there?"

"Uh huh..." she nodded reassuringly at Amy who had finally stopped fidgeting.

"Alright...tell 'em I'm coming home now, okay?"

"K..."

* * *

The atmosphere that had been so clouded with nerves while Tony was gone dissipated quickly when Michelle hung up the phone and informed them of his impending arrival. The door swung open less than half an hour later, to a much less anxious crowd.

"See..." he entered the room almost breezily, as if to emphasize how fine he actually was. "Told ya it wouldn't take long."

Amy laughed softly, the colour coming back to her cheeks. She held the back of her hand up to each one consecutively; feeling flushed all of a sudden.

"God, it never gets old."

Michelle smiled as Tony went to sit down, giving her shoulder a quick squeeze as he moved past her chair.

"I remember when Tony first joined the Marines...I wasn't that old and I never understood why he had to go away."

Margaret laughed aloud at this; the first time Michelle had heard her do so.

"I got a phone call from Amy's teacher one day saying she'd started crying in the middle of recess."

"This older kid was sitting with us..." Amy explained, vividly remembering the occasion.

"And he heard me saying that I got a letter from my brother...the Marine...and he started telling me all these horrible stories about what was going to happen to him and how he'd end up dying and everything..."

Tony frowned. "Ya never told me that..."

"There was a reason." John piped in with a smirk, and turned to Michelle. "Any guy who ended up making one of the girls cry was in for the beating of his life."

Michelle beamed at the prospect, adoring Tony even more because of his obvious devotion to his sisters; something she'd witnessed first hand.

"Anyway, I started bawling my eyes out and the teacher didn't know what was wrong so she called mom and I finally told her." Amy faced Tony and blushed slightly. "I couldn't help it, I worried about you."

As Margaret explained how Amy would rush home from school everyday, even in the dead of winter, desperate to see if there was any word from Tony, Michelle found herself grinning uncontrollably. It was such a sweet prospect; Amy running home, hair in pigtails, weighed down by her backpack, hoping to hear word from her brother. The obvious closeness of their family was something she admired, and almost envied.

"You know Tony..." Amy bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud. "Rachel ended up telling mom and dad what happened when you came home from college that one weekend." as she spat it out she erupted in a fit of giggles.

"Oh geeze..." Tony's brow creased as he realized what she was referring to. "Remind me to kill her next time I see her..." he groaned; grinning when Amy laughed even harder.

"Tell Michelle..." she managed through her squeals.

"Michelle doesn't want to hear about that..." he protested futilely, very aware she'd be hearing the whole truth in a matter of minutes.

Michelle caught his eye, a distinct glimmer in her own. "Of course I do." she insisted.

"Well if you're not gonna tell it than I am..."

"You don't even remember...you weren't that old."

Amy smirked. "Lisa told me."

Tony groaned again. "Remind me to kill her too..." but smiled anyway. Michelle was laughing...his parents were laughing...and if his own embarrassment helped the situation along he was more than happy to have Amy tell every tale she'd ever heard or witnessed first-hand. This particular occasion was one he'd remembered affectionately, albeit a little humiliated by it, on more than one occasion. At the time it hadn't seemed funny though; at the time it had seemed brutally unfair and almost traumatic.

_Eighteen year old Tony Almeida heard the pattering of little feet coming into his room late one night. He groaned, cursing himself for agreeing to spend half his spring break babysitting his sisters while his parents took some time to themselves. While most of the other guys had planned trips of some sort or another, to some inconspicuous, family and school free location; Tony had heard his parents' desperate pleas for some time away from their daughters and conceded. So now, here he was, playing mother hen to a couple of rugrats, while his parents were off, gallivanting around Vegas. _

_He had never felt like such a loser in his entire life. _

_The pattering of feet that he heard was none other than not-quite five year old Amy. He hadn't even fully understood what she was doing in his room during all hours until he saw lightening illuminate the entire room and felt thunder shake the old house, while the rain continued to pour. _

_Amy, clutching her beloved "blankie", made her way over to her big brother's bed and tugged at the sleeve of his t-shirt. _

"_Tony?" she whispered in a tiny voice. _

_Tony was debating responding, or feigning sleep, when lightening struck again. _

"_TONY!" Amy shrieked like a banshee into his ear and Tony bashed his leg into the footboard as he sat up at warp speed. _

"_Damn it, Amy!" he cursed, and then immediately reprimanded himself. His mom was always telling him off for not keeping his profanities in check under his young, impressionable sisters. _

_He looked at Amy now who was clutching her blanket even more tightly by her small cheek, lips in full pout, obviously close to tears and afraid of having upset him. _

"_What are ya doin' in here? It's the middle of the night." _

_The next flash of lightening followed by an equally discerning clap of thunder answered his question. Amy flinched and looked up at him with wide eyes. _

"_The storm…" she whispered, pointing towards the window with a delicate little finger. "I'm scared." _

_Tony sighed and fell back against his pillows. "It's just a little rain, go back to sleep." _

_Amy did not move from the side of his bed. _

"_When's daddy coming home?" _

"_Not for a few days…" Tony mumbled, closing his eyes again, and hoping she would be intuitive enough to pick up on his more than obvious "get out of my room" gestures. _

"_I want daddy…" Amy wailed as buckets of tears fell onto her blanket, obviously oblivious to his requests. _

"_Oh geeze…" Tony shook his head and sat up, lifting Amy onto the bed beside him. It seemed like everyone in the goddamn house liked to cry and, despite having grown up with three sisters, he probably knew less about what to do in the circumstances than any guy on the planet...At least, that's what it felt like to him... _

"_What do you wanna do Amy?" he asked as she dabbed her eyes, waterworks subsiding instantaneously. _

"_Daddy always comes and lies in my bed with me…" she whispered bravely with her best puppy-dog eyed expression, completely aware her hinted request was an absurd one to expect Tony to comply with, and she would have to be negotiated down. _

_Tony, on cue, shook his head. "I'm not doin' that…" he told her bluntly, but then noticing the tears starting to come again and desperate to get back to sleep added: "But if ya want you can stay in here…alright?" _

_Amy wrapped her little arms tightly around her brother's neck before settling herself comfortably against his body. _

"_Love ya…" her warm little breaths resonated against his skin. _

"_Just make sure ya don't tell anyone about this" he scolded, as she gave a small yawn and snuggled against the pillow. _

_Tony was finally finding himself back on the threshold between consciousness and sleep, only vaguely aware of what was going on around him, when there was another flash of lightening and the sound of his bedroom door being flung open yet again. _

"_Where's Amy?" came a voice from the far side of the room. _

_Tony groaned and lifted his head off the pillow, straining to see who he already knew the voice belonged to. _

"_Here…" he grumbled. "She was…scared I guess…" _

_Lisa tugged nervously at her nightgown and brushed straggly hair away from her face. _

"_Oh…" _

_Tony had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly what was coming. _

"_C'mere kid…" he motioned her towards the bed. "You alright?" _

"_Can I sleep in here too?" she asked as loudly as she dared. _

_Tony shook his head in annoyance, before pulling back the blankets. _

"_Yeah…why not…it's the only way I'm gonna get any sleep around here..." _

_She giggled slightly at the "tough guy" act. Tony was a softy...everyone knew that. _

"_But I don't want to hear one word about this to anyone, you got it?" he reiterated the rules that came with spending the night in his bed. _

_Lisa bit her lip and nodded before hopping in on the other side of the uncomfortably squishy double mattress. Tony dully realized he'd had more room on his stupid dorm-style bed back at school. What a vacation this was turning out to be…_

_The next morning proved to be a drizzly, cold one. Much to Tony's horror, Rachel awoke before him and passed his now-wide open bedroom door on her way downstairs. Tony's eyes blinked open just in time to see her stare into his room and cover her mouth in a fit of giggles. _

"_Well don't you look cozy..." She whispered as she entered the room. "Was the storm too scary? Had to bring your baby sisters to come cuddle with y-" _

"_Shut up." _

_Rachel laughed and so did Tony, a little reluctantly at first. _

"_This one…" he indicated to Amy's sleeping form, which was now exhaling softly from her position tucked against his body. Her little arm barely made it halfway around his chest and she hugged him closer. "Could win an Oscar for the performance she put on..." _

_Rachel smiled. _

"_We should get them up anyway, or they'll never sleep tonight…I'll watch them if you wanna go back to sleep." _

_Tony shook his head. _

"_Nah, I'm up…get Lise for me…" _

_Rachel moved around to the other side of the bed and nudged Lisa awake. _

"_C'mon Amy…" Tony picked her up easily and positioned her against his hip. _

_She rubbed her eyes with both fists. "Where's my blanket?" _

"_Here…" Tony scooped it up and handed it to her. _

_Amy's eyes widened to the size of saucers as she recalled the night before. _

"_Are you mad at me Tony?" she asked, tightening the grip she had on his collar with her fists. _

"_Nah…" he shook his head and tickled her side, eliciting squeals of delight as she rested her cheek against his shoulder, still refusing to let go of his shirt. _

_As they exited the room Amy kissed her brother loudly on the cheek, making Tony blush and causing a not fully awake Lisa, and Rachel, to laugh out loud. _

"_The things I do for you…" he grumbled as he made his way downstairs. _

Michelle laughed softly as Amy retold the story; gushing exaggeratedly at some of the key points and reaching across the couch to give Tony's cheek a couple of painful pinches, just to prove how much she really could still get away with.

"So don't believe a word he tells you about what a big shot he was Michelle." she laughed as he scowled, the glint in eyes giving away that he really wasn't annoyed and was, if anything, a little amused by the conversation.

"Tony couldn't let us out of his sight when he came home."

Tony failed to mask his surprise when Margaret launched into a full-out discussion with Michelle over well...everything. In fact, quite shortly after that began Michelle had traded seats with him to continue the conversation while he conversed with his dad about something else. He continued to listen in to what they were saying every chance he got though; amazed, and extremely glad the conversation was still going well.

* * *

An hour or so later, John rose to his feet, declaring it was probably time for them to get going. His wife and daughter followed him to the door, Amy continuing to babble until the last possible second about how she expected to be seeing a lot more of both her brother and his fiancé from here on in.

"Let me know if you need any help with those plans, Michelle." Margaret insisted. "Otherwise you'll be pulling out your hair in a few months time..."

Michelle laughed. "Thanks, I will." She promised as they opened the door and prepared to depart.

The goodbyes were said quickly; with insistences from Amy that she be kept more up to date in all matters concerning the couple and the wedding especially, considering she was the only family member in their general vicinity .

"So you'd better remember I exist…" she chastised Tony, who laughed.

"I'll call ya, alright? We'll plan something when you're done exams…"

Satisfied, Amy hugged him, and then Michelle; restating how much fun she'd ended up having that night.

Michelle smiled warmly; wondering how likely it was she'd be receiving an "I told ya so…" from Tony once they'd all left… Not very likely, she quickly realized. He'd probably just enjoy how much happier and content she was; grinning a lot when he thought she wasn't paying attention.

Another round of hugs and quick pecks goodbye later, the Almeida's exited as Tony and Michelle bade farewell from the doorway, his arm now firmly around her as she beamed cheerfully and waved.

Nothing else was said or done when the door finally closed; save for the quick kiss that was placed to Michelle's temple as Tony turned the deadbolt. Instead they simply headed back to the couch, Michelle completely cognizant to the fact that a foolish grin had not left her face.

Tony's hand rubbed her thigh ever so gently as her knees curled up to her chest and she leaned against the armrest.

"Michelle?" he ventured, wary of how an attempt at conversation would be received now that they were alone again.

"What?" she remembered suddenly she had every reason to be angry with him.

"Don't be…"

"I'm not."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry I didn't let you-"

"How do you think I would've felt if something had happened to you while I was here…doing nothing…?" she snapped, never once raising her voice.

"I'm sorry."

"Damn it Tony, why do you have to be so stubborn?"

Nothing.

"We can't go through this every time …" she turned over and sat up. "It's too hard."

His face contorted into something painful. "Alright…"

"Promise me that you'll just…let me do my job? Okay? I_ need_ to be able to do my job…"

He nodded reluctantly, and barely spoke an answer. "K…"

She returned back to her original position on the couch, but reached a hand back for a squeeze.

"Thank you."

Yes, Tony was stubborn, overprotective, a little too arrogant every now and then…but she loved him; for it and not in spite of it. And while it had a tendency to rub her the wrong way every now and then, especially when it came to work, she wouldn't change it if she could.

Besides, in the end staying home had given her some much needed time with his mother; something the extenuating circumstances had made the most of…And as he pulled her feet into his lap and reached for her hand again, one thought couldn't help but remain present in Michelle's mind…

As far as acceptance into the Almeida family went:

She was in…


	27. Countdown

**A/N: **_Hey guys, I seemed to be lacking inspiration for this last chapter, so I'm not exactly sure how it turned out... Hopefully it doesn't disappoint...:) _

Chapter Twenty-Seven – Countdown

The room had a theme; Tony decided when he first stepped through the door. And what a theme it was; frills and lace and flowers and bows with enough different shades of pink to make him and every man in the United States want to gag… He felt particularly out of place given that he was still dressed in office clothes that seemed unbearably dull and depressing compared to the light, airy surroundings. The woman leading them through the maze of intricate flower arrangements, cutlery samples and everything in between – Tiffany – was warm and bubbly from the tips of her fiery red roots to the ends of her manicured toenails and designer sandals.

Michelle however, seemed relaxed; as though the room was some bizarre form of a mood elevator that transformed her into someone he could hardly recognize; save for the fact that she rolled her eyes a little when Tiffany pointed out a entirely pink and extraordinarily floral china pattern that looked as though the designer had struggled to cram the maximum numbers of flowers onto the smallest surface area possible.

"These were all hand painted, of course." Tiffany declared proudly to Michelle, her facial expression giving way to her surprise that Michelle did not proceed to gush and fawn like one would expect.

Tony said a silent prayer of thanks that Tiffany was not the wedding planner Kate Warner had recommended for them, and merely a colleague taking her place while she finished an urgent phone call in the other room. It was his first visit to her office, (which, he realized looked a lot more like a display case than a business). Much to his horror, Tiffany, apparently eager to include him in on the discussion, asked his opinion on the variety of centerpieces laid out over one of the larger tables.

He shot Michelle a distressed expression; not entirely sure how to respond for fear that he might point out something that was altogether hideous, and completely inappropriate for the entire occasion.

"We're still trying to settle on the colour scheme." Michelle told Tiffany politely; getting him off the hook and biting back a laugh when he scratched the side of his face awkwardly.

Tiffany seemed disheartened by his lackadaisical attitude and kept throwing Michelle pitying looks; as though she thought now might be the time to reconsider and apt for a husband more understanding of exactly what went into planning a wedding…as if there was one.

"I'll go see if Lauren's almost ready then." She informed them, her heels clicking briskly against the tiled floor as she flounced out of the room.

"Thank god you're normal." He praised Michelle, making her laugh as she proceeded to examine the place settings.

"I still need your opinion on some stuff though…" she reminded him, suggesting his compliments would not be enough to let him high-tail it out of their first official wedding planning session together.

Lauren breezed into the room less than a minute later in a stunning white suit. The woman, it was obvious, lived a lifestyle similar to that of Kate Warner's and it was easy to see why the two were friends.

"Hi Michelle." She extended her hand briefly before turning to Tony. "Nice to meet you, Tony..."

He shook back, entirely relieved that Lauren too seemed "normal".

Minutes later they were sitting at a small table with a catalogue between them, flipping through page after page of cakes, flower arrangements, and table cloths.

"Pick one." Michelle insisted, already feeling the need to remedy his lack of input on some of the finer details. It was _their_ wedding after all; not _her_ wedding, as much as anyone would insist otherwise. She wanted his opinion, convinced he was a lot less likely to make a bad decision than he expected.

Tony frowned, as Lauren retreated and returned with samples of the four potential place settings she and Michelle had whittled it down to.

The wedding would take place in a garden, not that far outside the city. That had been something Tony and Michelle had decided on together one morning before work. Some absentminded comment he'd made had prompted the suggestion from her; much to his relief. He liked the idea for the same reason she did. It was very...them. It was laid back and casual and did not require a whole extravagant production that relied on every meticulous detail being carried out flawlessly. The ceremony served a purpose. And while it would certainly be memorable, the real cause for excitement would carry on long after the wedding was over.

Now Tony studied the four supposedly distinct plates; unable to observe any noticeable difference between them, but knowing Michelle would be able to point any out in an instant, and therefore leaving him desperate to make the right choice.

"Just…pick the one you like the best." She said, casually assuring him that she liked all of them equally.

He carefully indicated to the one on the far left; relieved to see Michelle nod her agreement and Lauren make note of the pattern in the little notepad she kept with her.

"Once you finalize the guest list we'll start putting together the invitations." Lauren declared.

"We'll have to do that soon…" Michelle reminded Tony who was starting to feel the entire ordeal becoming a lot more bearable than he'd originally anticipated.

"Yeah," he promised. "We'll figure that out this weekend."

Lauren flipped a few pages and gave Michelle a slightly concerned look.

"And your dress, Michelle…"

Michelle grimaced. "I guess I'll uh…have to get going on that too…"

Lauren scribbled something down and handed the paper to her.

"These are the best stores I can suggest, but you're really going to just have to go try on everything and see what you like."

"Thanks."

Tony wanted to ask why Michelle looked so despondent about selecting a dress... but considered that it might not be something she wanted to discuss in front of Lauren. It occurred to him that when Rachel had gotten married, he remembered dress shopping to be quite the production; whereby his mom and an army of her friends had spent a full day and then some on the task.

* * *

"Are you gonna go shopping by yourself?" hequestioned on the way back to the apartment.

Michelle looked up from her seat with a puzzled look on her face.

"For your dress…"

She shrugged. "I guess so…It's not that big of a deal anyway…" she fibbed. True, Michelle was certainly not into something puffy or flashy, but she still wanted it to be…well…perfect.

Tony frowned, wondering if she was ever going to clue into the fact that she would never, in the rest of her life, be able to lie to him successfully. She couldn't very well do it _before_ they were in a relationship, and there was definitely no way she'd ever be able to again. In his mind it only further proved the point that they were meant to be; his unavoidable psychic abilities applied to Michelle and only Michelle…Eventually she would appreciate it.

"I could come with ya…if you, y'know…wanted me to…" he suggested; fully aware he would be shot down immediately and doubting whether he would even be any assistance otherwise. It wasn't the kind of thing you wanted a guy who would never understand the difference between white and off-white helping you pick out. He just felt the need to try to do _something_ for her...like there was some sort of built-in mechanism in the back of his brain that would eat away at him until he did.

Michelle spun around to stare at him; surprised and a little taken aback by the offer.

Her lips curved upward slightly and she shook her head.

"No you can't…" she told him gently. "You're not allowed to see my dress…" she squeezed his hand. "But thanks…"

Nothing more of the matter was discussed for the rest of the day.

* * *

At CTU the next afternoon, Tony was in Jack's office preparing the progress report they had to give at a meeting with Chappelle and Hammond taking place at District in a few days time.

Jack leaned back in his chair, massaging his brow.

"I need a break."

Tony nodded and fell back in his own chair, yawning briefly.

He wasn't sure what prompted him to say what he said next. Perhaps it was the fact that in the past few months he and Jack had been on the same page in almost everything that was brought up in work related matters; perhaps it was that being personal seemed a lot easier behind the office walls than it was elsewhere; or, quite possibly, is was that Michelle had been particularly quiet since they'd returned home the previous evening and he was burning to get that off his chest in hopes someone else might have a better grip on what to do with the situation; especially Jack who'd already _been_ in the situation.

"Dresses are a big thing, right?" he asked, glad he'd closed his eyes so he wouldn't see Jack's utterly bewildered expression when he did. "I mean y'know…wedding dresses…"

Jack chuckled softly, much to Tony's relief.

"Uh…yeah I'd say so…"

Jack waited for him to continue.

"Just 'cause uh…Michelle doesn't have anyone to go with…"

Jack said nothing.

"To pick one…" he added quickly and rose to his feet to stretch.

"Anyway never mind…" Tony suddenly felt embarrassed...Jack, on the contrary, seemed to be considering this carefully.

"She said she doesn't care though…it's not a big deal…" Tony ventured when he noticed his face.

Jack frowned, making it obvious that he believed the assurance no more than Tony did.

Tony sat back down and began leafing through the statistics they'd had Chloe dig up for the presentation. He was anxious to get home, and his current slip of the tongue seemed to give him even more reason to get through the rest of the work quickly.

* * *

"Hey..." he stepped inside the apartment later that night to find Michelle reading a book on the couch.

"Hey...did you finish?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah...just barely..."

He dropped his belongings on the coffee table and sat down beside her, leaning over for a kiss.

"Kate called me." she spat out abruptly once he'd turned on the TV. Tony's eyes widened only slightly in hopes of hiding the fact that he had a sinking suspicion he knew exactly the reason for the call.

"Huh..." he commented nonchalantly. "What for?"

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "You should know..."

He sighed; convinced he was biting a hole on the inside of his cheek. "I didn't mean to tell him...it just...came out."

"I can't believe you talked to Jack about it..." she said incredulously. "Since when do you talk about me with _Jack_?"

He shrugged. "I dunno...I didn't plan on it but..."

Much to his relief, Michelle laughed and shook her head; the visual of the conversation overpowering her with hilarity...she really couldn't be upset with him for this one...Instead she slid off the couch.

"C'mon Almeida." she grabbed his hand, dragging him to his feet. "You're cooking me dinner."

She giggled this time at the annoyed look on his face; a light fluffy giggle that couldn't help but make him smile and more than willing to cook however many dinners she wanted for the rest of her life if it would make her so happy when he did.

As he pulled some pots and pans out of the cupboards, Michelle grabbed two beers from the fridge and settled herself at the counter.

"You're lucky you can cook." she teased smartly; deciding a little good humored taunting was enough punishment for having discussed their joint personal life without her consent behind the walls of CTU.

"You wouldn't really be good for anything otherwise..."

Tony spun around; trying to fake a bruised ego; if she wanted to play he was more than willing...

"I'm good at lots of things." he declared easily, turning back to the stove.

He chuckled when she groaned; feigning exasperation and making him glad his back was to her.

"Whatever you say..." she dryly commented in a voice that quite obviously suggested she didn't believe a word he said.

Tony turned around more slowly this time; eyebrow raised and scratching the side of his face.

"Do you really wanna go there?" he warned her as she surreptitiously crossed her legs and took another swig from her bottle.

When she did not reply he sighed heavily, as though about to teach a child some life lesson he was convinced would be lost on them anyway despite his very best attempts.

"C'mere..." he reached for her elbow as she tried to move away.

"Michelle c'mere..." he dove and missed again. "C'mon...Michelle!" he roared impatiently and finally managed a good hold on her when she collapsed against the counter in fits of laughter.

He swept her feet out from underneath her and lifted her atop the island.

"I'm good..." he hinted suggestively, creating some space between her legs to fill. "At a lot of things..."

He pinned both her wrists to her sides and leaned in to her neck, sucking gently. Michelle bit her lip hard to keep her contented sigh at bay as his mouth trailed across her shoulder. When his arm snaked around her hips and lifted her body against him, she moaned softly and his lips covered hers.

A sizzling noise interrupted them and Tony groaned in actual annoyance this time. Michelle grinned as he returned to the stove with orders for her not to move. She threw her head back with an exasperated eye roll, legs swinging indolently from where she perched atop the counter.

"Oh by the way..." he began nonchalantly, his back still to her. "I talked to a realtor."

He waited for her reaction; wanting desperately to turn around and see the surprised, followed by elated, look on her face.

"You what?" her voice hit an octave higher than she thought herself to be capable of.

"Yeah well..." he faced her casually, shrugging off the significance. "I just figured that's another thing we'd better get going on...and I still had this guy's card from a couple of years back so..." he shrugged again, waiting for her face to turn from shocked to ecstatic.

"So he said he'd call us if he comes up with anything we might be interested in." He played it off sheepishly; waiting for her to say something.

"Wow." She chewed on the end of her lip. "I can't believe all of this is actually starting to happen and in a couple months..."

"You nervous?" it was a question he'd been waiting to ask whenever the opportune moment presented itself.

Michelle had to think about her answer. She'd been anxious early on in the engagement but those feelings had dissipated quickly. She wasn't really sure what there was to be nervous about...excited, yes, of course, she was unbelievably excited...but nervous?

"No." she stated clearly, catching his eye when she did. "I mean maybe that everything won't fall into place in time but..."

Slowly, her eyes shrunk back to normal size and her mouth broke into an overly large, almost painful grin. Tony grinned back when she did, placing a kiss inside her palm and working his way up her arm.

"Love you..." he mumbled into her skin; smoothing down the hair at the back of her head.

She pressed their lips together gently; certain nothing could ever make her forget that. It would seem Tony wasn't the only one with psychic abilities…

* * *

"Is this gonna be weird?" Michelle ventured as they pulled onto the highway, unable to help but notice how irritable Tony had seemed ever since she informed him of the plan Kate had concocted for their evening of dress shopping.

"You said just a couple of hours, right?" he grudgingly pressed, needing to hear her assurances one more time.

"Yeah, the stores aren't open that late anyway...we might not find something tonight..."

"Well if you don't..." Tony warned her. "We're not doing this again."

She sighed. "Honey, I'm sorry but Kate suggested it. What did you want me to do?"

He shook his head, his fingers raking the side of his cheek. "I'm only doing this for you..."

"And you haven't stopped reminding me of that all day...Will you just relax?" if anything she too was irritated now. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"What am I gonna do with Jack all night?" he pouted.

"I don't know... You spend 50 hours a week together...You can think of something..."

"Yeah, work...which I'll tell you right now, I do _not_ want to talk about..."

"Don't be difficult..." she gently chastised; her patience starting to wane.

"Yeah..." he reached for her hand, all of a sudden feeling guilty about ruining what should have been an entirely enjoyable experience for her. "Look I'm sorry...don't you worry about it, alright? Take your time...we'll figure somethin' out."

She leaned across the armrest separating them, brushing her nose across his cheek once before kissing the spot.

"Thanks."

* * *

"Hey Michelle, Tony!" Kate beamed excitedly as she pulled back the front door of her house.

"Let me just grab my purse." she spun gracefully on her heel and exited the hallway just as Jack entered.

"Hey guys." he smiled casually and they exchanged greetings. If he was uncomfortable with the situation he certainly didn't show it. The only previous reason Tony had ever had to spend time with Jack outside CTU was at Terri Bauer's funeral, and neither wanted to relive that day.

Their relationship was...indefinable. Tony wasn't sure he would consider him a _friend_; Jack certainly wasn't someone he'd volunteer to "hang out" with of his own free will on any given day. However, the events they'd witnessed and worked through together seemed to form a unique bond that, in retrospect, couldn't be ignored. They had experienced things few other people could ever say they'd experienced, and they'd butted heads on more than one occasion; both ultimately trying to achieve the greatest good for the greatest number of people. Perhaps, that was why it was so hard to be...normal in the presence of the other. Over the course of those grueling days spent together they'd seen sides of each other's personality most would never get to see; they'd witnessed behaviour that few people would ever be able to understand and would, more likely than not, never have the guts or gall to execute themselves. It was a league of its own; work that was. And Tony and Jack, (Tony in particular) had been forced to come to grips with the fact that any judgment about what went on there and the actions that were undertaken was put aside by convention. It wasn't black or white or right or wrong; it just was. Jack and Tony's tactics and approaches to work and life in general seemed on the surface to be very different...but, when tinkered with appropriately, managed to compliment each other. Maybe, in another life they could've been friends...buddies...or something of that nature...Maybe if they could put aside all the baggage that came with their lives at CTU and accept each other for being something other than what they were in the office, they still could be.

Kate returned, bag over her shoulder and scooped her keys off the small hook hanging beside the door.

"Have fun guys." she told them cheerily, before kissing Jack firmly on the lips in goodbye.

Jack, if Tony wasn't mistaken, blushed when she did. He threw Michelle a slightly amused glance to see if she noticed this as well. She smirked when she caught his eye before following Kate out the door.

"Drink?" Jack offered as soon after they observed Kate's car pull out of the driveway. Tony nodded gratefully and followed him into the immaculately kept kitchen where he pulled two beer bottles from the fridge.

"Thanks." he took one, following Jack to the couch.

Tony almost laughed out loud with relief when Jack flipped through the channels, stopping when he reached a baseball game. Perhaps they would come up with something to talk about in a few innings, but for the moment…silence was golden.

* * *

Kate had to laugh at crinkled nose and skeptical look Michelle was wearing when she emerged from the dressing room.

"You look so pretty!" the assistant who had been helping them select dresses insisted.

"I don't think it's really my uh...style." Michelle chose her words slowly, taking care not to offend anyone indirectly.

Kate nodded her agreement, seeing how uncomfortable Michelle was engulfed by all the fabric and intricate beadwork.

The assistant sighed heavily, scooting out of the dressing room to go and fetch them each some water.

"Thanks again for coming with me, Kate." Michelle smiled appreciatively as she scrutinized herself carefully in the mirror; starting to question if white maybe wasn't her colour.

"I'm glad to, really..." Kate warmly assured her, soft frown lines creasing her otherwise smooth brow.

"The last thing I did with my sister was plan her wedding..." she began slowly. "I guess in some weird was this is like...therapy...or something..."

Michelle smiled sadly as Kate came to stand beside her, fussing with one of the straps of the stress.

"It's strange not being able to talk to people about this... It's like the elephant in the room; everywhere I go everyone tries to act normal, but you can tell it's all they're thinking about..."

She gave up rearranging the strap and instead settled for flattening it against Michelle's shoulder and giving her one more up and down in the mirror.

"You're right." she decided. "This definitely doesn't suit you..."

* * *

Tony muttered profanities under his breath as the umpire's latest call sent the Mets ahead of LA by two runs.

"Idiot." he scowled, as Jack took a long sip of his second beer and nodded his agreement.

The top of the 7th inning was drawing to a close when Jack brought up something Tony hadn't necessarily been expecting, and wasn't entirely sure he wanted to think about. Nonetheless, it was something Jack wanted to discuss; which meant it would be coming out one way or another.

"The briefing package Division sent over on Ramon Salazar..." he started as Tony turned to face him, eyebrows raised slightly.

"What about him?" Tony frowned. He was well aware of the fact that when it came to work nobody would ever come close to having the kind of dedication Jack did. He didn't particularly want to think about work tonight though; not after a relatively enjoyable evening had amounted out of something that could've otherwise been disastrous.

"We need to put somebody on him...undercover...He's got ties to every major terrorist cell we've been working Intel on for the past five years.

Tony sighed; he was right after all.

"So what were you thinking...?"

Jack paused a moment; listening to see if he heard any signs of Michelle and Kate returning, and then continued.

"Get as much info as we can on him for now and put someone in play...It'll take a couple of months to get to his inner circle and the sooner we get going the better..."

"And we're still gonna have to convince Chappelle it's worth the time and resources."

"Which is where Michelle comes in..."

Tony scratched the side of his face, not sure he was too fond of where this conversation was going.

"What do you mean?"

"Michelle puts together a background profile with everything there is to know about this guy and presents it to Chappelle in the fall."

Tony considered this carefully. It made sense; Ryan liked Michelle; probably because she was not only smart and always on top of her game, but came off as a lot less threatening than either of them did. She, with their support, would have a much less difficult time convincing him to sign off on the mission.

"I'll ask her tomorrow." he agreed before turning back to the TV. Any conversation he had with Jack would inevitably, manage to turn into work...he concluded.

* * *

"Now this I like." Kate brightly declared when Michelle emerged in what seemed like the millionth gown.

Michelle smoothed the silky fabric with her fingertips, smiling when she caught a glimpse in the mirror. She liked it too. It was simple, not overpowering and certainly not over the top. She liked the way the stitching managed to cut her off in just the right places and the soft swirling of tiny diamonds across the fabric produced a subtle effect.

"Yeah, me too."

Kate stood behind her, cinching the dress at the waist.

"You'll just have to get it taken in a little here..." she demonstrated in the mirror. "And you wouldn't even need a necklace really...just some earrings..."

Michelle was starting to feel a flurry of butterflies at the sight of herself. It was definitely something she could picture herself wearing on her wedding day...and the notion sent a warm, tingly sensation to her deepest insides.

* * *

"Guys..." Kate wandered in from the entrance hall to find Tony and Jack returned to their seats in front of the TV; engrossed in yet another game.

"Hey..." her arms snaked around Jack from behind and she kissed his cheek. He gently rubbed one arm and mumbled his own greeting; something he obviously was keen to keep from his two colleagues.

"Well?" Tony turned his attention to Michelle who was lingering beside the armrest.

"It's getting altered." she told him breezily; fighting hard to conceal her delight as she settled on the couch beside him.

A few minutes later, after discussion of their respective nights was over, Tony nudged Michelle's leg, indicating it was probably time for them to leave. Michelle thanked Kate a final time and they both said their goodnights to Jack before heading out the door.

As they moved down the walkway to their car, Michelle felt herself being pulled in at the waist. Like being hit with a ton of bricks, Tony suddenly realized how incredibly close they were... He grinned, pressing a kiss against the top of her head and stopping momentarily before they climbed in the car.

"C'mere..." he locked her body snugly against his and eased her arms around his neck. He used the tip of his nose to bump her mouth upwards to his.

She smiled when they broke the kiss; understanding his need for a quick reality check. It was so easy to become overwhelmed by everything and forget that it was all just... a means to an end. The wedding would be fun; no doubt about that, but being married was what they were both looking forward to most of all.


	28. Remembrance

**A/N: **_Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter; I really appreciate it. This chapter…I'm not sure how much I like it…It feels like there's too much gushing in it or something…you can let me know…lol. Also, there's one part where I talk about computer science-type stuff and I've only taken one course on that so my knowledge is limited at best…Enjoy!_

Chapter Twenty Eight – Remembrance

The last few months before their wedding passed quickly. Too quickly, in a lot of respects... The list of things to do seemed endless and despite the combined efforts of Lauren, Kate and herself, Michelle desperately wished Alicia lived a hell of a lot closer. Alicia was someone she actually trusted enough to speak on her behalf; who's input she probably valued above all others. She missed her...a lot. The majority of people Michelle worked with were men and some days she would kill for some girl time with her best friend; something that was becoming a lot more apparent with the up and coming event.

Preoccupation with the wedding and the amount of work Hammond seemed to feel like piling on both Tony and Michelle as a form of punishment for committing such an audacious act left Michelle ignorant to the speed at which time flew by. However, much to her dismay, an occasion that had managed to stay completely off her radar until the day of was soon upon them...

The air when they stepped inside CTU that morning was different; as though it was charged in a way it hadn't been the day before. It took a few seconds for her to clue in, and it was only when being given a tender look by Tony, one that he rarely expressed at work, that she realized why that was. Most of the staff went about their business as though nothing about the day was any different...but a few, the few who hadn't transferred out of CTU yet (whether by choice or not) all knew...

It had been exactly one year.

Exactly one year since a bomb had ripped through the very same walls that they were standing between now. Exactly one year since George Mason had been exposed to plutonium and they'd, knowingly or not, watched him deteriorate as the hours ticked by. One year since a doctor had worked relentlessly to revive Paula long enough to spit out...what? Five words? Before she smiled while Mason gently congratulated her and then flat lined while being taken out the door...

Tony was watching her carefully as they walked through the bullpen; her mind obviously preoccupied with the same thing his was. In so many ways it felt like the horrific events had happened barely a day ago. He remembered them so vividly; he still remembered dragging Paula away from the computer and lifting piece after piece of rubble off her mangled form; he remembered Mason handing him the CTU Access Codes, looking defeated for the first time any of them could ever remember as he walked out of the office. Mostly, he remembered hugging Michelle, and the way her hair slid between his fingers as he tried to comfort her; the kiss that probably would've gone on forever if Carrie hadn't interrupted them... He still remembered life without her and how unbearably miserable it had been, whether he showed that or not. He questioned whether she would ever really understand how she'd rescued him from the miserable state it had felt like he was destined to.

At the time, he hadn't realized how upset he really was. At the time it hadn't occurred to him that there was so much more to life than letting Nina Myers ruin it. He hoped Michelle knew that. He hoped she knew that she'd saved him...

As the morning wore on it became apparent that Michelle was out of it. Her work wasn't suffering, but it wasn't done with the same...energy or vibrancy. Everything she did was monotonous and unmotivated.

"Dessler." even her voice sounded disheartened.

"Hey..." he made a point to speak particularly gently this time around.

"Hey...what do you need?"

"Nothing..." he quickly assured her. "I just...wanted to talk to you..."

"'Bout what?"

"Doesn't matter."

"Chappelle expects that paperwork done within the hour..."

"Michelle..."

"You should get going on that."

"You're probably right." he conceded. "We'll talk later."

Tony had just finished forwarding the documents to Division when he decided to see if Michelle needed a break. He frowned when she was not at her station and did a quick scan of the bullpen as he headed towards the washrooms.

"Michelle in there?" he asked Eileen as she emerged. Eileen shook her head.

"No, but she said she was heading to IT..."

For some reason, those words struck a cord with him.

"She say what for?"

Again, Eileen shook her head, looking puzzled now. "She said you'd know..."

He almost laughed aloud when realization washed over him, and thanked a very confused Eileen before heading in the opposite direction of IT.

"Hey," he grabbed her attention. She stood rooted to the ground, carefully studying the indentations of a particular corner; arms folded across her chest.

"You okay?" he asked, when she inclined her head slightly in his direction in acknowledgment. He did a quick scan of their surroundings before inching in and wrapping his arms across her.

"Tony..." she warned, glancing around quickly. "Someone might see..."

He kissed her cheek and squeezed tighter, swaying gently back and forth.

"Didn't stop you last time." He teased, nuzzling her shoulder.

This got a smile; however small.

"Today's been weird..." she sighed, leaning back against him. "I mean...everything's so different..."

He sighed too. "I know, sweetheart."

"I mean I know I shouldn't complain." she stuttered after a minute. "I know that worse things have happened and..." she hung her head in defeat. "I don't even know what I'm saying anymore...I don't know why I keep doing this..."

Underneath it all Michelle still felt like an amateur for being so affected by everything; namely since she was working with people like Tony and Jack and Ryan who seemed to handle extreme situations so easily.

"I get scared...sometimes." she whispered quietly, as if he didn't already know that.

"Everyone does Michelle; believe me."

She ignored the comment and continued "Sometimes I don't think I can do this... I get too emotional and-"

He tilted his head to get a better look at her face; feeling his heart melt a little at her glassy eyed expression.

"Michelle..." he linked their hands together. "We work with a lot of people everyday and there is no one..._no one_...I could ever have more faith in than you. And that's why I love working with you everyday...'cause I know no matter what happens I can trust you to do the right thing."

She sniffled a little and he kissed her hair.

After a minute of nothing she laughed softly and craned her head to whisper into his neck:

"I miss Mason."

Tony chuckled and hesitated before speaking. "Me too...but don't tell anyone that."

She smiled again, a little wider this time and kissed the side of his collar; reveling in the comforting warmth.

"I say..." he began as she twisted around to face him. "That tonight we rent a movie on the way home..."

She grinned as he drew her in more tightly.

"And order takeout?" she asked hopefully, kissing the tip of his nose.

"Uh huh..." he returned the gesture. "And we just do nothing all night, okay? Just relax... and don't think about anything..."

She beamed and nodded; deciding that getting through the rest of the day would be worth it if for no other reason than that.

* * *

Later that night she felt a lot more like herself again.

"I have an idea." she told him in a hushed voice as he removed remaining cartons of Chinese food from the coffee table.

He raised a comical eyebrow, noticing the glint had returned to her eyes.

"I think we should go get some hot chocolate at that place you like...with the whipped cream."

Tony decided against pointing out that it was firstly July, and secondly, they could just as easily make hot chocolate with whipped cream at home. Michelle was excited and that was more than enough reason to go. He agreed, pausing the movie as she flounced out the room and returned a minute later with her sweater.

As they walked Tony instinctively scanned the area, looking for any suspicious creatures out of convention. He had never necessarily been fond of nighttime ventures through the city. Too many things went unseen when it was dark outside; too many people could get away with things... It made him uneasy, though he had never mentioned that to Michelle before. He knew how much she loved her spontaneous walks at all hours...How much more alive they made her feel and how they cleared her head. At least now he could take care of them both if need be...anything was certainly better than having her slip out of bed without him even being conscious to the fact that she was out there...alone. He hated that more than anything.

The fact that she even let him intrude on this personal regime made him deliriously happy. She included him in something that had until recently been entirely her own. It made him feel connected to her in yet another way he hadn't been before and he hadn't really thought possible. Their relationship seemed to only become more and more intimate with each passing day and Tony wondered where they'd be a year or even ten from that minute, and how much more he could possibly grow to love her in that time.

So now, as they walked the streets with a depleting number of cars on the road and an increasing number of obscure characters on the sidewalks, he made a point to not let her take too many steps ahead of him as she glided contentedly down the street. At one point he could've sworn he saw a couple of punks, drunk on something no doubt, throw a few unwarranted glances in her direction. Never once did it occur to him that this was Michelle Dessler, the Michelle Dessler who worked at the same government agency he did and was probably almost as aware of their surroundings as he was and knew perfectly well how to take of herself. All he saw was _his _Michelle being thrown looks that would make anyone uncomfortable by a couple of yahoos who had nothing better to do than loiter a street corner in the middle of the night leering at his fiancé.

"Michelle..." he pulled her back, reaffirming the grip he had on her as they passed the group. He leaned in to mutter something softly in her hair, his eyes never leaving his cause for concern until they had safely passed.

"Tony..." she looked at him skeptically, noticing his gaze.

"Don't frown..." he kissed the crease in her brow, determined to cut her off before she could insist there was nothing to worry about. "You'll give yourself wrinkles..."

It seemed to work as she simply slipped an arm around him and leaned her head against his shoulder as they continued.

Unintentionally, Tony's thoughts drifted back to Nina and it took him a moment to realize why. They'd walked down the same street on a very similar evening a few years prior. It had been even later at night though; she'd come over straight from CTU looking exhausted and in dire need of a caffeine pick-me-up. He had stupidly forgotten he was out of coffee and to go to the store for more on his own way home. She'd been irked at the prospect of having to go out but in the end, had agreed and they'd headed to the same coffee shop he and Michelle were on their way to now.

The difference was he remembered being equally as anxious as Nina had been to get in and out and back to the apartment; not really taking the time to enjoy the outing. And he certainly remembered that she had not been entirely understanding when he'd grabbed her hand to pull her closer...just in case (because really you never knew what could happen...their job had taught them that). If anything she'd been irritated; as though his precautionary measures were hindering the freedom she so desired. In fact, he'd had to hold back snapping something about being entirely certain Jack would've done the same thing in the same scenario and she would've been a hell of a lot less likely to complain about it if he had.

Before, it would've riled him up; made him resent her even more for what she'd done to him in the months they were together. Now though, he couldn't care less. Michelle had just whispered something against him and he had absolutely no idea what she'd said. He was pretty sure she wasn't supposed to have said anything...it was a game she teased him with; for she knew he just liked when her breath tickled his skin in all the right places with a few barely audible, incomprehensible nothings. It sent chills down his spine, the good kind of chills she could feel when he shuddered and made her giggle.

No...He really couldn't care less what the hell Nina had done, or was doing now, or was (if he knew anything about her at all) probably conspiring to do in the near future. That part of his life was so irrelevant that he found himself actually not caring when he thought back to everything that had transpired. It was the past...

Tony wasn't concerned with the past.

He was looking towards the future. For instance, he was currently formulating the best possible way to make Michelle laugh out loud in the completely uninhibited kind of way before they got back to the apartment; he was contemplating how things were going to change in the next few weeks and what it would be like to introduce her as his wife to everyone they would converse with when they attended the meeting at Division in a few months time... It was their first meeting together outside of CTU and the prospect was overwhelmingly satisfying. God, he really didn't need to tell her what she'd done for him over the course of the last year; by the way she was snuggled between his arm and his body now it was more than obvious that she already knew.

Michelle was more than delighted when he suggested they sit outside at one of the small, dimly lit tables while they had their drinks. Incidentally, she ended up making him burst out laughing first, when she took a sip from her Styrofoam cup and ended up with a glob of whipped cream on the end of her nose and upper lip.

"What are you laughing at?" she inquired smartly, being cut off in mid sentence of a story she'd been telling him and oblivious to what had brought on this case of snickers.

Tony grabbed a napkin from the dispenser and pushed it against her nose, allowing the stickiness of the cream to hold it in place against her face.

This made her laugh and blush simultaneously as she realized her blunder and wiped away the residue while Tony continued to laugh at her. In a few minutes the fit of hilarity had died down and Michelle dabbed her eyes with the corner of her sleeve.

"Tony..." she began, her voice lowered as she traced the juncture between his thumb and forefinger.

He lifted his eyes to meet hers, concerned to see that she looked serious again.

"Just...thanks...for today. I needed this."

The corners of his lips turned upward slightly and he squeezed her hand back; glad the things that had been upsetting her at work were long since forgotten.

* * *

By the time two-thirty rolled around Michelle still hadn't fallen asleep. She couldn't sleep anyway and besides...she was waiting for it. It had occurred to her when he'd dozed of while watching the rest of the movie and it seemed entirely inappropriate to ignore such an occasion. In fact, Michelle promised herself at that moment she'd be damned if she ever _did_ miss it. Eventually it would become predictable, she knew as much. In fact, by the following year he'd probably be waiting awake in anticipation, having obviously caught on by then. But for now...this would be fun.

She rolled on top of him, grinning mischievously at his sleeping form.

"Tony..." she whispered; coaxing him awake.

"Mhm..." he grunted and shifted a little under her weight.

She laughed softly and called his name again, this time a little louder.

His eyes opened and took a moment to focus on her face in the darkness.

"Hey..."

She tilted her head to one side, studying him carefully for a moment before cupping his face in both hands and pulling her lips against his. After a few seconds she pulled back long enough to give him a second to think as she watched expectantly.

Michelle wasn't entirely sure if he'd picked up on her desire to reminisce or not but shortly afterwards she found herself being rolled back to her side of the bed as their lips fused together once again.

Tony cuddled back up against her when the events that transpired between the sheets after her early morning kiss were over, and Michelle found herself beaming happily as she took the time to appreciate how many good things the year had brought... After all, any day that had resulted in her no longer lying in bed alone every night, but with Tony nonetheless, couldn't be all bad...

She had to bite back a laugh when a particularly funny incident crossed her mind. She'd been at CTU for just over a month when her unknowing husband-to-be had innocently questioned her love life. She'd almost choked on the saltine she was munching at the time and was only too grateful she didn't send bits of masticated cracker flying in his direction.

_"Well I've just been...seeing this guy for a couple of weeks now..." she lied through her teeth. It had been two, insufferably long dates; hardly what one would consider a relationship. _

_Tony eyed her curiously, in the uninterested sort of way that drove her absolutely crazy every single time. If just him breathing and hovering over her a little too closely was enough to torture her the very least he could do would be to ignore her completely or act like a jerk or - . _

_His mellow tones interrupted her thoughts. "You don't sound too thrilled." _

_That's because all I've thought about every day since working here is getting you alone in one of the Holding rooms and reconfiguring the lock... She almost told him, but managed to control herself. _

_"It hasn't really been that long…" she brushed off the comment_

_He nodded casually, suggesting their discussion revolving around personal lives had ended._

_She studied him carefully as they continued to work after that; wondering what in the world had left him looking so tormented after their seemingly laid-back and entirely incidental conversation that he had initiated. _

It would take her two more uneventful dates to realize this "guy" she'd been seeing at the time was entirely wrong for her, and about five weeks after that for her to clue into the fact that maybe…just maybe…there was a teeny, tiny, minuscule possibility that Tony might feel a immeasurably small ounce of what she was feeling too...All of which would come to fruition on one notorious day.

* * *

"Mr. Almeida?" the man lingering in the doorway to the Situation room inquired.

Tony looked up from the computer monitor he'd been analyzing for what felt like the better part of an hour. They'd received Intel earlier that morning with regards to some sort of attack planned somewhere in the mid-west in the next few days. Normally, the information reported what not be detailed enough to merit much of an investigation but something about the report was bugging him and he couldn't quite put his finger on it; though he was determined to uncover whatever it was that needed uncovering in time to stop any hit to be made.

He studied the man carefully for a moment, doing a mental scan of the file he remembered reading prior to the phone interview they'd had a few weeks before.

The man offered a hand.

"Gael Ortega." He paused as Tony shook. "I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. The move from Virginia took longer than I'd expected."

Gael would've explained how it was the stress of the relocation on his family that had caused the brunt of the problems when it came to getting to LA, but that was something you simply did not tell your boss; particularly not on your first day.

"Don't worry about it." Tony brushed him off and indicated to the chair in front of him.

"Take a seat; we'll get you up to speed."

Twenty minutes had passed and Tony was itching to see if any progress had been made in decoding the Intel. Gael was already well versed on the internal network anyway and would be well on his way once his station had been set up and his clearance been assigned.

"Dessler."

"Hey, can I see you in the Situation room for a sec?"

"I'll be right there."

Gael watched as seconds later the woman he'd heard on the phone flounced into the room. She was particularly attractive he noted at first glance as she approached the table Tony had risen from to stand beside him.

"What's up?" she looked quickly between the two of them.

"Gael this is Michelle Dessler. She'll make sure you get set up with everything." Gael nodded and rose from his chair as Tony turned back to Michelle.

"Let me know if you have any problems getting clearance from Division." He said, handing her a slip of paper with the latest codes on it.

Michelle nodded before moving towards the door and indicating for Gael to follow her.

"Tony briefed you on the active protocols?" Michelle questioned after Gael was logged into the system.

"Yup, I can get started right away."

"Good. Any information you find comes to me."

He nodded.

"So if you have no other questions..." Michelle collected her things and made to leave.

"Oh uh...Michelle?" Gael called her back.

She turned around expectantly.

"Tony said you were both gone in September..."

"Yeah that's right. Four days during the first week..."

Gael frowned. "Four days? He said a week."

Michelle's face gave away her surprise. "I uh...must've gotten the dates wrong." she covered up carefully. She wasn't sure if Gael had been informed of the circumstances regarding their personal relationship yet and decided it was best not to say anything incriminating until she was clear. Besides, it wasn't exactly necessary for him to know right off the bat and she'd much prefer he saw how things were run in the office before adding that to the mix.

The problem with this, she suddenly realized, was that the reason there were supposed to be absent for four days (certainly not seven), was that they would be on what little bit of a honeymoon they were given courtesy of Division. They had also been instructed to remain in the state, in the event that an emergency presented itself and one or more of their presences were required. The luxury they'd been afforded at Christmas would certainly not repeat itself for their honeymoon; not that Michelle really cared. Alone time away from the office with Tony for a few days was all she could possibly want.

She quickly returned to the Situation room were Tony still remained, still staring intently at the laptop screen as he had been when she left.

"Tony..." she grabbed his attention.

"Did you get Gael set up?"

"He asked about the time we took off in September..."

Tony froze. He glanced up at her slowly with a guilty expression. He scratched the side of his cheek and bit his lip.

"A week?" she asked; her voice giving way to her surprise.

Tony nodded. "I didn't want to say anything until I sorted everything out with Chappelle... He called me this morning and agreed to hang around for the week. Four days just didn't seem long enough..."

Her eyes sparkled at this and she gave him a half-smile...on the off chance anyone was watching them.

"Consider it part of your wedding present." he bit his lip again just so he would look irritated and busy in the event anyone unwelcome might show up at that very moment.

Michelle mumbled something of thanks before returning to her station and had to seriously restrain herself from squealing with giddiness at the prospect.

* * *

"Tony..." Michelle's feet softly echoed down the hall in pursuit of his name as she called it out.

Tony did not respond immediately but continued to key away at the laptop now resting on his knees as he scanned through a series of files he'd uploaded from the main server at the last minute.

"What are you doing?" she probed; already knowing the answer. He didn't respond.

"Honey we already decided that was nothing..." she crossed the room to stand behind the couch. "Chloe couldn't pull anything off it and Jack couldn't find anything worth exploring either..."

"But he agreed that we're missing something." Tony snapped at her, finding himself irritated that she interrupted his focus for such a reason. "There's something to this and I'm gonna figure it out."

Michelle sighed heavily before retreating to the bedroom and convincing Tony she had gone back to get some sleep. His brow contracted slightly when she returned a few minutes later, pulling a sweatshirt over her head and stumbling beside him onto the couch.

He looked at her suspiciously.

"You're not gonna fall asleep until this gets sorted out." she reminded him in an exasperated voice. "And I'm not going to fall asleep until you come back to bed...so I might as well help."

He stared at her carefully for a few seconds before moving the laptop between them and returning his attention to the computer.

"Adam didn't find anything that those numbers and letters could be related to?" Michelle asked suddenly, bringing Tony out of his daydream. There was a fragment at the bottom of the message that simply looked like gibberish and they hadn't been able to find its relationship to anything.

"Nah...Not even as a serial number or something..."

"Tony..." Michelle's voice was more anxious now and there was definitely an urgency present that hadn't been there before.

"What if it that's...the encryption key?"

He flecked his tongue over the front of his teeth while he studied it again.

"But the message is completely coherent."

"That could be the point... The message makes sense so you wouldn't suspect it to be encrypted..."

Tony still analyzed it carefully.

"If it was encrypted why would they give us exactly what we needed to solve it? It's too easy..."

"I don't know." she paused heavily, considering this. "Have us waste time maybe? Or even ignore it completely? It's not too easy if no one's thought of it yet..."

She definitely had a point.

"It's worth a shot..." she pressed further

Tony agreed and placed the computer in her lap; watching as she went to work and leaning over her shoulder intently to see any progress made.

"There..." she announced, leaning back to study the results.

"Damn it." his stomach plummeted as he realized the message revealed everything... Date, time and location of the hit... He sprinted to his feet in search of the phone.

"The attack's scheduled for somewhere on the east coast..."

"Do you think it's credible?" she asked, handing him the handset that had buried itself under a pillow earlier in the day.

He sighed. "I dunno, but it's not I chance I'd be willing to take."

"Whose number do you want?" she pulled up the list of contact information and looked up expectantly.

"Washington..."

She listened semi-tiredly while he placed the call, her knees tucked underneath her as she fell back on the couch.

The call ended a few minutes later; after the decrypted message had been transferred along with the assurances of the Washington office that they'd find anyone involved.

When Tony returned Michelle had almost, but not quite, passed out. He settled down again beside her.

"Good work." he patted her thigh gently in thanks.

"You were right." she muttered in a sleepy voice, the adrenaline produced by the thrill of the find slowly decreasing.

He was getting tired now and after a few minutes no longer had the strength to walk himself back to bed, let alone Michelle. She did not seem to mind, as she had already fallen asleep curled up in a ball on her half of the couch. Instead he covered her with a blanket and leaned back, closing his eyes. In the midst of his exhaustive state, Tony vaguely wondered how in the world he'd ever managed to be lucky enough to become engaged to an intelligent, computer-savvy, gorgeous, sweet, and understanding (even when he was in one of his moods) woman like Michelle Dessler...


	29. So Little Time

Chapter Twenty-Nine – So Little Time

Michelle barely made it into the Conference room a minute before Tony and was taking her seat next to the head of the table just as he waltzed through the door.

"Alright everyone, let's keep this short, I don't wanna be here all day."

On cue, Adam launched into an unnecessarily long-winded discussion over the latest system upgrades.

Chloe did not seem too enthralled by this and it wasn't long before she was huffing and sighing heavily, much to Adam's chagrin. Adam stopped in mid-sentence and shot Chloe a dirty look for interrupting him that she appeared quite unfazed by.

"Chloe, be quiet." Tony snapped, unable to take it any longer.

Chloe's eyes rolled back in her head at the expression Adam wore before she turned back to the computer resting in front of her.

"Adam if you can't tolerate Chloe than you really shouldn't be working here..." Tony continued when Adam did not go on with what he had been saying.

Adam muttered an apology and briskly picked up where he'd left off.

Tony leaned back in his chair with an exasperated sigh. It was taking all the patience he had to get through this meeting. It seemed like such a waste of time at the moment, but as usual, Division thought it to be necessary. He'd have much rather have been digging into the briefing denoted "for his eyes only" to see what all the fuss was about.

He glanced at Michelle who was trying to look interested; something she clearly wasn't. He nudged her foot a little underneath the table and she turned to give him a small smile before giving her attention back to Adam.

Tony seriously hoped there was work to be done for whatever was on his desk and was praying that would entail employing Michelle's (and only Michelle's) help. Anything that had him working with her (something they got to do a lot less of these days) was well worth it.

Against his better judgment Tony started daydreaming. It was all he could do to keep himself listening to Adam's report which seemed like a complete and utter waste of time. The kid certainly had something to learn about how the term _brief_ing was derived.

His daydreams eventually led to him reminiscing of the first time he'd ever worked with Michelle one-on-one. The situation had been similar: George had informed Tony about a file that needed worked up, thanks to a potential information leak from someone's end and had decided they could use Michelle's help in the matter.

Tony had tried to convince him otherwise but George had been adamant and ordered Michelle to the Conference room a minute later.

_"Mr. Mason..." _

_Tony and George turned towards the door to face Michelle, who idled in the entrance. _

_"You wanted to see me?" _

_George motioned her in and Tony felt his eyes drop slightly to her swaying hips as she came to stand beside him. He had to fight not to inhale deeply as the scent of her perfume floated through the air. _

_"We just received some new Intel..." George held the folder out for her. "It looks like there's going to be some kind of hit on the Senator, he's in LA today...We just have no idea when..." _

_Michelle frowned and looked to Tony, who scratched the side of his face. _

_"Shouldn't you...I mean...aren't you going to brief the rest of the staff?" she asked, trying her best not to sound accusatory. _

_George and Tony looked at each other briefly before Tony began to answer. _

_"We're under orders from Division not to." he explained; his eyes darting away quickly when she met his gaze with a serious one of her own. _

_"They're suspicious of an information leak; possibly interagency... they want to keep this information restricted to a needs-to-know basis." He studied Michelle carefully as she listened. "It wasn't supposed to go to anyone but us…" he said indicating to himself and George. He caught the eye roll George shot him when he did this, as Michelle looked a little disheartened by the comment. Obviously, Tony Almeida didn't seem to think she was trustworthy. _

_"So," George scanned the room quickly before leaning in. Despite himself the corners of his lips twitched a little when he noticed the glint of excitement behind Michelle's eyes. The energy, enthusiasm, and sheer dedication she brought to the table each and every day was one of the reasons she was so valuable as an employee. _

"_You think you can keep this to yourself while you do a little digging for me?"_

_Tony felt his pulse quicken when she nodded, her eyes flickering in his direction before she took the folder from George and proceeded towards the door. It might be a lot easier to maintain his indifference if she could stop looking like that…at him, like that…_

_"I'll keep you posted." she promised them, before needing to add: "And I'll make sure no one else finds out…" _

_Michelle could feel Tony's eyes on her when she stepped out of the room. _

_Tony shuddered at the closeness; standing so near Michelle had the ugly habit of elevating his blood pressure to unhealthy levels and making his unbuttoned shirt collar feel a little too tight. The worst part about it was that in the three weeks she'd been working at CTU every resolution he'd made to himself since the whole Nina Myers debacle was slowly, but surely escaping him. _

_George must've caught his reaction, because as soon as Michelle had left he droned: _

_"Smooth..." as he leaned over his laptop. _

_Tony raised an eyebrow. "What are you talkin' about?" _

_"That..." he pointed at Tony's expression whilst his eyes wandered to Michelle's desk. _

_Tony scowled in an attempt to cover his tracks. "I just didn't think it was necessary to bring her into this, alright?"_

_"Hey…I'm not saying anything. Be a jerk…doesn't make one bit of a difference to me…You do know she likes you though, right? Although I really can't imagine how when you keep acting like that…" _

_Tony's eyes flashed upward and he stared incredulously. _

_"I'm not talking about this with you, George." he half-shouted; hoping to mask the fact that he was a little taken aback and more than a little curious now that he realized George too had picked up on the vibe. It occurred to him then that he might not being imagining things like he thought he was, and that just seemed to unnecessarily complicate life, (or necessarily, depending on what way he looked at it)._

"_Relax Tony...I was just saying she obviously likes you..." _

_"And I said I'm not talking to you about this!" _

_George did a quick scan of the room to make sure there was no chance for interruption before continuing. _

_"When was the last time you had a date?" he drawled, his voice laced with sarcasm and more than somewhat enjoying the notion of making Tony squirm. He was incredibly good at it, after all. _

_"You don't want to hear anything about anyone else's personal life; what is it that makes you so interested in mine?" Tony spat back in such a defensive way that George almost laughed aloud. _

_"Yours has been non-existent for a year and a half…Shrewd planning Almeida; letting Nina ruin your life…Hasn't she done that to enough people?"_

_Tony's jaw fell open. _

"_You got screwed and we all knew that was gonna happen anyway...even if she hadn't turned traitor...It was only a matter of time."_

_Tony seriously debated storming out of the room before any more of his buttons could be pushed, as George seemed to have a knack for it._

_"And what do you want me to do about it?"_

_His eyes flickered towards Michelle who was hurrying towards someone else's station and then studying their monitor intently. _

_"I just said she likes you...don't hold it against her…" he shrugged it off before heading towards the door. "Let me know what you guys find..." _

_"Yeah, fine." _

_"Oh and Tony…" George turned around at the last second before exiting. "Be nice, huh?" _

_Tony was practically infuriated now. What the hell did George know anyway? He wasn't exactly one who could boast about his experience in the romance department… And he, himself, certainly wasn't unnecessarily rude to Michelle; distant maybe, and a little cold but nothing else…nothing she wouldn't have come to expect from her superiors throughout her career. He was just being cautious at any rate. There was no need to psych himself up for something that would turn out to be completely pointless anyway. Someone always ended up getting hurt…whether intentionally or not. _

_But damn when she looked at him like that…with those big eyes that he couldn't help but get a little overwhelmed by…and that slightly crooked smile that only seemed to get more endearing each and every time... He could ignore the fact that she was intelligent; that she had a great sense of humor, especially around George, and seemed to know perfectly well what to do with her appearance and actions to drive him absolutely insane. A big part of the reason he was exceptionally distant with her was due in large to the fact that she could do that to him each and every time. He had to make a special point to keep his distance from Michelle Dessler; because if anyone was capable of getting under his skin and making him forget everything he was supposed to have learned from past disasters it was her. _

Tony was shaken out of his reverie when Michelle's hand found his knee under the table and gave it a quick rub without changing the direction of her gaze. The gesture only lasted a few seconds, but it immediately made him desperate to whisk them both out of there and get this honeymoon started…the wedding was just a formality, (at least that's what he'd convinced himself of by this point).

* * *

"Hey Michelle..." Gael grabbed her attention and she looked up from her computer monitor.

"What's up?" she questioned when she noticed Chloe had arrived at her station as well.

"We were just wondering if Division had decided on a replacement for you and Tony next week." He explained and Michelle couldn't help but notice the exasperated expression Chloe wore when he mentioned this.

"Yeah um….Ryan Chappelle should be here most of the time, and Jack will be around for the entire week."

Chloe looked pained when she heard this.

"So… I guess we can't really call if we need you." She began; looking the most unsure of herself and irritated Michelle had ever seen her. "I mean, since it's your honeymoon and everything…"

Michelle's mouth hung slightly agape when she realized a few of the more recent staff members, Gael included, had yet to be officially informed of their impending wedding. The somewhat shocked look he wore when Chloe divulged this information grew even more prominent when Michelle did not deny it.

"If there's a serious problem Ryan will be able to get a hold of us." Michelle tried to brush her off coolly and Chloe seemingly realized her error. She turned to Gael.

"Oh right, you didn't know that yet…" she scrunched her face into something painful before facing Michelle. "Sorry…I guess." She was hurrying back up the stairs to her desk before either had time to react.

Gael and Michelle eyed each other wordlessly for a few seconds before he finally spoke.

"You know there are rumors going around the office…"

"I'm sure there are." Michelle sighed heavily. "We just try not to make a big deal out of it."

He nodded softly and Michelle was grateful for this. "Of course; that's understandable."

"Anyway," she scooped up the file resting beside them and stepped around her desk. "Let me know if you need anything else."

As she made her way towards the staircase she found herself fighting to keep her frustration at bay. Chloe was lucky she was good with computers since tactfulness clearly wasn't one of her strong points…

* * *

It was later that afternoon and a light rain speckled the windshield as they pulled out of the CTU parking facilities. Tony cursed softly under his breath before shooting Michelle an apologetic look and turning the car in the opposite direction of home.

"I have to pick something up at District from Hammond." He explained when she raised a quizzical eyebrow. "Sorry, I meant to tell you earlier."

She waved away his apology and settled back against her seat, her forehead pressed against the cooled glass as she watched the thunder clouds roll in. She was not in the mood for trying to move boxes in the middle of the rainstorm but it looked like they were being left with no choice.

They had begun transferring things to the new house two days before and had planned on being completely moved in by the end of the day. Movers had already taken away the majority of their furniture and they'd spent the previous night squished on an air mattress Tony had forgotten he owned. It wasn't exactly of the best quality and had deflated completely by morning, meaning they spent a good portion of the night with nothing but a few layers of rubber between them and the floor.

Michelle massaged her temples, willing the early twinges of a headache to disappear. It would take at least another 45 minutes to get back to the apartment from District and Mother Nature was likely to be in full swing by then. Hammond seemed to have a knack for ruining everything.

The contempt for Tony he had always felt had only been magnified at the news of their relationship, and the indifference he felt towards Michelle had shifted to dislike and resentment. Not even Ryan's acceptance seemed to persuade him that until their relationship started to interfere with their work they could be left alone. Hammond was just not willing to make any accommodations, especially not for Tony... She had often wondered if Tony had inadvertently done something to anger him at one point during his career that she was not aware of. Even if he had, surely he would've told her by now anyway…

When they arrived at the security gate Michelle passed over her identification to the guard through the open window. They were cleared a few seconds later and Michelle had every intention of remaining in the car to avoid giving Hammond anything else he could find worth of objection.

"You're not waiting in the car." Tony informed her as he climbed out of his own side while Michelle continued to rationalize it through the open door.

"There's no reason to-" the door was shut before she had time to finish her sentence and her own was being pulled open a second later.

She studied him skeptically, noting the subtle upturning of his lips as he leaned against the car, waiting patiently for her to remove her seatbelt.

"Why do you have to provoke him?" she asked; a touch of annoyance in her voice.

"I don't provoke him." he rebutted, the cocky smirk vanishing. "But there's no way I'm making you sit out here because seeing us together is too much for Brad Hammond…" he leaned over to unbuckle her seatbelt since she obviously had no intention of doing so.

"Tony…"

"We're allowed to walk into a building together." He firmly reminded her, offering a hand. She looked as though she was about to argue some more, but stopped midway and sighed, allowing herself to be pulled to her feet.

When she dropped his hand the instant they entered the building Tony decided it was better not to say anything. She was probably right, he did have a tendency to cause a little more trouble than necessary…but it wasn't his fault Hammond seemed to have developed a vendetta against him over his years with CTU; not that he had a particular affinity for anyone, but Tony seemed to rub him in all the wrong ways, especially since his relationship with Michelle became public. He didn't like the grief she was getting as a result and had considered giving a piece of his mind multiple times when any sort of comment about them.

If walking into CTU together had been awkward the first few days after their engagement was announced, it was nothing to the looks they received at District. For one thing, the glances were a lot more contemptuous at the sight of them as a couple. Michelle was uncomfortable, (although you couldn't exactly tell it by looking at her) and she found herself leaving a rather large gap between their bodies as they walked towards Hammond's office.

Tony knocked on the glass door, shooting Michelle a sardonic eye roll before pushing it open and following her inside.

"Hey Brad." He stood patiently in front of the desk, arms folded.

Hammond looked up. "Tony…" his eyes fell to Michelle who was standing to the side trying her best not to look anxious.

"I didn't know you were bringing-"

"Michelle and I were on our way home." Tony proclaimed valiantly; seeing Michelle fidget with her purse strap out of the corner of his eye.

Hammond raised his eyebrow, finally making eye contact and gave them both a quick overview.

"Here..." he handed a file folder to Tony. "Make sure it gets done a.s.a.p. or neither of you will be taking any _vacation _next week."

Michelle saw Tony's brow furrow and his jaw clench to bite back whatever retort he was tempted to shout.

"I can start working it up tomorrow." She cut in after Tony handed her the documents. "It should be finished by the end of the week."

"I need it in two days, or I'll personally make sure you don't go anywhere-"

"Brad, there's no way-" Tony interrupted.

"That's fine, Mr. Hammond" Michelle snapped a little more boldly than she'd intended. "It'll be done in two days."

He nodded curtly. "Good."

Tony again looked like he was about to say something but decided against it, the warning Michelle had given him still fresh in his mind. Instead, they both waited silently to be dismissed while Hammond scribbled something onto a sheet of paper.

"I still don't agree with Ryan Chappelle's decision to give you _both_ the week off…" he commented without raising his head.

"Well considering it's our honeymoon, I'd kinda like to be with my wife..." Tony stated offhandedly, biting his lip to keep from smirking when he saw Michelle's eyes widen and her hand come to her mouth to hide any sort of amusement on her face.

"Remember who you work for, Almeida, or I can easily see to it you both have a lot of time off from now on."

Tony's eyes flashed.

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a warning." He indicated to the door. "We're done here."

They were halfway out of the room when, as if desiring to prove just how much control he really did have over their jobs, Hammond stopped them.

"Oh, and Michelle-"

"It'll be finished." She beat him to the punch, suspecting exactly what he would feel the need to reiterate, before heading back into the hall while Tony closed the door firmly behind him.

"Idiot." Tony muttered under his breath when they were almost at the elevator.

Michelle pursed her lips together to avoid inputting into the discussion and getting them both even more worked up; though she was inclined to agree wholeheartedly with Tony's assessment. She giggled slightly when they were alone again in the parking lot as she thought back to the encounter.

"What are you laughing at?" he waggled a comedic eyebrow, glad to see she'd opted for amusement instead of annoyance.

Michelle's eyes sparkled. "Nothing…" she shook her head and glanced around briefly before planting a kiss on his shoulder. Tony smiled at the gesture and his muscles relaxed when her nails gently raked down the back of his neck.

"I hate that guy." He complained to the top of her head.

"You're gonna get in trouble one day." she teased him softly as he fumbled for his keys and unlocked the car.

He shrugged. "He can't fire me for being a smart ass."

This made Michelle laugh again and Tony grinned against her hair. It was more than worth pissing off Brad Hammond if she would at least laugh about it afterwards.

* * *

Tony watched for a minute while Michelle struggled under the weight of the box she had been carrying as she tried to walk up the small flight of stairs. The electricity had finally been turned on, the phone was working and the cable and Internet had been hooked up. They were, miraculously, on schedule with their move.

It had not taken long to find a place they both liked. It was one of those things where Michelle could sense almost immediately that this was the house for them. It wasn't perfect, but there was a distinct appeal about it that made it feel like it fit them just right. With a little effort the place would have that "homey" feel they both loved and craved at the end of a long day.

Tony had been en route back from the master bedroom when he'd found Michelle fighting for a grip on the box and cursing softly under her breath as she clamored up the stairs.

"What's in this one?" she asked breathlessly.

"Your bathroom stuff." He told her with a wry smirk, reading the label as he made to lift the box from her and groaning slightly under the weight.

"Go see if there's anything else in the car." He directed; exceptionally glad she knew better than to argue she could carry the box on her own and likely kill herself in the process.

Michelle was placing a few knick knacks they'd tossed in the car at the last minute on the kitchen counter when Tony returned down the stairs.

"This is it." she informed him, grinning at the significance of this statement. _They _were moved into _their_ new house… It was something she couldn't help but get excited over. Before they'd still been living in Tony's apartment; sure, it was as much hers as it was his, but this new house just seemed so grown up. They'd decided on it together, had made plans to paint and decorate once the wedding had been taken care of, and had never spent a moment in it without each other.

Shegiggled when he announced there was no way he was going out for groceries now and they could do that tomorrow night instead as she followed him out of the kitchen. The den seemed huge compared to what she was used to, as well as totally barren despite the couch and TV stand. Tony had just finished ordering a pizza and was sitting quietly; watching Michelle intently as she walked across the room. She squealed in surprise when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into his lap; one arm cradling her body while the other wrapped around her legs as he leaned in for a kiss.

Half his mouth twitched upwards as he pulled back and studied her for a second; well aware that it made her a little uncomfortable when he did.

"Am I making you blush, Ms. Dessler?" he teased when her cheeks reddened and his thumb ran across one. Of course he was making her blush. In fact, she couldn't remember a time when he _hadn't_ made her blush.

Biting her lip mischievously she leaned in for another kiss; feeling his weight shift until he was pinning her gently against the cushion and his hand slid under the back of her shirt. It felt like it had been forever since they'd last done anything of the sort. Time never seemed to be devoted to "just kissing" but she loved doing it. There was nothing urgent or intense or overwhelming about it, and after the day they'd just had this was exactly what she needed; the simplicity, closeness and intimacy; the way their bodies melded together and the way his arms encompassed her entirely made it all that much more soothing and comforting. The terrifying things they witnessed on a daily basis that would understandably make anyone a little on edge never seemed to faze her quite as much when he spent the night holding her like this.

"You okay?" he asked, pulling back to catch his breath a few seconds later. Apparently her musings had been more apparent through her actions than she thought.

She nodded and made to kiss him again, but he moved his mouth out of range.

"You sure?" he frowned, studying her expression.

"Fine…" she insisted. "I'm just…thinking…" her overly analytical mind was interfering again and she wondered why it was she never seemed to be able to quiet it these days. At the beginning of their relationship it had been so easy; all he had to do was touch her to completely obliterate every coherent thought with the ease of someone erasing chalk from a blackboard. Now it did not seem to have the same effect and she wished she could find a way to let go like before.

"About what?" he pressed.

"I don't know..." She shrugged it off, letting her fingers gently skim across his cheek. "Everything…I guess…nothing special, I'm just…thinking."

Somehow he wordlessly coaxed her into blurting out every thought that had been running through her head during the entire afternoon. She felt like she was rambling and that surely, if there was ever a way to deter any man, this was it. If it hadn't been Tony she never would've explained some of the things she ended up explaining and the plethora of fears; both trivial and understandable that had been consuming her lately.

He listened though, never saying a thing and in some ways that was so much better. She didn't need reassurances that her worries were unwarranted or that everything would eventually sort itself out; she just liked having him there, listening, as she poured her heart out. Somewhere in the midst of the conversation Tony had slid between the back of couch; his eyes giving away unconditional love and adoration he clearly felt.

At some point she became sick of hearing herself talk and drew him in for another round of kissing. Michelle felt better; even more so now that they were kissing again. Her brain was exhausted, enabling her to enjoy every little detail that much more the second time around.

The pizza guy interrupted them a little while later; as always and Tony groaned in annoyance before forcing himself to answer the door. Michelle remained on the couch for a few minutes, not able to will herself up just yet. When the front door slammed shut she beat Tony to the kitchen, pulling out some paper towels as the plates they had were still in boxes somewhere and she was too hungry to waste time searching. When they stumbled up to bed that night both collapsed before even pulling back the sheets; far too tired to think about anything but sleeping.

* * *

Today was already turning into one of _those_ days, Tony noted as he crossed the bullpen to find Adam and Chloe bickering. It wasn't even ten-o-clock yet and they were already at it…And to top it all off, Ryan Chappelle was to be arriving in a few hours time for his briefing on everything CTU was currently investigating for when he would take over the following morning. Their wedding was in almost twenty four hours and it was obvious to everyone he was more or less jumping out of his skin. Michelle, quite on the contrary, looked utterly calm and oddly content and he wondered what it was that had put her so at ease.

She brushed past him a moment later to intervene between the two techies and he couldn't help but feel a little more relaxed when her shoulder pressed against his. In a while they would be going home together and the next time they returned they would be married. That thought, and that thought alone was enough to get him through the day.

"Tony," Gael pulled him aside, bringing his attention to a series of photos he held in his hand.

"The Security camera at LAX just picked up this guy on our Watch List…He was a suspect in that recent bombing attempt at City Hall."

Tony studied the picture carefully as he recalled the incident. A few days prior a set of charges had been discovered inside the building that had, thankfully, malfunctioned.

"Did they detain him?"

Gael nodded. "He's claiming there are more charges located at throughout the city but he won't say where or how many or when they're supposed to be detonated."

"Alright have everyone meet me in the Conference room in five minutes. I'll go talk to Jack."

A few minutes later Tony entered the room with an urgency that hadn't been present before. As he explained the situation to the rest of the staff everyone frantically began making notes on the situation and pulling up things on their computers.

"Jack Bauer's on his way to the suspect now and he'll be bringing him back here for interrogation." Tony informed them.

"Michelle, I want you running Comm. for this when he gets here. Gael will start working up any leads Jack comes up with….Updates every fifteen minutes. Let's move."

* * *

The interrogation of the hostile, despite Jack's colorful methods, did not yield any promising leads. The suspect, Roy Whitby apparently hadn't been lying when he claimed to be unaware of the location of the other charges. The name he gave of the man he worked for proved to be an alias and no one seemed to be able to come up with anything that could possibly help locate him or his counterparts. The staff continued to work round the clock searching for something, anything that could help them figure out what they needed to stop these impending attacks, and the only consolation was that for once, time seemed to be on their side, as no suspicious activity had been reported…yet.

It was well into the evening when Tony grabbed Michelle on his way up the stairs.

"What'd you get from the hard drive LAPD found?"

Michelle hesitated. "Nothing. We haven't decoded it yet."

His eyes narrowed and he glanced at his watch.

"They dropped that stuff off an hour ago."

"This is a model we've never seen before." She explained. "Our system wasn't compatible and we had to install some new software. It hasn't finished decoding yet."

"Why the hell am I just finding this out now?" he exclaimed incredulously. "We just lost an hour!"

"Until a minute ago you were running tactical for Jack when he moved in on the second suspect…I assumed that took priority, especially since there was nothing we could do about the hard dr-"

"Yeah well, don't assume anything." He cut her off, ignoring the slightly wounded expression she now wore.

"Just get it done…fast. We don't have time for this today."

Michelle tried her best not to look offended.

"I'll let you know when it's finished." She told him flatly and was halfway across the room when he looked at her again.

Midnight came and went without anyone really noticing. At one Michelle placed a call to Alicia informing her that she didn't anticipate being home anytime soon and that the wedding might end up being postponed indefinitely as a result. Alicia assured her that she'd continue the last minute preparations until she heard otherwise and Michelle hung up wondering what kind of luck she must have…It was the eve of her wedding and she was stuck at work, the ceremony could end up getting cancelled and worst of all, she and her fiancé wasn't exactly on good terms.

* * *

By 4:15am all four separate sets of charges had been disarmed and all Intel suggested that there were no more viable threats; at least for the time being. By five the debriefings had been finished and Michelle couldn't collect her belongings fast enough.

Tony hadn't said much to her since his outburst earlier in the evening and anything he had said had been work related. Michelle, honestly, didn't really care. He had been on edge at the time and any sort of setback was bound to frustrate him; she just happened to be on the receiving end of his frustration. She didn't even care if he decided to bring up the incident or not; at this point she'd be happy to forget the whole thing ever happened and concentrate on the fact that their wedding was supposed to take place in seven hours time. If there was ever a time for Tony not to be stubborn or difficult, this was it.

"You ready?" he asked monotonously when he approached her desk.

She nodded; aware he was watching her intently with a creased brow as she shut down her computer and slipped on her jacket, before following him across the bullpen. _Say something! _She pleaded without a sound. Her face remained expressionless though, waiting for him to make the first move.

They had barely taken a few steps when Tony reached for the bag slung across her shoulder.

"Here…give me that." he relieved her of it.

"Thanks…" she sounded exhausted, and a little disheartened, he thought. He hadn't meant to yell at her because of the delay with the hard drive; it hadn't been her fault.

When it had occurred to Tony during the morning briefing that this was their wedding day he had almost laughed at the irony of it. Trust work to manage to get in the way of everything…even cause a stupid, pointless spat when they were supposed to be gearing up for one of the best experiences of their lives.

"C'mere." He tugged on her elbow before wrapping his arm across her shoulders. His fingers massaged her neck gently as they made their way to the doors; glad she too felt nothing needed to be discussed and they could relish in the quiet together.

"I guess I won't be getting my beauty sleep." She said dryly when they stepped inside the elevator.

Tony shrugged. "You don't need it anyway." He complimented lamely, feeling like he at least owed her that much considering how he'd acted.

Her mouth turned upward slightly and he kissed the top of her head.

"Do you still think…I mean…you're ready for this today? You've got enough time and everything?"

This got a full-fledged smile.

"I was ready for this yesterday."

He laughed softly and kissed her again as they walked through security and made their way into the parking lot.

"Me too."

Michelle flipped open her cell phone and began dialing Alicia's hotel; having a distinct feeling that everything was already well underway, regardless of the ungodly hour. One thing was for certain, no terrorist threat was going to stop them for getting married when they were supposed to; not if Michelle had anything to say about it.


	30. Knots

**A/N: **_Last chapter! I can't believe I actually finished this story. My sincerest thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing; especially to those who have done so for every chapter…you guys definitely kept me going! If you haven't reviewed yet I encourage you to do so now; just so I can hear what you thought of the piece on a whole…I'd really appreciate it. _

_Once again thank you so much to everyone! Enjoy the conclusion! _

Chapter Thirty – Knots

Oh god he was nervous. He was so very, very nervous. So nervous that he'd been sitting on their bed alone for the past forty-five minutes staring at the wall and wondering how in the world he was going to be able to force himself into getting dressed. Michelle had left a little over an hour before so that she could get ready at the hotel. He couldn't get over how she _still_ looked so amazingly calm by comparison. She'd beamed happily at him when Alicia had arrived in a cab to take her away, dress and all, and planted a quick kiss on his cheek as she flounced out the front door.

Tony on the other hand hadn't eaten anything since the previous night when Michelle had dropped one of those chewy, coated in "chocolate", powdery-tasting, and not the least bit satisfying protein bars on his desk when he had run down to comm.. She, apparently, thought something was better than nothing and had even refilled his coffee mug as.

Damn, he loved her. He loved her and her disgusting fake-chocolate protein bars; her lack of culinary skills and the way she could read the same book a thousand times and always find something new. He loved that she never moved after she cuddled up against him at night, not even subconsciously, and she always seemed to know the optimum moment to kiss him in the morning to prevent it from tasting too much like toothpaste. He loved that she'd rather fall asleep on the couch in his office than go home to bed without him and that she lathered copious amounts of moisturizer on after she showered; taking particular care to use extra on the areas he liked to bury his face into…

The sound of the doorbell forced Tony to his feet and he was so relieved at the sight of his dad that he threw his arms around him.

"Where's mom?" he frowned noticing her absence.

"Still getting dressed…I thought you could use some company."

Tony groaned, exasperated. "I'm dying here…Michelle's not even nervous."

Mentally, he added that to the list of things he loved about her; he just didn't like thinking that she was a lot more sure of them than he was…it wasn't true anyway, he was just a little overwhelmed.

He was excited too though; so incredibly excited he wouldn't have been surprised to find himself bouncing off the walls. He wanted to slip that ring on her pretty little finger and tell the whole world that she was his wife. He even had the urge, (however juvenile) to send copies of their marriage license to anyone and everyone who'd ever doubted them; who'd ever said that interoffice relationships just couldn't work. For they were living proof that it _could_ work and, if you were lucky, it could end up being the best part of your job.

More than all of that he wanted to whisk her to that hotel they'd booked for their honeymoon and lock them both away from the rest of the world for an entire week. He wanted to lull around the beach or in bed all day and know that for once, it was just them. He wanted to spoil her completely so he could at least try to get across the point of how she really was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

She wouldn't even want that though; she'd want to keep it simple and that, if possible, made him love her even more.

* * *

She'd asked Alicia three times if her makeup looked okay and Alicia, being the gracious friend she was, had laughed and assured her that it was fine. She'd also cut Michelle off at the pass – insisting that her hair too, looked great.

Michelle vaguely wondered when in the world she'd become so vain and such high maintenance; namely since the only person who's opinion she truly cared about had probably seen her at her worse more times than anything else.

The nerves had hit her so suddenly; the moment she'd looked in the mirror and realized that this was her wedding day and a good million things could go wrong before it was over and her life was finally right. In some ways, she felt like she'd been married for months and that the ceremony was more of a formality so everyone else would realize it too; in other ways there was a significance about the whole thing Michelle really couldn't deny. Acting like a married couple was one thing, but soon it would be official. It was a little scary to say the least, and Michelle found herself desperately trying to picture them thirty years down the road and still as happy as they were now.

"Soul mates" did not suit them; at least Michelle didn't think so. There was something too clichéd about it, and it seemed too generic. She wasn't really sure if they were predestined to be together forever, but she did know that there was nowhere else she'd ever want to be. What they had was unique and indefinable and there was certainly no description one could offer of their relationship that would ever seem completely adequate.

There were details, little, tiny, seemingly insignificant details that made it what it was; things they'd learned through nights when they just couldn't sleep and had ended up talking about inconsequential things that resulted in them knowing each other better than anyone else ever would. They'd seen each other through practically every emotion and had learned how to respond in just the right way that by now it was almost instinctive. She could sense what was brooding beneath the surface when he brushed her off in the middle of work once in a while, and what was really eating away at him when he snapped at her on occasion. Sometimes he got quiet, and she knew when exactly the best time to try and coax him into talking was, and when he just needed to be left alone.

No one but the two of them would ever understand these things and that was what made it special. Everything was between them and them alone.

Amidst her thoughts Michelle did not hear the phone ring, she did, however feel Alicia's gentle poke to her shoulder and the receiver being placed in her hands.

"Tony…" she was informed before Alicia started busying herself with something in case they needed a moment.

"Hey,"

"Hey," his tone was a lot less abrupt than it had been all night and all morning. Instead it was soft and inviting and left her feeling like she wanted to simply melt into him.

"So, how's it going?"

"Good." She assured him and then continued with a small laugh. "We're more on schedule than I expected."

"That's good." He was distracted, she could tell, and perhaps a little anxious.

"What about over there?"

"Good," he told her firmly. "We're probably gonna head over soon so we don't get caught in traffic or something."

"Okay." She smiled against the phone, willing him to feel it from his end.

It seemed to work.

"Honey, I love you." He exclaimed suddenly.

"I know." She swallowed hard and forced herself to stop being so emotional; the day had barely started after all. "I love you too."

She had a feeling he was smiling too now.

"I'll see you in a little while, okay?" she spoke, realizing the next time she saw him she would be marrying him.

"Yeah," he breathed heavily. "I'll see ya in a bit."

* * *

The phone call placed to Michelle had done the trick, Tony realized as he climbed into the car. Whatever reason he had for feeling nervous was completely gone and he remembered why in the world he'd got himself into this.

"I'm warning you now…" John began as he climbed in beside him. "Your mom hasn't stopped crying all morning."

Tony cringed slightly and rolled his eyes. "Great…"

John waited a moment before speaking again.

"We're both happy for you." He added solemnly, his gaze focused straight ahead.

Tony sighed. "Thanks."

"So, you ready?" John leaned over from the passenger seat and patted him firmly on the shoulder.

"Yeah," he nodded. "I'm ready."

* * *

Michelle was not ready, not even close. In fact, she was running around the room, still wearing jeans and a tank top, trying to release some of the pent up energy she had been feeling all along.

Apparently having gotten no sleep the night before your wedding did not help with the adrenaline rush…

"Michelle you have to put on your dress." Alicia reminded her gently and knowing instinctively that Michelle would turn into Michelle again the moment she stepped into the hall.

"I know…. I know…" she sat on the end of the bed and groaned exaggeratedly as her head fell into her hands.

"What's wrong?" Alicia watched her carefully, chancing a quick glance at her watch and wondering how they'd ended up so off-schedule all of a sudden; namely since there were only two of them to worry about.

"I don't know, I don't know." Michelle chanted incessantly as she rocked back and forth against the mattress. "I just can't sit still."

"Is my dad here?" she asked suddenly.

"He's on his way with Danny."

"What about-"

There was a knock at the door, which Alicia answered.

"Hey!" Kate exclaimed graciously as she flounced into the room, already dressed. "And how's the bride?"

Alicia snickered. "Getting there…"

Michelle suddenly felt like she could never show her face to either of the women again. She never freaked out, not like this and did not like the idea of anyone seeing her in the state she was in, especially when she didn't even know what was wrong with her.

"Everything looks perfect." Kate informed her, settling down beside her on the bed.

Nodding, Michelle crossed the room and began changing out of her clothes, gradually feeling herself come down from the adrenaline-induced high she'd been riding all morning. It didn't matter if everything was perfect or not; she'd never even cared about that in the first place. Regardless of what happened in a few minutes time, they were still them and that's all the day was really about.

Twenty minutes later she was ready.

* * *

"And how are you doing?" Lisa approached Tony with an amused look on her face.

"Alright, I guess." He shrugged and began fidgeting with his collar. "I hate this stupid thing." He spoke of the tie he was wearing and attempted to loosen it slightly.

Lisa shook her head and laughed.

"You look nice." He commented, noting her bright green dress.

She smiled and kissed his cheek before pulling back and adjusting the knot of his tie.

"I just wanted to wish you good luck." She grinned and winked before moving to take her seat between Rachel and Amy.

* * *

Michelle was standing at one end of the "aisle" a little over half an hour later, hidden from view of everyone else. Alicia and Kate had since joined the rest of the guests and Jack had slipped quietly into his seat just before the ceremony was to start; in the nick of time, as always.

She hadn't seen Tony yet and was really starting to wish she had, just to bring her back down to some sort of reality. He was so good at that. She needed him for that.

* * *

Tony's jitters had returned when he had nothing left to do but wait. He hated waiting; he'd never been patient and he certainly never made a point to stand directly under the beating sun for an extended period of time while half the eyes in the room were on him, and the other half kept throwing conspicuous glances over their shoulders. He had seen Kate rush in a few minutes before; allowing him to notice Jack for the first time. Jack looked serious, respectable, attentive, but he also half-smiled when he caught Tony's eye and offered a small nod.

So Tony continued to wait, not minding it so much all of a sudden; taking a few deep breaths and savoring the moment. This wouldn't happen again and he might as well enjoy it while he could. Besides, he would always wait for her.

* * *

"I'm here, I'm ready!" Michelle's dad declared with open palms raised to chest level as he took his place beside her. He was late and he knew it.

He smiled gently when he took in her appearance; making Michelle blush.

"You look beautiful."

She sighed. "I feel kinda silly to tell you the truth…it seemed like we invited a lot less people than this."

He laughed and kissed her cheek. "Well you look nice anyway..." and then, as an after thought mumbled. "And I'm sorry we're late…Danny seems to be taking this good-behavior thing to heart because I don't remember him _ever_ driving that slowly…"

Michelle laughed and shook her head disapprovingly.

They both stood silently for a moment, Michelle enjoying the breather from the excitement that had preceded it.

"Nervous?"

Michelle hesitated before not really answering the question.

"I think we'll be okay." She told him sincerely.

Andrew nodded back, a little watery eyed. "I know you will be."

Smiling, Michelle grasped his hand confidently before linking their arms together and taking a deep breath...

* * *

It was ironic; Michelle decided later on, that of all the things she recalled from the ceremony, it was the small ones that seemed to stand out the most. She remembered walking for what seemed like an eternity, averting the gazes of everyone and spending an inordinate amount of time observing the flower petals that traced the path she walked. She remembered it being pleasantly warm and being thankful there was significant enough shade that she wasn't squinting throughout the entire journey. She remembered looking up long enough to catch an oddly straight-faced Tony following her movements, and grinning widely at him the instant their eyes met. This made him smile back, but only slightly, as his expression softened and he blushed, unnoticeable to anyone but her.

Michelle knew with completely certainly she was blushing too, but probably enough for everyone to notice, and she grinned again and turned her head to look somewhere else, just so she might stop.

She remembered her dad squeezing her arm gently before leaving her side.

She bit her lip when it was just herself and Tony left, shifting uncomfortably under the intensity of his gaze.

"Hi." She whispered in a stupid, airy voice, not sure what else she was supposed to say.

He smirked a little but said nothing; choosing instead to place a gentle kiss to the back of her hand as he tucked it away in his.

At that point everything became blurry. She remembered beaming widely, almost painfully, a lot; especially since Tony looked so serious and was gazing at her so intently. They each repeated some words that seemed a little robotic and a little unlike them, but that got the point across nonetheless.

Tony never really stopped staring at her, and he continued to look focused and determined. The only time his expression changed was when he took the ring and turned to Michelle, the corners of his mouth curving upwards as his thumb brushed back and forth across her finger a few times before moving the ring from his palm and sliding it on discretely.

Michelle beamed and a few smalls tears formed, which she wiped away quickly before sliding the ring onto own his finger. The intimacy was almost suffocating, (in the best kind of way), and when she broke Tony's gaze it felt as though she was coming up for air that she had never really wanted in the first place.

When he finally kissed her she started cry; just a little, but cried nonetheless. He reached around the back of her head and pulled her in close as her hands came to rest on his upper arms.

"You okay?" he asked after a few seconds of pressing their lips together softly. His thumb brushed the tears off her cheek and his forehead rested against hers.

Michelle sniffled again and nodded; her eyes closing as she leaned in for a second time with a big smile on her face. She would've pointed out that the question was entirely unnecessary, but that was nothing new. He'd always liked to fill in the gaps with unnecessary questions...

Tony sighed into her mouth as they pulled back and buried his fingers in her hair, only aware in the vague recesses of his mind that they were still being watched.

"I love you." She blurted out quietly before they finally separated and turned to face everyone again.

* * *

The reception passed quickly. In some ways this was disappointing, and in others Tony and Michelle almost felt relieved by it. Being the center of attention wasn't something they were really fond of, and the lack of sleep from the previous night was finally starting to catch up with them. Tony wanted nothing more than to slip out unnoticed, retreat to one of the hotel rooms upstairs, and possibly make love to his new wife, before collapsing in an exhausted heap and sleeping for eternity.

"Hey," he grabbed her elbow when she unknowingly brushed past him on her way across the room. She was all smiles and had been every since the ceremony.

He grinned at her. "Do I get to dance with you now?"

Michelle laughed and nodded, slipping her arms around his neck and maneuvering her way into a comfortable position against his body.

"How you doin'?" he checked once his hands rested gently in the small of her back and were softly tracing the stitching of the dress.

"It's been a long day," she half-yawned, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes for a moment.

"But…we're married…" she blushed furiously when she heard herself say the words out loud, and her face remained buried firmly in his chest so he would not see.

"Uh huh." He pressed a kiss in her hair and they continued to sway gently in time with the music.

"Hey listen…" Michelle began suddenly and loosened the hold her arms had on his neck.

"I know yesterday or…today I guess, didn't exactly start out too well…"

"C'mon Michelle…don't talk about this now-"

"No, sweetheart I just want to say something…"

He nodded in agreement, his face serious now.

"I know it wasn't a good couple of hours…And I know there are gonna be days like that…probably quite a few, especially with CTU being the way it is all the time…but just so you know…" she cupped his face gently, forgetting for a moment that practically everyone they knew was in the room. "I wouldn't want to have a bad day with anyone but you." She stated earnestly.

Tony studied her curiously as Michelle smiled in embarrassment and turned away.

"And that sounded so much better in my head…"

He chuckled and twirled a few strands of her hair around his fingers.

"What I mean is…" she swallowed hard, her eyes misting up a little and her expression softening.

"I can't imagine ever wanting to be anywhere but here."

Tony leaned in and kissed her lightly and only for a second.

"I know, honey." He held her a little more tightly. "Me too..."

* * *

When he'd been told congratulations for what was at least the thousandth time, and the last of the guests were finally filing out of the reception hall, he found Michelle again.

She was resting quietly in a chair, fingering the rim of her empty champagne glass, her chin resting in the opposite hand.

Only the families remained now. Kate had left a few minutes before and Jack had long ago returned to CTU; having only been able to slip out for a few hours in the first place.

"Get some rest." Alicia told Michelle as she settled in the seat next to her and watched her yawn. "We'll make sure everything gets cleaned up here."

"You've done enough." Michelle stated firmly.

"You can make it up to me later."

Michelle rolled her eyes as Tony came to stand beside her; having heard the conversation as he approached the table.

"Thanks." He told Alicia, exchanging a quick hug with her before dragging Michelle to her feet.

It was another half hour before they'd bade goodnight to everyone else. Amy was babbling giddily about how pretty everything had looked to Michelle; possibly because she'd had one too many glasses of champagne. Lisa hugged them both firmly, offering her congratulations and promising to come back and visit again soon.

Tony's parents seemed to opt for the "silence is golden" approach instead of babbling and gushing incoherently; much to Tony's relief. And Danny kissed his little sister on her cheek, insisting he was proud of her and apologizing for ever letting her think otherwise.

"You look exhausted." Michelle commented to her dad; the last person she had yet to see. He had bags under his eyes and a slightly yellowish undertone to his skin.

"You look happy." He countered, making her grin.

She sighed and nodded, missing her mom a little in that moment and wondering if she would've have thought the same thing had she been there.

"I'll call you when we get back." She promised as they walked to the entranceway together.

Andrew nodded wordlessly before hugging her one more time and heading out the door.

* * *

It wasn't too long before Tony was leading Michelle into the hallway and wrapping his arm snugly around her waist. She was his wife now and he wanted to touch her and hold her as much as possible; just in case they never had a day like this again.

They rode wordlessly up the elevator, her head now resting lightly against him.

"Tony, thank you for today." She whispered in a throaty voice, loosening the tie around his neck for him. His breath warmed the sensitive patch of her neck as he buried his face into it; absorbing her scent and reveling in the feeling it sent through his body.

Lips brushing gently against her skin he barely whispered:

"Thanks for marrying me," making her tear up for what seemed like the millionth time that day.

Tony took the room key from Michelle's hand and opened the door; scooping her up in his arms and making her squeal as he carried her into the room and dropped her on the bed. He was studying her features carefully and his hand pushed back a few pieces of hair so he could get a better look at her face.

This was how it was supposed to be and neither could really imagine having it any other way. In the time they'd spent together their priorities had changed and the things that had mattered before didn't seem to matter quite so much any more. Being together had taught them how truly lonely they had been before, and that taking matters into your own hands was the only true way to get things done…

They were happy now, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
